Digimon Time's chronicle
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Dos años después de la derrota de Lucemon, el mal vuelve al Digimundo en busca del poder para conquistar todos los mundos. Los elegidos de Ad/02/Frontier y sus digimons habrán de unir fuerzas para ayudar al auténtico dueño de ese poder.
1. Una nueva amenaza

**Cap.1: Una nueva amenaza**

Atardecía en el mundo digital cuando Gatomon decidió regresar al castillo de la luz. La amenaza de Mummymon se había cumplido y toda una serie de digimons oscuros se habían movilizado; la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Debía avisar a todos y llamar en busca de ayuda… si lograba llegar al castillo. Podía sentir los ruidos a sus espaldas junto a su paso acelerado. Siluetas se alzaban a su alrededor amenazando con atacar o simplemente engañar.

Nefertimon esperaba nerviosa en la entrada del castillo mirando al horizonte, esperando detectar algún rastro de Gatomon. Digimons de los alrededores habían comenzado a llegar en busca de refugio ante los temblores que repentinamente sacudieron el Digimundo entero.

-¿Algún rastro de Gatomon?

-No, Wizardmon, aún no hay señales de ella –susurró Nefertimon.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

-Ah, ¡ahí está!

Entre un grupo que llegaba asomaba la cola de Gatomon acercándose veloz a través de los más diversos digimons.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Lo siento, Wizardmon, quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que ocurría…

-¡Podrías haber enviado a cualquiera!

-¿A quién envío que no me monte numerito por lo que hay allí? –se enojó Gatomon.

En silencio, atravesaron las puertas con cuidado junto a un grupo de Tapirmons que entraban apelotonadamente. Gatomon seguía teniendo su mente perdida en las imágenes que acababa de ver en el exterior, sin escuchar lo que sus dos acompañantes le decían.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Digo –repitió Nefertimon −, que si tenéis alguna orden que dar.

-Ah… Sí, alojad a todos estos refugiados y despertadle a él.

-¿A él? Mi señora, ¿lo ve tan necesario?

-Sí, y confío en que llevará mi mensaje a su destino.

-Pero, Gatomon, yo podría…

-Wizardmon, sé de lo que eres capaz, pero te necesito aquí, no en el exterior.

-Está bien.

Tras unos minutos hablando, Gatomon digievolucionó a Ophanimon y se sentó tras su escritorio mirando nerviosa a través de la ventana. Wizardmon volvió a su puesto controlando la entrada de digimons al territorio del palacio. Por otro lado, Nefertimon bajó a un cuarto profundo en donde dormitaba un digimon envuelto en sábanas de fuego.

-Es hora de despertar, Flamon.

-¿Mm?

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actuaste –rió Nefertimon.

-¿Está… pasando algo?

-La dama Ophanimon se encargará de informarte. Venga arriba ya.

-¡Ah, espérame! –se apresuró el joven guerrero del fuego.

Flamon se levantó de un salto y siguió a Nefertimon escaleras arriba. Desde el segundo incidente con Lucemon, él y los otros nueve guerreros legendarios habían permanecido dormidos, cada uno en su correspondiente lugar. En el castillo de Ophanimon, Flamon era el único de los tres guerreros allí resguardados que se mostraba en forma rookie. Mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de Ophanimon, observó los grupos de digimons que iban llegando, asustados, en busca de acogida. Calculó que los alrededores debían haber quedado desiertos de gente cuando, tras alcanzar la puerta, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para colarse por el espacio que Nefertimon le abría. Pasó lo más rápido que le fue posible, cerrando la puerta a tiempo para evitar que se colasen digimons extraviados. Suspiró aliviado y miró al frente; allí, arrodillado ante Ophanimon, ya había alguien.

-¡Tú! –gritó un tanto encendido.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, Flamon –saludó Ophanimon mientras el otro digimon se incorporaba y giraba un poco el rostro.

-¿Por qué está él aquí y más despierto que yo? –rugió Flamon.

-Uno –empezó el otro guerrero rookie −, nunca me dormí, y dos: piérdete, Flamon.

-¡Descarado!

-Flamon, ¿qué tienes en contra suya?

-Pero es que… él es… él…

-Soy Strabimon, sí, ¿algún problema con ello?

-¡Es odioso!

-Y tú ruidoso –suspiró resignado Strabimon −. Bueno, haz caso a la dama, ¿quieres?

-Gracias, Strabimon. Flamon, Seraphimon le ha enviado a informarnos a Kerpymon y a mí debido a su velocidad. Ya vino hace unos días y le pedí ayuda a Seraphimon, así que me lo envía para ello.

-¿Y entonces yo qué pinto aquí? ¿Para qué me despertáis?

-Pues porque él solo no va a poder pedir la ayuda que quiero.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡El nene de papá es incapaz de hacer algo él solito!

-Ya me he negado, Flamon, pero la dama te necesita lejos –dijo fríamente Strabimon.

-Bueno, vale de picaros –se adelantó Ophanimon −. Ahora mismo los dos cogeréis un Trailmon que os lleve al mundo humano y os separáis para buscar la ayuda.

-Como vos ordenéis, dama Ophanimon –respondió cortésmente Strabimon.

Flamon continuó distante mientras Strabimon caminaba hacia una ventana.

-Oye, Flamon, no voy a esperarte eternamente en la estación.

-¿Qué? ¡Tampoco yo!

-No, ya lo veo. No tardaré, dama Ophanimon –se despidió Strabimon saltando por la ventana.

-Ñi, ñi, ñi… ¿Qué se creerá este?

-Flamon, deberías salir ya.

-Sí, dama Ophanimon –hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

La corriente de digimons que en esos momentos ocupaba los pasillos del castillo dificultaba el avance de Flamon hacia la salida. Ni Nefertimon se le pudo acercar para ayudarle.

Strabimon llegó a la estación al mismo tiempo que un Trailmon se detenía en las vías.

-¿Eres tú el Trailmon que va al mundo humano?

-Así es. ¿Deseas salir?

-Sí, pero por desgracia hemos de esperar a un tontomon.

-¿Qué clase de digimon es un tontomon?

-Flamon, por ejemplo –dijo sin disimulo Strabimon.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos hasta que Flamon apareció en el andén. Strabimon, que se había cansado de la espera al sol ennegrecido por las cenizas de la destrucción, había entrado al vagón y se había estirado en el asiento.

-¡Ja, ja! Ese memo de Strabimon es un tardón –rió Flamon entrando al Trailmon −. Que no me va a esperar va y dice… ¡Seguro que se ha perdido! Claro, como no estamos en los bosques…

-Eso temía yo, que te hubieses metido en los bosques, so idiotamon.

-¡Strabimon! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Oh, algo más de un cuarto de hora. Te iba a dejar aquí tirado, pero cumplo las órdenes para con la dama Ophanimon y mi señor Seraphimon.

-Mierda… –se rindió Flamon.

El Trailmon comenzó su camino hacia el mundo humano, con ambos digimons sentados en su puesto y sin demasiada conversación entre ellos. Strabimon permaneció largo tiempo mirando a través de una ventanilla sin prestar atención a su rojizo acompañante.

-Genial, volveré a luchar junto a Takuya, ¡yuju! Seremos invencibles. ¡Arriba la fuerza del fuego! –miró de reojo a Strabimon, pero no logró nada con aquella provocación −. Y también volverá a resurgir Kazemon… Es tan guapa… –Strabimon seguía sin inmutarse −. Y una vez más demostraré que soy el líder indiscutible, ¡jo, jo, jo!

-Hmp.

-Eh, ¿tienes algún problema? Admite que he logrado más cosas que tú.

-Infantil.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho IN-FAN-TIL, ¿te lo deletreo?

-¡Pues seré lo que quieras, pero soy mejor que tú!

-La primera actuación contra Lucemon no te la niego. En la batalla contra Kerpymon, si no llega a ser por mí, no llegas con tu espada a su cara. Contra los Caballeros Reales… te estabas achicharrando en una caldera, penoso. Y encima me tocó enfrentarme al más rápido de los dos, que eso tiene más mérito que derribar a la mole con la que te enfrentabas. Y, por si se te ha olvidado, aunque Susanoomon tiene todos nuestros espíritus, se le conoce por juntar la luz y la oscuridad en un solo ser. No le encuentro tu llama…

-¡No entiendo cómo Kazemon te soporta!

-Ni yo logro explicarme de dónde saca tanta paciencia Ophanimon.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. No han salido muchos personajes todavía, pero ya pronto habrá un lío de nombres, jejeje.<p>

Saludos a todos ^^


	2. El mundo humano & Reunión de elegidos

Bueno, puesto que el fanfic lo hice por ordenador en Word y son capitulitos cortos de 3 páginas (algunos tienen más), aligeraré el ritmo subiendo unos cuantos capítulos en grupitos según el tamaño en el Word. Por lo tanto, hoy subo los capítulos 2 y 3. Espero que os gusten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2: El mundo humano<strong>

El repentino cambio en la velocidad del Trailmon obligó a los dos a callar y mirar por la ventanilla. El paisaje había desaparecido y ahora solamente había una pared oscura que iba tomando color a medida que el Trailmon se detenía al final de la vía en la estación. Habían llegado al mundo humano y la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

-¡Bien! ¡Por fin estamos en el mundo humano! Ahora mismo voy a buscar a Takuya, a Tommy y a Zoe.

-Y a Koji, a Koichi y a JP también, Flamon –dijo tranquilamente Strabimon acercándose al ascensor.

-¿Y para qué has venido tú si tengo que trabajar yo solo?

-Me gustaría decir que para vigilar que no hagas el idiota, pero tengo otros objetivos fijados por la dama Ophanimon.

-Sí, ya, ¿tomarte un batidito de fresa?

-No, buscar a otros humanos. Ah, se me olvidaba, ten esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu dispositivo digital. Se te habría perdido en tu excursión a la estación, así que le dije a Ophanimon que te lo cuidaba yo.

-¿Y para qué lo quiero? –preguntó irritado Flamon −. Sé dónde viven todos.

-Ya, pero no los cuatro nuevos niños elegidos, idiotamon. Nos vemos cuando regrese, debo tomar un tren –dijo entrando al ascensor.

-¡Lograré acabar antes que tú!

-Lograré traer a más gente que tú –sonrió Strabimon mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-Maldito lobo canalla…

-Ah… deberías hacer tu tarea, jovencito –dijo el Trailmon.

-Pse, ¡con los ojos cerrados podría hacerla! –Flamon cogió otro ascensor y se marchó de la estación protestando.

Strabimon había logrado esquivar los controles y se había colado en un espacio entre dos vagones de un tren hacia Odaiba. Con el ensordecedor sonido del transporte, Strabimon observó como pudo el paisaje humano mientras hacía aparecer ante él un dispositivo con una brújula.

-Pronto llegaré…

Cinco minutos después, Strabimon saltaba de árbol en árbol esquivando las miradas humanas hacia un bloque de edificios. Miró varias veces su dispositivo comprobando la posición y avanzó con cuidado hacia una pared lejos de miradas indiscretas para trepar hacia arriba. Al llegar a la cuarta planta, su dispositivo mostró cuatro luces, dos de ellas con tonos entremezclados. Poco a poco, atento a su alrededor, fue recorriendo el pasillo hasta que una voz le alertó.

-Presiento algo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo se acerca… Alguien llama…

-Kari –llamó una tercera voz −, ¿vuelve a ser aquello?

-No, es distinto…

Se dio cuenta, le había notado. Kari… era el nombre que Ophanimon le había dicho. Guardó su dispositivo y llamó a la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió, apareció una joven de cabello corto y castaño seguida de otra chica de cabello lila y dos chicos, uno más pequeño que el resto.

-Es… un digimon –informó Kari

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué hace un digimon aquí? Toda puerta a este mundo fue sellada.

-Sea como sea –intervino el joven de cabellos castaño claro −, no podemos dejarlo en la puerta. Pasa rápido, no te haremos nada.

Strabimon entró rápido, echando un vistazo a la casa hasta llegar a un salón donde había unos álbumes en el suelo. Con cuidado pasó una de las hojas, lleno de curiosidad, descubriendo el mundo digital de hacía tiempo. Aldeas pacíficas, los niños elegidos, Gatomon, Patamon… Tiempos de paz que había visto desaparecer. Dejó de mirar las fotos, apartando sus recuerdos y se presentó.

-Disculpadme, me llamo Strabimon. La dama Ophanimon me ha mandado en misión para buscar ayuda en los niños elegidos. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, elegida de la luz –finalizó mirando a Kari.

-Parece que lo sabes todo sobre nosotros…

-La dama Ophanimon me ha informado… y mi señor Seraphimon también ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-TK, yo me creo a este digimon.

-Pero Kari –dijo la otra joven adelantándose a TK −, acabamos de conocerle… Bueno, tampoco sabemos mucho…

-Yolei tiene razón –apoyó el más joven.

-Pues yo creo en Kari –logró decir TK.

-Gracias, TK.

-Esperanza… –susurró Strabimon −. Aún no comprendo los emblemas, pero es con ellos con los que me tengo que encontrar… su señal…

-¿Emblemas?

-Nosotros dos no tenemos emblemas.

-Yolei y Codi no tienen emblemas como el nuestro…

-¡Pues claro, los digihuevos! –dijo de pronto TK.

-La señal me ha traído aquí –dijo Strabimon mostrando su dispositivo.

-¿Cómo puede un digimon tener un dispositivo? –preguntó Codi.

-Es demasiado difícil de explicar –informó Strabimon −. Con él he llegado aquí. Pero me falta gente.

-Te ayudaremos –dijo Kari posando su mano en el hombro del pequeño lobo.

-Confía en nosotros –guiñó TK.

Strabimon sonrió agradecido, pensando en su victoria sobre Flamon. Explicó rápidamente la situación y, mientras TK le ayudaba a ponerse una chaqueta y una gorra con las que pasar desapercibido, los demás fueron llamando al resto de elegidos de la zona.

Flamon, por su lado, había logrado de causalidad activar su brújula y se dirigía a casa de Takuya. Paseaba por la calle solitaria, tranquilamente, sin nadie mirando, hasta que un perro le obligó a tomar un camino por los árboles. Le era más incómodo, pero se vio obligado a continuar por allí. La primera casa a la que acudía era la de Takuya y eso le animaba lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus dudas sobre Strabimon. Enseguida le vio, tumbado en una cama y lanzando un balón hacia el aire por encima suyo. Dos golpes a la ventana fueron suficientes.

-¿Eh? ¡Flamon! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscaros con Strabimon.

-¿Strabimon?

-No le busques, no está aquí –dijo molesto Flamon.

-¿Ha ido a buscar a los demás?

-No tengo ni idea. A vosotros os busco yo.

-Genial, pues salimos a buscarles ahora mismo. Búscate ropa en mi armario… ¿O vas a salir así?

Takuya y Flamon salieron de casa y recorrieron las calles en busca de los otros elegidos. Tommy y JP en la sala de juegos y Zoe en una heladería. Sólo les quedaba encontrar a los gemelos… y a cuatro desconocidos.

-Ese par… ¿dónde estarán? –preguntó un tanto molesto Takuya.

-Cómo se nota que uno es el poseedor del espíritu de Strabimon. ¡Y eso lo odio! –chilló Flamon.

-¿Y si llamamos a sus móviles?

-Tienes razón, Tommy. Con un poco de suerte están juntos.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó una voz por detrás de ellos.

-Pues está claro, Koji y tú… ¡Koichi!

-No me chilles… ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-¿Y qué hace Flamon aquí? –preguntó al mismo tiempo Koji

Flamon explicó rápidamente lo que ocurría en el mundo digital y explicó que tenía órdenes de encontrar a otros cuatro niños elegidos.

-El dispositivo debería ayudarme, pero no sale nada… ¡Ah!

-¿Qué es esa luz? –preguntó JP.

-No lo sé. ¿Eh? ¡Nuestros…!

-¡Son los dispositivos digitales!

-¿Estará Kumamon ahí dentro? –sonrió Tommy.

-No, él sigue en el castillo de Ophanimon. En cada uno de los tres castillos están guardados los espíritus.

-Un momento… ¿y el dispositivo de Koji? –observó Koichi.

-Será porque el memo de Strabimon se piró a no sé dónde –soltó Flamon.

-¡Eh, tú!

-Koji, no te pongas histérico, algún motivo habrá más creíble, ¿verdad, Flamon?

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese bicho? –preguntó Zoe.

El dispositivo de Takuya comenzó a brillar. Allí, en aquella pequeña pantalla, Flamon saludaba. Estaba pasando gente y no podía continuar allí tan abrigado. Acto seguido, los otros dispositivos comenzaron a brillar indicando cuatro puntos.

-Deberíamos dividirnos. Koji y Koichi iréis a por ese más verdoso; Zoe y Tommy a por el azul; JP, encárgate de ese marrón oscuro y yo iré a por el otro. Nos encontraremos en la estación de Sibuya en una media hora como muy tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Tomando cada grupo una calle, se dividieron para buscar la procedencia de esas señales conscientes de que, tal y como Flamon había explicado, debía tratarse de los últimos cuatro niños elegidos que ocuparían el lugar de los cuatro guerreros legendarios que quedaban. Pero ¿por qué? Aquellos digimons ya tenían su propia forma, no necesitaban un humano que digievolucionase. No eran simples espíritus.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3: Reunión de elegidos. Hacia la estación subterránea de Sibuya<strong>

Strabimon esperaba sentado en un columpio a que llegasen los últimos niños elegidos. Era la primera vez que veía a tantos elegidos y sentía curiosidad. Una curiosidad que rivalizaba con la de otro chico que cargaba un ordenador.

-Hace dos años que no vamos al mundo digital. ¿Cómo está?

-¿Dos? La dama Ophanimon y mi señor Seraphimon dicen que han pasado siglos y siglos –se sorprendió Strabimon.

-Vaya, pues tendré que actualizar muchísimo. ¿Y qué clase de digimon eres?

-Mi nombre es Strabimon, soy un digimon de tipo rookie y soy un guerrero legendario. Bueno, para ser más exactos, podríamos decir que soy una especie de reencarnación, aunque en forma espiritual. Necesito de un cuerpo para digievolucionar y ser corpóreo.

-¿Alguien me traduce a este digimon? –gritó Davis.

-Interesante… –ignoró Izzy a Davis −. ¿De quién desciendes?

-De Ancient Garurumon.

-¿Has dicho Garurumon?

-Matt, esto es más complejo de lo que me esperaba. Habré de contactar con un Datamon para que me actualice la base de datos.

-¿Gennai no te ha enviado nada en este tiempo? –preguntó Tai.

-¿Gennai? Ese digimon no me suena

-Bueno, no es exactamente un digimon, Strabimon. La verdad, Tai, es que no sé de él.

-Ah, entonces ya sé de quién hablas. Seraphimon me habló de él. Era la conexión que teníamos en nuestro mundo con el vuestro.

-Veo que ya lo has captado –sonrió Izzy.

-¡Siento haber tardado! –llamó una voz a la entrada del parque.

-Joe, ¿otra vez con los exámenes? ¡Hasta Davis ha llegado rápido!

-No me chilles, Tai, que era algo importante.

-¿Ya estáis todos? –preguntó Strabimon.

-Sí. Bien, pues habremos de ir a Hikarioca.

-¿Eh? ¿Hikaqué?

-¿No has venido por ahí? –preguntó Codi.

-Pues no. Las órdenes son volver por la estación de Sibuya. Allí habremos de esperar a Flamon.

-¿Hay una puerta allí? ¿Flamon?

-Una estación –corrigió Strabimon −. Y no hay tiempo que perder. Os lo iré explicando en el tren.

Strabimon condujo a los elegidos a la estación y montaron en un tren de regreso hacia la estación subterránea. Todos escucharon atentamente los susurros sobre los cambios en el mundo digital, dejando de lado el paisaje, las personas y los ruidos.

En la parada de Sibuya, Strabimon les condujo a un ascensor. Como eran demasiados, hicieron dos grupos para bajar tranquilos. Las puertas se cerraron y Strabimon dio un manotazo a la botonera. El ascensor bajó acelerado, como si hubieran cortado repentinamente las cuerdas y otros mecanismos; con un golpe seco que tiró a todos al suelo, se detuvo la caída. Strabimon, firme y tranquilo, esperó que se abriera la puerta para comprobar dos cosas: que todo estaba en orden y que no había ni rastro de Flamon. Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos del ascensor menos Strabimon, que volvió a subir en busca de los demás, realizando la misma operación.

Takuya estaba llegando a la estación acompañado de otro chico. Allí ya esperaban los gemelos, Tommy y Zoe con otras dos personas.

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿Aún no ha llegado JP?

-No… Bueno, te presentamos a Miyako –dijo rápidamente Zoe.

-Y ha obtenido un dispositivo azulado –añadió Tommy.

-Él es Suzaku, su dispositivo es verde plateado –presentó Koji al otro niño.

-Guay. Flamon y yo hemos encontrado a Jin. Espero que sea propietario de los espíritus de tierra.

-Eso ya se verá, Takuya.

El dispositivo rojizo fuego comenzó a brillar. Flamon apareció justo con la llegada de JP, acompañado por un joven llamado Zen. Flamon les indicó a los diez que le siguieran hacia un ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron…

-¡Ah! ¡Strabimon, no aparezcas así de repente! ¿Qué diantre haces aquí?

-Vaya, el miedica de Flamon… Pues venía a buscarte. Todos están esperando desde hace largo rato, memomon.

-Pues no parece que se lleven muy bien –susurró Zoe a Koichi.

-Con lo bien que cooperan Agunimon y Lobomon…

-Lobo canalla…

-Lo que digas, lagartija. Hola Koji, me alegro de verte –saludó el pequeño de la luz.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Ah, Seraphimon te lo contará. Ten, tu dispositivo; lo he estado usando de brújula.

-Ya veo… Bueno, ¿bajamos?

Entraron todos en el ascensor, intentando mantener huecos libres para moverse. Flamon esperó a que todos hubieran montado y tocó un botón para bajar… sin ocurrir nada.

-¿Quién está en el sensor de la puerta? –preguntó

-¡Quita de ahí, tontomon! –le apartó Strabimon y golpeó la botonera.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el ascensor comenzó su descenso cogiendo cada vez más velocidad. El golpe final hizo caer a algunos de los que iban allí, entre ellos a Flamon, que al verse a los pies de Strabimon se levantó rápidamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Te he visto, Flamon, no disimules.

-¡Cállate Strabimon! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-Sí, bueno. Chicos, os presento a los otros elegidos, los que acompañan a digimons.

-¿No digievolucionan como nosotros?

-No, Takuya. Ellos ayudaron a llegar a unos digimons a nuevas digievoluciones.

-¡Ah! Uno, dos, tres… –comenzó a contar Flamon −. ¡Son doce!

-Sí, mi misión era encontrar a otro más, pero ese no vive por aquí.

-¿Trece? –miró Flamon.

-Se siente, victoria canina.

-¿Desde cuando Strabimon tiene esa sonrisa tan malévola?

-Ni idea, Zoe… No recuerdo haberle enseñado eso…

-Eh, Strabimon, ¿quiénes son esos que han bajado? –preguntó Davis acercándose.

-Son los "cuerpos".

-¿A qué te refieres con los cuerpos?

-Takuya, lo somos… nosotros tomamos sus espíritus para digievolucionar. Sin nosotros, ellos sólo son espíritus incorpóreos.

-¿Y este par? ¿Cómo me explicas eso, Koji?

-Me adelantaré –se interpuso Strabimon −. Los espíritus están siempre alerta por si ocurre algo. Flamon y yo somos los "emisarios" debido a ya sabéis todos cuál es nuestro nivel.

-Me he vuelto a perder, Izzy –comentó Davis.

-Tranquilo, yo soy digimon y ni yo me he enterado –se le unió Flamon.

-Perdonad, chicos, ¿no deberíamos salir ya? –preguntó Kari.

-Sí, venga, todos al Trailmon –indicó Strabimon mientras tiraba de Flamon para montarle.

Todos fueron subiendo y tomando asiento. Strabimon bajó e hizo una señal al Trailmon para que empezara a moverse. Subió a la parte trasera en marcha y tras dejar atrás la estación, entró al vagón. Todos allí se estaban presentando y hablaban alegremente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la próxima serán tres capítulos seguidos. Espero que os esté gustando. Va algo lento, lo sé, pero es el primer fanfic que hago, así que sed un poco pacientes conmigo. Ya intento compensarlo subiendo varios a la vez... Así, la acción llegará antes ^^<p>

Pasadlo bien y espero que os guste


	3. Capis 4, 5 y 6

Bueno, siento haber tardado un poco en subir otro capi. Esta vez, para que veáis que soy buena chica, os voy a dejar tres capítulos seguiditos (no me matéis todavía, soy novata en fanfics y en este primer relato, las cosas pasan demasiado lentas para el gusto de la mayoría, ¡qué le voy a hacer!). El lado positivo: son capitulitos cortitos.

Bueno, os dejo escritos los títulos de los capítulos, aunque separe cada uno por una línea:

4- De vuelta al Digimundo

5- Malas noticias

6- Reencuentro con Ophanimon

He de avisaros de un pequeño detalle: tras varios incidentes en mi casa, muy posiblemente más de un día tenga a mi madre mandándome apagar el ordenador a las 8 de la tarde. No, no es porque sea una viciada al manga/anime/friki/como-quiera-llamarme, simplemente se enfadó con mi hermanita y de rebote entré en el saco sin venir a cuento. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba feliz leyendo fanfics y revisando esta historia, en busca de errores ortográficos, de personajes que aparecen de repente... Vamos, lo que una madre que no es capaz de entender que a su hija de 21 años le sigue impactando ver que retransmiten Dragon Ball Z (Kai) en 3xl diría de su hijo/a como excusa para salirse con la suya.

Y ya después de todo este rollazo que os he soltado en un momento, espero poder seguir subiendo los capis a buen ritmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4: De vuelta al Digimundo<strong>

-Así que viajaste a Italia.

-Sí, estuve una temporada y, cuando regresamos del mundo digital hace cosa de un año volví a salir hacia Italia.

-¿Y cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un mes.

-¿Tú también juegas a fútbol?

-Sí, pero por diversión, no estoy en ningún equipo. ¿Y vosotros?

-Ken y yo formamos parte del club de fútbol de nuestros centros. Tai fue el capitán del de mi instituto.

-Espera, ¿eres Ichiyoji?

-Sí…

-¡Je, je! A mi hermano le encanta cómo juegas.

-Pues parece que somos los más pequeños…

-Bueno, yo tengo un año más que vosotros dos… pero podéis incluirme en vuestro grupo.

-¿En serio, Jin?

-¡Pues claro! Lo pasaremos genial, mejor que ellos.

-Bien, Flamon, cuéntame algo más.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Pues del mundo digital.

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

-Según Strabimon, han pasado siglos desde que abandonamos ese lugar… Estará muy cambiado, supongo.

-Pues… no sabría por dónde empezar.

-Eh, Strabimon, ¿cómo es que os lleváis tan mal Flamon y tú?

-Koji… No es que me lleve mal… Somos rivales más exactamente.

-¿Y por qué discutís?

-Muy fácil, Koichi, porque no sabe admitir la derrota.

-Ya… ¿y tú?

-Yo sé encajar los golpes, pero él toca las narices y eso no es agradable.

El Trailmon aminoró la velocidad, todavía dentro del túnel.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Tai, Davis y Takuya.

-Lo siento, chicos, la vía está obstaculizada.

-Nos ocupamos Flamon y yo. Vosotros deberíais llamar a vuestras casas y avisar que muy posiblemente no volveréis en un tiempo, que el mundo digital os necesita.

Strabimon saltó detrás de Flamon y ambos comenzaron a golpear las rocas que taponaban el túnel. Dentro del vagón, todos comenzaron a llamar. Takuya logró convencer a su familia, al igual que la de Tommy, JP y Zoe. Los nuevos lo tuvieron más difícil y los gemelos únicamente enviaron un mensaje.

-¿Vuestra madre no se preocupará por vosotros dos?

-Te lo creas o no, nuestra madre está preparada hasta para un bombardeo de digimons. Se defiende bastante bien.

Los dos digimons volvieron a subir pasados diez largos minutos, llenos de polvo y algo cansados. El Trailmon reanudó la marcha y salieron del túnel. El paisaje al otro lado del cristal estaba destrozado. Era terrible lo que se podía ver. Mimi, Yolei y Miyako se llevaron las manos a la boca; Tai y Matt desviaron la mirada hacia sus respectivos hermanos, vigilando que ambos, enfadados, no se alterasen demasiado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Todo ha comenzado hace poco y de repente –dejó ir Flamon.

-Eh, mirad –indicó Kari.

Una esfera oscura se iba acercando hacia el Trailmon. Éste aceleró su ritmo, pero parecía imposible detener la esfera que podía colisionar. En el último momento, algo se interpuse entre el ataque y ellos.

-Tú… tú eres…

-¡No puede ser!

-Takuya, Koji, tranquilos –sonrió Flamon.

-¿Cómo que tranquilos? –preguntó Zoe.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó a su vez Izzy.

-Es LordKnightmon, un caballero real… al que nos tuvimos que enfrentar en el pasado… –informó Koichi.

-¡Un enemigo!

-Koichi, JP, Zoe, calma por favor –rió Flamon.

-¡Eh! ¡LordKnightmon! ¿Te ocupas de él? –gritó Strabimon por la ventanilla −. A mí ya me gustaría ayudarte, pero no me es posible en esta forma.

-Será un placer. Vosotros seguid sin deteneros.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre?

Flamon y Strabimon cruzaron miradas y comenzaron a reír. Como pudieron, se calmaron y lo explicaron todo. Tras renacer, los dos Caballeros Reales que en el pasado cayeron en el engaño de Lucemon fueron juzgados por un tribunal de los tres grandes ángeles. Alphamon fue puesto al corriente y él mismo se encargó de castigar severamente a ambos.

-¿Y dónde está Dynasmon?

-Muy posiblemente en misión de paz –bromeó Flamon.

-Lo que he podido escuchar de las reuniones entre Seraphimon y Alphamon es que toda una serie de cabecillas malignos se ha puesto en marcha y cada uno de los Caballeros Reales se está encargando de localizarlos a todos, por lo que muy probablemente LordKnightmon está enfrentándose él solito a un esbirro demoníaco –aclaró Strabimon a su modo.

-¡Por favor, que alguien me traduzca a este digimon!

-Davis, serénate.

El Trailmon continuó su camino a gran velocidad. A la entrada del bosque, un grupo de Knightmons se cogieron al Trailmon y se dispusieron en posición de defensa.

-¿Y esos digimons?

-Knightmons al servicio de LordKnightmon –informó Flamon.

-Nos cubrirán hasta llegar al castillo de la dama Ophanimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5: Malas noticias<strong>

Continuaron unos minutos recorriendo vías antes de comenzar a aminorar la marcha hasta que llegaron a una parada diez minutos más tarde. Allí esperaba algo angustiada Nefertimon.

-¡Eo! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-Agh… ¿No puedes ser menos ruidos, Flamon?

-¡Cállate ya, lobo enano! Estoy saludando, para que te enteres.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo al mundo digital, niños elegidos. Temíamos que os hubiese pasado algo. La dama Ophanimon me hizo salir hasta aquí para esperaros.

-No hacía falta… Yo, el gran Flamon, tengo el orgullo y el placer de decir que les he traído sanso y salvos.

-Ahorrémonos comentarios, chicos… –dejó ir Strabimon.

Nefertimon indicó a todos que avanzaran mientras agradecía a los Knightmons su trabajo. Cerró la comitiva de salida de la estación y continuó el camino liderado por los jóvenes guerreros.

-Oye, Kari, ¿esa no es la armodigievolución de Gatomon?

-Sí, Davis, pero no es Gatomon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Conozco muy bien a Gatomon, aunque haga dos años que no la he visto. Esta Nefertimon nos ha saludado, nada más. Gatomon debe de estar ocupada también entre este caos.

-Ah… vaya…

-Disculpad que os interrumpa –dijo Nefertimon acercándose −. No he podido evitar oír que hablabais de mí.

-Sí, ¿tú no eres Gatomon?

-Soy una digievolución de Gatomon, pero no soy la compañera de esta humana. No os preocupéis, ella está muy bien, aunque algo preocupada.

-¿Sabes también dónde está V-mon? –preguntó Davis casi chillando.

-Todos están a salvo.

-Nefertimon –se unió Strabimon −, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-Te noto rara; lo siento claramente: ocurre algo grave.

-¡Eh, lobito canalla! ¡Deja en paz a Nefertimon! ¡Claro que está mal, todos lo están con lo que ocurre!

-Cierra la boca, Flamon –dijo lanzándole una mirada furtiva al guerrero rojo.

-La dama Ophanimon ya me avisó de que podrías descubrirme… La última bestia sagrada ha caído.

-¿La última bestia sagrada? ¿Quién es esa bestia?

-Takuya, ¿no conoces a esas bestias?

-No, Izzy, nosotros nunca tuvimos contacto con esos seres… Bokomon y Neemon viajaban con nosotros… Y Bokomon siempre llevaba un libro encima con el que nos explicaba todo lo que nos encontrábamos, incluso a digimons.

-Pues verás, son cuatro bestias sagradas, cada una con una forma animal: dragón, tortuga, fénix y tigre.

-Eso me recuerda a una leyenda del mundo humano.

-Cierto, JP, ambas historias están relacionadas. Pero ¿qué es eso del último?

-Hace diez años –empezó Strabimon −, cuando este mundo todavía era pacífico, una de las bestias sagradas, Ebonwumon, la tortuga de dos cabezas, murió repentinamente. En un primer momento se pensó que fue un accidente, que se habría caído en algún agujero o cualquier cosa.

-Después –continuó Nefertimon −, el fénix Zhuqiamon fue atacado en su guarida por un grupo de digimons que enseguida fueron detenidos y encarcelados. Entre ese grupo estaba Mummymon.

-¿Mummymon? Pero si… ¡si Malomyotismon lo eliminó!

-Sea como fuere, Mummymon estaba allí –siguió Nefertimon −. Los equipos que fueron enviados llegaron tarde para salvar a esa bestia. Esta vez, ocurrió algo imprevisto.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Koichi.

-Kimeramon –respondió Strabimon −. Yo era uno de los que fueron a ayudar. Ni tan siquiera oí su presencia. Atacó sin previo aviso y entre el caos creado se llevó el digihuevo de Zhuqiamon.

-Ahí ya sospechamos que la muerte de Ebonwumon no fue un accidente. Los tres grandes ángeles llamaron de nuevo a los detenidos y entonces Mummymon habló.

-Ken, ¿te ocurre algo? –dijo Tommy.

-Yo… yo creé a Kimeramon…

-¿Qué? –se escandalizaron Takuya y JP.

-Tranquilo, no era ese Kimeramon. El que tú creaste fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo. Éste ha sido creado por otro digimon… u otra persona.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Mummymon? –preguntó Yolei para desviar el tema de aquel pasado tormentoso.

-"Esto no ha sido más que el principio, ineptos –comenzó a recitar Strabimon −. Con la caída de la última bestia, volveremos a ser libres para actuar. El terror renacerá y nadie nos detendrá"

-Oye, ¿estuviste allí? –preguntó sorprendido Flamon.

-Sí. Hace poco cayó un gran dragón y por último Baihumon, el tigre.

-¿Y qué hay de Azulongmon? –preguntaron Codi y Joe.

-Azulongmon salió en defensa de Baihumon y acabó bastante malherido.

-Nefertimon, se supone que estaba en las mejores manos…

-Lo siento, Strabimon, no pudo aguantarle más tiempo…

-Eso significa que…

No hizo falta que Nefertimon terminase la frase. El silencio se hizo entre todos mientras cruzaban las puertas del castillo. El primero en aparecer ante ellos fue Wizardmon.

-Pero si sois…

-¡Wizardmon!

-Chicos, me alegra volveros a ver.

-¿Cómo está Gatomon? –pregunto Kari

-Ven a verlo tú misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6: Reencuentro con Ophanimon<strong>

El castillo estaba más organizado y no había muchos digimons que dificultasen el movimiento por los pasillos. Wizardmon abrió una puerta y les hizo pasar a todos mientras que él y Nefertimon se quedaron fuera.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo al Digimundo. Flamon, Strabimon, habéis hecho un gran trabajo.

-Gracias, dama Ophanimon.

-Hola, Kari, cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludó Ophanimon mostrando un silbato.

-¡Gatomon! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

-¿Qué? ¿La dama Ophanimon es tu compañera digimon? –preguntaron JP y Flamon.

-Sí. En el pasado, antes de ser nombrada una de los tres ángeles, fui la compañera digimon de Kari.

-Eh, ¿y los demás?

-Tranquilo, Tai. Todos están algo ocupados con las evacuaciones, pero pronto volverás a ver a Agumon.

-Menos mal…

-Strabimon, tú, Koji y Zoe deberíais ir al castillo de Seraphimon para que recojan sus espíritus. Koichi y los nuevos elegidos…

-¿Hasta la Rosa de las Estrellas hemos de ir?

-No, tranquilo. Hay un Trailmon, Worm, que debería estar esperándoos en la estación para ir aquí cerca, donde habita Kerpymon.

-¿Y nosotros tres?

-Takuya, JP y Tommy, yo soy la guardiana de vuestros espíritus digitales. Flamon, ya puedes volver al dispositivo digital y esperar los espíritus del fuego.

-Está bien –dijo el pequeño convirtiéndose en una llamita que entró al dispositivo.

Todos salieron del despacho de Ophanimon. Nefertimon se detuvo al lado de ellos e hizo señas a Strabimon, Koji y Zoe para que montasen. Mientras JP veía, con recelo, cómo Zoe se iba, cogida a Koji para no caer, Wizardmon guió a Koichi y los otros cuatro niños, un poco desconcertados, hacia la estación. Ophanimon llevó al resto hacia abajo, en donde enseguida los tres "cuerpos" sintieron los espíritus. En aquella sala donde hacía unas horas Flamon dormía, tres colores y tres signos reinaban en las paredes, con tres pequeños altares sobre los que reposaban espíritus digitales.

-Adelante, probad de nuevo. Sentid la fuerza de los digimons.

-¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! –gritaron los tres.

Todos se apartaron un poco y observaron, después de que los datos desapareciesen del espacio, que donde antes había tres niños humanos ahora aparecían tres digimon.

-¿Han digievolucionado? ¿Unos humanos?

-Cuántos recuerdos… –dijo Agunimon.

-¡Por fin podré estar tranquilo en las tempestades!

-Beetlemon, por favor… Parezco más mayor que tú y eso que soy bajito…

-Kumamon, ya me estropeas la alegría…

Todos comenzaron a reír. Los tres digimons volvieron a la forma humana y siguieron a todos hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo es que pueden digievolucionar?

-Davis, las cosas han cambiado mucho…

-Lo que me recuerda –dijo Izzy −, ¿no tendrás un Datamon por aquí, no Ophanimon?

-¡Izzy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso ahora mismo?

-Seguro que esos datos me servirán para entender por qué estos niños humanos digievolucionan en vez de tener un compañero digimon como nosotros.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –sonrió Ophanimon −. Pues no, no tengo un Datamon por aquí que te ayude. Pero sí esto.

-¡Un disco duro!

-Cuando Gennai nos dejó, no hubo manera de contactar con vosotros. Logré con mi fuerza alcanzar el mundo humano y llevar mi mensaje hacia estos nuevos elegidos que digievolucionan. Desde el primer momento fui recopilando todos los datos e historias que surgían en este mundo digital y las almacené ahí, para enviártelas el día que supiese hacerlo.

-¡Genial! Muchísimas gracias, Ophanimon.

Dos golpes en la puerta…

-Adelante.

-Sentimos el retraso… ¡Tai!

-¿Eh? ¡Agumon!

-¡Tai! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace poco. ¿Y tú, qué te cuentas?

-Aquí, un poco atareado…

-Hola, Sora.

-¡Biyomon! Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también he echado de menos a Mimi –sonó otra voz.

-¿Palmon? ¿Mi Palmon querida?

-¡Mimi! –se lanzó la digimon llorando

-¡Palmon! –respondió con lágrimas la humana.

-Ya empiezan…

-Eh, Izzy, no sabes la de cosas que te has perdido.

-¡Hola, Tentomon! ¿A que me ayudarás a entender toda la historia?

-Pues claro, para eso estoy aquí.

Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon y Tentomon se habían ocupado de organizar los refugios de la zona Norte, en donde Ebonwumon habitaba, con la ayuda de los tres digimon servidores de la gran tortuga.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

-Bastante bien, dama Ophanimon. Todos están en las zonas seguras y tanto Kunbiramon como sus compañeros están protegiendo la zona. Pero sin las bestias sagradas, el mundo digital ha perdido mucha fuerza –informó Agumon.

-Ya veo…

-Ophanimon, ¿nos podrías explicar qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo? –preguntó Tai.

-Lo haré, Tai, pero en cuanto regresen todos con sus respectivos espíritus.

* * *

><p>Pues esto es todo por hoy. Espero que estos tres también os hayan gustado y sigáis guardando vuestras armas mortales por ser extremadamente lenta con la acción (<em>cogiendo el barreño de tender la ropa y usándolo como casco<em>) jejeje...

Besos para todos y hasta la próxima actualizacion ^^


	4. En el castillo de Seraphimon

Siento el retraso. Me puse mala y tuve que guardar reposo unos días. Pero bueno, aquí os dejo un capitulín más.

A partir de este capítulo, se une una nueva digimon al grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7: En el castillo de Seraphimon<strong>

Nefertimon seguía volando hacia el castillo de Seraphimon entre los árboles para evitar ser vista. Aun así, algo se movía a los lados.

-Creo que nos están siguiendo… Habremos de dar un rodeo antes de llegar al castillo de Seraphimon.

-Si tuviésemos los espíritus digitales…

-No te preocupes, Koji. Lobomon nos espera –susurró Strabimon.

-No es preocupación por eso. Si Zoe y yo pudiésemos digievolucionar, derrotaríamos a quien sea que se esté escondiendo en este bosque.

-Agarraos fuerte… Tenemos visitas delante –avisó Nefertimon.

Ante ellos, una figura apareció y les empezó a atacar:

-¡Ese es Mummymon! Pero… estaba encarcelado…

-¿Qué? ¿Todos los encarcelados han sido liberados? –preguntó Zoe.

-¡Snake Bandage!

-¡Cogeos fuerte! –gritó Nefertimon esquivando el ataque de Mummymon−. Por poco… ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? –rugió una voz al lado.

-¡Dynasmon! Sabía yo que LordKnightmon y tú andabais en zonas cercanas…

-Nefertimon, el señor Seraphimon está esperándoos en el castillo. Corre todo cuanto puedas, yo me encargaré de Mummymon.

-Gracias, Dynasmon.

El caballero dragón se lanzó por delante de Nefertimon para agarrar a Mummymon y apartarlo del camino de la digimon. Zoe se volteó un poco para observar la pelea mientras la velocidad de vuelo de Nefertimon aumentaba directa al castillo del bosque.

-Tranquila, por la cuenta que le trae, tanto a él como a LordKnightmon, no nos traicionará –sonrió Strabimon.

-¿Tú crees?

-Alphamon tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Con un simple golpecito podría eliminarlos a los dos así de tranquilo. A ellos y a sus datos.

-¿Te refieres a capturar sus datos como hizo Lucemon?

-Más o menos, sí.

Nefertimon empezaba a estar cansada cuando dos Pegasusmon se acercaron a ella para ayudarla a bajar.

-Menos mal que Dynasmon pasaba por aquí –comentó uno.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó el otro.

-Sí, pero creo que ella debe descansar bastante. Koji, Zoe, montemos en los Pegasusmon para ayudar a Nefertimon a llegar tranquila.

-Está bien. ¿Podrás, Zoe?

-Sí, es sencillo.

Los tres desmontaron en el aire de Nefertimon y acabaron el trayecto en los Pegasusmon que llegaron a ayudar. Nefertimon agradeció el gesto y se apoyó en ambos compañeros para llegar al castillo.

-Niños elegidos, me alegra volveros a ver.

-¡Socerymon!

-El señor Seraphimon está bajando, no hace falta que subamos al despacho.

-Nosotros acompañamos a Nefertimon a descansar –dijeron los Pegasusmon.

-Informaré al señor Seraphimon.

-Eh, Socerymon, ¿dónde está ella?

-Con los espíritus. De allí no se ha movido desde… bueno, desde que Azulongmon nos dejó.

-¿Ella?

-¿De quién habláis?

-De la encargada de cuidar a Azulongmon. Fue el propio gran dragón el que pidió que fuese ella la que le cuidase, pero aún no entiendo por qué.

Socerymon se hizo a un lado e hizo pasar a los tres recién llegados dentro del castillo. Todo allí continuaba igual que cuando entraron la primera vez. Seraphimon apareció ante ellos acompañado de otros cuatro digimons.

-Vaya, parece que has logrado tu trabajo, Strabimon.

-Sí, mi señor. Pero la dama sólo ha dejado venir a ellos dos.

-Es peligrosa la situación allí fuera. Supongo que enviar a los elegidos de los espíritus legendarios ya es bastante arriesgado como para enviar a humanos sin digimon ni nada.

-¿Humanos sin digimon? –preguntó Gomamon.

-¿Quiere decir que hay más humanos a parte de los diez legendarios?

-Sí, Gabumon.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Tranquilo, Hawkmon. Son quienes vosotros imagináis.

-¿Joe?

-¿Matt?

-¿Yolei?

-Sí, tranquilos.

-¡Bien!

-Bueno, preparad vuestras cosas para marchar en cuanto os diga. Strabimon, ¿ocurre algo?

-Quisiera hablar con ella…

-¿Conmigo? –sonó una voz al fondo de la estancia.

-¿Quién es? –preguntaron Koji y Zoe.

-Ella es Crossedmon, una digimon como vosotros dos de tipo rookie.

-¿Como nosotros? –preguntó Zoe.

-Os lo explicaré –dijo Seraphimon.

Strabimon dejó el grupo y se acercó a la digimon rookie que acababa de aparecer.

-Tienes el poder suficiente para haberle salvado.

-Lo siento, Strabimon…

-Confié en ti.

-A mí también me duele lo ocurrido. He gastado muchísima energía en mantenerle hasta que llegaran los diez elegidos. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy en mi forma rookie! Si estuviese mi hermano o lograse saber dónde está mi poder…

-No digas eso… Sabes que mataron a tu hermano perfectamente. Deja de escudarte tras su nombre… ¿O te has olvidado ya de todo lo que te hizo?

-¡Cállate! –gritó la digimon saliendo del castillo.

Socerymon se acercó al pequeño lobo mientras ambos observaban a Crossedmon salir corriendo del lugar y desaparecer a la entrada del castillo. Cabizbajo, Strabimon regresó junto a los demás y volviéndose una esfera regresó al dispositivo de Koji.

-Parece que ambos están bastante mal.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Seraphimon?

-Koji, tú y tu hermano ya conocéis a esta digimon.

-¿Ella fue la que se presentó en el mundo humano?

-Sí, aunque en aquella ocasión tenía energías para usar su espíritu digital humano.

-¿Un espíritu como el de Lobomon y Kazemon? –preguntó Zoe.

-Exacto. Su poder es el del tiempo.

-¿Y cómo es que pudo viajar al mundo humano?

-Pues veréis, eso viene de hace mucho tiempo, cuando la época de los Ancient de los cuales descendéis vosotros.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me pasé horas y horas buscando por Wikimon y Digi Wiki que el nombre que quería darle a la nueva digimon no existiesen. Aunque al final no me maté pensando demasiado, ya lo veréis XD<p>

¿Cuál será la historia de Crossedmon? ¿Cómo será la forma adulta de Crossedmon? ¿Será una buena digimon obediente?

En el siguiente capítulo, ¡Seraphimon nos dará clases de historia! Se ha de saber de dónde salió Crossedmon, ¿no? (De un digihuevo, eso de lógica).

Besos a todos y siento haberos hecho esperar tanto ^^ Prometo no ponerme mala sin avisar


	5. La historia de la pequeña Crossedmon

¡Hola a todos! Siento el ligero retraso ^^ No he tenido mucho tiempo para preparar este capi y cuando lo he tenido, no han habido ganas de trabajar en nada.

Lo prometido: hoy, la clase de historia de Seraphimon. Se conocerán por fin los orígenes de Crossedmon

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8: La historia de la pequeña Crossedmon<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la batalla entre digimons de tipo humano y de tipo animal fuese algo preocupante, ya existían los diez antiguos guerreros. Eran simples digimon supremos, capaces de confundirse entre la multitud, como Ancient Garurumon o Ancient Greymon. El título de Ancient les llegó después como medalla por sus actos.

En aquellos tiempos nacieron dos digimons de un mismo huevo, algo extraño de ver. Se trataba de dos pequeños Crossedmons, un chico y una chica. Ambos tenían un gran poder oculto que se fue mostrando conforme fueron creciendo. El chico logró digievolucionar antes que la hermana al modo adulto, Spacemon, capaz de controlar a su voluntad el espacio. Su hermana continuó en forma de Crossedmon más tiempo que él. Para cuando logró alcanzar su forma adulta, Timemon, su hermano había logrado mucha fama y era muy conocido. No había nadie que cuidase de ellos tras una pequeña pelea que hubo en la zona que se llevó la vida de muchos conocidos y familiares, por lo que Spacemon hizo las veces de padre de Timemon. Quizás los aires de superioridad que se dio el joven fueron los que le llevaron a maltratar a su hermana, forzándola a entrenar hasta agotarla y obligarla a retroceder a la forma de Crossedmon, en la cual permaneció largo tiempo por miedo al entrenamiento que le daba su hermano.

Muchos digimons que conocíamos aquel acontecimiento quisimos acoger a ambos en lugares seguros, pero para nuestra sorpresa, ambos se negaban. Me consta que Timemon no estaba forzada a negarse, que lo decía por voluntad propia. Parecía que entrenaban en secreto algo que al final se demostró: una fusión entre ambos para unir el espacio y el tiempo en un ser. Aquel digimon profetizó muchas cosas que después resultaron ser ciertas, como la pelea de los dos tipos de digimon. También vieron la llegada de un ángel corrupto al control del mundo.

Cuando se inició la pelea entre ambos tipos de digimon, Spacemon cambió. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de un digimon de tipo animal, mientras que su hermana, por el contrario, tenía el aspecto de los digimons humanos. Los ataques le fueron más constantes hasta que Ancient Garurumon, Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon la salvaron.

Fue un día, mientras calmaban una zona en la que una discusión había llevado a una matanza. Oyeron unos gritos procedentes de una cueva y se acercaron a ver. Spacemon atacaba sin miramiento alguno a Crossedmon, la cual no podía apenas moverse. Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Greymon se lanzaron sobre Spacemon mientras Ancient Irismon se llevaba a la joven de aquel lugar hacia este castillo, protegido entre los árboles y con una barrera adicional.

-¿Cómo es que, siendo una digimon que controla el tiempo, no pudieses detener a tu hermano y así huir de él?

-Me selló –fue lo único que dijo.

Ahí se descubrió que entre ambos podían detenerse el uno al otro y que su hermano fue más rápido que ella. Tardó unas horas en volver a tener su poder para digievolucionar a Timemon. Todos los Ancient se interesaron en ella y la cuidaron desde el primer momento en que la vieron. Ella les entendía, sabía animarles cuando sus esperanzas decaían, sabía qué decir en el momento preciso. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía, e incluso salía con ellos a detener la pelea entre los digimon humanos y animales. Hasta que llegó Lucemon…

Nada más verle aparecer, se volvió Crossedmon y se escondió detrás de los Ancient. Para sorpresa de todos, Lucemon gobernó el Digimundo con paz y amor… Eran tiempos tranquilos en los que nada preocupaba. Spacemon se acercó en contadas ocasiones a visitar a su hermana, con la consecuente negación de Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Greymon.

-De aquí no pasarás. ¿O has olvidado por qué separamos a tu hermana de ti?

-No quiero dañarla, sólo me apetece hablar con ella. Soy el único familiar que tiene, no sé por qué le impedís que le vea.

-Dejadle pasar –decía Timemon apareciendo por detrás de ellos con las manos formando un sello −. Yo me ocupo de evitar que haga algo. ¡Sello temporal! ¡Espacio, detente!

-¿No te fías de mí, hermanita?

-Prefiero protegerme.

Spacemon pasaba así horas con su hermana, siempre vigilado por alguno de los Ancient que había en el cuarto de Timemon, por lo normal Ancient Sphinxmon, que con su forma de león se estiraba al lado de ella y fingía dormir. Nunca se supo si Spacemon se enteró o no de lo que realmente hacía Sphinxmon allí.

De pronto, Lucemon comenzó a decir cosas extrañas como que la auténtica felicidad surgiría en un nuevo mundo, un mundo por el cual todos debían renacer una vez más bajo su mandato. Los diez Ancient se pusieron en marcha, pidiendo ayuda esta vez a Timemon.

-Ven con nosotros. Tus ataques son poderosos. Podrás ayudarnos a detener las esferas de energía de Lucemon e incluso le podrías detener a él mismo.

-No sé si seré capaz…

-Estaremos contigo, ya lo verás.

Timemon salió con ellos hacia el combate. Spacemon apareció también allí y ayudó a los diez Ancient. Pero había algo que no iba bien: Lucemon era más fuerte de lo que se pensaban.

-Podríamos encerrarle –dijo Spacemon.

-¿Dónde?

-En un lugar del que jamás pueda salir, lejos de la superficie de este mundo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Esquiva tus ataques y los de tu hermana todo el tiempo.

-Eso es verdad, hermano. Yo no puedo hacer nada más que detener los ataques que nos llegan a nosotros y tú como mucho los haces aparecer en un lugar para que choquen contra Lucemon y sin éxito.

-Unámonos.

-¿Unirnos?

-Sí, juntos podremos hacer algo.

-¿El qué?

-Preparar una celda en el centro del Digimundo en donde encerrarle.

-¿Crees que eso será sencillo, jovencito?

-Ancient Wisemon, es lo único que se me ocurre. Mi hermana y yo fusionados tenemos el control del espacio y el tiempo en un único ser. Es más sencillo crear un área oscura, atraer energía de un mundo de oscuridad, con mi hermana a mi lado.

-Pero haríamos lo mismo que por separado…

-Lo siento, hermana… Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginé hace tiempo…

-Eso no arreglará todo lo que me hiciste. Hagamos la fusión y pongámonos en marcha.

-¿Estás segura, Timemon?

-Sí, Mermaimon. Vosotros distraedle hasta que tengamos lista la celda en la que encerrarle.

Aquel fue el plan que llevó a Lucemon a la derrota. Spacemon y Timemon, fusionados, llegaron al centro del Digimundo y comenzaron a trabajar en el área oscura. La parte del espacio se centró en atraer la energía suficiente para encerrar a aquel ser en un lugar del que jamás podría salir, mientras que la parte del tiempo aceleraba ese ritmo y mantenía contacto con los Ancient. Cuando la celda estuvo lista, los Ancient encarcelaron a Lucemon y los creadores de la celda sellaron la puerta, pero…

-Traición… renacer… terror… –susurró justo cuando ambos cuerpos se separaron.

-¿Qué?

-Hermano… ¿lo has visto?

-Sí… Pero me aseguraré que nada ni nadie logre eso. Dame la llave.

Timemon se había materializado en la superficie del mundo digital con una llave dorada en sus manos. Confusa, la entregó a su hermano y éste le pidió a Ancient Wisemon que la partiese en dos. Devolvió una mitad a ella y se guardó la otra.

La victoria sobre Lucemon recorrió el mundo entero y los diez Ancient fueron recordados eternamente como los antiguos que derrotaron a Lucemon. Timemon y Spacemon recibieron de manos de los diez el título de Ancient también, la digievolución suprema de ambos por separado, puesto que la fusión que hacían elevaban el resultado a supremo. Los diez antiguos llamaron a los tres grandes ángeles y los dejaron al gobierno del mundo digital. Poco después, entregaron sus espíritus a estos ángeles y dejaron a Ancient Timemon con ellos.

Ancient Spacemon permaneció un tiempo junto a su hermana. Una premonición que únicamente vio él hizo creer al digimon que ella sería la que provocaría la catástrofe que vieron tras encerrar a Lucemon y, poco tiempo después, abandonó el lugar. Ella continuó sin saber nada de él hasta que Kerpymon se corrompió al igual que gran número de digimons. Preocupada, bajó al área oscura y comprobó, con horror, que el lugar en donde Lucemon dormía había sido tocado. Datos habían penetrado ese lugar.

Asustada ante aquello, salió del lugar y entró al palacio de los ángeles para explicarlo, pero lo que vio fue terrible. Kerpymon había atacado a Seraphimon y Ophanimon estaba rogando por su vida. Detuvo el tiempo y se acercó.

-Ophanimon…

-Tienes que huir, Timy –le dijo con el nombre que los Ancient solían usar con ella.

-Pero vosotros dos…

-¡No hay tiempo! A tu hermano le han arrebatado la mitad de llave que guardaba y ahora irán a por la tuya. Debes escapar.

-¿Y a dónde puedo ir? ¡En este mundo me descubrirán!

-Al mundo humano…

-¿Al mundo humano?

-Sí, allí estarás a salvo. Conozco gente que te ayudará si necesitas algo.

-Pero…

-No pierdas el tiempo, Timy –sonrió Ophanimon.

-¡No! Yo me quedo a ayudar.

-¿Quieres ayudar? Está bien. Coge los espíritus de los Ancient y escóndelos lejos de Kerpymon. Sabes dónde guardo los de fuego, trueno y hielo y seguro que sabes dónde guardó Seraphimon los otros dos. Escóndelos lejos y luego infórmame de su localización. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, tanto el del paradero de los espíritus como del tuyo.

Sin soltar a Seraphimon, Ophanimon apartó a la joven Ancient y se dispuso para que se activara el tiempo de nuevo. Ancient Timemon salió corriendo hacia la sala en la que reposaban los espíritus del fuego, del trueno y del hielo, volvió a su forma de Crossedmon y salió corriendo hacia el castillo de Seraphimon. Ya había seguidores de Kerpymon en la zona, por lo que le costó llegar al castillo. Por sorpresa, alguien acudió en su ayuda.

-Hermanita, cuánto tiempo sin verte en esa forma.

-¿Spacemon?

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Quiero ir al castillo de Seraphimon… Pero no puedo luchar contra todos estos a la vez y menos yo sola.

-Pues permíteme transportarte. ¡Puerta dimensional! Y ahora, corre.

Crossedmon atravesó el vórtice que se había formado y apareció ante Socerymon, dentro del castillo de Seraphimon.

-¿Crossedmon?

-Ya ha ocurrido…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde están Ophanimon y Seraphimon?

-Ellos… Ophanimon me ha pedido ocultar los espíritus y que me marche.

-Déjame que te ayude.

-No puedes venir conmigo… Debo hacerlo sola…

-Al menos te ayudaré a salir de éste lugar.

Crossedmon consiguió coger los espíritus de la luz y del viento y salió tras Socerymon. Conocía el Digimundo perfectamente y sabía en qué lugares los espíritus pasarían desapercibidos hasta que llegase el momento de despertarlos.

-Yo les distraeré con más digimons. Tú aprovecha y escapa cuando veas un hueco, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

La batalla en el bosque comenzó a resonar en todos los rincones. Poco a poco, todo el Digimundo entraba en guerra y se formaban agujeros en la tierra. Crossedmon comenzó a correr hasta salir del bosque. A la vista de cualquiera, se transformó en Timemon y fue al primer punto en donde enterraría un espíritu: al pueblo de la llama.

-Me costará bastante llegar a ese lugar… Y si me encuentro enemigos tendré que ir deteniendo el tiempo y acabaría agotándome antes de lograr esconder los diez espíritus… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer, chicos? –imploró a los espíritus.

Como reaccionando a su llamada, los espíritus brillaron y la envolvieron. La energía que emanaban era reconfortante y al mismo tiempo de gran ayuda. Algo en ella comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-Puede que… ¿puede que haber nacido junto a Spacemon me haya dado el poder del espacio? –miró a los espíritus, como buscando la respuesta en ellos −. Sólo hay una forma de saberlo… Poder del espacio, llévame a donde deseo ir… ¡Cross Space!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró bajo la estación de la llama. Sí, ese lugar era perfecto… perfecto para un espíritu: Agunimon. El espíritu humano de fuego se movió hacia delante de ella y se dejó coger.

-Espero que estés bien aquí…

Uno a uno, los espíritus fueron depositados sin testigos en sus respectivos lugares. Quedaban los espíritus animales del viento y de la luz, dos espíritus a los cuales les tenía gran aprecio, cuando una repentina sacudida hizo que perdiese el espíritu del viento. Cayó al mar y comenzó a crear remolinos.

-Maldita sea… no puedo bajar ahí abajo a por ese espíritu… ¿Qué hago? –miró al último espíritu.

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Como pudo, llegó sin ser vista a un acantilado amplio y alzó tres enormes estatuas en las que grabó el símbolo de la luz. Ya había hecho algo parecido al enterrar a Kumamon en una oscura gruta congelada, pero esta vez era más visible. Enterró el espíritu de KendoGarurumon y formó tres piezas alargadas de rubí. Una la dispersó; la segunda, tomando el aspecto de Crossedmon, se la entregó a una familia de Gotsumons y creó la profecía que desde entonces reinó en aquel lugar y atrajo a digimons que imploraban a ese guerrero legendario que apareciese y trajese la paz. La última gema se la quedó ella. Abrió otro vórtice espacial y llegó al castillo de la dama Ophanimon.

-Bienvenida, Crossedmon. La dama Ophanimon me envió una orden. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eso espero, Nefertimon.

-Temo que ocurra algo.

-Yo a lo que temo es que te ocurra algo grave a ti.

-Lo sé.

-Es una gran responsabilidad, Nefertimon. Déjame que sea yo quien selle este castillo eternamente.

-Tu deber es marcharte al mundo humano, Timy.

-¿Estás segura?

-Nada me ocurrirá. Sólo la dama y nosotras dos sabemos lo de la llave del digicódigo de aquí. No ocurrirá nada, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero… Bien, marcho ya. Pero antes…

Volvió a su forma suprema y concentró la energía entre sus manos. Las alzó haciendo un signo y rezó para que aquella locura funcionase.

-Es el último ataque que lanzaré, Nefertimon. Si mi hermano pasa por aquí, no le digas dónde estoy.

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-Después de lo que voy a hacer, estoy segurísima. ¡Sello supremo, duerme al portador del espacio eternamente!

Miró al cielo, consciente de lo que había provocado. Volvió la vista a Nefertimon y la abrazó.

-Te echaré de menos, Timy. Esto será muy solitario a partir de ahora.

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que volveré para ayudar a los nuevos guerreros renaciendo yo también. Es hora de irme… ¡Cross Dimension!

El vórtice apareció a los pies de Ancient Timemon, la cual, regresando a la forma de Crossedmon, sonrió por última vez al mundo digital. Así fue como ella se llevó los datos temporales que encerraban todavía a Lucemon y la gema que permitiría a KendoGarurumon despertar de su sueño en las profundidades. Y en el mundo humano fue donde permaneció, bajo un aspecto humano, hasta que la dama Ophanimon se puso en contacto con ella para saber de los espíritus y poder llamar a los niños humanos que poseerían aquellos espíritus. El trato que le puso la joven humana para entregar la información y proteger a los humanos fue que nunca jamás se la nombrara, que dijera que ella misma, la propia dama, escondió los espíritus.

-Después de eso –finalizó Seraphimon −, no se volvió a saber de ella hasta que regresó aquí cuando el peligro para ella desapareció. Aunque ahora, esos malditos han regresado y pretenden apoderarse de todo el mundo digital nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Largo, ¿eh? Bueno, pues no esperéis muchos más de este tamaño... No creo que quede ninguno más así...<p>

La historia real no es así, simplemente la modifiqué para meter a la nueva digimon, pero lo de Lucemon y la guerra entre digimons de tipo bestia y humano es la que se explica en la Frontier. Muy resumida quizás, pero tampoco es un fic enfocado en aquel momento.

Espero poder subir un capi más el míercoles o jueves, así que paciencia si no aparezco a primera hora de la mañana. ¡Palabra que lo subo! Y si tardo, pondré dos capitulos (ya estoy apretando para subir uno tranquilamente...)

¡Saludos y dejad review pliiiis!


	6. Cinco guerreros

Y como dije, aquí tenéis el capítulo 9 de la historia. (Perdón por impacientaros ^^)

Espero que lo disfrutéis y podáis esperar al siguiente este fin de semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9: Cinco guerreros<strong>

Koichi, Miyako, Suzaku, Jin y Zen iban montados en Worm hacia el castillo de Kerpymon protegidos por Examon, uno de los Caballeros Reales. El viaje no fue muy largo ni hubieron demasiados problemas.

-Oye, Koichi, cuéntanos algo de este mundo. Tú ya has estado antes que nosotros.

-Sí, por favor, dinos qué clase de digimon son nuestros espíritus –pidió Jin.

-Bueno, la verdad es que los vuestros deben ser iguales a como los vi… Mi espíritu quedó corrompido por el odio que sentía hacia mi padre y mi hermano… Pero gracias a Koji, recuperó su forma real. Veamos… Miyako, supongo que a ti te tocarán los espíritus del agua de Ranamon y Calmaramon. Luego tenemos el espíritu de la tierra, Grumblemon y Gigasmon; Arbormon y Petaldramon son los espíritus de la madera. Y por último, con los espíritus del metal tenemos a Mercurimon y Sefirotmon.

-¿Y por qué dices que seguirán como estaban? El tuyo cambió –intervino Suzaku.

-Os voy a recomendar algo, a los cuatro: jamás sintáis un odio tremendo hacia alguien. Es una excusa más que suficiente para caer en las redes del enemigo y ser su títere. Cuando Kerpymon estaba corrupto porque interpretó mal lo que Ophanimon y Seraphimon hacían, creó cuatro digimons con los espíritus digitales que tenía, pero con el de oscuridad no logró nada.

-¿Por eso te capturó a ti? –preguntó Zen.

-No me capturó. Caí yo mismo… Veréis, sufrí un accidente antes de llegar a este mundo que casi me manda al otro barrio. En aquella soledad, Kerpymon se aprovechó de mí y me engañó, me hizo odiar a mi hermano, al cual conocía de haberle estado siguiendo. Ese odio que nació en mí fue el que manchó los espíritus y los transformó a Duskmon y Velgemon. Y me vi obligado a luchar contra mi hermano a muerte.

-No debió ser agradable…

-Digamos que no era consciente de ello. Cuando oí por primera vez su nombre en este mundo, empecé a dudar sobre lo que hacía. Me negué a pelear contra mi hermano, pero Kerpymon continuó engañándome, haciéndome ver cosas y manipulándolo todo para hacerme creer lo que él quería.

-Pero ahora Kerpymon es bueno, ¿no? Vamos, que no ocurrirá eso de que nos engañe –quiso saber Miyako.

-Tranquila, Miyako, todo está tranquilo entre los tres ángeles digimon. A demás, en aquella ocasión intervino Lucemon, que alimentó el odio de Kerpymon.

Worm disminuyó el ritmo y Examon entró al vagón.

-Chicos, estamos llegando ya al castillo de Kerpymon –informó el Caballero Real.

-¿Tiene vía directa?

-Sí, la estación está a los pies del castillo. No se ha de caminar mucho.

-Iba a decir algo, pero esperaré a llegar al castillo. A veces soy gafe –confesó Jin.

-Como quieras –rieron Suzaku y Zen.

El Trailmon se detuvo al fin y todos bajaron a la estación. Ante ellos, el castillo de Kerpymon se alzaba tranquilamente, como si no ocurriese nada. Cuatro digimons salieron a saludarles alegremente.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Habéis tenido un viaje agradable?

-Algo movidillo, pero sí ha sido agradable, gracias –habló Koichi

-Kerpymon está un poco ocupado ahora, esperad con nosotros dentro del castillo.

-Bueno –dijo Examon −, ocupado para vosotros, pero no para mí. Os dejo a salvo ya, así que no me preocupo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –saludó Zen.

-¡Ah, qué monos! Se parecen mucho –sonrió Miyako abrazando a Lopmon y Terriermon.

-¡Es que somos hermanos!

-¡Qué gracioso, como Koji y tú! –rió Jin.

-Oh, ya ves tú…

-Bueno, deberíamos esperar tranquilamente, ¿no?

Todos esperaron en el salón principal del castillo. Los humanos se sentaron mientras los cuatro digimons jugaban.

-¡Rolling Stone!

-Bien, Wormmon, tú pon la red, esto es entre Lopmon y yo.

-Procurad no marearme… –pidió la pelotita amarillenta.

-Tranquilo, Armadillomon, que seremos buenos –rió Lopmon.

La pelota-digimon fue de un lado a otro haciendo movimientos imposibles mientras Wormmon indicaba a los otros dos digimon, con los ojos tapados, por dónde debían ir para atrapar el peculiar balón.

-Se divierten mucho estos críos, ¿no? –observó Zen.

-Son digimons de tipo infantil. Rookie, como dicen Strabimon y Flamon. Les encanta jugar.

-Ya se ve… Son sorprendentes… hacen lo mismo que nosotros: jugar y divertirse cuando los tiempos no son buenos –suspiró Miyako.

-Tampoco les podemos pedir que se preocupen por el mundo digital.

-Tienes razón… Por cierto, Jin, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir pero te lo callabas en el Trailmon?

-Ah, que era agradable viajar sin enemigos que te atacasen –respondió el más joven sonrojado.

-Sí, mejor calladito –dijo Miyako.

-Por eso mismo… prefería seguir sin ser atacado –añadió aún sonrojado.

Una puerta al fondo del salón se abrió, haciendo callar a los humanos y finalizando el juego de los digimon. Una figura blanca entraba acompañada de Examon.

-Gracias al cielo estáis todos bien. Tengo el placer de conocer a Koichi, pero no a los otros cuatro… Soy Kerpymon, uno de los tres grandes ángeles digimon.

-Un placer, yo soy Miyako.

-Yo me llamo Suzaku.

-Soy Jin, encantado.

-Me llamo Zen.

-Ya me conoces, me alegra verte bien –dijo Koichi tranquilamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Siento mucho todo lo que te hice en el pasado…

-Olvidado. Lo importante es que estoy bien y no le hice nada grave a mi hermano. Por cierto, ¿por qué ellos han sido llamados? Ranamon y los demás tenían cuerpos propios, no eran humanos. Y salieron digihuevos cuando capturamos sus datos –quiso saber Koichi.

-El poder con el que los creé no era el que tengo ahora. No soy capaz de volver a hacer lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces –explicó el angel animal.

-Pero los cuatro se volvieron digihuevos –repitió Koichi.

-Sí, digihuevos que se han encargado de romper nuestros enemigos. Únicamente me quedan los espíritus de los cuatro y para volver a verles necesitan un cuerpo. No quiero usar digimons que podrían ser incompatibles. Vosotros, humanos, pudisteis con luz y oscuridad, por lo que estos poderes más menores serán sencillos de controlar.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás dejando a la luz y la oscuridad más elevadas que los demás? –chilló Jin.

-Jin, no seas crío –le recriminó Miyako.

-Luz y oscuridad –dijo Koichi −, van juntas pero no se pueden unir, son dos caras de una misma moneda, juntas pero imposibles de unir. Controlar ambos poderes es muy difícil. Y, os guste o no, mi hermano los puede unir, aunque acaba agotado.

La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró Examon con un digimon más pequeño en los brazos. Lo dejó en el suelo y se volvió a ir sin decir nada a nadie.

-¿Ya has hecho alguna de las tuyas, DemiVeemon? –preguntó Kerpymon

-Simplemente me colé en un túnel enemigo y me tocó correr… –rió el pequeño digimon azulado.

-Siempre igual –susurraron Lopmon y Terriermon −, imprudente hasta decir basta.

-Oh, humanos… ¿Ha venido Davis? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa DemiVeemon.

-¿Davis? ¿El chico alborotador? –preguntó Miyako.

-Sí, sigue siendo famoso por eso –dijo casi desanimado el digimon.

-Bueno, DemiVeemon, si quieres volver a verle, tú y los demás quedaos aquí hasta que regrese con estos humanos. Vamos, chicos –indicó Kerpymon.

Los cinco humanos siguieron a Kerpymon hacia otra sala al fondo del castillo en donde una serie de espíritus reposaban, esperando la llegada de sus dueños. Koichi fue el primero en dar el paso, animando a los demás a imitarle.

-Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Loewemon!

-¡Qué pasada! ¡Yo también quiero probar! –Jin cogió el dispositivo y lo miró atentamente.

-Seguro que serás una patata –se burló Miyako.

-Eso lo dirás por ti. ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Grumblemon!

-Pues eres bajito –rió Miyako.

-¡No te burles!

-Espera y verás. ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Ranamon!

-Sí, siguen iguales, jeje –sonrió Loewemon.

-Eh, no me dejéis atrás a mí. Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Arbormon!

-Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Mercurimon!

-Nada, siguen siendo iguales. Arbormon, ¿algunas palabras?

-Esta sensación es extraña… pero divierte.

-¿A que sí?

-Bueno –dijo Kerpymon −, creo yo que ya deberíais ir volviendo al castillo de Ophanimon con los demás para que ella os diga cómo está la situación. Es la única que ha salido fuera a observar lo que ocurría… Supongo que a alguien habrá visto.

-Bien. Ahora que ya tenemos los espíritus digitales, podemos ir tranquilamente en forma digimon –sonrió Arbormon.

-Llevaos a estos pequeños también. Seguro que se alegrarán de ver a los demás –ordenó Kerpymon.

Salieron fuera del castillo y se prepararon para salir lo más rápidamente posible hacia el castillo de Ophanimon.

-No hay mucho trayecto, pero ¿ya podremos llegar con ellos a cuestas?

-Sí, claro que se podrá.

-Mercurimon, tú te puedes aparecer, podrías cargarlos a todos.

-Grumblemon, no me seas vago. Iremos todos juntos.

-Pues ya sabéis. Yo prefiero… Loewemon, cambio de digievolución… ¡KaiserLeomon!

-¡Cómo molas! ¡Yo también quiero! Grumblemon, cambio de digievolución… ¡Gigasmon!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Sigues siendo igual de raro! –rió Ranamon.

-Dejad de hacer el idiota y vamos. Vosotros cinco, montad –dijo KaiserLeomon.

Con los pequeños digimon acomodados junto a Ranamon encima de la bestia negra, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo de Ophanimon.

* * *

><p>Cinco que regresan al castillo de Ophanimon con los espíritus digitales y cinco digimons que van a reencontrarse con sus compañeros humanos.<p>

¿Será emotivo el reencuentro entre Davis y DemiVeemon? ¿Quién se supone que se reencontrará con Lopmon y Terriermon? ¿Estará mareado Armadillomon todavía? ¿La relación entre Jin y Miyako abandonará las peleas? Las respuestas... De aquí a dos capítulos xDD

En el siguiente capítulo, los que tomarán rumbo al castillo de Ophanimon serán Koji y Zoe con una sorpresa.

¡Hasta pronto a todos!


	7. Lobomon, Kazemon y Crossedmon

Bien, aquí el capítulo 10. Lo prometido va a misa y hoy, sábado, subo el capi.

**raf-lily**: con esto me libro del agujero al menos unos días ^^

Bueno, pues este capi es algo más relajado. Las risas, a partir del próximo. Así que tened un poquito de paciencia, hasta el miércoles.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.10: Lobomon, Kazemon y Crossedmon<strong>

Seraphimon guió a los niños hacia la sala donde guardaba los espíritus de luz y de viento seguido de Gomamon, Gabumon y Hawkmon. Nada más entrar en la estancia, ambos niños vieron sus espíritus, al fondo de la misma; la luz que emanaba uno de los lados era suave, al igual que la brisa que recorría la sala a causa del espíritu del viento. Alzaron ambos dispositivos y esperaron a sentir los espíritus en ellos antes de digievolucionar ante los ojos de los tres pequeños digimon que seguían tras Seraphimon.

-¡Los guerreros de luz y viento!

-Qué pena que Yolei no esté aquí para verlo…

-Tranquilo, Hawkmon, ellos os llevarán con Yolei. Chicos, deberíais volver lo antes posible con Ophanimon. Decidle a Takeru que pronto iré con él.

-¿Con TK? –preguntó Kazemon.

-Sí, fui su compañero digimon en el pasado, al igual que Ophanimon fue la compañera de Kari.

-Está bien, le daremos tu mensaje.

Hawkmon empezó a volar al lado de ellos mientras Gomamon y Gabumon esperaban que les cogiesen. Salían de la sala cuando Seraphimon se acordó de algo más.

-Deberíais llevaros también a Crossedmon. Aunque desconozco a dónde pudo haber ido después de chillar con Strabimon.

-Ahora me siento culpable y todo –dijo Lobomon.

-La encontraremos entre todos, no te preocupes, Seraphimon.

-Gracias, Kazemon. Id con cuidado, aunque Dynasmon esté por aquí.

Kazemon cargó con Gomamon y empezó a volar alrededor del castillo buscando a Crossedmon. Hawkmon también dio un rodeo volando mientras que del suelo se encargaban Gabumon y Lobomon. Nefertimon, más descansada, se les unió en la búsqueda. Cinco minutos más tarde, una distorsión se mostró a la vista de todos.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso es una distorsión espacial –explicó Seraphimon, que había salido a ayudar.

-¿Una distorsión? ¿Quieres decir que por ahí podrían llegar digimons al mundo humano? –preguntó Hawkmon

-Muy posiblemente.

-¿Y por qué hay una distorsión?

-La muerte de las cuatro bestias sagradas puede producir esta clase de efectos en el mundo digital. Aunque otra opción que se me ocurre es que la propia Crossedmon la haya creado –explicó el ángel digimon.

-¿Pero sus poderes no eran de tiempo? –preguntó Lobomon.

-Sí, sólo tiene los espíritus del tiempo, pero ya os he contado que pudo moverse por el espacio también en el pasado. Aunque no es demasiado fuerte ese poder, es el suficiente para poder transportarse en el espacio. Y con el estado actual del Digimundo, si encuentra una fisura por la que colarse, no necesita mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y por qué está el vórtice aquí? Aquí no vivía ninguna bestia sagrada –señaló Gabumon.

Como respondiendo a la pregunta de Gabumon, Crossedmon apareció del vórtice y éste se fue disolviendo. Volvía al Digimundo acompañada por un humano de cabellos rubios. Al ver a Lobomon y Kazemon ante ella, dejó ir al chico y se lanzó sobre el hada de viento, escondiendo el rostro de la vista de todos.

-¿Estás bien, Crossedmon? –preguntó Kazemon sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó a su vez Lobomon al nuevo humano.

-Me llamo Willis, soy un niño elegido de Estados Unidos.

-Entonces conoces a Tai y los demás.

-Bueno, hubieron un par de ocasiones en las que contactamos para un fin común. ¿Y vosotros dos?

-Éstos –dijo Seraphimon − son los guerreros legendarios de la luz y del viento, Lobomon y Kazemon. Parece que tendréis que protegerle también a él de camino al castillo de Ophanimon.

-Está bien.

-Crossedmon, ¿seguro que estás bien? –preguntó el hada digimon aún con la pequeña abrazándola.

-Kazemon…

-¿Estás llorando?

Todos se volvieron hacia Kazemon y Crossedmon al oír aquella pregunta. Crossedmon seguía abrazada con fuerza a la guerrera del viento y sin mostrar el rostro. Levantó al fin la cabeza y miró a Kazemon con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Se soltó y corrió hacia Lobomon, empujándolo al cogerse.

-Eh, tranquila.

-Parece que os echaba de menos muchísimo esta pequeña –sonrió Seraphimon.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Willis.

-Ellos dos fueron quienes la salvaron con Ancient Greymon. Y ambos guerreros tenían más forma humana que el del fuego. Aunque quería muchísimo a todos los Ancient, que la cuidaron sin excepción, creo que ellos dos fueron los más importantes para ella –explicó Seraphimon al recién llegado.

Tras calmarla, todos salieron directos al castillo de Ophanimon. Lobomon había cambiado de digievolución y cargaba sobre las espaldas de KendoGarurumon a Gabumon y a Willis; Kazemon llevaba en brazos a Gomamon mientras que Hawkmon y Nefertimon volaban a su lado. Crossedmon había decidido ir por el suelo junto a KendoGarurumon, montando de vez en cuando sobre una de las patas del guerrero lobo cuando el camino se hacía complicado.

-Oye, Crossedmon –empezó KendoGarurumon −, sé que Strabimon se ha pasado contigo. Me siento mal y eso que no he sido directamente yo el que te ha hecho salir del castillo. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada –dijo saltando a la pata otra vez.

-Igualmente, yo ya te lo he dicho.

-Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas.

Kazemon miró hacia el horizonte desde su altura. El castillo de Ophanimon ya empezaba a descubrirse sobre el cielo cada vez más grisáceo. Miró a Hawkmon, algo cansado de intentar seguir el ritmo de vuelo de la guerrera y le cogió.

-Será mejor que reposes sobre KendoGarurumon.

-Gracias… Siento las molestias…

-No es nada –sonrió el hada.

-Oye, Kazemon –sonó una voz desde KendoGarurumon −, siento haberme lanzado así de pronto sobre ti antes…

-Crossedmon, si yo recordase toda la vida de Ancient Irismon, creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú al verte.

-Venga, montad todos sobre mí. Este tramo irá mejor hacerlo sobre ruedas.

-¿Estás seguro, KendoGarurumon?

-Veo a Dynasmon peleando por delante, agarraos todos a mí, que aceleraré. Nefertimon, quédate en las patas delanteras.

En cuanto todos estuvieron preparados, KendoGarurumon aceleró su ritmo, con Crossedmon cogida a una de sus patas y Nefertimon en la otra haciéndose bola. Enseguida todos vieron a Dynasmon peleando por delante. Éste, sintiendo la llegada de los demás, apartó a Mummymon del camino para dejarles vía libre.

-¿Mummymon aún?

-Ni idea, Kazemon. Quizás haya más de esos.

-¿Un pueblo de Mummymon? No quiero ni imaginarlo –dijo Hawkmon mareándose con sólo imaginarlo.

-Pronto llegaremos y parece que ya no hay peligro. ¿Vamos mejor caminando? –propuso Nefertimon.

Kazemon ayudó a todos a bajar de KendoGarurumon y esperaron a que se volviese Lobomon para reanudar la marcha.

-Espero que los demás estén bien…

-Están con Ophanimon, Lobomon.

-Mi hermano no, ya lo sabes.

-¿Hermano? ¿Ancient Sphinxmon? –miró con curiosidad Crossedmon.

-Sí, el guerrero de la oscuridad. Pero en esta forma es Loewemon y KaiserLeomon.

-¿Cómo es su forma animal?

-Parecido a mí, aunque es un león en vez de un lobo.

-¡Qué bien!

-Pareces contenta, Crossedmon –sonrió Kazemon.

-Sí. Hace tiempo que no veo a los antiguos…

-¿Y te les vas a lanzar igual que a nosotros? –rió Lobomon.

-Bueno… quizás sí, quizás no.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? –preguntó Willis al ver la cara de traviesa de la digimon.

-Que a vosotros dos os he abrazado porque os he echado mucho de menos.

-Tenías a Strabimon –observó Kazemon.

-Siempre estaba ocupado por orden de Seraphimon. Pocas veces ha estado conmigo más de dos días seguidos. Por eso cuando me sentía mal, iba con los espíritus. Aunque no me hablasen, sí me escuchaban.

Dynasmon apareció por detrás de ellos. Se le veía cansado y algo herido. Explicó que le había costado más de lo previsto derrotar a Mummymon. Crossedmon se le acercó, saltó hacia él y se agarró como un koala. Kazemon la iba a coger cuando Dynasmon la detuvo.

-No pasa nada, está mirando las heridas. Lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones… Cuando Alphamon nos "castigó" a LordKnightmon y a mí, por ejemplo, también lo hizo.

Continuaron unos metros más viendo a la pequeña digimon saltando de un lado a otro para mirar las heridas hasta que se bajó y caminó entre Lobomon y Kazemon.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya los tenemos a todos de camino al castillo de Ophanimon listos para recibir las órdenes.<p>

¿Qué tendrá que decirles Ophanimon? ¿Existirá realmente un pueblo de Mummymons? ¿Crossedmon se lanzará bruscamente sobre todos los guerreros que se encuentre? ¿Quién será el primero que nos haga reír por las tonterías que haga/diga?

Review si tenéis respuestas a algo y besos a todos ^^


	8. Los sucesos y la misión

¡Hola! Soy Crossedmon ^^ ¡Hoy tenemos ración extra de capítulo! Un 2x1 y tranquilos, que el sábado se subirá un capítulo más. Y como ya está empezando a ponerse en marcha todo, antes de empezar voy a hablaros un poco más sobre mí (por eso le he quitado el puesto a la autora ^^)

Soy una digimon de nivel infantil. Recuerdo toooooooda mi vida pasada, pero no a mi verdadera mamá. Y aunque mi hermano y yo nacimos juntos, somos muy diferentes. Yo tengo un aspecto muy humano, salvo por las orejitas alargadas y en punta, que soy muy rápida y corro como un animalillo cuando quiero ir muy rápida, llevo protectores en forma de garra en las manos, pero se pueden quitar y debajo tengo manos. Y lo que más llama la atención: mi piel es dorada. De mi hermano no os hablo...

Mi ropa es muy simple: un pantalón oscuro con bordado dorado y un protector cubriendo el pecho y los brazos, también en oscuro y con bordado. Las botas son muy calentitas y no son incómodas para correr ni tan siquiera al "estilo canino".

En el pasado también fui así. La única diferencia es que solo digievolucionaba a Timemon y después a la forma Ancient. Cuando llegué al mundo humano huyendo de Lucemon, noté que mi espíritu se había dividido. Y cuando pude regresar, me di cuenta del cambio. ¿Que cómo son mis otras formas? Ya os las contaré ^^

Bueno, que ya me estoy pasando y no llegamos al capítulo. ¡A pasarlo bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.11: Los sucesos y la misión ¿Por dónde empezar?<strong>

Ophanimon se asomó otra vez a su balcón, esperando la llegada de los demás, mientras todos hablaban entre ellos. Agumon, Biyomon y Palmon les fueron contando todo lo que ocurría y habían visto a sus tres compañeros humanos e Izzy se dedicó a leer toda la historia y datos que Ophanimon le había entregado en un disco duro. Los primeros en llegar fueron los cinco guerreros de Kerpymon.

-Ahí llegan unos cuantos y acompañados. Davis, espero que no chilles demasiado.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Las puertas de entrada se abrieron y dejaron entrar al grupo. KaiserLeomon volvió a la forma de Loewemon y siguió al resto hacia arriba, al despacho de Ophanimon. Wizardmon les guió hacia la puerta abierta por la que empezaron a asomarse cabezas curiosas.

-¿DemiVeemon?

-¡Davis, Davis!

-¡Eh! ¡Por fin estás aquí!

-¡Davis! –saltó el digimon lleno de alegría.

-Pero… ¿Por qué diantre no te has vuelto alguien importante? –chilló de pronto.

-Davis… no me sacudas…

Los cinco guerreros entraron en la sala mientras Armadillomon y Wormmon se lanzaban sobre sus compañeros humanos contentos de volverles a ver. Terriermon y Lopmon saludaron a todos contentos, pero algo desanimados al no ver entre los humanos a su compañero.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, guerreros legendarios.

-¿Aún no ha regresado mi hermano?

-Lo siento, Loewemon, pero aún no. Les debe de quedar poco…

-Eso espero, porque si no es así, saldré a buscarles.

Un poco más tarde, Wizardmon vio las figuras procedentes del castillo de Seraphimon acercándose. Avisó a Ophanimon y enseguida salieron algunos a recibirles en la puerta.

-Vaya, nos vienen a dar la bienvenida a lo grande –bromeó Dynasmon al verles a todos a la entrada del castillo −. Ni que fuésemos héroes.

Crossedmon enseguida identificó a todos los que había allí y pillando impulso se lanzó en carrerilla hacia Loewemon. Kazemon y Lobomon sólo pudieron quedarse riendo junto a los demás que les acompañaban.

-Eh, ¿qué digimon es este? –preguntó el afectado por el abrazo.

-Ui, Loewemon, parece que le gustas –se burló JP.

-Anda que… ligando ya con digimons pequeñas… ¿No te da vergüenza? –rió el guerrero de la tierra.

-Grumblemon, sigues siendo igual de refunfuñón a cuando te vimos por última vez –dejó ir Tommy, provocando las risas de Ranamon.

-Va, pequeña, tranquila, no llores más –Loewemon empezaba a quedarse sin ideas para lograr calmar a aquella extraña digimon.

-Hola, hermano. Parece ser que ya has hecho buenas migas con Crossedmon.

-Lobomon, quítamela, por favor.

-Anda, Crossedmon, déjale ir, que se siente raro.

-Lo… lo siento –dijo la pequeña soltándose y escondiéndose tras Lobomon.

Gomamon, Gabumon y Hawkmon se lanzaron enseguida sobre sus compañeros humanos mientras que otros, como JP, se quedaban mirando a Willis hasta que los dos digimon que quedaban solos se lanzaban sobre él.

-¡Willis!

-¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?

-De maravilla –sonrió Terriermon.

-Como nunca –respondió Lopmon.

-¿Son los dos tuyos? –preguntó JP.

-Sí, nacieron del mismo digihuevo.

-¿Y tu digimon, TK? –preguntó Takuya.

-Tenemos un mensaje para ti, TK –se adelantó Lobomon −. Tu digimon dice que pronto estará contigo.

-Supongo que anda bastante ocupado. Gracias por el mensaje.

Los guerreros regresaron a la forma humana. Koji seguía teniendo a Crossedmon cogida a él, escondiéndose ante la presencia de tantos niños humanos. Zoe enseguida le susurró a Koji que era extraño aquel comportamiento, sabiendo ambos que ella había ido al mundo humano en el pasado. JP se dio cuenta de los susurros de los dos y enseguida llamó la atención.

-Eh, ¿qué diantre ocurre con vosotros dos, Koji y Zoe?

-¿Qué quieres decir, JP? –se extrañó Koji.

-¿A qué vienen tantos susurros entre vosotros?

-Oh, venga, JP, no me seas así –rió Zoe.

-Si tenéis algo que decir, decidlo en voz alta y para todos, no os lo escondáis vosotros dos. Es muy sospechoso.

-¡Eh, tú! –saltó Crossedmon −. Ni se te ocurra alzarles la voz. Me da igual que seas el guerrero del trueno. Te morderé hasta que sangres si sigues así.

-Tranquila, Crossedmon, no te alteres así, va –la abrazó Zoe.

Ophanimon también se acercó a la pequeña digimon y, haciendo un gesto a Zoe para que se apartase, la cogió.

-No te preocupes, Crossedmon. Lo que le ocurre a JP es que está celoso. No les va a hacer nada malo a los papis, tranquila –esto último lo dice casi en susurros.(*)

-Pero es ruidoso…

-Ya, pero no es el único ruidoso por suerte o desgracia –suspiró la dama mirando hacia Davis.

-¿Es más o menos?

-Mucho peor. Guárdate las energías para chillarle a él, venga.

Con JP sujeto por los mayores, Crossedmon volvió al suelo y se lanzó esta vez a abrazar a Miyako. La chica, sorprendida, se quedó quieta y no supo qué hacer. Todos se quedaron mirando mientras se lanzaba a reír sobre los niños elegidos de los espíritus. Sólo quedaba JP cuando la pequeña se acercó a Zoe y le cogió la mano.

-Pero será descarada esta criatura…

-Déjala, JP. Admite que estás celoso y quizás cambia de idea –se burló Takuya.

Pasó un rato hasta que JP se calmó y admitió lo que la digimon quería oír. Se le lanzó con impulso y le hizo caer al suelo. Le miró preocupada, pero al instante se puso a reír, contagiando a los demás con su risa.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Creo que es hora de explicaros lo que vi antes de decidir llamaros.

"Tras confinar a Azulongmon en el castillo de Seraphimon y dejarle bajo el cuidado de la aquí presente digimon Crossedmon, el mundo digital comenzó a temerse lo peor. Sabíamos que en cualquier momento sucedería algo grave y teníamos los ejércitos y a todo el mundo preparado. Gracias a ello, las evacuaciones han sido rápidas y exitosas en todos los lugares señalados para refugio.

Explosiones y terremotos fueron los primeros síntomas de esta guerra. Yo estaba en mi despacho preparando unos papeles cuando todo empezó. Decidí ser yo misma la que fuese a ver qué pasaba ante la presencia de digimons que venían a buscar refugio. Ni Wizardmon ni Nefertimon pudieron detenerme gracias a que me fui metiendo entre los que entraban.

Llegué al límite exterior de aquel bosque que hay hacia el sur. Fui con cuidado y en silencio y observé lo que ocurría. Nunca esperé ver a todos aquellos seres juntos… Y menos con aquella cantidad de seguidores, digimons normales y corrientes que han sido corrompidos por las ideas de estos seres. No los he llegado a ver a todos, pero sí he reconocido a viejos enemigos que a más de uno va a hacer enfadar…"

-Regresé corriendo al castillo. No sé si me seguían o no, pero de todos modos corrí lejos de allí y llegué sana y salva con todos, como podéis ver. Pero estoy segura que se estaban movilizando ya.

-¿A quiénes reconociste, Ophanimon?

-Lucemon era uno de ellos.

-¿Lucemon otra vez? –preguntaron Takuya, Tommy y JP.

-¿Es que no se cansa de ser derrotado o qué? –siguieron Koji, Koichi y Zoe.

-¿Es ese tipo del que me hablaste, JP? –preguntó Zen.

-Y es odioso a demás.

-Otro de los allí presentes –continuó Ophanimon −, era Piedmon.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó TK.

-TK, tranquilo. Le derrotamos una vez y volveremos a hacerlo de nuevo, ya verás.

-Muy posiblemente sus poderes sean mayores. Debo recordaros que robaron los digihuevos de las bestias sagradas… y muy posiblemente también los de los grandes dragones que han caído –siguió la digimon de Kari.

-¿Los grandes dragones? –preguntaron todos.

-Sí, también son cuatro. Azulongmon forma parte de ellos junto con Goldramon, Megidramon y Magnadramon.

-¿Cuántos han caído? –preguntó Ken.

-Tres. La única esperanza de saber algo es encontrar a Magnadramon.

-Un momento… ¿Magnadramon no era la morfodigievolución de la Angewomon de Kari?

-Willis tiene razón. Ella y Angemon digievolucionaron en Magnadramon y Seraphimon para soltar los digihuevos dorados hace tiempo…

-Existe otra Magnadramon –empezó a decir Ophanimon −. Cuando volví a la forma de Gatomon después de aquella ocasión, no volví a digievolucionar a este nivel hasta que llegaron los diez antiguos. Al digievolucionar nuevamente, surgió esta forma. No sé si el digihuevo dorado tendría algo que ver o qué.

-Pero, por esa regla de tres –empezó Koji −, a Seraphimon le hubiese pasado lo mismo, ¿no?

-¿Seraphimon? ¿Qué pinta Seraphimon en esto, Koji? –preguntó Takuya pensando que Koji estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido en un intento de encajar con los nuevos camaradas.

-Verás, Takuya, Seraphimon es Patamon, el compañero digimon de TK –respondió la mar de calmado.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DOS DE LOS GRANDES ÁNGELES DIGIMON SON COMPAÑEROS DE HUMANOS? –gritaron Takuya, JP y Davis.

-Tranquilos, no nos dejéis sordos a los demás.

-No sé qué puede ser lo que explique esto. Pero en estos momentos no importa –siguió Ophanimon −. Debéis salir en busca de esa Magnadramon y preguntarle qué debemos hacer. Todos confiábamos en las bestias sagradas y los grandes dragones, posiblemente los seres más sabios de este mundo.

Todos afirmaron y se dispusieron a salir cogiendo cada uno una mochila de las que tenía preparadas una Angewomon del castillo. Kari y TK, sin digimon en esos momentos, se quedaron un poco rezagados.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros dos?

-Id con ellos. Os necesitarán. Seraphimon estará acabando de arreglar las cosas en su castillo y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Nos reuniremos pronto, Kari.

-¿Seguro?

-Confía en mí.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del castillo y se unieron al resto. Crossedmon volvía a estar cogida de la mano de Zoe, mirando al frente y, de vez en cuando, de reojo a los guerreros legendarios. Otras veces se cogía a otro de ellos o jugaba con los digimon pequeños, pero siempre volvía a su puesto junto a Zoe.

Pronto todos se dieron cuenta que no sabían por dónde debían moverse. Ni tan siquiera conocían el lugar en el que habitaba la dragona rosada. Izzy fue el primero en tener una idea.

-Tentomon, ¿sabéis dónde habitaban los otros tres grandes dragones?

-Bueno, la guarida de las bestias sagradas era secreta. Pocos sabían dónde estaba. Y lo mismo pasa con las de los dragones. Lo siento, Izzy.

-Yo sí sé dónde vivían Megidramon y Goldramon –dijo Crossedmon.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo puedes marcar en un mapa?

-No tengo mapa…

-Ven, aquí en mi ordenador.

-¿Tienes un mapa ahí dentro? –preguntó sorprendida al ver el Digimundo en ordenador.

-Sí, los datos que me ha dado Ophanimon son muy interesantes y de gran utilidad.

-Pues… veamos… ¿me puedes hacer el mapa más pequeñín?

Mientras Izzy le enseñaba a la digimon a usar el ordenador para que ella misma se moviese libremente por donde quisiera, los demás esperaban sentados.

-Bueno, pues… aquí está el lago… estos son los bosques que lo cubren… Aquí vivía Megidramon –dijo marcando la zona con un círculo rojo.

-Bien.

-Y Goldramon era… veamos… las montañas rojizas… el cementerio de Trailmons… dos, tres cuatro… Aquí –marcó de nuevo.

-Vale… ¿Dónde estaban las cuatro bestias?

-Eso es más rápido. Azulongmon al este. Ebonwumon habitaba esta zona, al norte. Aquí en esta zona sur tan elevada estaba Zhuquiamon. Y Baihumon vivía aquí –fue marcando la digimon.

-Perfecto… así pues, esta es la disposición.

-¿Así vas a saber dónde encontraremos a Magnadramon?

-Muy posiblemente. Mirad, quedan dos zonas sin cubrir en el mapa –dijo mostrando el mapa −. Si consideramos que cada gran bestia sagrada controlaba un punto cardinal, donde se crucen los caminos en línea recta estará el centro –fue diciendo mientras hacía líneas en el mapa.

-Sí, eso lo vemos, pero ¿qué significa? ¿Que Magnadramon vive en el centro?

-No, mirad. Si uno las localizaciones de los grandes dragones Goldramon y Megidramon hacia el centro y sigo extendiendo la línea se marcan dos puntos entre las posiciones de Ebonwumon y Azulongmon y entre las de Azulongmon y Zhuqiamon.

-Visto así, será muy difícil encontrarle. Son dos puntos y mucho espacio entre el centro, en el cual no estamos, y el final de la línea –observó Davis.

-Y muy posiblemente, los digimon malignos ya hayan dado con Magnadramon si son inteligentes, cosa que seguro que lo son porque si no, ¿cómo me dices que han encontrado a las bestias sagradas? –añadió Willis.

-Por eso mismo hemos de llegar al punto lo más rápido posible. No descarto la idea de que ellos hayan dado con la misma conclusión antes que yo –respondió meditabundo Izzy, mirando la pantalla muy concentrado.

-Pero hay mucho espacio y dos puntos.

Todos continuaron mirando la pantalla del ordenador, pensativos. Crossedmon miraba concentrada la pantalla y reseguía con el dedo cada uno de los puntos que había marcado.

-Deberíamos hacer dos equipos… Pero ¿quién va con quién?

-Magnadramon vive en un solo sitio –dijo Crossedmon tranquilamente.

-¿En cuál? –volvió Davis casi chillando −. Nos vamos a patear el Digimundo hasta el centro para caminar hacia una de las líneas unos y la otra línea otros. Es más sencillo saber el punto exacto.

-Es que sólo existe un punto –dijo Crossedmon.

-¿Has tenido alguna idea? –le preguntó Izzy.

-No sé si será correcto, pero mira –dijo haciendo un dibujo con el dedo sobre la pantalla.

-Un círculo… La disposición es un círculo…

-Sí, por lo tanto sólo hay un punto en la recta.

-Seguimos teniendo dos rectas –se quejó Davis.

-Pero Azulongmon –dijo de pronto Koji −, salió en defensa de Baihumon. ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque estaba más cerca? –aventuró TK.

-Pero ambos están en dirección contraria –comentó Willis señalando el este y el oeste.

-Creo recordar que quien dio el aviso sobre el accidente de Ebonwumon fue la propia Magnadramon –comentó Crossedmon

-Por lo tanto –dijo Izzy dibujando en el ordenador el círculo que le había mostrado Crossedmon −, el digimon que buscamos está en este punto de aquí. Y nosotros en este… ¡Está aquí al lado casi!

-¿Pero tú estás ciego, Izzy? –gritó Davis −. Estamos al noroeste, ¡y esta dragona vive al noreste! ¡Hemos de cruzar el Digimundo de un lado a otro! Hacia un lado hay agua y hacia el otro nos vamos a encontrar agua también.

-Davis, ¿quieres o no salvar este mundo digital una vez más de la amenaza oscura?

-Sí, pero… Dime, ¿cómo vamos a llegar?

-Pues usando las fuerzas de los digimon –dijo tranquilamente Takuya sacando su dispositivo digital.

-Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! –gritaron JP, Tommy, Zoe, Miyako, Zen y Suzaku.

-Espíritu digital animal, ¡digievolución! –eligieron Takuya, Koji, Koichi y Jin.

-¡Cómo mola! –gritó Davis.

-Bien, ahora os toca a vosotros.

-Tai, estoy preparado –exclamó Agumon.

-Yo también, Matt –se unió Gabumon.

-Sora… adelante –dijo Biyomon mientras acariciaba la mano de Sora con la cabeza.

Uno a uno, los niños elegidos tuvieron sus digimon en digievoluciones sobre las que montar: Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Stingmon y Ankylomon. Willis y sus dos digimon montaron tras Davis, Kari montó con Yolei y TK se subió con su hermano.

El camino fue rápido hasta llegar al primer gran mar que les impedía continuar a muchos. Pocos fueron los que continuaron en la misma forma. Garurumon e Ikkakumon se lanzaron al agua y esperaron en la orilla para ver quién más montaba. Togemon y Mimi optaron por digievolucionar otra vez a Lillymon y seguir el viaje volando, al igual que Codi y Ankylomon, que pasaron a Submarimon. Raidramon se vio obligado a dejar en el suelo a sus ocupantes; todos tuvieron que buscar otro medio de transporte. Gigasmon volvió a Grumblemon y se colgó de Beetlemon mientras Mercurimon y Arbormon montaban en BurninGreymon. Ranamon saltó al agua y Kumamon sacó unos esquís y empezó a congelar el agua a su paso.

-KendoGarurumon, ¿me llevas?

-Eh, pero antes vuélvete Loewemon.

-¿Crees que vas a poder nadar, KendoGarurumon? –rió Davis.

-Nadar no, pero sí correr. ¿Alguien más sube? –preguntó la bestia de la luz.

-Bah, ya me dirás tú cómo.

-Cegato…

-¡A quién llamas cegato, perro gigante! –chilló Davis con un puño alzado.

-A ti, Davis, a ti… Mira aquí mismo –indicó con la mano Lowemon.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Justo a pocos metros de donde estaban, una vía atravesaba el mar tranquilamente. Loewemon subió a lomos de su hermano, junto con Crossedmon, y fueron tranquilamente a ese puesto. KendoGarurumon se situó y avanzó primero lentamente, procurando no resbalar en los tablones que estaban mojados.

-¡No se vale! Raidramon podría haber pasado por ahí

-Davis, no tengo ruedas, no me pidas imposibles… –pidió apenado V-mon

-¡Agh!

Todos rieron mientras se acercaban también a las vías. Con todos ya preparados, KendoGarurumon aceleró el ritmo vigilando muy bien por dónde iba. Davis continuaba las protestas mientras algunos reían su actitud infantil y otros la maldecían.

-¿Cuánto nos queda, Izzy? –preguntó Tai.

-Se supone que después de este mar ha de haber un bosque bastante iluminado y tras él, unas altas montañas en las que debería estar Magnadramon.

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Adelante!

La orilla aparecía cada vez más cercana. Llegaron rápidamente, pero no había ni rastro de ningún bosque. Buscaron alrededor mientras todos tomaban digievoluciones cómodas para moverse.

-¿Dónde está el bosque?

-Se supone que desde aquí se debería ver –respondió Izzy sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

-Dejadme echar un vistazo –dijo Kazemon alzando más el vuelo.

-¿Qué ves, Kazemon?

-Cielo santo… Está todo completamente arrasado. ¡No hay ni rastro del bosque!

-¿Qué?

-Habremos de correr más –dijo KendoGarurumon acelerando sus ruedas sin tocar el suelo.

-Si hubiese podido abrir un portal dimensional… –susurró Crossedmon.

-No te culpes –la calmó Loewemon, el único junto a KendoGarurumon que había llegado a escuchar claramente a la digimon −. Tu poder ahora mismo no es el espacio.

-Lo sé…

-Bien, hay que correr fuerte –volvió a decir KendoGarurumon, cuyas ruedas ya echaban humo.

-Está bien. Kazemon, cambio de digievolución, ¡Zephirmon!

Rápidamente, todos comenzaron a correr al máximo que les era posible. Algunos, como BurninGreymon, Zephirmon y KendoGarurumon, iban más avanzados que los demás, sin ser perdidos de vista. Aquella desaparición del bosque podía significar que el mal había llegado antes que ellos a Magnadramon… y de ser así, se encontrarían con que no tendrían por dónde empezar.

* * *

><p>(*)Imaginad por un momento que lo hubiese dicho en alto... Puede que lo veáis en forma de One-shot algún día de estos, en forma de "práctica de como montar un romance" (¡viva yo y viva mi vida novata!)<p>

Bueno, y después de que Crossedmon se presentase un poco más a todos y los dos capítulos, llega el final. ¡Y aún no es ni mediodía! (a new record).

C: Si te entretienes admirando el récord, acabará pasándote la media hora que falta.

Es verdad, se me pasa el tiempo muy rápido .

Pues eso, que eso es todo por hoy. Tenéis bastante para leer, así que hacedlo tranquilos, con calma y riendo, que es de lo que se trata.

Besos para todos ^^


	9. Magnadramon

Bien, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. El encuentro con la dragona rosada se acerca y los niños elegidos por fin sabrán lo que deben hacer. ¿Qué será?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.12: Magnadramon<strong>

Era espeluznante ver todo aquel territorio destrozado. Los pequeños pueblos a los pies de las montañas, desiertos tras las evacuaciones, habían sido saqueados, destrozados. No eran pueblos abandonados, no era eso lo que recordaban las imágenes, sino un pueblo completamente en ruinas.

-Hay que darse prisa y llegar a la montaña de Magnadramon.

-Esperemos llegar a tiempo.

Atravesaron las calles y esquivaron los edificios caídos, avanzando sin detenerse hacia las montañas en las que esperaban encontrar a la dragona rosada. Se veían cuevas, pero ningún movimiento ni señal de vida. Empezaron a subir la montaña, con cuidado pero tan rápido como les era posible.

-Ya estamos en el punto exacto –anunció Izzy.

-Pues aquí no hay nada.

-Ni rastro de ningún escondite ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Habremos llegado tarde? –a Yolei le tembló la voz.

-¡Yolei, ni se te ocurra repetir eso! –le grito Codi.

-No hay señales de un enfrentamiento aquí –observó Ranamon.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Todos se pusieron a observar hacia todos los lugares, buscando algo que se les hubiese pasado por alto, un agujero, un color distinto… Nada. Crossedmon se dedicó a mirar a algunos como Davis, que caminaba de un lado para otro irritado. Nada se veía, nada se oía, nada se olía…

-Tiene que ser aquí, no me cabe la menor duda.

-¿Y si nos equivocamos antes y se trataba del punto del sureste? -se preguntó Jin.

-¡Qué rabia! Maldita sea…

-Davis, nada ganaremos alterándonos –dijo Ken.

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre todos. Crossedmon permanecía quieta, con sus puntiagudas orejas extendidas intentando captar lo que fuese. Pero hasta pasada hora y media no se empezaron a sentir el crujir de algunas tripas.

-Ui, me da que tengo hambre.

-Davis, eso te pasa por moverte tanto –bromeó V-mon.

-¿Y tú? A ti también te cruje la tripa.

-Oh… Es cierto.

Las risas crecían mientras el cielo oscurecía aún más de lo que estaba con las cenizas del aire.

-Si no nos damos prisa, perderemos la poca luz que tenemos y no encontraremos ni comida, ni leña para el fuego ni nada con que cubrirnos.

-Pues será mejor ir rápidos. Bien, en el pueblo debe de quedar algo… y aunque el bosque está destrozado, algún árbol ha de quedar –observó Tai.

-Vale. KendoGarurumon y yo nos encargamos de la leña –levantó la mano Lowemon.

-Pues entonces Kumamon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, y Palmon, buscad comida.

-Yolei, ¿bajamos con Halsemon a buscar telas? –propuso Kari.

-Claro que sí, Kari.

-¿Y el resto qué hacemos?

-Vigilar aquí y procurad que no pase nada. Ah, y si veis a Magnadramon, hablad con ella.

Los grupos que se habían formado empezaron a bajar la montaña en busca del material. Davis seguía yendo de un lado a otro, esta vez quejándose del hambre que tenía. Ranamon volvió a su forma humana y se sentó junto a Crossedmon.

-Me pregunto si nos habremos equivocado en algo…

-Seguro que este sitio es el correcto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-No lo estoy, simplemente deseo que sea así.

Media hora más tarde, cuando el cielo era completamente oscuro y no se veía casi nada, los grupos de búsqueda regresaron exitosos de sus misiones.

-Quedaban algunos árboles derribados, pero no veas lo que hemos tenido que movernos para ello –informó Loewemon mientras KendoGarurumon descargaba leña.

-No había mucha cosa. Habremos de usar lo de las mochilas, no hemos encontrado nada más. También había sartenes y otras cosas que podremos usar de platos –apareció Kazemon con varios cazos en las manos.

-Será suficiente, Kazemon. Aunque somos muchos aquí, nos las apañaremos para repartirlo entre todos y quedar satisfechos –respondió Davis.

-Davis, tú nunca quedarías satisfecho –rió Yolei.

-Será posible… ¿Y qué has traído tú? –preguntó pícaramente su ruidoso compañero.

-Pues mira. Kari y yo hemos encontrado cojines, almohadas, sábanas, mantas finas, edredones… Todo lo necesario como para cubrir el suelo y a nosotros las veces que haga falta.

-Yolei, por favor, quitadme todo de encima –llamó Halsemon desde debajo de la montaña de tela.

-Ui, lo siento, Halsemon.

Mientras unos empezaban a estirar sábanas y mantas, Grumblemon preparó un espacio en la tierra donde montar la hoguera sin preocupaciones de provocar un incendio. Las chicas empezaron a encargarse de la comida mientras los demás hacían turnos de vigilancia y ayuda en las otras tareas. La única figura que permaneció quieta fue Crossedmon, sentada con la mirada al horizonte, en silencio y solitaria.

-¡La comida está lista! –anunciaron.

-Bien, bien, comida, ¡comida!

-Davis, cálmate, por favor –pidió Takuya con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?

-Sí, pero no me altero como tú –le respondió.

Algunos devoraron el plato que tenían, otros comían tranquilamente. Crossedmon se había sentado junto a Zoe y comía lentamente el plato que le habían dado, sin hacer ruido ni comentar nada. Al final, todos dejaron los trastos en otro rincón; Miyako dijo que, de necesitarlos para desayunar al día siguiente, ya usaría su espíritu digital cuando despertase y lo limpiaría todo.

Los turnos de vigilancia eran por parejas. De dos en dos, cada tres cuartos de hora se turnaban los grupos. Crossedmon, que fingía dormir, se mantuvo intentando escuchar todo lo que decían.

-Eh, Tai. ¿Crees que tendremos que enfrentarnos otra vez con todos nuestros enemigos del pasado? –preguntó Matt.

-Ni idea. Ophanimon dijo que vio a Piedmon. Si los cuatro Dark Masters están activos de nuevo, vamos a tener que vigilar con quiénes tratamos.

-Me preocupan los críos. Esta tiene pinta de ser una batalla de las duras.

-Sí. Takuya y los demás también parecen alterados ante lo que nos espera.

-Seguramente les pasa como a nosotros. Tanto sufrir para derrotarlos a todos y, al final, míralos dónde están: amenazándonos de nuevo.

-Sí… Bueno, es hora de despertar a otros dos.

Los turnos seguían pasando sin señal alguna hasta la llegada del amanecer. No salía el sol, las señales de la destrucción eran más fuertes y la luz empezaba a no existir en el Digimundo. Era el turno de Tommy y Codi cuando se detectó movimiento a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más.

-Armadillomon, prepárate por si acaso.

-Está bien, Codi.

Tommy sacó su dispositivo y se preparó para actuar en caso de ser un enemigo. Crossedmon se levantó también, mirando en la misma dirección que los más pequeños del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo se acerca. Debemos despertar a todos ya.

-Sí. Chicos, arriba. Algo se acerca.

Poco a poco, todos fueron levantándose con cuidado, buscando la figura que anunciaban. Todos estaban preparados para atacar en caso de ser un enemigo, pero enseguida cambió el temor por alegría al reconocer a la dragona rosada.

-¡Es ella! ¡Es Magnadramon!

-¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

-Davis, cálmate.

Magnadramon se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo y miró a todos sorprendida. La primera en hablarle fue Crossedmon.

-Debes ir a un lugar seguro. Eres el último gran dragón que queda con vida, Magnadramon.

-Lo sé. He estado buscando a los demás por todos los rincones y no he logrado encontrar nada. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Queríamos saber qué debemos hacer.

-¿Qué debéis hacer? Abandonar este mundo, está claro.

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas están muy difíciles aquí. Sería difícil encontrar un lugar seguro donde dormir a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que abandonar? –preguntaron enfadados Davis y Takuya −. No vamos a dejar que esos se salgan con la suya. Así que dinos todo lo que sabes y déjanos el resto a nosotros.

-Más quisiera yo hacer lo que me pedís, pero es completamente inútil.

-No hay nada más inútil que quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, así que cantando –soltó Davis.

-Está bien. Parece que queréis saberlo. Se dice que las cuatro bestias sagradas pueden unirse en un solo ser, una única bestia. Desgraciadamente, ya no se puede conseguir eso. El mal ha obtenido los datos de esos seres y muy posiblemente… ellos…

-¿Ellos qué? –preguntó Yolei.

-No volverán a nacer –finalizó la dragona.

-¿No volverán? Pero sus digihuevos…

-Están en manos de esos seres y de ahí también pueden sacar datos. No sé qué intenciones tienen, pero sean cuales sean, no son nada buenas. Es peligroso que logren un poder como el de la unión de las bestias.

-¿Qué nivel es ese? ¿Supremo?

-Agumon y Gabumon pueden llegar al nivel supremo, pero el resto se quedan en perfectos… salvo Gatomon y Patamon, por lo que hemos visto…

-Koji y yo podemos digievolucionar más que los demás, hacer una doble digievolución.

-Explícame eso, Takuya –pidió Izzy.

-Verás. Flamon y Strabimon son dos digimon de forma infantil, por lo que la siguiente forma es la adulta, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-El cambio de digievolución al espíritu digital animal es una digievolución más poderosa, por lo que se podría igualar al cuerpo perfecto de MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon –siguió Koji.

-Sí, ya veo.

-Después de eso viene la doble digievolución, una fusión de ambos espíritus. Por lo que esa digievolución es más poderosa que la forma animal de BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon.

-Ya veo… esa sería la forma suprema.

-Pero –siguió Koji −, también está la forma de KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon, unión de más espíritus digitales. Cinco elementos para cada uno.

-Esa forma sería suprema pero más poderosa. Podría decirse "de segundo nivel".

-Para derrotar a estos enemigos –interrumpió Magnadramon −, necesitaréis más que unos pocos capaces de llegar a una forma suprema de segundo nivel. Todos deberían llegar al mismo punto.

-Pero nosotros sólo llegamos a lo que sería cuerpo perfecto. No tenemos doble digievolución –intervino JP.

-Y nuestros digimon llegan también al cuerpo perfecto únicamente –dijo Sora.

-Por no hablar que Armadillomon, Hawkmon, V-mon y Wormmon se quedan en el nivel campeón. Lo suyo sería que hiciesen la ADN digievolución y así lograr llegar a una forma suprema –añadió Codi.

-Codi tiene razón. A demás, aunque hagan la ADN digievolución, Paildramon es el único que digievoluciona a Imperialdramon. Silphymon y Shakkoumon no logran ninguna digievolución más.

-Lo único que os puedo decir –dijo Magnadramon −, es que busquéis a los dioses.

-¿Los dioses?

-Digimons dioses. Creo recordar que son once en total. Podéis pedirles el poder a ellos para llegar a los niveles supremos.

-¿Y si los malvados han dado con ellos? –preguntó Yolei con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

-No lo habrán hecho. Son más poderosos de lo que imagináis, aunque también son de los más misteriosos. Muy pocos han visto a alguno o conocen el nombre.

-¿Y tú cómo es que sabes cuántos son? –preguntó JP cruzándose de brazos.

-Recopilando la información que recibo, todo lo que oigo, he podido notar que hablaban de once digimons distintos. Por eso puedo decir que son once.

-¿Dónde pueden estar? –pidió Izzy.

-En cualquier lugar.

-¡Pues menuda ayuda nos ha dado! –chilló Davis.

-¡Davis, cállate! Ya le es bastante arriesgado permanecer tanto tiempo a la vista de cualquiera –sermoneó Mimi.

-Vale, vale, ya me calmo.

-Gracias de todos modos por la ayuda, Magnadramon. Ten cuidado –pidió Tai.

-Ya no importa lo que me pase a mí. El resto ha sido eliminado, de nada sirve que permanezca sin nadie con quien unir las fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –preguntó Mimi.

-Ya quisiera, pero debo permanecer aquí. Todavía puedo vigilar que todo esté en orden antes de que me capturen.

Magnadramon se despidió de todos y marchó volando lejos del lugar, buscando posiblemente refugio. Los chicos, por su lado, recogieron las telas y todo aquello que vieron necesario para más adelante y se dispusieron para marchar en busca de aquellos dioses digimon.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Por fin los niños elegidos tienen claro su objetivo.<p>

¿Quiénes serán los dioses? ¿Cómo les van a ayudar? ¿Podrá Davis asimilar que las cosas son difíciles y que la pobre Magnadramon les ha dicho lo que sabía? ¿Se volverá a saber algo de la dragona rosada?

Pues toca esperar para responder a esto.

Para aquellos que esperáis la llegada de Patamon y Gatomon: aún les quedan papeles por arreglar. Es dura la vida de un gran ángel, así que sed pacientes. Y tranquilos todos, que sí llegarán con el grupo, acompañarán a Kari y a TK y enrabiarán a Davis.

Próximo capítulo... el miércoles, como siempre.

¡Besos a todos!


	10. Recuerdos del mundo humano

Bueno, por un momento pensaba que no lo podría subir hoy porque internet me ha dado la puñeta 2 horas seguidas (¡a la porra toda la mañana!), pero parece ser que alguien ha rezado muy muy fuerte para que llegue el capítulo a su hora, jejeje.

Pues nada, este es un capítulo de relax, porque así no se me acumularán los One-shots y al mismo tiempo os dejo con las ganas de que pase algo (qué mala que soy...). En él encontraréis:

-La respuesta de por qué, mientras todos los niños elegidos se las ingeniaban para convencer a los padres de que tenían que irse al Digimundo, los gemelos simplemente enviaban un mensaje a la madre y se quedaban tan tranquilos.

-Ni Patamon ni Gatomon han acabado su faena.

-Joe y Mimi son los mismos de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.13: Recuerdos del mundo humano<strong>

Ya sabían a quién debían acudir… pero seguían sin saber dónde encontrar aquellos dioses. Ni tan siquiera conocían sus nombres. Tenían una pista del camino, pero seguían atrapados sin avanzar, sin ver el sendero.

-Primeramente debemos pensar en qué dioses deben ser los que andamos buscando y dónde podríamos dar con ellos –informó Izzy con la mirada en su pantalla, dispuesto a escribir todo lo que se les ocurriese.

-Ains… –un suspiro por detrás obligó a todos a volverse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mimi? –preguntó Joe.

-Pues que esto es agotador. Si al menos conociésemos alguna leyenda con grandes digimon por el medio, todo cambiaría –protestó.

-Es cierto…

-En ese caso, podríamos ir a buscar a Bokomon –sonrió Takuya.

-Sí, tienes razón, Takuya, seguro que sabrá algo. Deberíamos coger un Trailmon e ir al pueblo de la llama a buscarlo –le apoyó JP.

-Está bien –dijo Tai.

La estación no quedaba muy lejos de la montaña de Magnadramon. Franken descansaba tranquilamente en la estación cuando llegaron los chicos. Tras hablar con él y pedir que les llevase, todos entraron y se dispusieron a partir en busca de Bokomon.

-Ah, esto será muy duro y difícil. Esperemos que se acabe pronto –dejó ir Joe en voz alta.

-Joe, ¿a qué tanta prisa por volver? –algunos miraban a Davis de una forma un tanto rara por haber formulado aquella pregunta de respuesta fácil.

-Mira, Davis, yo tengo unos exámenes pendientes y…

-Exámenes, exámenes, exámenes… ¿Es que no tienes nada más en la cabeza? –la repentina desesperación de Davis provocaba risas entre los demás.

-¡Algunos tenemos asuntos importantes en el mundo humano! –se quejó el mayor del grupo.

-Oh, el mundo humano… –suspiró Mimi.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Palmon preocupada.

-Estaba pensando en mis padres –respondió.

-Hablando de padres… Koichi, ¿qué era aquello que decíais de vuestra madre

-¿El qué? –le miró el aludido.

-Lo de que con un mensaje bastaba.

-Ah, en eso tiene bastante que ver Crossedmon –contestó Koji mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? –ni Davis ni JP acababan de entender demasiado bien a lo que se refería.

-Sí, de no hace mucho –dijo Crossedmon −. De poco después de que volvieseis tras derrotar a Lucemon.

-FLASHBACK-

_Ambos gemelos caminaban de regreso a casa ayudando con la compra a su madre. Aquel fin de semana, Koji se quedaba en casa de su hermano, por lo que el viernes por la tarde ya estaba con ambos, ayudándoles en las compras y organizando la habitación donde dormía con su hermano._

_-Y bien, ¿qué os apetece para cenar hoy? –les preguntó la madre, Tomoko_

_-Pizza –pidió Koichi._

_-Jo, eso cené yo ayer… Papá no tenía ganas de que se cocinara y encargó una…_

_-Pues… cenemos pizza mañana –sonrió Koichi._

_-Tú si no es hoy es mañana, ¿eh? –rió su hermano._

_-Bueno, pues como no hay acuerdo, os prepararé empanadillas –informó la mujer._

_-¡Genial!_

_El camino hasta casa les hacía pasar por delante de la del padre. Para Tomoko, aquello era difícil, especialmente si el padre de los gemelos estaba en casa._

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvidó ponerle la comida al perro! –se acordó de golpe Koji._

_-Tantas ganas de venir con nosotros, no me extraña, hijo –le respondió su madre._

_-Lo siento. ¿Me esperáis?_

_-Tráelo a casa, anda._

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó Koji._

_-¿En serio? –se unió Koichi a las preguntas, mirando con mayor asombro que su hermano._

_-Sí, de verdad, en serio. La tienda de mascotas aún está abierta, y es en esa dirección. Podemos desviarnos un poco para comprar un paquete pequeño de comida para este fin de semana._

_-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –chillaban ambos._

_Koji dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo. Tras abrir la puerta, corrió a la parte de atrás de la casa, imaginando que el animal, en cuanto le viese, se le tiraría encima por no haberle puesto la comida. Pero por algún extraño motivo, el animal estaba quieto, observando en otra dirección._

_-Lo siento, te dejé sin comida, ¿eh? –le habló Koji −. Va, que mamá y Koichi nos esperan –se acercó a la cadena y le soltó. Tiró un poco de él y logró que el animal obedeciera._

_Mientras salía, sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que se llevaba al perro. Aunque habían pasado algunos meses desde que regresaron del mundo digital, aún le guardaba cierto rencor a su padre por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre su madre y la existencia de su hermano._

_-¿Qué tal está? –observó Tomoko cuando su hijo apareció._

_-Pues bien. No me ha saltado ni nada._

_-Eso es raro… Recuerdo que me contaste que una vez te olvidaste de ponerle agua y te estuvo mordiendo el bajo de los pantalones todo el rato –dijo Koichi._

_-Por eso me extraña. Bueno, ya he avisado a papá. ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Sí._

_Los tres siguieron caminando hacia la tienda de mascotas, en donde compraron un pequeño saco con comida. Después de aquello, continuaron hasta llegar a casa._

_-¿Sabes, Koichi? Estoy intentando que se aprenda un nuevo nombre –dijo de pronto Koji mientras soltaba al animal y le dejaba pasear por la casa._

_-¿Por qué? ¿No le vale Tobi? –se extrañó Koichi._

_-Sí, pero como en casa cada cual le llama de una forma diferente…_

_-Ah, ya… "Perro del diablo" por parte de papá y "Boby" por parte de mamá –sonrió burlonamente el de cabello corto._

_-Como si fuese tan difícil Tobi…_

_-¿Y cuál quieres que se aprenda? –preguntó Tomoko apareciendo con un gran cesto y varias mantas._

_-Eso, eso, cuéntale a tu hermanito adorable lo que tu mente quiere hacer –sonrió nuevamente Koichi._

_-Ah, no hagas eso, me recuerdas a Takuya –rió Koji −. Vale, pues se lo cambiaré a Garuru._

_-¿Garuru? No me suena para nada ese nombre –respondió pensativa la mujer mientras improvisaba en el cesto la cama del animal._

_-¡Pues a mí me parece estupendo! –dijo Koichi −. Es por… ya sabes, "eso"._

_-Pues claro. Mírale un poco y tú también lo verás –rió su hermano._

_-¡Garuru! ¡Ven, anda, que te vea un poco! –chilló Koichi. El animal alzó simplemente la vista, algo extrañado, antes de regresar a observar a través de la ventana._

_-Aún se está acostumbrando –señaló Koji._

_-Ah, ya… ¿Y qué hace ahora? Está demasiado tranquilo –dijo Koichi._

_-Habrá visto un gato –dijo Tomoko mientras se levantaba tras haber arreglado la "cama" del animal −. Niños, allí hay alguien, en el árbol._

_-¿Qué? –ambos se acercaron corriendo para observar la extraña figura del árbol −. ¡Ahora volvemos, mamá!_

_-Niños, pero…_

_-Koji, ¿eso no es…?_

_-Sí. Pero me extraña que Garuru no haya ladrado._

_Ambos alcanzaron el árbol en cuestión y observaron. Como suponían, una digimon se intentaba ocultar entre las ramas. Tenía el aspecto completamente humano, salvo por las puntiagudas orejas, una especie de alas pequeñas en su espalda y las extrañas ropas doradas y negras._

_-Eres una digimon, ¿verdad? –la pregunta sorprendió a la digimon, que bajó del árbol y se situó ante ellos, algo más alta que una persona adulta._

_-Lamento haberos asustado, guerreros legendarios –sonrió al reconocerlos._

_-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron. Desde una ventana, Tomoko observaba preocupada._

_-No vengo a haceros daño. Perseguía a un digimon, pero ya pasó el peligro. Y, a demás, todo el Digimundo os conoce por lo que hicisteis por nosotros –explicó._

_-¿Otro digimon? Pero ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí?_

_-Lo siento, pero debo marcharme o me quedaré para siempre aquí._

_Sin previo aviso, la digimon empezó a correr, alejándose del lugar. Cuando ambos gemelos se asomaron a la calle, ya no había nadie. Sin decir nada más, ambos regresaron a la casa._

_-Lo he visto y oído todo –dijo la madre, más con voz temblorosa que en tono de regañina −. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De qué va disfrazada? ¿Y qué os ha llamado?_

_-Mamá…_

_-Prométenos que no vas a interrumpirnos ni a gritar –pidió Koichi._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Después de aquello, tuvimos que contárselo todo. Al menos se lo tomó a bien -sonrieron ambos hermanos.

-Eh, espera, entonces ¿puedes digievolucionar? –señaló Davis a la digimon, completamente despistado.

-Pues claro que puedo. ¿Qué te has pensado? Esta es mi forma infantil. He gastado demasiada energía y he acabado obligada a regresar a esta forma –le respondió.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Para sentirte mejor… –le preguntó Mimi.

-No, gracias, lo que necesito es reposar. La comida está bien, pero lo suyo es un largo descanso –sonrió.

Varios silbidos fuertes de Franken les obligaron a observar por las ventanillas.

-Estamos llegando a la estación del fuego, en el pueblo de la llama. Preparaos para bajar.

-Genial, ahora sólo faltará que Bokomon esté en su casa y nos sepa explicar lo que queremos saber -informó Takuya.

-Siempre y cuando las páginas no estén en blanco o en negro –rió Tommy recordando viejos tiempos.

-También es cierto –afirmó Takuya mientras los que entendían esa frase reían.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues nada, no me apeteció el día que escribí este capítulo viajar a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que me entretuve un rato. Pero la recompensa por la espera es que el próximo capítulo... Bokomon logrará que Davis pierda la paciencia xDD<p>

Y también... **¡SERÁ DOBLE CAPÍTULO!** ¿Qué se esconde tras los dos capítulos que Kaotik Angel subirá el sábado? Pues nada, nada, os toca esperar porque voy a ser mala y no diré nada. Solamente que el tiempo pasará muy lentamente y no os presto a Crossedmon para avanzarlo ;)

Besos para todos y reviews para mí ^^


	11. El libro y una carta

Pues como dije, hoy capítulo doble. Siento la tardanza: he tenido faena esta mañana, me ha tocado limpiar en la cocina (pa variar -nótese la ironía-) y aunque mis manos están mejor, sigo con ciertas molestias. Peeeero, el capítulo es lo primero.

Dos objetos: un libro y una carta. Uno lo necesitan para avanzar (o eso esperan), el otro llega sin aviso y trae recuerdos y palabras lejanas. ¿Bokomon les enseñará el libro? ¿Para quién será la carta?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.14: El libro y una carta<strong>

El pueblo de la llama estaba tranquilo en aquellos momentos. Algunos digimons se asomaban por algunas esquinas para ver quiénes acababan de llegar en Trailmon, llenos de asombro y curiosidad al ver bajar a todos los niños elegidos.

-Pues no parece haber mucha gente por aquí, ¿no creéis? –observó Willis con sus dos digimons sobre los hombros observando cada uno a un lado.

-Supongo que estarán algo asustados por lo que ocurre –aventuró Joe.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si damos con Bokomon y salimos en busca de esos dioses.

-Espero que esté en su casita…

-Más le vale, le necesitamos y no poco –se quejó JP.

Todos entraron en la zona boscosa donde se situaban las casas-árbol de los digimon de ese pueblo y buscaron la casita de Bokomon. Enseguida lograron escuchar la voz de Neemon pidiendo ayuda y la de Bokomon con sus típicos insultos.

-Vuelve aquí, mentecatomon, esta vez no te librarás.

-No, que no me apetece otro estirón. ¡Ah! –un golpe seco indicaba que el pobre Neemon había caído en manos de Bokomon.

-Je, je, ya te tengo…. Toma, así aprenderás –le dijo tirando del pantalón del otro digimon.

-Bokomon… deberías comportarte cuando hay gente delante –lloró Neemon.

-Ui, ¿visitas? ¡Hala! Si son… Takuya y los demás… ¡y más niños humanos!

-Hola, Bokomon, cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludaron los guerreros legendarios.

-Ay, Takuya… qué alegría que hayáis vuelto todos… El mundo digital vuelve a estar muy mal…

-Lo sabemos, para ello hemos venido, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi ayuda?

-¿En serio le necesitáis? –preguntó Neemon.

-Calla, zopencomon, esto es serio –volvió a tirarle del pantalón con fuerza para hacerle callar.

-¿Nos podríais acompañar? –preguntó Crossedmon.

-¡Ah, Crossedmon! –lloró Bokomon −. ¡Estás bien!

-Va, deja de llorar. ¿Vais a venir con nosotros? –dijo soltándose del abrazo de oso del digimon blanco.

-Pues claro que sí. Debo escribir la historia de los niños elegidos, sus hazañas, sus aventuras, las peleas… cómo volvieron una vez más a salvar el mundo digital. Por cierto, ¿y ellos?

-Son otros niños elegidos. Ellos tienen compañeros digimon.

-Eh, pero si hay algunos sin digimon –observó.

-Ah, dos de ellos es porque sus digimons están bastante atareados y aún no han podido reunirse con ellos. Espero que no tarden –rió Takuya.

-Bueno. Hola, chicos, me llamo Bokomon –dijo el digimon acercándose a Kari y los demás −. Me alegra que hayáis venido desde tan lejos para ayudarnos a luchar contra el mal. Ay, que me pondré a llorar de la emoción…

-¿Y vosotros cuatro? –preguntó Neemon.

-Ellos –presentó JP − son los nuevos cuatro guerreros legendarios del agua, del metal, de la madera y de la tierra.

-Oh… deberé coger otro cuaderno para ir escribiéndolo todo…

Bokomon regresó a su casa y salió con una mochila sobre los hombros y empezó a gritar que ya era hora de salir en busca del mal para derrotarle, lleno de energía y alegría. Neemon también corrió en busca de una mochila y salió con el resto tras Bokomon, hablando tranquilamente con los otros digimons. Dejaron que Bokomon les preguntase todo lo que quisiera primero antes de empezar a pedirle lo que realmente querían saber.

-Qué raro se me hace verte en esta forma, Crossedmon. ¿Ha ocurrido algo para que tengas que ocultarte así? –preguntó interesado en saber cosas sobre lo ocurrido en aquellos turbulentos días.

-La verdad es que me he quedado sin energía –respondió la digimon.

-Hala… ¿y eso? –la gran curiosidad de Bokomon no iba a ser resuelta, por desgracia para él.

-He estado entrenando demasiado y me he agotado en el peor momento –mintió.

-Pues menuda mala suerte. Pero al menos estás viva y bien. Y tenemos a los diez antiguos de nuevo reunidos. ¡Ay, qué momento tan feliz estoy viviendo! –lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

-Va, Bokomon, ¿me dejas tu libro? –pidió Crossedmon.

-¿Eh? Por mucho que seas tú, no te lo puedo dejar, ya lo sabes.

-Jo… ¿Y si me lo lees tú? –un pucherito y ojos llorosos fueron suficientes para convencer a Bokomon.

-¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

-Sí, sobre los dioses digimon –pidió sonriente, desapareciendo todo rastro de lagrimita.

-¡Oh! Nunca pensé que me llegaríais a preguntar eso. Esto… veamos qué dice mi libro…

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Bokomon intentando ver lo que había allí escrito. Iba pasando las páginas una tras otra, intentando encontrar aquello que le pedían. Al fin se detuvo en una página.

-¡Aquí está!

-¿Qué dice? –se adelantó Jin.

-Bueno, los dioses digimon son unos digimon con poderes enormes. Se trata de dioses.

-Eso lo hemos supuesto sin necesidad de pensar en ti –protestó Davis.

-Calla, tontomon. Estos digimon son difíciles de encontrar. Pocos han podido verles y por eso no hay grandes detalles de ellos, pero se dice que tienen poderes extraordinarios y que son capaces de derrotar a toda clase de digimons. No hay rival para ellos –leyó.

-¿Pone en tu libro dónde podríamos encontrarles? –preguntó Matt.

-Veamos… Algunos pueden estar en la faz del Digimundo y otros en su interior o fundidos con el ambiente. Es posible que estén incluso ocultos en objetos o lugares sagrados.

-Vamos, que no va a ser fácil encontrarles –suspiró Davis, frustrado.

-Bueno, existe una leyenda que dice que hay dioses emparentados, como hermanos.

-Siempre hermanos –protestó JP.

-¿Por qué te quejas? –preguntó Koichi.

-Pues porque primero fueron la luz y la oscuridad y ahora dos dioses. ¿Han de ir siempre familiarizados?

-¿Me lo da a mí o estás intentando decir algo contra Koichi y contra mí, JP?

-¿Qué? No, no es mi intención. Ya me callo –dijo avergonzado.

-Ah, ya pensábamos otra cosa –le miraron los gemelos intentando aguantar la risa.

Todos continuaron caminando, pensando en dónde podrían encontrar a los diferentes dioses. Sabían que dos iban juntos. Pero, ¿qué simbolizaban?

Caminaban sin rumbo, sin ninguna dirección concreta, pensando hacia dónde podrían ir o con quién podrían encontrarse. Estaban bastante cansados cuando se detuvieron para acampar en una zona boscosa y tranquila. El humo de la destrucción impedía ver las tres lunas alzándose pacíficamente en el cielo.

-Bueno, empecemos a preparar los turnos de vigilancia –anunció Tai.

-Me quiero apuntar yo también –dijo Crossedmon.

-¿Estás segura? –la miró extrañado.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues veamos… Tú irás con Kari y TK en la vigilancia –señaló.

-Está bien. ¿Qué turno?

-¿El tercero os va bien a los tres?

-Perfecto –dijo TK.

-Ningún problema –respondió Kari.

-Me da igual mientras me dejéis vigilar –sonrió la digimon.

Cenaron tranquilamente y estiraron las telas sobre las que tumbarse. Bokomon permaneció el primer turno despierto con los dos vigilantes, buscando en su libro más información sobre aquellos dioses que le habían mencionado. Crossedmon tampoco se había dormido; permanecía en silencio, tumbada y con la cara oculta a todos, esperando su turno para levantarse y vigilar, hasta que finalmente llegó, después de que Davis y Ken les pasaran el turno.

-Bueno, nuestro turno.

-¿Crees que Patamon y Gatomon vendrán pronto? –preguntó Kari en susurros a TK.

-No lo sé.

-Para mañana por la tarde estarán aquí –dijo tranquilamente Crossedmon.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –se sorprendieron ambos.

-Soy la guerrera del tiempo, pero también puedo ver un poco el futuro. Al menos lo más cercano al tiempo en el que me encuentro.

-Eso es bastante útil, la verdad.

-Sí, cuando funciona –sonrió ella, dejando entender que aquella capacidad no venía cuando ella quería.

Cinco minutos más tarde, una silueta se acercó a ellos lentamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó TK encendiendo su linterna hacia la figura.

-Tranquilos, soy Dynasmon.

-No nos asustes así. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es de noche? –se molestó Kari.

-Perdonad. Os he notado por aquí y quería saber si estabais todos bien. Parece que hacéis rondas de vigilancia.

-Sí, así todos descansamos y al mismo tiempo todos vigilamos, más tarde o más temprano pero vigilamos –le explicó TK.

-¿Puedo unirme a vosotros? Esta zona está tranquila.

-Pero no es tu lugar –se extrañó Crossedmon por la presencia del Caballero Real en aquel lugar.

-Lo sé. Magnamon era quien se encargaba, pero como tenía que acudir ante Alphamon, me han cambiado de lugar y LordKnightmon se encarga de su zona y la mía hasta que regrese.

-Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre los dioses digimon? –preguntó Kari de golpe.

-Sí que he oído hablar de ellos… a Spacemon, precisamente.

-¿A mi hermano? –se extrañó Crossedmon. A ella nunca le había mencionado nada de eso.

-Sí. No me habló directamente de ellos, pero sí que los dejó ir así de repente un día, diciendo que quisiera encontrarse con ellos algún día para pedirles un favor.

-Mi hermano…

-Lo siento, Crossedmon. Quizás ya sea hora de que sepas la verdad. ¿Os importa que me la lleve un rato? –pidió Dynasmon.

-No, claro, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de la vigilancia.

-Despertaremos un rato a algún digimon que no se nos vaya a enfadar y listos.

-Gracias, chicos –sonrió Crossedmon.

Crossedmon siguió a Dynasmon hacia los árboles, corriendo como un animalillo a su lado. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados, Dynasmon se dejó caer al suelo y le indicó a la pequeña digimon que se sentase con él.

-Esto es más duro de lo que te imaginas, Crossedmon. LordKnightmon y yo nos prometimos no volver a hablar de ello jamás, pero tú debes saber toda la verdad.

-Si ves que no vas a poder, tómate todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ellos irán turnándose y continuarán vigilando –le animó la digimon.

-Gracias. Pues verás. Tu hermano, parece ser, sintió que todo el mal que azotaría el Digimundo sería por un error tuyo que llevaría a que la puerta que sellaba a Lucemon se rompiese y así se liberaría Lucemon. Por eso marchó de tu lado, para evitar que obtuvieses su mitad de la llave.

-Pero resultó que el error fue suyo –interrumpió algo fastidiada la guerrera del tiempo.

-Exacto. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Lucemon ya nos había engañado a LordKightmon y a mí y seguíamos sus órdenes procurando que el digicódigo llegase a la zona oscura.

-¿Todos aquellos digimon que cayeron en el engaño, como Kerpymon, fue por obra vuestra?

-Puedes decirlo así. Ahora no me siento orgulloso de ello, pero antes, por Lucemon hubiese hecho cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo. Sigue.

-Tu hermano también acabó siendo engañado por Lucemon y él entregó su mitad de la llave, cosa que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba. Pensábamos que él tenía la llave entera, pero sólo había los datos del espacio, los datos que formaban el área oscura. Seguían sin estar los datos temporales, los que marcaban el ritmo de todo, tanto del área como del encerrado.

-Por eso querían conseguir mi llave también.

-Tu hermano salió el día en que Kerpymon atacó a Seraphimon y te encontró corriendo por el bosque asustada. Nos lo contó cuando regresó. Dijo que hubiese preferido que le dijeses que te acompañase, pero después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir se dio cuenta que aquello no funcionaría.

-En el fondo me quería proteger…

-Sí. No te dijo nada de lo de su llave, aunque tú ya lo sabías. LordKnightmon te vio y no dijo nada a nadie, ni a Spacemon.

-¿Por qué? –le miró confundida.

-Si tu hermano hubiese sabido que habías bajado allí, te habría ido a buscar y te habría forzado a esconderte… Y muy posiblemente tú te hubieses asustado demasiado y habrías escapado sin escucharle.

-Tampoco me paré a escucharle. Me fui a esconder los espíritus digitales por orden de Ophanimon –explicó.

-Sí, de eso nos enteramos LordKnightmon y yo después del castigo de Alphamon. Pero bueno, hablamos de tu hermano.

-Sí, sigue, por favor.

-Como decía, le importabas mucho a tu hermano. Después de haberte ayudado a llegar al castillo de Seraphimon, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a escribir algo que nunca hemos leído ni LordKnightmon ni yo. Fue lo último que nos entregó junto a sus espíritus.

-¿Por qué?

-Se acercó y dijo esto: "Mi hermana ha crecido más rápido de lo que imaginé. Es tarde para que me perdone, pero al menos lo he querido intentar. Desgraciadamente, no llegaré ya". Lucemon lo pudo oír todo y enseguida le preguntó si podía ir a por ti de nuevo, pero él dijo lo siguiente: "No puedo hacer eso, Lucemon. Lo único que puedo hacer es despedirme de todo. Soy un simple digimon sin valor alguno".

-Le sellé… Encerré el poder del espacio antes de saltar al mundo humano para evitar que me detectase. Una vez en otro mundo, no habría forma alguna de seguirme, pero mientras saltaba, mi hermano podría saber qué estaba haciendo y él podría seguirme también.

-Lo vimos. Lucemon nos ordenó atacarle y tuvimos que obedecer. Incluso tu hermano nos dijo que lo hiciésemos. Su digicódigo formó dos espíritus digitales, ambos encadenados. "Me es imposible hacer nada así. Ella es la única que puede liberarme de las cadenas si quiere hacerlo. Hasta entonces, yo no soy digno de este poder". Nos entregó sus espíritus y volvió a la forma infantil de Crossedmon. Se retiró a su cuarto y entonces nosotros recibimos la orden de matarle.

-Vosotros fuisteis los que… –los ojos de Crossedmon se abrieron más al imaginar la escena.

-¡No! Crossedmon, créeme. Lucemon nos dijo que acabásemos con él. Entramos y le encontramos murmurando algo así como que "espero que los dioses sean benevolentes conmigo y me permitan estar con mi hermana… me da igual cuál de todos sea"; atacamos y nos llevamos sus datos, pero allí, en el área oscura, el digihuevo no podía salir hacia el pueblo del comienzo. Lo cogimos para llevarlo a la superficie y entonces Lucemon nos pidió los datos y el digihuevo.

-¿Qué le hizo? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Absorbió los datos para liberarse de la prisión y destruyó el digihuevo, lo volvió datos para alimentarse.

-No…

-Lo siento, Crossedmon, de verdad lo siento. Si lo hubiésemos sabido…

-Tanto tiempo intentando saber cómo murió…

-Registré su cuarto poco tiempo después, en busca de alguna pista para dar contigo, pero lo único con tu nombre fue una carta. Ésta –le dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

-¿Para mí?

-De tu hermano. Creo que ahora será mejor que te deje sola. Búscame si necesitas alguna otra cosa. Y perdónanos una vez más por lo que hicimos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Dynasmon. Todo pasó y ya sufristeis vuestro castigo. No vale la pena enfadarse de nuevo y sufrir por el pasado.

Dynasmon se levantó y empezó a caminar alejándose de allí. Crossedmon continuó mirando el sobre, con su nombre escrito en una de las caras. La letra de su hermano… señales de aquel ser al que tanto quiso y al mismo tiempo tanta rabia le dio. Aquel ser que la obligó a crecer para caer todo el tiempo. Con manos temblorosas, rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_"Querida hermana. Muy posiblemente te haya llegado esta carta a través de Dynasmon o LordKightmon; de ser así, espero que no te hagan daño. Siento mucho haberte dañado toda tu vida, pero debía ocultarte de la mirada de Lucemon. Desde que nacimos, él se ha fijado mucho en nosotros dos, los digimons del mismo digihuevo. Debía protegerte como fuese de él, ocultar tu poder. Aunque naciésemos juntos y ambos tuviésemos dos poderes complementarios, quien realmente es dueño de ambos poderes, del tiempo y del espacio, eres tú, Timy._

_Supongo que estarás bastante perdida ahora. ¿Tú la dueña real de ambos poderes? Sí. Eres poderosa, me lo has mostrado al hacerme el sello supremo, el cual no soy capaz de hacer y eso que he entrenado más tiempo que tú y soy, técnicamente, más fuerte que tú. Tu voluntad de sellar eternamente a alguien, de prohibir el espacio, es lo que demuestra tu fuerza, tu poder, tu dignidad para el espacio y el tiempo._

_Posiblemente no tengas los espíritus del espacio en tu poder. Lo sé, caer en el engaño de Lucemon no entraba en mis planes iniciales, pero desgraciadamente he cometido el error que vi en ti sin darme cuenta que aquel Crossedmon era yo. Consulta a los dioses, pídeles el poder para encontrar mis espíritus, porque no sé qué hará Lucemon con ellos. Y no te separes de los que te quieren, nunca._

_Sé que es demasiado lo que te pido y no puedo darte lo que quieres, que es ayuda. Nunca fui bueno ayudándote, debo admitirlo. Pero seguro que, siendo como eres, lograrás encontrar lo que buscas. Me dijeron que, cuando alguien muere, un dios es quien decide si el digimon se vuelve digihuevo o es condenado eternamente. Y me parece que pronto me encontraré con él. Le diré que acuda a ti cuando lo vea, te lo prometo._

_Perdóname, hermana, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, para solucionarlo todo, para remendar las heridas que te he hecho y para volver a ser una familia. Dales a tus "Ancients de la guarda" las gracias de mi parte, por cuidarte y hacerte feliz. Diles también que estoy arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho y dicho. Y por último, quiero que sepas que, aunque muy posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver jamás, nunca me olvidaré de ti. Y espero que el primer dios al que vea sea benevolente conmigo y me permita llegar a ti en un futuro._

_No te olvides de mí, aunque lo único que recuerdes de mí sea un ser cruel y malévolo. Recuerda que era para protegerte, para que Lucemon no se fijase en ti. ¿Debí habértelo dicho? Creo que es tarde para responder a ello. ¿Me responderías tú a ello la próxima vez que logremos encontrarnos? Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para recuperarlo todo. Te quiero, hermanita._

_Spacemon"_

Crossedmon volvió a leer la carta, con lágrimas en los ojos verdes que le nublaban la visión. Permaneció un rato más sentada contra el tronco de aquel árbol y alzó la vista al cielo.

-Tonto… ¿por qué no dejas de hacerme llorar? –susurró.

Se levantó y regresó al puesto de vigilancia. Kari y TK hacía rato que habían cambiado su turno con los gemelos. Al verla acercarse, corrieron hacia ella y esperaron a que hablase, pero únicamente lloraba, en silencio, con un sobre en una mano y una carta en la otra.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua, Crossedmon? –le ofreció Koichi.

-Sí, por favor… Gracias…

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Koji.

-Por fin sé la verdad. Dynasmon me lo ha confesado todo… y me ha entregado las últimas palabras de mi hermano…

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Te refieres a Spacemon?

-Sí. Estaba arrepentido en el momento de su fin. Quería solucionar las cosas y yo le alejé aún más de mí –dijo mientras sus puntiagudas orejas caían hacia abajo.

-No te culpes. Seguías resentida y nunca había dado señales de que quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo. Si no llegaba a ser por mi forma antigua, Sphinxmon, y porque tú le sellabas, él te hubiese atacado ante nosotros.

-Lo sé, Koichi, pero…

-Tranquila. No te odia, ¿verdad? La carta no lo mencionaba en ningún momento –le interrumpió Koji.

-Tienes razón…

-No te guarda rencor y espera verte para que le perdones –continuó Koichi.

-Debería pedirle perdón yo a él –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Creo –dijo Koji −, y espero no equivocarme, que no va a aceptar que le pidas perdón. Él mismo se ha cargado un castigo por tu dolor y esperará a que vayas con él para sentirse aliviado.

-Supongo…

-Venga, ve a dormir cerca del fuego y ya le daremos vueltas al asunto mañana –señaló Koji hacia la hoguera.

-Gracias… por haberme escuchado –intentó sonreirles.

-No hay de qué. Y ahora a dormir.

Crossedmon volvió a mirar la hoja que tenía en su mano y se encaminó hacia el trozo de tela que hacía de cama para ella. Se refugió en las sábanas, guardó la carta en su sobre, lo escondió de la vista de todos y se unió al sueño con cuerpo y mente cansados del llanto.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí estos dos capítulos. Ya habéis oído a Crossedmon: Patamon y Gatomon estarán aquí con todos en el próximo capítulo. Bokomon y Neemon siguen siendo los de siempre, ya lo habéis podido ver.<p>

Y la carta... Bueno, al fin se sabe qué pasó con el otro Crossedmon. Me ha quedado muy triste, lo sé. Espero no haberos hecho gastar paquetes de pañuelos... Dynasmon y LordKnightmon quedaron libres de pecado y culpa tras el castigo de Alphamon, por lo que no los matéis por los crímenes del pasado.

Os daré una breve descripción del otro Crossedmon, el que dominó el poder del espacio. Aunque nació del mismo digihuevo que la Crossedmon que ahora acompaña a los niños elegidos, él tenía un aspecto más animal. Su rostro era prácticamente el de un felino, como sus orejas, garras (tanto en pies y manos) como la cola peludita. Su pelaje era plateado y no llevaba traje como su hermana. Su digievolución, Spacemon, se movía a cuatro patas normalmente; en pocas ocasiones caminaba sobre las patas traseras. Y a parte de ser un gato más grande, tenía más pelaje plateado con el que excusarse por no usar ropas más allá de un protector pectoral negro con un "∞" dibujado en plateado.

En el próximo capítulo, los elegidos se acercan al primer objetivo de su misión con dos acompañantes más. ¿Qué dirá Davis ante la presencia de dos grandes ángeles en el grupo? ¿Cuál será el primero de los dioses que aparecerá? ¿Realmente confían todos en encontrar _dioses_?

Besos para todos ^^


	12. La búsqueda de los dioses

Pues nada, otra vez miércoles, lo que significa... ¡capítulo nuevo! Hoy por fin llegan Patamon y Gatomon después de su laaaaaarga ausencia en vuestras pantallas. ¿Qué será lo primero que digan? No hace falta esperar mucho para saberlo.

También hoy empezarán a acercarse más a sus objetivos. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Serán sus ideas buenas y lograrán lo que quieren? Las respuestas y mucho más... debajo de la línea ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.15: La búsqueda de los dioses<strong>

Dynasmon se encargó de despertarles a todos con un saco cargado de comida. Se unió a ellos en el desayuno, sentado junto a Crossedmon y pendiente de ella. Todo estaba muy tranquilo; el tema de conversación giraba entorno a los dioses misteriosos. Todos se preguntaban por dónde empezar a buscarles hasta que se tocó un tema importante.

-¿Y si esos dioses viven en una especie de Olimpo? –empezó Willis

-O en algún lugar inaccesible para todo el mundo, como otra dimensión y otro espacio dentro del mismo mundo –aventuró Yolei.

-Pues ya me dirás cómo vamos a llegar todos hasta allí –protestó Davis.

-Antes de nada, calmaos –intervino Izzy −. Revisaré todo lo que tengo en el ordenador a ver si averiguo algo interesante.

-Sí, y averigua también un medio de transporte directo a ellos –añadió Davis.

-Davis, no pidas imposibles.

Toda la mañana pasó lentamente intentando averiguar el paradero de los dioses hasta que, tras la comida, llegaron Gatomon y Patamon.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra, hemos llegado para el café –bromeó Patamon.

-Da igual, nosotros hemos comido rico antes de salir –quitó importancia Gatomon.

-¡Vosotros dos! –chilló Davis −. ¿Por qué sois importantes y no V-mon?

-Davis, Davis…

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora, V-mon?

-Yo no soy un ángel, no me pidas que sea como ellos…

-¡Pues esfuérzate para ser UltraAngemon!

-Seraphimon y Ophanimon son los únicos ángeles que hacen pareja –sonrió Patamon.

-Oh, venga, no le confundas ya nada más llegar –habló TK mientras le abrazaba.

-Pero si Patamon dice la verdad –sonrió Gatomon pícaramente.

-Ay, madre. Dejad de demostrar vuestro cariño por un rato o acabaréis siendo la causa de la muerte de V-mon –pidió Kari cogiendo a su compañera mientras al fondo Davis no dejaba de sacudir a V-mon. (N/A: alguien lo dudaba?)

Kari y TK les informaron de lo que había ocurrido y las palabras de Magnadramon.

-Así pues, lo único que habéis conseguido es saber que tenéis que buscar unos digimon en concreto. ¿Tenéis alguna pista? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Que son dioses, nada más… Y eso no sirve de mucho –se quejó Jin.

-He oído hablar de algún dios –dijo Patamon −. A veces, algunos digimon imploran a algo para que las cosechas o algún trabajo les salga bien.

-Sí, pero ¿a quién invocan? –le preguntó TK.

-Pues no lo sé. No sé si nombran a alguien o simplemente piden lo que sea y listos –respondió.

Todo lo que se iba diciendo empezaba a encaminarles hacia algo indefinido que no les ayudaba del todo a llegar a su objetivo. Los minutos pasaban, se les escapaban sin poderlos detener, sin lograr aclarar el fin de todo lo que se exponía. Izzy continuaba sus búsquedas en el ordenador, algunos hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimon y salieron a dar un paseo volando o cabalgando.

-Debe de haber algún modo de llegar a ellos.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo llegas a un lugar desconocido y ante alguien que ni tan siquiera sabes quién o qué es? –preguntó Tentomon.

-Quizás Alphamon sepa algo al respeto –dijo Dynasmon −. Podría ir a buscarle y traerle aquí si sabe algo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –Tai le miraba esperando que aquello fuese la solución.

-Sí, claro. Lo único que espero es que no esté ocupado.

Dynasmon se levantó de su improvisado asiento en una roca y se alejó volando del lugar. El silencio reinó varios minutos más hasta que JP habló.

-Oye, Izzy, hay algo que no entiendo. Si hay gente que sabe de la existencia de estos dioses, ¿por qué no los detallan más?

-Puede que simplemente hayan sentido su energía o hayan visualizado algo extraño que obró correctamente y ayudó en algún momento –aventuró el del ordenador.

-Pero así no se explica que se les trate como dioses –dijo JP.

-¿Y si lo que tienen es un aura divina? –intervino Yolei −. Quiero decir, por poner un ejemplo, Kazemon y Ranamon no tienen la apariencia de guerreras. Incluso Kumamon parece un guerrero extraño…

-A mí Kumamon me recuerda a Gatomon –dijo Kari cogiendo a su digimon −. Ella es una digimon adulta y en cambio es más bajita que el resto de campeones del equipo de los niños elegidos.

-Sí, tienes razón… Me refiero a que son unos seres normales y corrientes pero que tienen algo que les diferencia. No aparentan ser poderosos y en cambio cuando se necesita su fuerza, se vuelven más poderosos y les envuelve un halo de misterio.

-Yolei, ya has vuelto a ver demasiadas películas de misterio, ¿no? –TK la miraba con una media sonrisa.

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario de TK, pero enseguida volvieron a quedarse en silencio pensando. La llegada de Alphamon y Dynasmon les obligó a todos a volverse y a esperar para escuchar la explicación.

-Dynasmon me ha contado lo que ocurre. Así que los dioses…

-¿Sabes algo tú? –preguntó Mimi.

-Nunca los he llegado a ver. Dicen que son muy poderosos, pero también inaccesibles.

-¿Conoces alguno al que podamos invocar? –pidió Miyako.

-Bueno, hay quienes consideran a las guerreras del agua y del viento como unas diosas –dijo mirando a Miyako y Zoe.

-Eh, menos ligoteo y más respuestas –le frenó Jin.

-No intento ligar, simplemente digo que hay quienes tratan a los elementos o a la propia naturaleza como si fuesen dioses o seres superiores que se pueden enfadar y provocar catástrofes o bendecir y traer frutos a la tierra.

-Lo decía por si acaso –se excusó rápidamente el portador de los espíritus de la tierra.

-De todos modos, no sé de ningún dios ni puedo daros ninguna información más. Dynasmon y yo debemos volver a nuestros trabajos. Si necesitáis alguna cosa, hacédmela saber y os buscaré para responderla o ayudaros.

-Gracias, Alphamon.

-Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Estarán bien protegidos –dijo Patamon sonriente.

Los dos Caballeros Reales volvieron a alejarse mientras todos daban vueltas a lo que les acababan de contar.

-Así pues… si son once… ¿vosotros diez sois dioses también? –señaló Davis.

-Que yo sepa –dijo Takuya −, sólo soy el descendiente de un antiguo guerrero legendario, no un dios. Ellos eran digimons que luchaban, no dioses que simplemente movían el mundo a sus anchas.

-Pues seguimos igual…

-No del todo –informó Izzy −. Ahora deberíamos ir a algún pueblo y preguntar a los digimon a quién o a qué piden que ocurran las cosas buenas. Es como cuando pides un deseo a una estrella.

-Una estrella…

Media hora más tarde volvieron a reunirse todos y recogieron las cosas para encaminarse al pueblo más cercano tras explicar a todos lo que habían oído decir a Alphamon.

En el cielo existía un pequeño claro sin cubrir de cenizas que dejaban ver el cielo azulado y por donde se filtraban los rayos del sol. Algunos de los digimon sentían añoranza de aquel simple hecho y miraban ausentes aquellos rayos que bajaban de entre las nubes de polvo a la tierra.

-¿Lograremos regresar este mundo a lo que era? –preguntó tristemente Agumon.

-No te preocupes, Agumon, que ese grupo de malvados volverán a sentir sus traseros pateados una vez más. Y esta vez te prometo que será la última que lo sientan, porque no les voy a dejar aparecer jamás.

-Tai, pareces muy decidido –observó Davis.

-Davis, ¿tú no piensas lo mismo?

-Venga, admite que tienes ganas de patearles. ¡Yo estaré contigo! –gritó V-mon animado.

-Tienes razón, V-mon, les venceremos. Ya verán cómo las gastamos nosotros. ¡Que se preparen esos, que allá vamos!

El grupo continuó avanzando en silencio gran parte de ellos hasta que algo cambió el rumbo de los acontecimientos. La grieta del cielo continuaba abierta, pero la luz empezó a apagarse sin que fuese su momento y a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –gritó preocupada Gatomon.

-Biyomon, hay que subir a verlo –ordenó Sora.

-Está bien. Biyomon digievoluciona a… ¡Birdramon!

-Esperadnos aquí –pidió Sora mientras se cogía a la garra de Birdramon.

-¿Por qué se está oscureciendo todo de repente? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ken.

Mientras todos continuaban en el suelo, Birdramon y Sora habían llegado a las nubes y observaban lo que ocurría ante ellas en aquel pedazo de cielo despejado.

-Hay que bajar ya…

-De acuerdo –Bidramon bajó con cuidado, pero lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Chicos! No os vais a creer lo que está ocurriendo…

Sora saltó al suelo nada más posarse Birdramon en él y se acercó a todos.

-¿Qué hay allí arriba? –habló Tai.

-Parece un eclipse, pero es extraño… El sol se oculta por todos los lados a la vez.

-¿Por todos los lados? –se extrañó Joe.

-Eh, recordad que este mundo tiene tres lunas –avisó JP.

-De todos modos es extraño. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

-¿Una batalla, quizás? –preguntaron Terriermon y Lopmon.

-¿Y contra quién luchan tan ferozmente como para esconder el sol? –quiso saber Palmon.

-¿Contra un dios?

La voz de Crossedmon atrapó a todos repentinamente. Se volvieron para observar a la digimon, quieta junto a Agumon y Tentomon.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? –se extrañó Suzaku

-Piénsalo bien: nadie sabe cómo son, pero todos invocan pidiendo algo. Como un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

-¿Y? –continuaron preguntando JP y Davis.

-Hombre, no sé vosotros, pero yo creo que el sol es una estrella. Muy grande porque está cercana, pero es una estrella –señaló la digimon.

-¿Y? –la insistencia de aquellos dos empezaba a hacer creer a Crossedmon que, realmente, JP y Davis eran completos ignorantes de la vida.

-¡Pues claro! En la mitología antigua, los dioses se representaban de formas diversas… En Egipto eran animales, y Grecia y Roma tenían diferentes atributos, entre ellos animales u objetos… Los planetas tienen nombres de dioses… –exclamó Zen.

-Ahora que lo pienso… La historia de las cuatro bestias sagradas existe en este mundo y en el humano también. ¿Puede ser posible que los dioses sean también como los nombrados en el mundo humano? –preguntó Izzy sonriendo.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo: yendo hacia ese eclipse –señaló Matt hacia el cielo.

-No. Iré yo.

-¿Crossedmon? Pero ¿por qué? –la miró Tai, algo preocupado.

-Sólo necesitaré tomar algo de energía de vosotros.

-¿De nosotros?

-Sí, de los emblemas y de los espíritus. Es de la única forma que podré acceder hacia ellos.

-¿Te ves segura y capaz de hacerlo? –preguntó Izzy antes de tomar una decisión.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudaros en este estado.

Crossedmon dio unos pasos al frente y esperó a que todos se hubiesen situado alrededor de ella para empezar. Recordaba la sensación que daba el poder de los espíritus, sentía que podía atravesar cualquier cosa. Los emblemas… aquello sería lo que la llevaría directamente a la posición correcta.

-Espíritu del espacio, reacciona a mi llamada y permíteme saltar en el espacio. Llévame donde deseo. ¡Puerta Dimensional!

Un pequeño vórtice oscuro se abrió ante ella. Poco a poco, se acercó a éste y lo atravesó. Los niños elegidos se quedaron observando sin mediar palabra cómo el vórtice se cerraba y desaparecía volviendo a quedar todo cuanto les rodeaba en calma.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá? Es solamente un digimon de tipo infantil –protestó Yolei.

-A demás, ha necesitado la energía de los espíritus y los emblemas para poder transportarse. Después no podrá volver y la habremos liado –indicó Davis.

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez? Crossedmon sabe lo que se hace. Si no quieres, puedes irte a pelear con quien quieras. Nosotros diez la esperaremos –le respondió Suzaku.

-Exacto. No la conozco demasiado bien y aunque soy la descendiente de la antigua guerrera del agua, no recuerdo el pasado que ella tiene todavía en su mente. Pero confío en ella y estaré aquí esperándola. Y si le ocurre algo, pienso alzar columnas de agua hasta donde sea para alcanzarla y ayudarla –aseguró Miyako.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? –preguntó Joe.

-Porque aunque haya desaparecido delante de nosotros seguimos sintiéndola aquí, a nuestro lado –respondió Takuya mostrando el dispositivo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Davis.

-Un dispositivo, claro está –le respondió V-mon, extrañándose por la pregunta.

-No, lo que aparece en la pantalla –Davis golpeó con suavidad la cabeza de V-mon en forma de reprimenda.

Un símbolo extraño había aparecido en los dispositivos digitales de los diez guerreros. Izzy se acercó y miró atentamente la forma de un sol y una luna unidos. Buscó entre los emblemas y los signos de los guerreros, pero no lograba dar con nada que se le pareciese. Ni Bokomon encontraba en su libro algo parecido.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Crossedmon desde... ni yo lo sé. Después de todo, la respuesta estaba ante nuestros ojos. Una preguntita, ¿a Davis y a JP los abandonaron en el bosque cuando eran pequeños o son totalmente despistados porque sí? Quizás esa sea una de las cosas que jamás podré entender...<p>

Pues nada, yo ya he entrado al vórtice. Lo bueno es... ¿Saldré de ahí? ¿Iré al lugar correcto? Voy yo sola, por lo tanto ¿encontraré algún rival? ¿Estaré bien? Sólo digo que eso de dar muchas muchas vueltas cuando saltas de dimensión o cosas relacionadas con vórtices espaciales es mentira, porque yo estoy bien recta.

Encontraré al dios que toque y regresaré para demostrarle a Davis que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas aun con mi bajo nivel (y a papi y mami que soy una buena niña xD). No fallaré.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. Apollomon y Dianamon

: Timy, cielo, ¿que no presenta nadie el capítulo hoy?

Crossedmon: *senada en el suelo y rodeada de carteles* Ah, hola mami. Estoy ocupada ahora mismo preparando mi revolución.

A.I.: ¿Revolución?

C: Sí, un fic donde reivindicar mis derechos.

A.I.: o.O" Ah, vale... ¿Y Kaotik?

C: *sonrisa malévola* Creo que me equivoqué y le eché laxante a su desayuno esta mañana.

A.I.: =_=" Vale, de acuerdo, ya introduzco yo hoy...

Buenos días a todos. Como nadie parece disponible hoy, me encargaré personalmente de presentaros el capítulo. Hoy por fin conocemos a los dos primeros dioses de la lista. ¿Qué tendrán que contarle o darle a Crossedmon? ¿Cómo regresará la pequeña digimon con los elegidos nuevamente?

Disfrutad del capítulo (mientras yo intento saber qué ocurre aquí)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.16: Apollomon y Dianamon<strong>

Crossedmon abrió los ojos y miró con cuidado alrededor. Todo estaba extrañamente calmado; se encontraba flotando sobre el mundo digital y no había ni rastro de ningún enemigo intentando enfrentarse a nadie. Incluso las lunas estaban lejos del sol.

-Parece ser que has llegado sana y salva –dijo una voz tras ella.

-Eso es…

-El Digimundo, visto desde mi posición, sí.

-He logrado… atravesar el espacio…

-Aunque parece ser que has necesitado la ayuda de los demás.

-¡Los otros! Estarán preocupados…

-Tranquila, pronto regresarás con ellos. ¿Me acompañas?

-Sí…

Crossedmon cogió la mano de aquel digimon y se dejó llevar hacia donde él le tiraba. Seguía sin estar segura de quién era, pero sabía que podía confiar en ese digimon. Incluso con otra digimon que se veía a lo lejos, aun sin haber hablado con ella.

-Así que esta es tu forma, ¿eh? –fue el modo en que la saludó.

-Es duro para mí recuperar mi energía. Veo a los otros digimon que con un descanso de un día logran recuperar energías y en cambio yo…

-Has de recordar que no eres como antes.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Seguro que ya sabes quiénes somos.

-Dos dioses, ¿me equivoco?

-Pensé que responderías con los nombres.

-No se me ocurren en estos momentos.

-Y te comprendemos. Yo soy Dianamon y él es Apollomon. Te hemos estado esperando desde que te has dado cuenta de nuestra existencia aquí arriba.

-No es por ofenderte, Dianamon, pero simplemente había pensado en encontrar a Apollomon por el sol, no había tenido en cuenta la luna y, a demás, tampoco la tenía delante para caer en cuenta.

-Ya me he dado cuenta que tampoco has visto el sol en muchos días. Esa nube de polvo de destrucción impide que veamos muchas cosas ahí.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Nosotros podemos luchar, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, el contacto con los otros dioses es bastante difícil –explicó Apollomon −. A demás, las cuatro bestias sagradas, capaces de fusionarse, han sido eliminadas. Si los lords demoníacos logran captar el poder de los digimon sagrados, podrían llegar a obtener la fuerza necesaria para fusionarse.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Por desgracia sí –respondió Dianamon −. Aunque nosotros buscamos huecos por los que infiltrarnos para determinar estrategias, no es seguro que ganemos.

-¿Pero por qué no? Sois dioses, tenéis un gran poder y podríais hacer temblar a todos esos patanes que únicamente piensan en dominar mundos mediante la destrucción.

-Por tu otro poder –respondió Apollomon.

-El espacio nos puede hacer mucho daño. En este preciso momento ya lo está haciendo –añadió Dianamon.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí. Quien sea que esté usando poder de los espíritus de Ancient Spacemon ha bloqueado el hueco entre el mundo digital y esta dimensión.

-Entonces… ¿cómo he podido llegar aquí? –se extrañó la pequeña digimon.

-Porque aunque no tienes los espíritus del espacio, también te pertenecen. Dentro de ti hay un pequeño rastro de lo que un día fue cogido por tu hermano para cuidar de ti –le respondió Apollomon.

-Él se quedó el poder del espacio para protegerme…

-Nosotros directamente no hemos estado con él. Pero hay otro dios que puede que sí lo haya hecho. Él podrá decirte más cosas de tu hermano, si te interesa.

-Lo dudo… No quedó ni rastro de él –susurró la digimon recordando la carda de su hermano.

-Entonces sentimos no poder hacer nada. Pero ahora debes darte prisa y escucharnos. Coge estas esferas –le entregó Dianamon.

-¿Qué son?

-Son un regalito para vosotros con tal que nos ayudéis a derrotar a los Demon Lords.

-¿Y qué hemos de hacer con esto? –miró ella extrañada.

-Esto os dará energía más que suficiente para mantener las formas perfectas incluso durante meses aunque luchéis contra quien sea que te imagines.

-Genial… ¿Y cómo se consigue?

-Simplemente invoca el poder del sol y de la luna. Ambas esferas reaccionarán y recargarán la energía de los dispositivos.

-¡Qué bien! Eso alegrará a todos.

-Y para ti también hay una cosita, Crossedmon.

-¿Eh?

Ambos dioses pusieron una mano sobre ella y cerraron los ojos. Crossedmon se quedó mirándolos extrañada, con una esfera en cada mano, sin saber qué hacer, sin moverse. De pronto sintió energía en ella, una cantidad importante de energía que la obligaba a tomar otra forma, a digievolucionar. Cerró los ojos y dejó fluir la energía por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a abrirlos y se miró; su cuerpo adulto.

-Así estás mejor, CrossTimemon.

-¿Te ves capaz de llegar tú sola al Digimundo?

-Creo que tengo suficiente energía como para viajar a cualquier otro mundo –rió.

-Usa las esferas como colgantes, así no las perderás –le aconsejó Dianamon.

-Alertaremos a los otros dioses para que lancen señales que puedas detectar.

-Gracias por todo a los dos.

Levantó un brazo hacia delante y concentró la energía suficiente como para crear por sí misma un vórtice, esta vez dorado. Tal y como Apollomon le había dicho, existía el poder del espacio en su interior, aunque le parecía algo desconocido. Agradeció una vez más la ayuda a los dos dioses y desapareció de aquel lugar sin dejar ni rastro.

Tai y Matt estaban intentando controlar a Davis cuando el vórtice se abrió en el mismo sitio que apareció el que se llevó a Crossedmon de allí. Con cierta dificultad, la digimon comenzó a salir de aquel remolino hasta que logró posarse recta en el suelo y deshizo aquel túnel espacial. Se volvió hacia todos y esperó a que alguien hablase.

-¿Quién diantre eres? ¿Quieres pelea? Porque V-mon y yo te dejaremos por los suelos.

-No seas ruidoso, Davis. Ahora puedo dejarte yo por los suelos como me incordies demasiado –sonrió la recién llegada.

-¿Crossedmon? ¿Eres tú? –la cara de confusión de Davis lo decía todo.

-Menuda bienvenida me dais, chicos.

-¡Has logrado digievolucionar! Pero… ¿significa eso que hay peligro? –se alertó Tai.

-No, simplemente he obtenido energía, la suficiente como para digievolucionar y abrir el vórtice espacial por mí misma.

-¿Entonces ahora tienes la fuerza del espacio? –preguntó Izzy mientras escribía en su ordenador.

-No, lo siento –sonrió CrossTimemon −. Ahora simplemente soy CrossTimemon, la digievolución de Crossedmon con el espíritu del tiempo. Esta es la forma adulta y… ¡CrossTimemon, transformación a modo bestia! –un ave dorado extendió las alas ante ellos.

-Eh, eso es una digievolución de tipo animal –señaló Zoe.

-Sí, esta es mi forma con el espíritu digital animal del tiempo.

-Pero eso significa que ahora tienes cuerpo perfecto –señaló Izzy.

-No, mi cuerpo perfecto no es el que ves, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo. Demasiado largo de explicar –respondió el ave.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, siendo un digimon de tiempo has abierto un vórtice espacial? –preguntó irritado Davis −. Como lo hayas hecho tú sola, te vas a enterar por quitarnos la energía a los demás antes.

-Porque el espíritu del espacio me pertenece y, aunque no lo tuve siempre, una vez estuvo en mí, hay cierto rastro de ese poder. Cuando obtenga el espíritu del espacio, podré incluso retroceder o avanzar en el espacio y el tiempo. Ahora simplemente puedo abrir vórtices, pero no muy grandes –dijo mientras regresaba a la forma humana del tiempo.

-Ah…

-Bueno, he logrado dar con dos dioses: Apollomon y Dianamon. Me han dado esto –dijo mostrando las esferas de luz.

-¿Qué hay que hacer con eso?

-Acercadme todos los dispositivos. Invoco el poder del sol y de la luna ante mí; que la energía de estas esferas llegue a los dispositivos de aquellos elegidos y sus digimon –recitó.

Los dispositivos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza mientras los digimon empezaban a digievolucionar. Cuando todo se calmó, los dispositivos habían cambiado en parte. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe y Willis continuaban con sus dispositivos, pero éstos habían cambiado sus colores y habían crecido un poco más; Davis, Ken, Yolei, Codi, Kari y TK vieron cómo sus dispositivos aumentaban el tamaño. Por otro lado, Takuya y Koji continuaban manteniendo sus dispositivos tal y como estaban, mientras que los ocho restantes igualaban sus dispositivos a los de ellos dos.

-Los dispositivos han cambiado…

-Pues nosotros dos seguimos teniéndolo igual…

-Quizás no necesite mejoras ni nada de eso, ¿no creéis?

-Es posible, pero qué fastidio –protestó Takuya.

* * *

><p>C: ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡JA! ¡Ahora tengo mi cuerpo adulto!<p>

A.I.:Timy, contrólate... ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas ahora?

C: Lo siento, mamá, pero tengo que preparar mi huelga YA. **¡Gente, no os perdáis mi especial "APHI"! ¡Esta tarde, en la plaza mayor de FanFiction!**

A.I.:Gente, la plaza no existe... Significa en un nuevo fic... Y parece que va a dar guerra -.-"

C: ¡Hasta luego, mamá!

A.I.: ¡Oye! ¿Y quién cierra esto? Bah, ya se ha ido... Pues me va a tocar a mí...

Los dos primeros dioses ya han actuado y gracias a ellos, Crossedmon ha digievolucionado a CrossTimemon y puede despertar también su forma animal. La energía entregada a los elegidos les ayudará en esta dura misión de buscar a los dioses, pero... ¿Lograrán algún día enfrentarse cara a cara con el enemigo? ¿Obtendrán el poder necesario para hacerles frente? De momento, estamos a 9 dioses de saberlo. Habrá que tener paciencia y rezar para que todo les vaya bien al grupo.

Mil disculpas por el extraño comportamiento de Timy y por... bueno, lo de Kaotik Angel no ha sido muy accidente como Timy ha dicho ¬¬" es una renacuaja muy traviesa cuando quiere... Sintiendo las molestias por la desaparición de la autora del fic y de la protagonista, me despido de todos vosotros deseándoos un feliz fin de semana.

Ancient Irismon ^^


	14. Los problemas de la destrucción

¡Buenos días a todos! Antes de empezar a hablaros del capítulo de hoy... Un pajarillo me contó varias cosillas y entre ellas...

**¡SOFÍA! ¡FELICIDADES GUAPISIMA!** ¿Cómo te han caído esos añitos, eh? Supongo que te regalarán muchas cosas y eso, pero yo como no puedo, te dedico el capi de hoy ;). ¡Y a cumplir más años!

Bueno, ahora sí. El capítulo de hoy es algo triste, pero ya se encarga Davis de irritar a los demás y hacer que la tristeza sea menor. Es uno de esos momentos en los que pasean porque toparse con todos los dioses a la vez conllevaría a acabar con todo ya... Y sí, todos queréis que llegue el final... Pero yo no :D Cuanto más dure, más intriga tendréis, jiji.

Y ya, sin más, el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.17: Los problemas de la destrucción<strong>

Tras varios minutos explicando lo ocurrido con Apollomon y Dianamon, todos iniciaron el viaje sin rumbo, vagando mientras pensaban en qué deberían hacer. Las esferas de luz que CrossTimemon había traído consigo se transformaron en un sol y una luna; con un par de hilos, había logrado colgárselos a modo de collar.

-¿Dónde se podría encontrar a otro dios?

-Ambos me dijeron que contactarían con los otros dioses para que les detectemos.

-Entonces ellos darán con nosotros –concluyó Davis.

-Eres de lo que no hay. ¿No te das cuenta que si ellos salen a la vista y les encuentran antes que ellos den con nosotros podría ocurrir una desgracia? –suspiró Yolei.

-Yolei, deja de criticarme. Ellos son dioses, pueden verlo todo.

-Qué rápido concluyes las cosas… –se quejó la chica.

Llevaban tres horas caminando cuando el hambre les empezó a cansar a todos. Sin nada cerca para comer ni un lugar lo suficientemente grande para detenerse y acampar, continuaron caminando en busca de un pueblo.

-Sora, ¿vas bien? –preguntó el ave rosada a su lado.

-Sí, Biyomon, no te preocupes.

-Pareces muy cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve? –se ofreció Biyomon.

-No pasa nada. A demás, te cansarías tú también.

-No, para nada, me siento muy bien y con muchísima energía –dijo sonriente.

-Tranquila, Biyomon, puedo aguantar.

-Aunque –dijo Mimi por detrás de ella −, como no demos con una aldea pronto, necesitaremos sillas de ruedas.

-Mimi, no exageres –intentó reír Joe −. Lo que debemos hacer es pararnos, descansar un poco y entonces seguir.

-Joe, lo haríamos, pero ¿de qué sirve descansar si lo que pasa es que tenemos hambre?

-No me digáis que se nos ha acabado toda la comida…

-Ni una miga de pan –informó Zoe mostrando el interior de su mochila, vacía.

-¿Qué clase de mochila nos prepararon? –chilló Davis.

-Davis, has de entender que en mi castillo habían refugiados que también comen –le contestó Gatomon −. Ordené prepararos una mochila a cada uno, teniendo en cuenta que a excepción de los diez que digievolucionan y CrossTimemon, los demás comen por dos. ¡Y Willis come por tres!

-¡Culpables! –sonrieron Lopmon y Terriermon.

-No había más comida y pensé que aún quedarían zonas con frutos o pueblos con alimentos, aunque la destrucción hubiese arrasado con las calles –contestó la digimon, agachando sus orejas algo apenada.

-Pues ya ves que te equivocaste, listilla –se burló Davis.

-Oye, Davis, deja de criticar a Gatomon. ¡Eres un tonto! –chilló Kari sorprendiendo a todos.

-Kari, no te enfades conmigo…

-¡Te lo tienes merecido! Encima que se preocupó en que nos preparasen a todos una mochila con comida y varios objetos… ¿Así lo agradeces? –el enojo de Kari iba en aumento.

-Va, Kari, déjale ya –habló TK.

-Pero…

-Hazle caso, no debemos malgastar la poca energía que nos queda discutiendo entre nosotros –le ordenó su hermano situandose al lado de TK.

Cabizbaja, Kari cogió a Gatomon y aceleró su ritmo hasta alcanzar la cabeza del grupo. Davis, un tanto avergonzado, se quedó retrasado con V-mon. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ninguno de los dos: Kari mostraba enojo en su rostro, mientras que Davis parecía poder estallar en cualquier momento si alguien se le acercaba a hablar, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

-Davis, esta vez te has pasado –le dijo el digimon.

-Cállate, V-mon.

-Deberías pedirle perdón a Kari. Ella tiene razón.

-¿Y qué más? –aquella frase por parte de V-mon molestó muchísimo a Davis.

-Davis, por favor…

-Lo siento, V-mon, pero no puedo pedirle perdón. Tenían que haber previsto que pasaría esto.

-Davis…

Algo más adelante...

-Kari, ¿estás bien?

-No, Gatomon –le respondió la humana.

-Tranquila, Davis es un zoquete ignorante, no merece la pena discutirle –intentó hacerla sonreir.

-Si TK no me hubiese frenado… seguro que le habría abofeteado.

-No, mejor habérmelo dejado a mí. Se me da de vicio pegar puñetazos y arañar –la animó Gatomon.

-Je je. Está bien, la próxima vez te dejaré arañarle.

Casi media hora más tarde, Tai divisó con sus prismáticos una pequeña aldea. Todos sonrieron y caminaron más rápidos, animados por la idea de encontrar comida allí. Incluso Davis apartó su cara triste para dar paso a la señal inequívoca de sus ansias por encontrar comida. Pero lo que les esperaba allí era totalmente distinto.

-¿Pero qué…?

-El pueblo… está desierto… –Miyako empezó a asustarse.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? –llamó Codi.

-¡Eo! –intentó también Tommy.

-Nadie responde… –finalizó Joe.

-Bueno, busquemos comida… –dijo sin mucho pensamiento Davis.

-Davis, querrás decir "echemos un vistazo", ¿no? –corrigió con una sonrisa burlona Izzy.

-Sí, sí, claro.

-Davis, Davis –llamó V-mon.

-¿Sí, V-mon?

-No se ha notado, Davis –dejó ir con una media risa oculta el digimon.

-¡Será posible!

Caminaron por las pocas calles de aquel pueblo, mirando a todos los rincones en busca de vida. Unos ruidos en una casa, medio en ruinas, movieron a todos hacia ese lugar. Dentro parecía haber alguien.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó Ken.

-Oh…

-¿Habéis oído eso?

-¿Quién será? –intentó obsevar Wormmon.

-Mejor entrar a verlo –dijo CrossTimemon abriéndose paso.

-Voy contigo, CrossTimemon.

-Está bien, Agumon.

Ambos digimon entraron con cuidado, esquivando los escombros que habían caídos por todo el piso hasta llegar al fondo del salón, oscurecido por los muebles caídos y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Ves algo? –preguntó la digimon.

-No, absolutamente nada. Pero estoy seguro que hay alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Parece ser un Burgermon –reconoció Agumon.

-No lo digas muy alto o alguien entrará a comérselo –rió CrossTimemon.

Apartaron todos los escombros para abrirse camino hacia una puerta. Justo detrás de un mueble encontraron al digimon, escondido en un rincón, temblando de miedo.

-¿Sois seguidores de Puppetmon? –preguntó temblando el digimon.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no seguimos a los Dark Masters –tendió la mano Agumon.

-Vamos, te sacaremos de aquí.

-No…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la guerrera del tiempo.

-Si salgo me verán…

-¿Quién? –preguntó esta vez Agumon.

-Los Gazimons…

-¿Esos te han atacado? –quiso saber la guerrera del tiempo.

-Sí… han venido con Devimon…

-¿Devimon?

-Se han llevado a todos a la plaza… y allí… allí… ¡los han eliminado a todos! –lloró el digimon.

-Venga, no te preocupes, no hay nadie allí fuera que quiera hacerte daño.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometemos.

Ayudaron a salir al Burgermon de aquel lugar mientra fuera alzaban, a resguardo, el campamento y continuaban buscando comida. Tai esperaba a CrossTimemon y Agumon; al ver al Burgermon con ellos, enseguida les llevó con los demás.

-Humanos… –alcanzó a decir el digimon.

-No te preocupes, son buenos.

-Exacto. Me llamo Tai y soy el compañero humano de Agumon –se presentó.

-¿Agumon tiene compañero humano?

-Así es. Me ayuda en todo. No debes preocuparte –sonrió el dinosaurio anaranjado.

-Los demás han ido a buscar comida y algo de beber –les informó Tai.

-Les iré a ayudar. ¿Os quedáis vosotros dos con Burgermon? –preguntó la digimon.

-Sí, tranquila. Tú ayuda a los demás.

Tai y Agumon se sentaron ante el Burgermon y esperaron a que éste se calmase de la primera impresión al ver un humano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –pidió Tai.

-Veréis… vinieron Gazimons. Al principio, no pasaba nada, pero de pronto empezaron a romper cristales y a destrozarlo todo… Entonces obligaron a todos los Burgermon y los otros digimon visitantes de este pueblo a ir hacia la plaza. Yo… me escondí y no me vieron… Estuve observándolo todo desde mi escondite… Fue horrible.

-¿Qué viste? –insistió Agumon puesto que el Burgermon parecía quedarse sin habla en ese momento de la historia.

-Devimon apareció y los Gazimons empezaron a cerrar las salidas de la plaza… Nadie pudo escapar y Devimon se apoderó de los datos de todos… Incluso algunos digihuevos sufrieron un trágico final… Yo corrí todo lo que pude hasta la casa y me refugié en un rincón, esperando que no me encontrasen. No me vieron ni nada, pero aun así, destrozaron todo lo que encontraron y acabé encarcelado entre todos aquellos escombros.

-Ya ha pasado todo.

-Los dioses no han escuchado nuestras plegarias… –se quejó Burgermon.

-¿Los dioses? –se alertó Tai.

-Sí. Cuando empezó esta guerra, rogamos a los dioses que nos protegiesen, pero…

-Ya veo…

-Mi familia confiaba en que llegarían guerreros valientes como los que hubieron en el pasado, pero esperarles les ha costado la vida –lloró el digimon.

Tai no supo qué responder. ¿Debía decirle que en el pasado él fue uno de los que se enfrentaron a los Dark Master? ¿Era sensato decirle que los diez antiguos guerreros también formaban parte del grupo en el que estaba viajando en esos momentos? ¿Cómo se tomaría aquel Burgermon todo aquello? Eran los niños elegidos, los guerreros legendarios… y aun así llegaban tarde, no pudieron salvar ese pueblo y su gente.

* * *

><p>Las preguntas del día casi que las ha formulado Tai en su mente. Sólo hace falta añadir: ¿Davis seguirá provocando al resto de miembros del grupo? ¿Se comerán a Burgermon por el hambre que tienen?<p>

Supongo que lo primero y mucho más, en los siguientes capítulos... Y lo segundo en algún shot xDD

- Espero que, aun siendo tristón, te haya gustado, Sofia. Quería bajarles un poco los ánimos a todos por tener que caminar y caminar y caminar, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo hay más acción, para que lo sepas y te prepares para leerlo el sábado ^^

Pues nada más que decir por mi parte... Supongo... Besos para todos y a pasarlo bonito. Acordaos de dejadme un review recordándome lo mala que soy por desanimar al grupo en general ;) Jejeje


	15. Kimeramon

¡Hola! Hoy me ha pasado algo terrible: me suelo levantar a las 11 de la mañana porque supuestamente a esa hora ya no hay nadie en casa que me pueda mandar limpiar... Y el timbre de casa a sonado a las 9:40, me ha hecho bajar de mi nube de ensueño (creo que soñaba con Takari T.T) y cuando me estaba volviendo a dormir, he oido un grito en la tele que me ha acabado de despertar a las 9:55 T.T... ¡Y MIS PADRES ME HAN MANDADO FAENA!

Increible, pero ya veis que cierto T.T qué malos son... Ahora, con prisas, a subir el capítulo porque mi padre acaba de salir de casa, ha vuelto a entrar... Vamos, que si me pillan, me matan T.T

En el capi de hoy... empiezan a salir los malos (no sé si el título ayuda a adivinarlo o simplemente nadie se da cuenta de él...). ¿Qué harán? Pues os dejo leerlo antes que se alargue demasiado mi angustioso "stop en la limpieza".

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.18: Kimeramon<strong>

Llevaron al Burgermon a un lugar de refugio y continuaron su camino. Tai seguía pensativo por lo ocurrido; iba inmerso en sus pensamientos sin fijarse en lo que le comentaba el resto del grupo. Agumon le miraba triste, intentando encontrar algo que hacer para animarle, pero sólo se le ocurría caminar a su lado sin decir nada. El grupo no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de su ausentismo.

-Oye, hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Es como si no te oyese, Kari –respondió Agumon.

-Venga, Tai, contéstanos de una vez. Di algo, lo que sea –pidió la chica.

-Chicos… me estaba preguntando… ¿Lograremos frenar esta situación? ¿Salvaremos de nuevo el mundo digital?

-¿A qué viene tanto pesimismo? –preguntó Matt harto de aquella situación.

-Allá a donde vamos, todo está destruido. Y los pocos que quedan con vida han estado esperando que algo o alguien les ayudaran y en cambio no hemos estado allí.

-Tai, vamos lo más rápidos que podemos –le respondió el rubio mayor.

-Tal vez no lo suficiente.

-Si lo prefieres, digievoluciono a KendoGarurumon, me adelanto y si alguien monta en mí, nosotros somos la avanzadilla.

-¡No bromees conmigo, Koji!

-Mira, hace tiempo, cuando nosotros estuvimos aquí y nos tocó enfrentarnos a los Caballeros Reales, una de las áreas en las que se llevaron el digicódigo fue donde yo conseguí mi espíritu digital animal y conocí a Gotsumon. Llegamos justo a tiempo para salvar a Gotsumon y eliminar algunos Knightmons que estaban allí. Aun así, nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano porque los datos del área fueron capturados. ¡Y llegamos a tiempo! –explicó Koji.

-Incluso en los bosques, en el castillo de Seraphimon –recordó Takuya −. Los Caballeros Reales ya estaban allí, pero nosotros llegamos antes al digicódigo y no logramos protegerlo. El castillo de Ophanimon fue la última pieza en caer; Nefertimon era la llave del área, y aun así no la pudimos proteger. Ni Koji ni yo quisimos destruirla, le dijimos que escapara lejos y nos dejase a nosotros la lucha. Y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Lucemon, Nefertimon no habría sido introducida en los datos y Lucemon no hubiese podido renacer, pero no fue así.

-Pero…

-Nosotros no somos dioses –dijo Koichi −. Somos humanos, algunos con digimons y otros con espíritus digitales y la fuerza de antiguos digimons. Ya pudimos una vez con el mal sin estar reunidos todos; podemos hacerlo otra vez, esta vez juntos.

-Hermano, por favor, no sigas torturándote por todo esto.

-Lo siento… Vale, ya no dudaré más.

-¡Así se habla, Tai!

-Venga, Agumon, vamos a conseguirlo esta vez.

El camino les llevó hacia una amplia explanada donde no había ni rastro de destrucción. Aquello animó y preocupó en partes iguales a los niños. Que una zona se mantenga todavía entera permitía conseguir alimentos, pero también existía el riesgo de ser atacada y destruida en cualquier momento.

-Quizás sea mejor que busquemos ahora comida o lo que sea que nos pueda servir en esta zona y después continuar caminando hasta que oscurezca.

-Gatomon tiene razón. Hemos de llenar las mochilas con lo que encontremos.

-¡Muy bien! V-mon y yo nos encargaremos de buscar comida.

-Davis, lo tienes muy decidido –rió Yolei

-No tenéis por qué preocuparos, Davis y yo regresaremos enseguida.

-Oye, Davis, lo que quieres es comer lo que encuentres ahora y traer el resto, ¿no?

-Pero bueno, TK, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –preguntó a chillidos y sonrojado.

-Se le ve de una hora lejos –sonrió Patamon.

-Ya iremos las chicas a por comida, Davis –le dijo Yolei −. Vosotros podéis ir a buscar leña y agua.

-¡No! Yo iré con vosotras para que no os pase nada.

-Davis, estoy yo con ellas y también vienen los digimon –rió Zoe.

-Mejor no hagas enfadar a las chicas… Pegan fuerte –suspiró JP.

Al cabo de media hora, todos volvieron a reunirse y repartieron el peso de lo encontrado en las mochilas antes de reemprender el camino en busca de algún dios. Miyako había preferido ir digievolucionada para soportar mejor la sofoquina que repentinamente se había alzado. CrossTimemon se mantenía alerta al final del grupo, preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Oye, CrossTimemon…

-¿Qué ocurre, Davis?

-Me preguntaba por qué pareces tan alerta. No se nota nada ni nadie.

-Desde que Azulongmon cayó, el mundo digital sufre distorsiones y fenómenos extraños.

-¿Como este calor?

-Por ejemplo.

-Pero eso debe deberse a alguna otra cosa. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Izzy? –propuso el que, hasta ese momento, ella creía que era el más despistado del grupo.

-Ya lo está investigando. Se lo pedí yo misma.

-No me digas que…

Davis miró hacia el grupo y vio a Izzy, con Tentomon ante él, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. El apoyo para el aparato era justamente Tentomon, que al mismo tiempo guiaba a Izzy y le esquivaba los obstáculos. De vez en cuando, Izzy miraba hacia atrás, hacia arriba o hacia los lados.

-Pero bueno… ¿Cómo puede caminar tan tranquilo mirando el ordenador? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No protestes, Davis. Izzy es así.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –esta vez la sorpresa fue mayor.

-Sé más de lo que tú imaginas. No por nada tengo la memoria de una digimon ancestral, jovencito –rió burlonamente CrossTimemon.

-CrossTimemon, lo que ocurre no es normal –informó Izzy media hora más tarde.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Mira: técnicamente aquí no debería hacer este calor… Y las cenizas que cubren el cielo no tienen la culpa de esto.

-Lo suponía. Estamos cerca de algo o alguien, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me temo que esto será difícil.

-Pues habrá que superarlo sea como…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Varios árboles a los lados empezaron a caer sobre el grupo. Un ruido infernal tronó a través del derrumbe paralizando a algunos de los allí presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Preparaos para luchar.

-¡Hybrid arms!

-¡Ah! Casi me da… Pero ¿qué es eso?

-Patamon, hay que luchar.

-Sí. Patamon digievoluciona en… ¡Angemon!

-Adelante tú también, V-mon.

-V-mon digievoluciona en… ¡XV-mon!

-Espíritu digital, doble digievolución… ¡Aldamon!

-Entre nosotros cuatro –gritó CrossTimemon.

-¿Qué?

-No hay que forzar a los demás.

-Pero solo los cuatro…

-Él es uno, aunque al nivel perfecto.

-Entonces déjame unirme con XV-mon –pidió Wormmon.− Wormmon digievoluciona en… ¡Stingmon! Venga, XV-mon, la ADN digievolución.

-Bien.

-Tened cuidado…

-Ken, te aconsejo que te alejes –dijo Izzy.

-Pero Paildramon…

-Está Davis. Déjale a él. Venga, marchemos.

TK y Davis permanecieron en sus posiciones esperando que apareciese el enemigo. Aldamon volaba junto a Angemon y Paildramon mientras CrossTimemon esperaba en posición de ataque sobre Aldamon.

-Preparaos.

-Davis, eso es… –empezó a decir Paildramon.

-No puede ser…

-TK, estoy contigo, no te preocupes –habló Angemon al darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

-Gracias, Angemon.

-¡Adelante! –Paildramon se avanzó junto a Aldamon.

-¡Atomic inferno!

-¡Desesperado blaster!

-¿Le dimos?

-Es difícil de decir, Aldamon…

Tras el humo de los ataques, el enemigo se mostró insensible. CrossTimemon saltó hacia delante manteniendo sus brazos adelantados, seguida de Angemon.

-¿Estás lista?

-¡Time chains!

-¡Angel rod!

-¿Han combinado un ataque? –preguntó desde el suelo Davis.

-Eso parece…

-¡Cuidado, CrossTimemon!

-¡Hybrid arms!

El ataque lanzó el bastón de Angemon contra la digimon, que empezó a perder altura. Aldamon y Paildramon atacaron mientras Angemon, TK y Davis acudían lo más rápido posible a ayudar a la digimon.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí. Pero me da que con esta forma no lograré nada. CrossTimemon, transformación a modo animal.

-Es como un ave…

-Davis, deja de mirar embobado –rió TK.

-Yo también debería subir de nivel. Angemon morfodigievoluciona a… ¡Seraphimon!

Otra vez en el aire, atacaron la sombra gigante hasta que empezó a hacerse más clara. Kimeramon alzó de nuevo sus brazos y movió sus alas causando un viento frío. Davis y TK se alejaron más mientras los cuatro digimons retrocedían y esquivaban los brazos del monstruo.

-Esto empieza a ponerse feo.

-Hay que eliminarle sea como sea. ¡Elemental bolt!

-¡Solar wind destroyer!

-Paildramon, Aldamon, esperad…

-Nada, no hacen caso. En ese caso… Necesitaré tu ayuda, CrossTimemon.

-No irás a…

-Es lo único que se me ocurre. ¡Seven Heavens!

-Pero si lo haces…

-Por eso confío en ti.

-Seraphimon, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó TK desde abajo.

-Esto es difícil. Este Kimeramon es más poderoso de lo que imaginábamos. Su poder es enorme aunque no lo es su nivel.

-Eh, vosotros dos –llamó Aldamon −, dejad de charlar y haced algo ya.

-Cúbreme y podré proporcionarte lo que necesitas –decidió al fin CrossTimemon.

-Paildramon, Aldamon, debemos cubrir a CrossTimemon de los brazos de Kimeramon.

-¿A qué esperamos? –preguntó el guerrero de fuego.

-A que cree una barrera de contención.

-¿Una barrera de contención? –parecían no entender los otros dos.

-Seraphimon, estoy lista –informó CrossTimemon.

-Coged a los dos humanos y marchad de aquí vosotros dos, rápido.

-Pero…

-Obedecedle y no perdáis el tiempo. Nosotros os alcanzaremos enseguida –aseguró el ave digimon.

A regañadientes, Aldamon y Paildramon cogieron a TK y Davis y los alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Ante Kimeramon, Seraphimon empezó a alzarse mientras CrossTimemon rodeaba el territorio alzando a su paso un muro carmesí.

-Todo listo, Seraphimon.

-Gracias, ahora cúbrete tú.

-Ni hablar. Me quedo aquí para…

-Ya es suficiente lo que has hecho. No me pasará nada si me recoges a tiempo. Y ahora, sal de este espacio.

-Como quieras…

-Es hora de acabar con esto… ¡Testamento!

Una enorme esfera empezó a brillar alrededor de Seraphimon y a extenderse por todo el territorio, deteniéndose únicamente al chocar contra el muro creado por CrossTimemon. Paildramon, Aldamon, Davis y TK se acercaron al muro e intentaron observar el interior.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Destruir a Kimeramon –respondió CrossTimemon.

-¿Cómo?

-Concentrando un gran poder que podría destruir gran parte del Digimundo.

-Pero si es tan destructivo… ¡podría morir él también!

-No… Otra vez no…

-¿TK? –Davis miraba a su compañero. La ira se había apoderado de su rostro de un modo que el líder de la segunda generación de niños elegidos no recordaba haber visto jamás.

-Me niego a perderle de nuevo por culpa de seres oscuros…

-Tranquilo, TK. Aunque me ha dicho que me quede fuera, no le pienso obedecer. No soy una buena chica –guiñó CrossTimemon.

Se apoyó en la barrera y la atravesó lentamente, primero con las alas. La luz la envolvió hasta casi cegarla. Buscó como pudo alguna figura con la que guiarse; a un lado, Kimeramon se empezaba a desintegrar mientras que al otro, Seraphimon todavía brillaba en su posición, pero ya empezaba a notarse los efectos del ataque sobre él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el ángel al ver al ave acercarse.

-Sacarte de aquí.

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasará nada. Renaceré de nuevo, no debes preocuparte.

-Precisamente, no quiero que renazcas. ¿No has pensado en TK?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no estás solo en esto, Seraphimon; ni tú, ni Ophanimon, ni nadie está solo ahora. Tenéis a vuestros compañeros humanos y ellos no pueden quedarse solos, y menos ahora.

-Lo siento… No pensé en ello y ahora…

-Tiene solución. ¡Time control!

* * *

><p>¿Qué le pasará a Seraphimon? ¿TK se quedará solo? No pregunto más porque no tengo más tiempo.<p>

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO:** Ya sabéis que normalmente actualizo el fic por las mañanas... Bueno, pues la semana que viene (y no sé si la siguiente también) mi madre tiene fiesta, por lo que se me acabó despertarme temprano para subir el fic... Lo tendré que subir por la tarde. No os preocupéis, seguirá habiendo capítulo el miércoles y el sábado, pero como mi madre es tan... vigilante... pues lo tendré que subir cuando aquí sean sobre las 5 de la tarde (buena hora para empezar a conectarme). Así que si abrís el ordenador y no veis actualización, non problem, Kaotik Angel está bajo vigilancia de la bruja-madre.

C: Ya decía yo que de algún lugar has tenido que sacar lo de ser bruja... ¬¬

Tú, ¿no decías que no ibas a ayudarme?

C: No, perdona, no estoy comentando el capítulo :D

Maldita renacuaja... Vete a jugar a las tacitas con los Ancients, anda.

C: WIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pues nada, aquí os dejo yo. Me voy a pasar el trapo por tooooooda la casa, a cerrar ventanas (que han abierto para airear y estoy congelándome) y a no hacer nada más.

Besos a todos y hasta el miércoles (por la tarde) con este fic... Mañana, el lunes o quizás algo más tarde en "Detrás de las escenas"


	16. A las puertas de la muerte

¡Hola! Soy yo, CrossTimemon. Sí, lo sé, se supone que estoy en huelga. ¡Que nadie piense que he dejado APHI! No señor, APHI sigue en pie dando guerra. Simplemente la loca de Kaotik Angel estará "de baja" unos días por asuntos personales que yo personalmente no voy a revelar porque no me toca... Y como que el fic no tiene la culpa de sus neuras ¬¬ Por ello, os lo subo yo.

Antes de nada... **raf-lily**: ¡FELICIDADES! Como estoy yo aquí, te dedico el capi de hoy ^^ Va, que este es más alegre que el anterior, jiji

Pues nada, os voy a dejar con el capítulo de hoy. ¡Aaaaaadelante con él!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.19: A las puertas de la muerte<strong>

Patamon abrió los ojos lentamente y miró alrededor. CrossTimemon, con forma humana, le tenía cogido y parecía cansada. El resto de digimons y humanos dormían también a poca distancia los unos de los otros. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarles y alzó el vuelo para observar el lugar en el que estaban. Era un espacio oscuro; parecía infinito, sin paredes visibles que marcasen un límite.

-Chicos, despertad –llamó Patamon, pero nadie respondía −. Eh, ¿qué os ocurre? TK, despierta. Y ahora qué hago yo…

Se fue moviendo de uno a otro observándoles. Respiraban, seguían viviendo, pero no se movían ni despertaban. Ningún movimiento ni sonido parecía alterarles el sueño. Una figura empezó a acercarse por detrás de Patamon en silencio, esperando a que se volviese, pero tuvo que ser él quien rompiese el silencio.

-¿Ya despertaste, Patamon?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Ha sido una locura lo que has hecho y simplemente para vencer a ese digimon.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No temas, no voy a hacerte nada ni a ti ni a los demás.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a preguntar Patamon.

-Alguien que puede ayudaros. Siento haber llegado tarde a donde estabais, pero me entretuve un poco en otro rincón donde habían problemas.

-No has respondido del todo.

-Perdona, Patamon. Me llamo Anubismon y soy uno de los dioses que buscáis.

-¿Anubismon?

-Sí.

-¿Qué les ocurre a los demás? –preguntó más relajado.

-Descansan. Aquí pueden dormir tranquilamente todo lo que sea necesario.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Sígueme.

Patamon siguió al dios digimon hasta una zona algo más alejada de los demás. Tal y como le explicaba Anubismon, cuando Kimeramon atacó, él estaba en busca de los humanos después de haber logrado recibir un mensaje de Apollomon y Dianamon. Encontró a un gran grupo que les informó de lo que ocurría más adelante, en donde cuatro digimons y dos humanos batallaban contra un ser enorme que les había atacado por sorpresa. Logró que todos se reuniesen en un punto y los trasladó a donde ahora dormían tranquilamente y, tras ello, salió en busca de los otros miembros del grupo. Al llegar a la zona, sólo vio a los dos humanos y dos digimons que le informaron de lo que ocurría dentro de un campo carmesí. Arrastró a los cuatro del exterior hacia el mundo donde él habitaba justo cuando la luz del interior de la barrera empezó a disminuir, rompiendo las paredes carmesí.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en el Digimundo?

-No, por suerte y gracias a CrossTimemon. Su barrera soportó todo hasta el límite; se rompió cuando tu ataque desapareció.

-Me alegro…

-Has hecho una gran imprudencia, Patamon. Aunque hubieses vuelto a renacer, has arriesgado muchísimo para conseguir vencer a Kimeramon. El "Time control" de CrossTimemon logró salvarte de volverte un digihuevo, pero si hubiese tardado un poco más, dudo que lo hubiese conseguido.

-Controlaba la barrera al mismo tiempo que lanzaba ese conjuro, ¿me equivoco?

-Eso mismo hacía. Esa Ancient es otra imprudente.

-Si te oye llamarla así, pillará un gran rebote –rió Patamon.

-Pues mejor callarse. ¿Les despertamos ya? No tenéis mucho tiempo que perder.

Anubismon caminó de nuevo hacia el grupo, con Patamon volando a su lado.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Una especie de limbo. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy quien controla si un digimon fallecido vuelve a renacer o es eliminado a la zona oscura.

-Entonces…

-Ninguno de vosotros está muerto. Aunque tú casi lo haces con tu imprudencia. Agradécele a CrossTimemon tu vida.

Poco a poco, entre los dos, fueron despertando todos los integrantes del grupo. TK enseguida cogió a Patamon, abrazándolo con fuerza, para al soltarle darle un puñetazo suave en la cabeza.

-Por hacer que me preocupe –le dijo simplemente.

-Venga, no peleéis ahora. Takeru, lo pasado se quedó atrás, no le des más vueltas.

-Oye, Anubismon, ¿cómo nos podéis ayudar vosotros, los dioses, si ni tan siquiera parece que lleguéis a todo? –preguntó Davis.

-Os podemos entregar poderes, los suficientes para poder romper la barrera que nos han impuesto a los dioses.

-Pero si sois dioses y os han logrado encerrar, ¿cómo esperáis vencerles?

-Davis, esos seres son fuertes porque se han hecho con elementos sagrados que han corrompido o han logrado controlar, como son los poderes de las Bestias sagradas, reliquias sagradas o los mismísimos poderes del espacio –aquello último provocó una mueca de rabia en el rostro de CrossTimemon −. Precisamente, el espacio junto con el tiempo forma una unidad muy poderosa que lograría trastornar los acontecimientos. Y eso desean los Demon Lords, aunque también temen que estén en el bando contrario.

-Entonces debemos quitarles esos poderes –simplificó Jin.

-Exacto.

-Bien, pues no debemos perder más el tiempo.

-Davis, no seas tan lanzado –le detuvo Joe.

-Pero si no salimos ya, ellos tomarán ventaja.

-En eso tiene razón. Venga, vámonos.

-¿Y no esperas que os dé nada, JP?

-¿Qué?

-Guerreros legendarios, acercaos. También Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Lopmon y Terriermon con los dispositivos. Acércate tú también, CrossTimemon. Takuya y Koji, no hace falta que os acerquéis vosotros dos.

Todos obedecieron y mostraron el dispositivo, como ya hicieron ante CrossTimemon cuando ésta regresó de su encuentro con Apollomon y Dianamon. Anubismon concentró energía en el centro del círculo que formaban; poco a poco, todos iban notando energía en sí mismos.

-Bien –dijo al fin Anubismon −, con esto creo que ya podréis avanzar un poco más. Siento mucho no poder ayudar a los otros a avanzar de nivel.

-No pasa nada, estaremos bien.

-Disculpa, Anubismon, pero ¿qué es lo que nos has dado exactamente a nosotros?

-Algo que tanto Takuya como Koji ya tienen, Miyako. Probadlo la próxima vez que debáis digievolucionar.

-¿Y a mí?

-CrossTimemon, tú también tendrás que probarlo en otro momento.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dices y te ahorras las molestias? –preguntó Jin.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa –sonrió el digimon.

Dicho eso, Anubismon alzó un brazo y les transportó a la superficie del Digimundo, junto a unas cataratas.

-Os dejo ya; he de avisar a los demás que habéis pasado por aquí.

-¿Hacia dónde debemos ir ahora?

-Dirigíos al sur, muy posiblemente lleguéis a tiempo para encontraros con Kuzuhamon. Le informaré ahora mismo para que esté alerta. Llévate esto, CrossTimemon.

-¿Qué es?

-Una cruz Ank con la que podréis acceder a su localización cuando estéis allí.

-Muchas gracias pues.

-Y ahora, marchad ya.

Dicho eso, Anubismon regresó a su mundo mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia el sur, donde encontrarían posiblemente a Kuzuhamon, según las indicaciones del dios.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, estoy mucho mejor en la huelga... ¡Pa editar esto he tardado casi una hora por culpa de la madre! Que si pasa la aspiradora, que si esta tarde tú a fregar el suelo... En serio, se ha elegido bien las vacaciones Kaotik Angel... ¬¬ bruja piruja...<p>

A.I: Y mientras Timy sigue con sus protestas, aparezco yo para acabar esto... Bueno, Patamon está vivo, al igual que todos. Y ya tienen el siguiente destino señalado. ¿Llegarán sanos y salvos sin más peleas entre ellos? Las respuestas más adelante ^^

¡Ah! El sábado a limpiar la cocina, ¡NOOOO! T.T

A.I: Oh, vamos, no te alteres así...

T-T se propone boicotear el fic de una forma que ni yo misma hubiese imaginado para atacar a la autora loca... ¡Esa mujer es una genio!

A.I: ¬¬"

¡A Dios pongo por testigo de que este fic continuará apareciendo cada miércoles y cada sábado!

A.I: Amen -.-"


	17. Diosas en espejos

¡Hola! Soy yo, Kaotik Angel. Siento haber desaparecido unos días. No estaba de muy buen humor y no me apetecía pagar los platos rotos con todos vosotros. Espero que Timy se haya portado bien y no la haya liado en mi ausencia.

Hoy una actualización así muy temprana (la 1:40 de la mañana en España, aproximadamente) porque como no sé en qué momento del día podré actualizar, ahora que aún no apago el ordenador (pero será en cuanto suba todo esto) os dejo mi capítulo como prometo cada semana ^^

Bien, pues hoy llegamos con Kuzuhamon y... ¿quién más? Adivinadlo o esperad a que salga su nombre en el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.20: Diosas en espejos<strong>

El camino hacia el sur estuvo lleno de tramos destrozados por la guerra. Jin y Miyako no dejaban de mirar sus dispositivos en busca del cambio ofrecido por Anubismon. Cambiaban el ángulo de visión, hacían rotar los dispositivos sobre la mano, lo alzaban por encima de sus ojos…

-¿Queréis parar ya? Me mareáis –pidió JP.

-Pues no mires, JP.

-No es el único a quien le molestáis, que lo sepáis –gruñó Davis.

-Y pensar que te veía a ti como un gruñón digievolucionado, Jin.

-Muy gracioso, Miyako.

-Eh, tómatelo como un cumplido, ¿quieres?

-Dejaos de tonterías los dos. ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde está ese digimon? Sólo nos ha dicho que vayamos al sur y que posiblemente lleguemos. ¿Y si ya no está? –Joe parecía estar sufriendo el típico ataque de nervios previo a un examen para el cual has estudiado poquísimo.

-Joe, eres un pesimista. Llegaremos y lograremos encontrar a ese digimon.

-Siempre tan seguro de ti mismo, Tai.

-He de serlo, para contrarrestar lo poco que eres tú –el comentario de Tai hizo reír a todos.

-¡No tiene gracia, chicos!

-Basta todos, ¿queréis? –chilló CrossTimemon.

Hasta ese momento, nadie había reparado en su aspecto. Parecía cansada, aun habiendo recibido de manos de Anubismon más energía. Su dorada piel perdía brillo y empezaba a palidecer claramente. Se dejó caer de pronto al suelo, sentada, y respiró con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se acercó Zoe.

-No es nada, me he mareado un poco…

-¡Pero estás muy pálida!

-Seguro que es culpa de Anubismon. Ese digimon no parecía realmente de fiar –Davis golpeaba una mano con el puño y apretaba intentando mostrar enfado.

-Davis, no digas locuras. Los demás estamos perfectamente.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella?

-No me pasa nada, ya os lo he dicho…

-¡Venga ya!

Dejaron las mochilas y empezaron a disponer todo para acampar en aquel lugar. CrossTimemon seguía con la mirada ausente, pálida y algo temblorosa.

-Será mejor que la tapemos un poco antes de que pille más frío.

-Tienes razón. Hagamos turnos de vigilancia de tres esta vez.

-¿De tres?

-Dos vigilan y uno se centra en CrossTimemon.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Joe?

-No hace falta cambiar los turnos. Yo me ocupo de su estado. Por algo quiero ser médico.

-Chicos… de verdad, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mí.

-Tú quédate sentada y tranquila. Del resto ya nos ocupamos nosotros –sonrió Miyako intentando animarla.

Cuando lograron convencer a la digimon para que se quedara tranquila, se formaron grupos para ir en busca de leña y algo de comer.

-Joe, ¿tú crees que lo que me pasa es por lo que hizo Anubismon? –preguntó CrossTimemon por iniciar una conversación.

-Puede que sí, pero no es nada malo. Seguramente no eres capaz de controlar todo el poder que te haya dado. Lo importante ahora es que reposes. ¿Cuánto llevas sintiéndote así?

-Pues… poco después de dejar a Anubismon empecé a sentirme rara.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-No quería preocuparos… Al fin y al cabo, el destino final es recuperar algo que me pertenece… Vosotros estáis aquí para ayudarme a conseguir algo que me beneficia a mí y os arriesgáis a todo por mí.

-El Digimundo nos necesita porque han vuelto los malos a causar caos y terror. Tú sola no podrías enfrentarte a ellos y tampoco podrías viajar sola. Si te ataca uno, bien, pero si vienen más de uno, te sería difícil defenderte –le recordó.

-Lo sé…

-Bueno, lo que has de hacer es animarte.

Ya era de noche cuando enviaron a Tai y Kari a buscar agua. Cerca de donde habían acampado había un lago de aguas cristalinas que todavía no había sido destruido. Las tres lunas se estaban alzando y ya se alcanzaba a ver sus reflejos en el agua.

-Mira, hermano, la última vez que vinimos sólo existía una luna.

-Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que luchamos por última vez en este mundo. Lo siento tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan desconocido…

-Sí, es extraño. Miras a un lado y ves algo nuevo, pero sientes como si lo conocieses de siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que es como en la Tierra. No es tal y como fue al principio; ha ido cambiando, el paisaje se modifica… Donde hoy hemos visto un descampado, quizás mañana haya un edificio.

-Tienes razón. ¿Recogemos ya el agua?

Ambos llenaron sus cubos de agua y regresaron por donde llegaron. Las tres lunas se habían alzado ya lo suficiente para tener el reflejo completo en el agua. Y justo en ella empezaba a surgir un brillo formando un cuerpo. Una figura esbelta observaba a los hermanos alejarse, sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia.

-Al fin han llegado –dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Y ahora qué? –sonó una voz similar a la suya −. Hemos de lograr que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia sin que los otros lo noten.

-Ya sabes cuál fue el mensaje de Anubismon.

-¿Podremos atraerla desde aquí?

-Seguramente.

En el campamento, todos estaban ya atacando la comida.

-Sentimos haber tardado. Aquí está el agua –sonrió Kari con un cubo en las manos.

-Pensábamos que os habrían atacado o vete tú a saber qué –suspiró Davis.

-Nada, somos bastante más atentos a lo que sucede alrededor.

-¿Cómo estás, CrossTimemon? –preguntó la chica acercándose a la digimon.

-Mejor, gracias Kari.

-¿Ya has comido? –quiso saber.

-Sí, pero no mucho –respondió intentando sonreír.

-Joe, ve a comer tú y yo me encargo de ella –se ofreció Kari.

-No. Yo me ocupo. Tú aún has de comer, Kari, y yo he acabado ahora mismo –la respuesta no vino por parte de Joe, sino de TK.

-¿Seguro, TK?

-Me apetece hablar con ella, si no os importa.

-Al menos tendré charla hasta que me entre el sueño –sonrió la digimon.

Kari aceptó y se acercó al grupo en busca de un plato para comer mientras TK se sentaba junto a la digimon.

-Tú has estado mucho tiempo en este mundo… Desde antes del nombramiento de los tres grandes ángeles, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿nos has llegado a ver a nosotros?

-No. Vuestra historia es más antigua aún. Ya lo debes de saber: los digimon no morimos, simplemente volvemos al digihuevo y renacemos, sin recordar lo ocurrido ni las fases más infantiles. Yo no logro saber si existí tiempo antes de los Ancients.

-Entiendo. Por cierto…

-Espera, ¿no oyes unas campanas? –le interrumpió de repente.

-¿Campanas?

-Sí… Ayúdame a levantarme.

TK vaciló antes de ponerse en pie y tender el brazo a CrossTimemon para ayudarla. Todos se levantaron y dejaron la comida para acercarse rápidamente. La digimon no paraba de nombrar unas campanillas que nadie oía.

-Quizás la estén llamando a ella –aventuró Suzaku.

-CrossTimemon… transformación a modo bestia… –susurró mientras cambiaba su forma.

-¿Qué haces? –se extrañó Koichi.

-Sigámosla –dijo Zen mientras empezaba a correr.

El ave avanzaba rápido entre los árboles directa al lago. Todos la siguieron y descubrieron la figura sobre las aguas haciendo sonar unas campanillas sin sonido alguno.

-¿Por qué no lo oímos?

-¡Son campanillas sagradas! –chilló Gatomon.

-Es una reliquia sagrada de unos digimon que se hayan… ¡Demasiado lejos de aquí! –Patamon también se unió a los gritos de Gatomon.

-¿A qué te refieres, Patamon?

-Gatomon superdigievoluciona en… ¡Angewomon!

-Patamon digievoluciona en… ¡Angemon!

-¿Dónde vais? –preguntaron Kari y TK.

Ambos ángeles avanzaron a CrossTimemon y se pusieron ante ella en actitud defensiva. La figura del agua dejó de hacer sonar la campana, pero su reflejo se movió y sacudió los cascabeles que portaba.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Tú… no, vosotras…

-No voy a atacaros, ángeles del Digimundo.

-Ahora son las campanas de agua las que suenan…

-¿Tú también las estás oyendo, Angewomon? –preguntó Angemon, buscando una afirmación más que sorprendiéndose, puesto que él también las estaba escuchando.

-Sí. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Mi nombre es Kuzuhamon –dijo la digimon ante ellos.

-Yo soy Sakuyamon –respondió el reflejo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a CrossTimemon?

-Atraerla a nosotras por petición de Anubismon. No podíamos hacerlo de otra forma.

-Sois…

-Diosas, sí.

-Sentimos la confusión –dijeron ambos ángeles tomando los aspectos inferiores.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que iremos directos a lo que es importante. Niños elegidos, debéis dirigiros al océano. Allí encontraréis a Neptunemon.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta él?

-Acercaos para recibir nuestra energía –dijo Sakuyamon tendiendo una mano.

Todos obedecieron y esperaron hasta que sintieron la nueva energía reconfortándolos.

-Es todo cuanto podemos hacer por vosotros –dijo Kuzuhamon a modo de disculpa.

-En mi estado, solamente podemos entregaros protección.

-¿Tu estado? –se extrañaron Yolei y Sora.

-No estoy presente en este mundo –sonrió Sakuyamon −. Os dejo ya, me necesitan en otro lugar.

-Marchad rápidamente de aquí. Este lugar es peligroso –dijo de pronto Kuzuhamon.

-¿Peligroso? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Tai dando un paso al frente.

Justo cuando Kuzuhamon se disponía a responder, un estruendo les interrumpió, seguido de una desagradable voz.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, no están en un espejo, sino en un lago, pero da lo mismo, se refleja como en el cristal.<p>

¿Dónde está Sakuyamon? ¿De quién es la desagradable voz que hablará el miércoles? Por mi parte, diré que de Sakuyamon sabréis a través de "Detrás de las escenas" puesto que su historia no va con la nuestra ahora mismo. Y sobre la misteriosa voz que es desagradable... ¡Haced apuestas! El vencedor será recompensado con la dedicatoria del capítulo

C: Qué generosa... Y eso que estabas de un borde...

Je, je, je... Es lo menos que puedo hacer ^^" (a parte de pillar notas y más notas para cuando tenga un buen rato libre hablar con raf-lily)

Pues nada, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Besos para todos y suerte a los que participéis en "¿quién es el que aparecerá?" ;)


	18. Reencuentros poco agradables

Bueno, estaba editando esto, me lo he currado un montón y el ordenador ha dicho que tururú y que error, por lo tanto voy a tener que escribirlo todo de nuevo...

A los que participasteis en aquel pequeño concurso: habéis apuntado todos muy alto ^^" No me esperaba todo eso, la verdad, jeje... Pero bueno, igualmente os merecéis que os dedique el capítulo ^^ **Para todos vosotros, el capítulo 21 y con una canción dedicada por el digimon que saldrá a continuación** (antes de llegar a la línea encontraréis unas orejeras para salvaros de las notas desafinadas). Igualmente, os voy a dar unas buenas noticias:

-A los que votasteis por Piedmon, que sepáis que saldrá pronto ;)

-A los que votasteis por Lucemon: es el malo maloso del fic, está claro que saldrá... Algo más adelante. De momento, que siga descansando xD

Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, para que sepáis al fin quién es el digimon del día ^^

(_)_(_) - auriculares, usadlos para evitar sordera.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.21: Reencuentros poco agradables<strong>

-Bravo, bravo, bravo. Es sorprendente lo mucho que estáis avanzando, niños elegidos. Aunque hasta aquí llegaréis –sonó una voz.

-Esa voz…

-Debéis marchar. Yo los entretendré –ordenó Kuzuhamon.

-Ni hablar, lucharemos contigo –se adelantó Davis.

-Hacedme caso, marchaos.

-Mejor huye tú, Kuzuhamon. Si te matasen a ti, sería bastante duro para el Digimundo. Suficiente tiene el Digimundo sin las bestias sagradas como para que os enfrentéis los dioses también.

-Pero chicos…

-Déjanoslo a nosotros –empezaron a adelantarse todos.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Tai a los digimon.

-Nosotros tampoco vamos a quedarnos atrás, ¿verdad? –dijo Takuya a los suyos.

Uno a uno, los niños elegidos fueron haciendo digievolucionar a sus compañeros mientras los diez antiguos guerreros se unían al combate.

-Parece que queréis luchar, ¿eh? –rió la voz.

-Por favor, marchad antes que sea tarde.

-Kuzuhamon, marcharemos cuando hayamos acabado con éste –le respondió Grumblemon.

-¡Bien dicho!

Finalmente, ante ellos apareció una figura que a muchos les resultó desgraciadamente conocida.

-¡Es Etemon! –gritó Izzy.

-Maldito mono… Otra vez con sus tonterías –protestó Tai.

-Sea quien sea le chafaremos como a una hormiga –contestó adelantándose Beetlemon.

-¡Tened cuidado! Su ataque puede robaros la energía –informó Izzy mientras los primeros ya lanzaban sus ataques contra él.

-Como nadie parece estar por lo que se ha de estar, atacaré yo primero –dijo Etemon ignorando los primeros que se disponían a pelear −. ¡Love Serenade!

-Oh, no, esa horrible canción otra vez –protestó Greymon.

-Pero… Esta vez no caemos a las formas infantiles –observó Kabuterimon.

-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Izzy rebuscando en su ordenador.

-Por la protección de los dioses –contestó CrossTimemon extendiendo las alas al tiempo que en su cuello brillaban los tres amuletos de los dioses.

-¿Los poderes que nos entregaron hacen esto?

-Y mucho más si aumentáis el nivel. Digievolucionad si queréis ganarle.

-¿Digievolucionar? No os lo voy a permitir. ¡Dark Musical! –chilló Etemon.

-Ni te lo pienses, mono de feria. ¡Alternative Time!

-¿Cómo? –Etemon sólo podía observar cómo sus ataques no causaban ningún daño.

-Aprovechad ahora para digievolucionar, rápido.

-Dejádnoslo a nosotras dos –pidieron Kazemon y Ranamon −. Le enseñaremos a ese tipejo lo que es cantar.

-Kazemon cambio de digievolución a… ¡Zephirmon!

-Ranamon cambio de digievolución a… ¡Calmaramon!

-¿Preparada, Calmaramon?

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti. ¡Acid Ink!

-¡Hurican Gale!

-¿Pero cómo os atrevéis?

-¡Le han dado! –saltó Davis.

-¡No penséis que habéis acabado conmigo, malditos criajos!

-¡Se escapa! –señaló Beetlemon.

-Dejadle ir. No busquemos empezar una pelea sin tener todos vuestros poderes.

-Kuzuhamon tiene razón –se interpuso el ave dorada.

-Pero CrossTimemon…

-Dejadle ir. Es un simple mono –dijo, intentando finalizar con ello la discusión.

-De cuerpo perfecto y bastante mal cantante –recordó Izzy.

-¿Por qué tenemos que dejar pasar a un tipejo como ese?

-Davis, no vale la pena ponerse así –habló Willis.

Todos volvieron a su nivel infantil y forma humana. CrossTimemon tomó otra vez su aspecto más humano y caminó junto a Kuzuhamon. Ésta había accedido a alejarse de su hábitat y acompañar a los niños elegidos hasta el siguiente dios, donde podría estar a salvo.

-Agradezco que me permitáis ir con vosotros.

-Más bien nosotros agradecemos que vengas –sonrió Davis.

-Espero no ser una molestia para vosotros.

-Nada de eso. Allí tú sola podrías acabar muy mal. Al menos Neptunemon te podría ayudar en caso de ataque –sonrió Joe.

-A ver, ¿de veras creéis que secarían el océano entero?

-Cosas peores hemos visto, Davis –Yolei le miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Una de ellas es la desaparición de terreno por la destrucción –señaló Izzi.

-Y todo el Digimundo son datos: suelo, cielo, rocas, montañas, paredes… incluso el agua es un cúmulo de datos.

-¿Y los cuerpos? –preguntó Davis.

-También son datos –respondió Takuya.

-Pero…

-No os preocupéis por eso –dijo CrossTimemon con una expresión tranquila −. Que nuestros cuerpos sean datos no significa nada.

-¡Podríamos perder la vida! –gritó Tai.

-Exacto, vosotros los digimon renacéis en forma de digihuevo. Pero los humanos no sabemos qué podría pasarnos –comentó Izzy.

-¿Y? –siguió la digimon −. Si yo digo que no significa nada es porque no significa nada. Mientras conserve mi espíritu del tiempo, no pasará nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que ella quiere deciros –se unió Patamon desde la cabeza de TK −, es que puede retroceder el tiempo o detenerlo para evitar justamente eso.

-¿Y si le ocurre algo a ella? –protestó Tai.

-¿Es que no te has enterado de lo que ha dicho? –protestó a su vez Patamon.

-¿Qué?

-Mientras a ella no le pase nada, todo bien. Pero es muy fuerte, seguro que no le pasará nada.

-Eso significa que debemos evitar que le ocurra algo –se apuntó Davis.

-Exacto.

-Pues vaya planazo que nos hemos montado –protestó el chico.

-Siento serte una carga, Davis –dijo ofendida CrossTimemon y, transformándose en su forma animal, avanzó a todos.

-Muy bonito, Davis –suspiró Kuzuhamon.

-¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

-Es cierto que ella es muy importante. Ten en cuenta que dispone de los espíritus del tiempo. Si los Demon Lords se hacen con ese poder, no servirá de nada que os ocultéis. Darán con vosotros y os eliminarán muy fácilmente.

-¿Tan peligroso sería que consiguiesen el control del tiempo? –preguntó Willis.

-En el pasado, en tiempos de los Ancient, CrossTimemon y su hermano podían fusionarse y el resultado era un ser capaz de controlar espacio y tiempo –dijo Zoe recordando la historia que les había contado Seraphimon a Koji y a ella.

-Pero eran dos fusionados –siguió Tai.

-Igualmente, los dos poderes en un solo ser. Aunque el interior sea diverso, el exterior es uno solo. Y eso se consigue si logras unir tu mente con la de los demás, pensar igual –le explicó Kuzuhamon.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, por delante CrossTimemon volaba a cierta distancia del grupo, sola y en silencio. Aunque las palabras de Davis la habían ofendido, sentía que eran ciertas. Si ella caía, nada ni nadie podría detener a la oscuridad que se alzaría en ese y en todos los mundos. Se sentía impotente, con ganas de llorar, pero no encontraba la manera de hacer salir todo ese dolor que la dañaba. Prefirió cerrar los ojos y dejar a su mente vagar por los recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Sí, señoras y señores, Etemon y sus dulces melodías... (espero que hayáis usado los auriculares que os dejé apelotonados al principio =_=) Por favor, id dejando los auriculares en la caja a no ser que tengáis pensado visitar la Plaza Mayor de FanFiction, que entonces tendréis que usarlos para protegeros de los ruidos de APHI.<p>

Y, como no, Davis está todavía perdido.

C: ¬¬ Este tipo... no acaba de enterarse de que mi poder en malas manos es peligroso... ¿Hará algo inteligente alguna vez?

Buena pregunta, Timy =_=" Ni yo misma lo recuerdo...

C: =_="

Bueno, debo daros una pequeña **mala noticia**. Aunque a mi madre se le acaban las vacaciones esta semana, aún voy a tardar en subir los capítulos con normalidad los miércoles porque ahora es el turno de su compañera de hacer vacaciones y le dan fiesta a mi madre en miércoles y jueves. Por lo tanto, las cosas irán así:

-Este sábado, el capítulo tiene dos momentos para aparecer: o bien me quedo en el ordenador el viernes hasta pasada la medianoche para así subir el capítulo a la 1 de la mañana del sábado, o bien os tocará esperar a que encuentre un hueco por la tarde para infiltrarme y subir el capítulo sin problemas.

-El miércoles de la semana que viene (día 23), si mi madre se va a comprar por la mañana, me levantaré para subir el capítulo por la mañana, pero si decide quedarse en casa, me tocará buscar un hueco por la tarde, por lo que las cosas irán como están yendo ahora: a una hora incierta =_="

-El sábado 26 el capítulo llegará como es normal, osease: actualizándolo yo por la mañana :D Como siempre se ha hecho.

-El miércoles 30 me pasará lo mismo que el día 23: que a no ser que se vayan a comprar, lo tendré que hacer por la tarde a la hora que me sea posible escaparme. Será el último día que me retrase subiendo capítulo al menos hasta Navidad.

En cuanto a la Navidad, aún no tengo muy claro qué pasará, por lo que os avisaré con tiempo si no pudiese subir capítulos, no os preocupéis.

Y ahora, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque en el próximo... descubriremos nuevas cosas con Timy, que está algo "ausente" gracias a Davis. No os lo perdáis ^^


	19. Una mente atormentada

Siento el retraso, ya os dije que me era muy complicado subir cosas con mi madre de vacaciones... Ya veis que el "_Detrás de las escenas_" también está bastante inactivo. Ya me cuesta bastante subir el capítulo nuevo como para encima tener que ir pasando a limpio las ideas que se me ocurren y con mi madre rondando por la casa, diciendo "te vas a quedar ciega!" a todo lo que hago (ordenador, leer un libro, escribir en una libreta...), por lo que...

Bueno, que no entretengo más, os dejo con el capítulo 22.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.22: Una mente atormentada<strong>

CrossTimemon recordaba claramente cómo había llegado al Digimundo desde su escondite en el mundo humano. Siempre había mantenido un vínculo activo con ese mundo, atenta a todo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Y cuando cayó la primera bestia sagrada, decidió regresar para ayudar aprovechando la grieta que se creó y un ordenador. Se había instalado en el castillo de Seraphimon, donde conoció a Strabimon. Éste siempre se mostraba serio y bastante reservado, aunque con la caída de los dragones y las bestias sagradas, se fue mostrando más afectado.

-CrossTimemon, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-Lo siento, Strabimon, no sé qué está pasando. Parece una epidemia que arrasa con las grandes bestias, pero tampoco estoy segura. No puedo verlo claramente.

-Sea lo que sea, me preocupa. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

-Yo también. ¿Ha vuelto ya Seraphimon?

-No, pero no tardará. Me ha de dar otra misión, pero se ha ido a informar del estado actual del Digimundo.

Recordaba claramente la cara de Strabimon cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró Seraphimon alterado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Baihumon está en peligro.

-¿Qué?

-Azulongmon ha ido en su ayuda. Un grupo de digimons han atacado su guarida y ha quedado encarcelado entre las rocas.

-Salgo ahora mismo.

-Yo también voy.

-No. CrossTimemon, tú deberías permanecer aquí. Recuerda que esos seres se han llevado los digihuevos de las bestias sagradas.

-Por eso debo ir, para evitarlo.

-Buscan también tu poder –dejó ir el ángel digimon.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro que lo que dijo Mummymon en el tribunal no se debe tomar a la ligera. Permanece aquí y espera a que regresen todos.

-Está bien. Strabimon, tened cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí. Volveremos pronto –le prometió.

Mientras el pequeño guerrero de la luz marchaba con un grupo en dirección a la guarida de Baihumon, CrossTimemon se dirigió a la sala donde reposaban los espíritus de luz y viento, buscando en ellos una ayuda como en el pasado.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que oyó gritos en el exterior y salió de la estancia para encontrarse a Strabimon y otros arrastrando y cubriendo a Azulongmon. El aspecto que mostraba la bestia sagrada daba a entender la gravedad del asunto. Completamente malherido, casi sin energía, tenía que ser llevado por otros para resguardarse del enemigo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Seraphimon.

-Baihumon ha caído –contestó Strabimon con la cabeza agachada.

-Azulongmon está muy débil, mi señor Seraphimon –informó Socerymon.

-Bien, debemos sanarle y ocultarlo.

-Esperad… Dejadme con ella –pidió Azulongmon mirando a CrossTimemon.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí… Que ella se encargue de mí… por favor…

-Pero yo no puedo hacer gran cosa –se excusó la digimon.

-Detén el tiempo hasta que lleguen los guerreros legendarios…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí…

-Está bien. CrossTimemon se encargará de Azulongmon. Strabimon, prepárate para ir al castillo de Ophanimon. Partirás con Flamon hacia el mundo humano para encontrar a los niños elegidos.

-Así lo haré. CrossTimemon, confío en ti.

-Daré todo lo que tenga por mantener a Azulongmon hasta tu llegada, Strabimon.

Por petición de Azulongmon, él y CrossTimemon se ocultaron en una de las grutas de escape del bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Seraphimon, ante las protestas de todo el mundo, alegando que el interior del castillo sería un lugar más seguro que las paredes de la cueva donde prefería la gran bestia estar.

-¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? –quiso saber la guerrera del tiempo.

-Si estuviésemos en el castillo… los espíritus de esos dos estarían en peligro también.

-Ya entiendo… ¿Estás preparado?

-Adelante.

-¡Alternative time!

-Se siente bien aquí dentro…

-Pero gasta mucha energía.

-Igualmente moriría antes de que Strabimon regrese.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá, Azulongmon!

-Es el destino, Timy, deberías saberlo.

-No he podido ver nada desde que regresé aquí… Deben de haberme bloqueado de algún modo la previsión.

-Pues ya te lo digo yo mismo.

-¿Por qué no has dejado que viniese Socerymon? Entiende más de medicina que yo.

-Porque quisiera hablar contigo estos últimos instantes de vida que me quedan.

-No lo digas así…

-Es la verdad, Timy, acéptala y estarás más tranquila. Escúchame, a partir de ahora todo será más peligroso. Con el poder de reliquias sagradas y los digihuevos de los grandes dragones y bestias sagradas, así como con el espíritu del espacio, serán muy poderosos.

-¿Y qué he de hacer?

-Conservar tu poder y proteger a los niños elegidos. Ten mucho cuidado con tus pasos, porque el último poder es el tuyo. Ahora mismo son capaces de eliminarnos a las grandes bestias, pero muy posiblemente sean capaces de destruir a los dioses. Imagina qué pasaría si obtuviesen tu poder también, si se apoderan del tiempo.

-Eso sería terrible…

-Escúchame bien, pequeña, vendrán a por mí en cuanto caiga.

-Lucharé y lo impediré.

-¿En tu estado?

La digimon no entendió la pregunta, pero como si un rayo cruzase su mente, se observó detenidamente. Había regresado al estado de Crossedmon sin percatarse y alrededor de ellos, la barrera del Alternative time empezaba a debilitarse. Asustada, volvió a mirar a Azulongmon.

-¿Qué he de hacer?

-Consigue desbloquear tu poder temporal, sé más fuerte que el espacio. Debes ayudar a los niños elegidos y al mismo tiempo ayudarte en ellos.

-¿Sabré hacerlo?

-No dudes en ello. Sabrás qué debes hacer en cada momento si confías en ti misma y en los demás.

Ruidos en el exterior obligaron a Crossedmon a volver su rostro y observar el exterior. Una figura oscura se acercaba hacia donde estaban, solitaria pero amenazadoramente. Más de cerca descubrió de quién se trataba.

-Oh, no, Armageddemon…

-Se han percatado de que estoy…

-Ni hablar, no pasará de aquí –protestó la digimon extendiendo sus brazos entre el cuerpo de Azulongmon y el digimon que se acercaba al otro lado de la barrera.

-Tu muro no podrá aguantar sus ataques… No seas inconsciente y no te pongas en bandeja de plata.

-Pero…

-Envía un mensaje de alerta al castillo para que puedan recogerte…

-No me iré sin ti. Les he prometido a todos que te cuidaría hasta que regresaran los elegidos.

-Yo ya no puedo aguantar más, Timy –susurró el dragón cerrando los ojos.

-No…

-¡Destiny destroyer!

El impacto contra la barrera fue fuerte, pero logró mantenerla mientras a su espalda empezaba a concentrarse digicódigo en un digihuevo.

-Apártate de ahí, mocosa, y entrégame ese digihuevo.

-Ni hablar.

-¡Destiny destroyer! –un segundo impacto en el mismo punto empezó a abrir grietas en la barrera.

-No pienso permitir que te lleves a Azulongmon.

-Como tú quieras. ¡Black rain!

Crossedmon retrocedió cogiendo el digihuevo y se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar las rocas que empezaban a caer sobre ella. El digimon de nivel supremo se acercaba preparado para volver a atacar, pero ella corrió hacia él y salió del lugar por debajo de su cuerpo, directa al castillo.

-¡Snake bandage! –gritó otra voz.

-¡Oh, no!

-Lo siento, pequeñita, pero eso nos pertenece.

-¡Au! –las vendas que Mummymon le había lanzado le inmovilizaron los pies e hicieron caer.

-Sé buena y danos eso –ordenó Mummymon.

-¡No!

-Bien, pues… –más vendas apretaron a la digimon que no pudo evitar soltar el digihuevo.

-Gracias.

Con el digihuevo en su poder, Mummymon escapó acompañado de Armageddemon, dejándola allí atada. Socerymon y Seraphimon llegaron al tiempo que dos personajes más corrían en la dirección que habían tomado los ladrones del digihuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Soceerymon.

-Al menos no se han percatado de quién eres –suspiró aliviado Seraphimon.

-Azulongmon… ellos…

-No pasa nada. Has hecho todo lo que has podido –le susurró Seraphimon mientras la cogía y llevaba al castillo.

Como sabiendo dónde preferiría estar la digimon, Seraphimon la condujo hasta la sala de los espíritus y la dejó sola.

-Podía haber hecho más… Seguro que había algo más que podía hacer… Azulongmon ha muerto por mi culpa… Por mucho que todos me digan que no… Podía haber detenido más su tiempo… ¿Por qué no he podido? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí los recuerdos de hoy. Nada mejor que una tontería de Davis para remover la mente de todo el mundo.<p>

Hoy no me entretengo demasiado, que ya es bastante que vaya retrasada como encima tener que arriesgar el pellejo con la idea de ser pillada por mi madre y sus "te vas a quedar ciega".

Intentaré la semana que viene aprovechar los días que trabaje mi madre para actualizar el "_Detrás de las escenas_" con historias no vistas de estos últimos capítulos. ¡Besos a todoooos!


	20. El espacio en miniatura

Y como cada miércoles, ahí va el siguiente capítulo. Para todos los que no nombraron a Etemon la última vez (es decir, para todos), en el capítulo de hoy quien hace sus trucos es Piedmon. Porque parece ser que es un malo muy querido...

Bien, me estoy helando de frío y no hay ninguna ventana abierta, así que os dejo leyendo esto mientras yo voy a abrigarme... Brrr... me congeloooo

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.23: El espacio en miniatura<strong>

Aunque seguía enfadada, CrossTimemon había aminorado su velocidad y volaba junto a los primeros del grupo. Habían intentado hablarle, pero ella permanecía en sus pensamientos, ausente a toda conversación. Tan adentro estaba que no se percató de la presencia ante ellos de una figura hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Nada por aquí… nada por allá… ¡Clown trick!

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Ja ja ja! Ya sois todos míos.

Poco a poco, todos fueron abriendo los ojos y observando a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de habitación casi a oscuras. La voz cantarina de Piedmon, demasiado cercana pero al mismo tiempo algo distante, les alertó a todos. Al verse unos a otros, sus aspectos eran algo distintos. Parecían muñequitos, pero podían moverse e incluso hablar.

-Hemos caído en su truco –maldijo Tai.

-¿En su truco? –Willis no entendía a qué se refería Tai con truco.

-Este payaso puede transformarnos en llaveritos con el sucio truco del pañuelo –dijo Matt.

-¿Por qué no hemos sido capaces de detectarle? –preguntó Miyako.

-Es cierto, deberíamos haberle sentido o visto –se dio cuenta Izzy.

-Posiblemente estábamos todos dentro de un engaño desde el principio –aventuró Jin.

-¿Un engaño?

-No estoy seguro, pero me pareció sentir un escalofrío hace un rato.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Nadie más lo sintió –se extrañó Miyako.

-Ya, por eso digo que no estoy seguro, Miyako.

-¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí? –Preguntó Yolei.

-La última vez, MagnaAngemon devolvió a todos a su tamaño –recordó Kari.

-Sí, ya, pero esta vez tengo a Patamon conmigo, miradle –dijo TK señalando su cabeza.

-Lo siento, chicos, no puedo hacer nada aquí. Estamos en la misma situación todos –se disculpó Patamon.

-¿Entonces es el fin? –preguntó Joe.

-Ha de haber alguna salida –se adelantó Ken.

-¿Dónde? –corearon Lopmon y Terriermon.

-Ese es el problema. ¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar?

-Puede ser –empezó CrossTimemon mientras intentaba cambiar a su modo humano −, que no digo que esté segura, que haya algún hueco por el que escapar. Si al menos pudiese volver a mi forma humana…

-Ninguno de los que estamos aquí podemos digievolucionar –se quejó Gatomon.

-Ni nuestros espíritus reaccionan. ¿Puede ser que nos los hayan quitado?

-De ser así, yo no estaría aquí ni así, Suzaku –respondió CrossTimemon.

-Es verdad, tú también tienes unos espíritus.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Nadie se movía ni aventuraba algo. Fue Tommy el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿En qué estás pensando, CrossTimemon?

-Puede que no se pueda digievolucionar o cambiar de forma, pero a lo mejor se puede hacer algo con lo que ya tenemos.

-La mayoría somos digimons en nivel infantil –dijo Lopmon.

-Yo no sé si podría hacer algo –se unió Halsemon.

-Algunos están en niveles infantiles y otros en formas cómodas para viajar –observó Yolei.

Mientras pensaban, una sacudida agitó el lugar y los hizo caer a todos. Al levantarse, se percataron que algo había cambiado. Más luz entraba por lo que sería el techo del habitáculo.

-Parece que hay algo ahí arriba.

-Esperad –dijo Halsemon mientras volaba hacia arriba −. ¡Es el exterior!

-¿Entonces este sitio es una caja?

-Eso parece.

-Pues lo primero será salir de la caja y alejarnos de Piedmon.

-¡Pero somos simples llaveros! –protestó Davis.

-¿Y cómo explicas que Halsemon haya volado? –le golpeó Yolei en la cabeza.

-Pues… eso… No lo sé –sonrió tontamente Davis.

-Puede que haya cambiado su ataque –comentó Izzy mientras abría el portátil −. Vaya, no se enciende. Está inutilizado. Bueno, al podemos movernos, digo yo que el ataque ha cambiado, parece ser que a mejor para nosotros –sonrió.

-Bien, pues hay que salir cuanto antes. Halsemon, Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon, ayudadme a empujar la tapa de la caja –pidió CrossTimemon.

Entre los cinco, se situaron en una esquina y fueron empujando la tapa poco a poco. Cada vez fue entrando más luz a la estancia hasta que CrossTimemon decidió dejar de empujar cuando vio un espacio suficiente para pasar. Se asomó y observó el exterior. Piedmon no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sonriente, volvió a entrar y observó los allí presentes. A parte de Halsemon y ella, Garurumon y Raidramon eran los únicos que podrían cargar con gente. Aunque Biyomon y Tentomon dijesen de coger a los dos más pequeños del equipo, seguían quedando demasiados para ser transportados.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Matt.

-Pues habrá que hacer viajes.

-Piedmon acabaría dándose cuenta.

-Lo sé… Garurumon y Raidramon serán los primeros. Quienes sean, que monten en ellos dos y se preparen.

Matt montó en Garurumon mientras ayudaba a TK y Kari. Patamon se instaló directamente en la cabeza de TK y Gatomon se agarró a la espalda de Kari. Davis fue el único que protestó.

-¿Por qué salen ellos sin hablarlo?

-Primeramente, Matt es mi compañero humano. Y TK y Kari son los compañeros humanos de los grandes ángeles digimon. Es lógico que salgan –replicó Garurumon.

-¿Y los demás qué?

-Davis, nosotros nos conformamos. Todos queremos salir, pero no podemos hacer muchas más cosas –sonrieron Sora y Mimi.

-Venga, Davis –dijo Ken −, salgamos nosotros dos con Wormmon también.

-Nosotros dos nos podemos enganchar a la cola –sonrieron Lopmon y Terriermon.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Tranquilo, Willis, nos veremos allí afuera.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, CrossTimemon se situó junto a Garurumon. Por primera vez, se vio que el ave era lo suficientemente grande como para coger al digimon con tranquilidad y facilidad. Agarró con cuidado de no tirar a nadie y empezó a alzar el vuelo hacia la tapa; observó el exterior y acabó de salir en silencio hasta sacar a Garurumon y lo alejó del cuerpo de Piedmon antes de soltarle. El digimon enseguida tocó el suelo y se giró para observar mientras todos desmontaban.

-¿Estarán todos bien? –preguntó Kari.

-Vosotros esconderos. Yo seguiré con cuidado a Piedmon para poder ayudar.

-Ten cuidado, Garurumon –pidió Matt mientras ellos se ocultaban.

En la caja, CrossTimemon ya cogía con cuidado a Raidramon, más pequeño que Garurumon, y lo sacaba como había hecho con los otros. Esta vez le acompañaban Biyomon y Tentomon cargando con Codi y Tommy. Ya en el suelo, Garurumon les indicó por dónde estaban los otros y Biyomon se alejó para acompañar a los humanos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? –preguntó Tentomon.

-Una de dos: o irán bajando con gente y regresando o nos los irán tirando.

-¿Ir tirando? ¿Estás loco con esa idea, Garurumon? –le susurró Raidramon, no muy convencido de que Piedmon no les notaba.

-No me ha dicho que me largase, así que alguna razón ha de haber.

Dentro de la caja, Halsemon esperaba con Yolei y Mimi a cuestas. Pero aún quedaban muchos por ser sacados de la caja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, CrossTimemon?

-Sácales a ellos –dijo JP −. Son menos.

-Técnicamente son más. Olvidas a los digimon –le rectificó el ave dorada.

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-Lo único que se me ocurre es lanzaros.

-¿Estás loca? –protestó Joe.

-Sí. Pero más loca estaría dejándoos aquí solos mientras Halsemon y yo vamos y venimos.

-Puedo cargar con alguien más –dijo Halsemon, que tenía a Mimi y Yolei encima.

-Que pase Sora. Y si podéis, cargad con Gomamon –pidió Joe.

-Yo os aviso cuándo podréis salir –informó CrossTimemon.

Con todos posicionados, Halsemon se elevó tras CrossTimemon, que había cogido a Bokomon y Neemon, y esperó que le avisaran para salir y alejarse de Piedmon. Mientras, en la caja, todavía se estaban organizando.

-Palmon, ¿puedes usar tu hiedra venenosa?

-No, lo siento –se lamentó la digimon.

-Nos hubiese sido muy útil para cargaros a todos de golpe –suspiró Joe.

-Es cierto.

-Bueno, ¿quién va ahora? –preguntó la del tiempo.

-Cargad con Joe, Willis e Izzy –pidió Tai.

-Ve tú también, Tai. Nosotros estaremos bien.

-Id subiendo. Agumon, Palmon, Armadillomon, subid vosotros tres también –indicó.

-¿Podrás con todos?

-Sí, tranquilos.

Todos subieron con cuidado y esperaron en silencio. Abajo, Halsemon, Raidramon y Garurumon esperaban para ayudar. Uno a uno, CrossTimemon los fue haciendo saltar hasta que todos hubieron tomado suelo y se iban a ocultar.

-Quedáis vosotros. Id subiendo –ordenó cuando volvió a entrar en la caja.

-¿Piensas cargar con todos?

-Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta: aunque somos muy pequeños, pesamos. Y la caja poco a poco pierde peso. En cualquier momento nos pillarían si no salimos ya. Id subiendo y colocándoos como queráis. Podéis agarraros a las patas si queréis.

Mientras Kuzuhamon, Zoe y Miyako trepaban hacia la cabeza, Jin, Zen y Suzaku intentaban pillarse por detrás. Takuya, Koji y Koichi enseguida se cogieron a las patas, observando todo el tiempo la tapa de la caja.

-No puedo subir…

-Ven a la pata, JP –le llamó Takuya, que iba solo mientras los gemelos estaban en la otra.

-Desequilibraría la balanza –se burló Jin.

-Eh, cierra la bocaza –le ordenó JP amenazando con un puño.

-Se acabaron las peleas –sentenció CrossTimemon cogiendo con el pico al último.

Poco a poco, fue saliendo de la caja en silencio, manteniéndose recta para evitar que los demás se cayesen. Los tres que se habían situado en sus patas saltaron hacia los que esperaban en tierra para aligerarle el peso a la digimon. Kuzuhamon, por su parte, saltó hacia el suelo para continuar corriendo el camino. Piedmon no se había percatado del cambio de peso en la caja y seguía su camino feliz, tarareando su melodía.

-Volvamos hacia atrás con los demás –indicó Kuzuhamon.

-Pero ¿y nuestro tamaño? –preguntó Takuya.

-Luego pensaremos en eso.

Cuando llegaron hasta los demás, ruidos en dirección contraria les hicieron temerse lo peor y se ocultaron todos entre las hierbas. La voz de Piedmon resonó en todo el lugar indicando que se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en la caja, pero al mismo tiempo, otra voz le hizo desistir en su regreso en busca de sus muñecos para huir del lugar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –se asustaron Yolei y Miyako.

-Ni idea… Se habrá encontrado a alguien –aventuró Willis.

-Seguro que es eso –dijo Kuzuhamon mirando alrededor −. Ahora mismo somos muy pequeños, y yo no soy capaz de ver exactamente este lugar, pero diría que estamos cerca del océano de Neptunemon.

-Podría alzarte para que lo observases –se ofreció Halsemon.

-Gracias.

-Esperad, no hagáis ruido. Alguien se acerca –alzó un ala CrossTimemon.

Todos permanecieron callados ante la alerta de CrossTimemon, que ya se situaba cerca del límite de las hierbas intentando observar a quien se acercaba.

-Deberían estar por aquí.

-Seguro que se escondieron. Yo también lo hubiese hecho de estar en su situación.

-Esa voz es la de Neptunemon –dijo tranquila Kuzuhamon −. Podemos salir.

-¿Nos verán? –preguntó de repente Biyomon.

-Y si no te ven a ti, ya me verán a mí –contestó CrossTimemon extendiendo las alas y alzando el vuelo.

-¿A dónde vas? –intentó detenerla Garurumon.

Salió de las hierbas y se acercó a las dos figuras que caminaban por el sendero, revoloteando alrededor de ellos para llarma la atención.

-Cielo santo, ¡qué pequeña se te ve! –comentó haciendo gestos el Caballero Real.

-Muy gracioso, Gallantmon. Nos vas a llevar en tu escudo por el comentario.

-¿Aún los hay más pequeños?

-Pues sí. Están unos… pasos más atrás –indicó el ave algo desanimada al no poder calcular distancias.

Ambos digimon dieron media vuelta y se agacharon junto a las hierbas por donde iban apareciendo Kuzuhamon y los demás.

-¿A ti también te ha atrapado, Kuzuhamon? –rió el dios.

-Ya ves, Neptunemon. Mi lugar quedó destruido al completo y no podía seguir allí. Ellos me acompañaban hacia tu océano. Pero eso ha significado quedar así –respondió haciendo un gesto de resignación.

-Id subiendo al escudo.

Una a una, las figuritas que aparecían de las hierbas, como una fila de hormigas, iban trepando al escudo. Entre ellos se iban ayudando y situaban hacia el centro del mismo.

-Volvamos al océano.

-Maldita sea… Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo grande que es mi escudo.

-Deja de quejarte y camina. Necesitan ayuda urgente –ordenó Neptunemon.

* * *

><p>Respondiendo rápidamente: no, Piedmon no está muerto. Ha salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.<p>

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Serán enanitos en un mundo enorme? En parte sería una ventaja... Lucemon y compañía tendrían que ir con lupa buscándolos... O con microscopios. ¿Gallantmon cambiará de escudo después de esta experiencia?

No os perdáis las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Y para animaros más... ¡En breve habrá un nuevo shot! Disfrutad del día ;)


	21. Viaje al fondo del mar

¡Buenas a todos! Es de día, bueno, casi la 1 de la tarde, pero es que me han acabao pillando pa limpiar un rato... =_= Mala suerte la mía...

Aquí os va un capi nuevo, os dejo con él antes que alguien me atrape escribiendo :p

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.24: Viaje al fondo del mar<strong>

En la playa, Neptunemon abrió un paso por el que condujo a Gallantmon hacia adentro. Muchos de los que iban sobre el escudo miraban maravillados el camino entre las aguas que iban tomando. No se había separado el agua, simplemente se había abierto un túnel y alrededor nadaban los peces. Al final del pasadizo había una única estancia con una gran butaca. Neptunemon se sentó y pidió a Gallantmon que dejase el escudo cerca. La impresión del descenso provocó que muchos se tambaleasen y temblasen incluso unos segundos después de haberse quedado todo completamente quieto.

-¡Más cuidado, Gallantmon! –chilló una vocecita desde el escudo.

-Lo siento, lo siento –rió el Caballero Real.

-Supongo que en el estado en el que os encontráis no podéis hacer nada, ¿cierto? –les preguntó Neptunemon.

-Ni tan siquiera una pequeña llamita para encender hogueras –se quejó Agumon.

-Lo único que logramos hacer es volar –dijo Biyomon.

-Pero los que no volamos, nos quedamos en tierra –finalizó Palmon.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, veamos qué podemos hacer.

Se levantó de la butaca y puso una mano sobre el grupito que seguía sentado en el escudo. Poco a poco, todos iban recuperando energías e incluso se sentían más fuertes.

-Probad a hacer algo –les animó Neptunemon.

-Venga, hombre, como si pudiésemos cambiar el mundo con este tamaño –se burló JP.

-¡Deja de protestar, hombre! –le regañó Zoe.

-Mejor dejádmelo a mí. Patamon superdigievoluciona en… MagnaAngemon.

-¡Ha funcionado! –se alegró TK.

-Perfecto pues. Me toca a mí. ¡Time control: Time back!

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de MagnaAngemon fue creciendo hasta llegar a su tamaño normal. Concentró energía y logró devolver a todos a su tamaño.

-¿Y no podías haberlo hecho de primeras, MagnaAngemon? –fue el agradecimiento de Davis.

-Sí, claro, desde mi posición de miniatura os hago enormes a todos y mientras me pisáis –protestó el ángel.

-Pues entonces CrossTimemon, que te ha hecho grande. ¿Y los demás qué? ¿Somos tan diferentes de MagnaAngemon? –esta vez se encaró a ella.

-Pues sí –contestó ella sin molestias −. Él es un digimon y tú un humano. Otra diferencia es que él es agradecido y tú un ruidoso. Por no decir que tantos me agotáis.

-¿Agradecido él? ¿Ruidoso yo?

-Admite, Davis, que estás armando un jaleo ante Neptunemon –le silenció Kari.

Con todos ya más relajados, Gallantmon recogió su escudo del suelo y se sentó con ellos para escuchar a Neptunemon.

-Como ya habéis podido comprobar, todo digimon maligno ha obtenido nuevos poderes gracias a los objetos robados. Supongo que si han atacado donde se encontraba Kuzuhamon era porque querían obtener las campanillas.

-Es lo más lógico. Sakuyamon y yo fuimos personalmente a buscarlas al templo donde estaban guardadas antes de que ella se marchase del Digimundo. Éste es uno de los dos orbes de cascabeles –mostró la digimon, haciendo tintinear algunos cascabeles −. El otro se lo llevó Sakuyamon consigo.

-¿A dónde fue Sakuyamon? –preguntó Jin.

-Marchó a través de una grieta espacial que apareció de repente ante nuestro bosque. Aprovechó ese agujero para escapar de este mundo y proteger al menos uno de los dos orbes.

-Pero la vimos en el lago –recordó Willis.

-Eso es por los orbes. Cada una tiene uno y están comunicados el uno con el otro. Puede haber comunicación entre ambas, así como nos podemos ver la una a la otra si nos situamos ante algo que nos pueda reflejar, como un espejo o el agua.

-¿Eso no podría llevar a que, si no hubiésemos estado contigo y Etemon te hubiese quitado el orbe, pudiesen alcanzar a Sakuyamon?

-Aunque sepas dónde está Sakuyamon, no podrías alcanzarla tan fácilmente. Los orbes no proporcionan la información. Es como llamaros entre vosotros a los teléfonos inalámbricos: tan pronto pillas a alguien en su casa como en mitad de una compra. Podrías oír algún ruido de donde está, pero no la ves y, cuando se refleja en un espejo, sólo ves al portador del orbe, ni tan siquiera el lugar donde se encuentra –explicó la digimon.

-Así que es como un teléfono…

-¿Y a dónde llevaba esa grieta por la que saltó? –se interesó Codi.

-A otro mundo. No fue la única que saltó por una grieta, por lo que me comentó.

-¿Está al menos a salvo? –preguntó por primera vez Neptunemon.

-Sí. Están preparando una línea defensiva, por no decir que desde allí está intentando también abrir canales para reestablecer el contacto entre nosotros.

-Eso es buena señal. En cualquier momento podemos vernos obligados a saltar por una de esas grietas para ir con ella –señaló Neptunemon.

-¿Por qué decís eso? –preguntó irritándose Davis −. ¿Es que acaso no sois digimons de rango supremo? ¿A qué teméis?

-A nada, jovencito. Únicamente digo que, muy posiblemente, Lucemon habrá logrado rasgar las cadenas que en su tiempo Timemon puso sobre los espíritus del espacio. Y una vez ocurra eso, la batalla será muy dura y la dominación del universo entero, ya no solo este mundo, será algo relativamente sencillo. Si logra abrir un vórtice que le lleve a obtener el poder de otros mundos, sin nadie que lo detenga, será el fin.

-Y eso me recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo que perder –interrumpió el Caballero Real.

-Tienes razón, Gallantmon. De acuerdo, os entregaré energía para poder avanzar hasta el final, así como total protección en las aguas.

Uno a uno, salieron de la guarida de Neptunemon tras recibir la energía y continuaron el camino por los túneles submarinos que el dios digimon les había abierto. Era un camino más frío y oscuro que el de la superficie, pero más seguro que las sendas terrestres, muy probablemente ya vigiladas por servidores de los malignos.

-Debo admitir que las cosas están poniéndose muy feas.

-¿Antes no lo pensabas, Davis? –le miró Ken.

-Bueno, creí que estaban mal, pero no a tal nivel como para que unos digimons de rango superior deban huir.

-O sea, que antes no pensaste nada –suspiró Yolei.

-Eh, no he dicho eso, Yolei.

-Chicos, lo que sí es seguro es que tardaremos mucho en regresar a nuestras casas.

-Joe tiene razón. Pero a demás, habremos de estar mucho más preparados –dijo Takuya −. En el pasado luchamos y fuimos poderosos, pero también éramos más pequeños. Ahora, el enemigo no es tan fácil como nos pueden parecer por lo que recordamos. Ellos también han mejorado y nos lo volverán a poner difícil.

-Siendo sincera, me da algo de miedo –sonrió tímidamente Miyako.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nunca antes he visto a esos digimons. Si vosotros decís que os ha costado sudor y sangre vencerles una vez, ahora que tienen reliquias y objetos sagrados en su poder será más complicado.

-Aunque tengan todo eso siguen teniendo un punto débil –dijo Zen.

-¿Cuál?

-Que les falta mi poder, el espíritu del tiempo. Y mientras ellos no lo obtienen, nosotros estamos recibiendo el poder de los dioses y su protección. Llegará un momento en el que habremos visitado a todos los dioses y tendremos nuevos poderes, seremos más poderosos –habló CrossTimemon.

-¿Pero qué hay del posible bloqueo que te puedan hacer, CrossTimemon? –preguntó de pronto Zoe.

-No saben cómo hacerlo –sonrió el ave dorada.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –preguntaron Jin y Davis.

-Porque no pueden, bloqueé el espacio.

-Si logran hacerlo, te quedarás sin tu espíritu y…

-Tranquila, Mimi. Sólo yo puedo hacer un sello eterno sobre el portador del espacio.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? –quiso saber Izzy.

-Porque lo detecto. No se han soltado de las cadenas que le puse cuando marché al mundo humano. Pero de notar que se están rompiendo, me encargaría de detenerlo nuevamente. Aunque eso conlleva ciertos riesgos… –susurró lo último.

-Entonces aún hay tiempo.

-Sí. Aunque no me hagáis deciros cuánto.

-De momento lo que hemos de hacer es salir de aquí –dijo Tai quitándole importancia a todo −. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes nos encontraremos con los otros dioses y pobremos vencer a todos esos.

-Tai, tan lanzado como siempre –rió su hermana.

* * *

><p>Pues nada, ya vuelven a ser todos normalitos en tamaño, no tendrán que pasarse meses para lograr alcanzar al siguiente personaje xD<p>

Ahí van las preguntas de hoy:

¿Quién aparecerá próximamente? ¿Davis se calmará algún día? ¿Dónde está Sakuyamon exactamente? (esto a través de un shot lo sabréis) ¿Los esbirros de Lucemon dejarán al grupo en paz hasta el final?

Las respuestas, como siempre, en el próximo capítulo ^^ ¡Hasta el miércoles!


	22. Marsmon, un dios guerrero

Bueno, aun a riesgo de ser pillada en el ordenador, aquí estoy subiendo el nuevo capítulo. Hoy un capitulito rápido que ya oigo a gente llegando .

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.25: Marsmon, un dios guerrero<strong>

Tras salir del océano de Neptunemon, los niños elegidos continuaron su travesía en busca de otro dios que les ayudase. Varios fueron los pueblos que cruzaron, encontrando en cada uno de ellos destrucción, terror y tristeza. Muy pocos continuaban aún enteros, sin señales de la guerra. Aun así, el temor al inminente ataque vivía en todos los habitantes.

-Debemos darnos prisa –apresuró Tai.

-Es increíble cómo han dejado este mundo…

-Ya lo vimos desaparecer una vez –recordó Takuya −. No me apetece volver a aquello.

Las conversaciones entre ellos empezaban a ser escasas a cada paso que daban. Tanta destrucción y tantos digimon sin hogar, huyendo del terror, les hacía pensar que no conseguirían jamás hacer nada por ese mundo.

Pasaron un par de días caminando sin encontrar a nadie, sin comentar nada. De vez en cuando, alguien decía o preguntaba algo, pero nadie le respondía. Los rostros de todos se tornaron más tristes durante los días, cada vez más oscuros por la nube de polvo. Incluso los digimon se contagiaron en parte de aquella tristeza de sus compañeros.

-¡Bueno, basta ya! –chilló de pronto Gatomon −. ¿Por qué tanto pesimismo? ¿Qué os ocurre a todos?

-Es culpa de todo lo que vamos viendo –le contestó sin muchas fuerzas Yolei.

-¡Eso no sirve como excusa! Antes también lo visteis, lo sentisteis, pero no estuvisteis tan callados en ningún momento.

-Gatomon, supongo que ellos no llegaron a ver el mundo digital tan destruido –le intentó calmar Zoe.

-¿Y vosotros?

-Gatomon, los ánimos de todos están decaídos. No es fácil no entristecer.

-Pero…

-Venga, Gatomon, debemos continuar caminando –le dijo sin muchos ánimos Kari.

El olor a fuego pocas horas más tarde alertó a todos. Corrieron hasta la zona, ocultos por los árboles, y observaron el panorama. Un numeroso grupo de Bakemon atacaba a una figura solitaria que, sin dificultad alguna, iba abriendo paso a los últimos habitantes de lo que antes era un pueblo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer contra mí? ¡Ni cosquillas me hacéis! –se le oía gritar animadamente.

-Oye, Izzy, ¿qué digimon es ese?

-Espera un segundo, lo buscaré –contestó mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

-Tiene pinta de ser muy fuerte –comentó V-mon.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué ocurre, Izzy? –le miró Tai.

-No hay información sobre ese tipo.

-Pues entonces, habrá que preguntarle a él mismo –habló Zoe, empezando a caminar.

-Pero Zoe, ¿estás loca? –se alertó JP −. En cuanto te acerques, te atacará.

-Está atacando a los Bakemon, ¿no? Y ayudando a los digimon a escapar. No puede ser alguien malo o un enemigo si está haciendo algo bueno.

-¿Y si resulta una trampa? –insistió.

-Pues no pondrían a un digimon tan poderoso con insignificancias.

-Estoy con Zoe –dijo Miyako poniéndose en pie.

-Yo también me acercaré –dijo CrossTimemon cambiando a modo humano.

Las tres salieron del escondite y avanzaron decididas hacia aquella figura. Las dos humanas digievolucionaron y pasaron por entre los Bakemon mientras la otra digimon creaba un muro que cubría a los de menor nivel hacia un lugar seguro.

-¡Eh! ¡Que esto es aburrido! –vociferó el digimon cuando se dio cuenta que algunos Bakemon dejaban de atacarle.

-¡Breeze Petal!

-¡Drainin' Rain!

-¿Dos pequeñas criaturas contra tanto ser? Ni en sueños –corrió el digimon.

-¡Time Chains!

-¿Otra? Chicas, chicas, dejádmelo a mí.

-Oye, te venimos a echar una mano, por lo menos podrías agradecerlo –le llamó la atención Ranamon.

-Puedo yo solo, pequeñajas.

-¡Pero bueno! –se enojó la del agua.

-Eh, seas quien quiera que seas –gritó CrossTimemon mientras mantenía atados a unos cuantos enemigos −, ¿podrías al menos dejarnos acabar de ayudarte para mantener una conversación tranquila?

-Bueno, no puedo negar la petición de una dama. Tened cuidado no os vaya a quemar con esto. ¡Endless Surge!

-Suerte que nos hemos agachado a tiempo –rió Kazemon extendiendo sus alas.

Sin ningún rastro de Bakemons ni trampa oculta tras ellos, las tres digimon hicieron gestos a los compañeros para que continuaran ocultos hasta que todo estuviese claro.

-Estuvo cerca –dijo Ranamon.

-Oye, pequeñaja, yo solito me bastaba para acabar con esas insignificancias.

-Pasábamos por aquí y no somos de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados –bufó la guerrera del agua.

-Igualmente gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-Oh, jovencitas ignorantes. Está bien, me presentaré: me llamo Marsmon.

-Un placer, yo soy Kazemon, pero puedes llamarme Zoe.

-¿Zoe? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Uno humano –dijo tomando aspecto humano.

-¡Por todos los rayos!

-Yo soy Ranamon, pero llámame Miyako –se presentó la otra guerrera imitando a su compañera.

-¿Otra más? No me digas que tú también –preguntó Marsmon a la última.

-No, yo soy CrossTimemon –rió.

-¿CrossTimemon? ¿Tú eres la cría de los antiguos?

-¡Eh, no soy tan cría! –le chilló ante la forma como la había llamado.

-Se nota, se nota. A ti ya te conozco –sonrió el digimon.

-¿A mí? ¿De cuándo?

-Eras un bebé. Está bien, me presentaré correctamente: soy Marsmon, un dios digimon.

-¡¿Un dios? –preguntaron las tres sorprendidas −. ¡Haberlo dicho de primeras!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo sabíais?

-Andamos buscando a los dioses en busca de ayuda para derrotar a los Demon Lords y recuperar los espíritus del espacio de CrossTimemon –habló Zoe.

-Y no, no os conocemos –añadió la digimon del tiempo.

-Ah, sí, me han llegado noticias. ¿Y los demás?

-Están escondidos –respondió Miyako.

-¿Tanto miedo os doy? –rió el digimon.

-Por seguridad y para no ser demasiados –respondió rápidamente Zoe.

-Muchos puede resultar un estorbo –suspiró CrossTimemon pensando en los ruidosos.

-Y contra los Bakemon, con tres chicas hay más que suficiente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hacedles salir, venga.

Poco a poco, todos fueron acercándose algo animados. Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, el primero en hablar fue Izzy.

-Disculpa, Marsmon, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-¡Menuda pregunta! ¡Vivo aquí mismo! –señaló.

-Pero los otros dioses no han podido ni tan siquiera proteger su hogar –dijo recordando lo ocurrido en el estanque de Kuzuhamon.

-Porque a mí nadie me deja al margen tan fácilmente –respondió orgullosamente.

-¿No os sellaron aparte a todos? –preguntó Takuya.

-El poder que tienen para apartarnos se encuentra un tanto debilitado. Pero sospecho que en breve volveré a estar sin opciones de combatir.

-Entonces ahora podrías acompañarnos, ¿no? –preguntaron esperanzados Davis y Jin.

-Lo lamento, pero la energía que tengo es la suficiente como para ayudar a los digimons a llegar a refugio.

-Pues vaya…

-Y ahora menos charla. Sé que estáis viajando por el Digimundo buscándonos y pidiéndonos la ayuda que podamos ofreceros. Guerreros legendarios, por favor, acercad vuestros dispositivos. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero a vosotros os puedo ayudar en estos momentos.

Cogió los dispositivos y concentró energía entre sus manos. No hubo ningún cambio.

-¿Eso es todo? No veo ningún cambio –observó Tommy.

-¡No te quejes, jovencito!

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Davis.

-Lo siento, pero sólo puedo ayudar a los guerreros legendarios. Me gustaría hacer algo por vosotros, pero no tengo capacidad alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que nos has dado?

-Bueno, sé de buena mano que dos de vosotros llegáis a un nivel mayor mediante el uso de todos los espíritus, por lo que eso implica que los demás no puedan combatir. Simplemente he permitido que los demás puedan seguir peleando.

-¡Genial! Podremos digievolucionar a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon sin temer por la seguridad de los demás –sonrió Takuya.

-CrossTimemon, creo que los otros dioses te han dado alguna especie de amuleto –señaló el colgante de la digimon −. Dame, que te añadiré otro.

-Gracias, Marsmon.

-Y ahora marchad. A dos días y medio hacia el este vive Merukimon. Supongo que con esto cubro el no poder ayudar a los demás niños elegidos.

-Bueno es saberlo. Cuídate, Marsmon –se despidió Kari.

* * *

><p>En el próximo episodio... No, no lo avanzo :D<p>

¡Me largo volando!


	23. Un descubrimiento y un adiós

¡Buenos días a todos! Otro sábado más y aquí vengo yo a dar la lata con un nuevo capítulo. El de hoy es algo cortito, igual que el del miércoles que viene. Pero bueno, ahora lo que cuenta es otra cosa...

Pues como es raro que me encuentre sola en casa, no me voy a entretener demasiado y daré paso al capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.26: Un descubrimiento y un adiós<strong>

Más animados, todos continuaron hacia el este. Las esperanzas volvían a reflejarse en todos, animando con ello a los digimon. Incluso cuando por el camino les salieron al encuentro viejos enemigos, no decayeron los ánimos.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! –sonó una gélida voz.

-Es hora de demostrar que nosotros también podemos hacer muchas cosas –le secundó otra voz.

-¡Frozen Claw!

-¡Death Claw!

-Maldita sea, es IceDevimon –dijo Koichi.

-Y Devimon también está –observó Matt mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de TK.

-Malditos…

-Eh, TK, démosles una lección –Patamon saltó de su cabeza.

-Esta vez no te sacrifiques, Patamon.

-Soy más fuerte, y él no es nadie –sonrió el digimon.

-Vamos allá. ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Aldamon!

-¿Es que no se cansarán de morir estos tipos? –preguntó Koichi mientras activaba su dispositivo.

A Angemon y Aldamon se les unieron Loewemon, Lobomon y XV-mon. Por sorpresa, los dos digimon se encontraron rodeados, pero simplemente reían.

-¿Creéis que con esa miseria hacéis algo? –rió Devimon.

-Cierra la boca, Devimon. Pronto volveré a derrotarte –amenazó Angemon.

-Sí, inténtalo nuevamente. ¡Death Hand!

-Es triste… Y pensar que me pareció divertido luchar contra vosotros, los niños que derrotaron a Kerpymon –suspiró IceDevimon.

-No te preocupes, volveré a agrietarte. ¡Loewemon, cambio de digievolución a…!

El brillo de aquella digievolución era distinto. Para cuando la luz desapareció, el digimon que se encontraron todos no era KaiserLeomon

-¿Qué diantre…?

-Ese no es KaiserLeomon.

-¡Anda! No puede ser –la voz de Bokomon asustó a Tommy, que no se lo esperaba tan cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Bokomon? –preguntó Neemon que ni estaba mirando lo que ocurría.

-Ese es… Reichmon –dijo levantando la cabeza de su libro.

-¿Reichmon? –preguntó JP.

-Mira, tontomon –dijo tirando de la ropa de JP.

-Pues yo lo veo como Loewemon –dejó ir Neemon.

-¡Castigado! Por tonto –Bokomon estiró del pantalón de Neemon. El anaranjado no pudo ver nada más por el dolor.

-Este poder…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Koichi? –preguntó Lobomon, acercándose.

-Mejor que nunca. Dejádmelo a mí, chicos. ¡Black Theorem!

-No puede ser… ¡No!

-¡IceDevimon! –se despistó Devimon.

-¿Dónde estás mirando? ¡Hand of Fate!

-¡Laser X! ¡Le dimos!

-Sí, de esta no se han librado.

-Je, patético –sonó una voz femenina muy por encima de ellos.

-¡Es LadyDevimon! –chilló Kari.

-Tranquilos, no he venido a pelear. Simplemente quería saber qué hacían estos dos, pero parece ser que están derrotados.

-LadyDevimon… ayúdanos… por favor…

-¿Ayudaros? Sí, hombre, ¿yo sola contra todos estos? Estáis locos si pensáis que haré algo –refunfuñó la digimon cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro a otro lado.

-No te vayas… ¡No nos dejes aquí!

-Es mejor que acabemos con ellos.

-Tienes razón. ¡Solar Wind Destroyer!

Aldamon acabó con los dos al mismo tiempo y se dispuso a enfrentarse a LadyDevimon, pero tras absorber el digicódigo, lo único que quedaba de la digimon era su voz amenazante.

-Ahora ya sé a qué nivel estáis y hacia dónde vais. No necesito nada más aquí. Volveremos a vernos, niños elegidos.

-Maldita… Ha logrado escapar.

-Eh, Koichi, ¿cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Miyako cuando todos volvieron a su estado normal.

-¿El qué?

-Esa digievolución.

-No estoy muy seguro… Quería vencer a IceDevimon y cambié la digievolución. Pero quizás me pasé un poco.

-Reichmon es la doble digievolución de Koichi –informó Bokomon.

-¿Y los demás?

-Supongo que también podréis hacer una doble digievolución.

-¿Es por lo que ha hecho Marsmon? –preguntó Zen.

-Posiblemente es cosa de otro dios –le dijo CrossTimemon.

-Es cierto, él nos ha dicho que podríamos aparecer al mismo tiempo que KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon, las digievoluciones de Takuya y Koichi con cinco espíritus cada uno –recordó Zoe.

-Bueno, sea gracias al dios que sea, me alegro de tener una nueva forma –se alegró Koichi.

-Cierto. Tengo ganas de probar yo también mi doble digievolución –dijo Jin cogiendo su dispositivo y alzándolo.

-Seguro que será otro narizota con el culo pelado –se burló Miyako.

-¿Y tú? No creo que exista algo peor que Calmaramon, pero se puede esperar a ver.

-¡No te burles de mi Calmaramon! Ella es guapísima.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Zephirmon al lado es una obra de arte –se sorprendió Jin.

-¡Ja! Eso es que no sabes admirar la belleza propia de Calmaramon.

-Sobre todo si se le corre el rimel –susurró JP.

-¡Te he oído, Jumpei! –gritó Miyako mientras lo perseguía para golpearlo.

-Venga, venga, todos tranquilos. Continuemos el camino.

-Pero antes… Bokomon, tengo que pediros algo a Neemon y a ti –habló Takuya.

-Di, Takuya.

-Debéis marchar a un refugio.

-¿Qué?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Takuya. En un primer momento, se mostraron bastante confusos, pero poco a poco todos fueron asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras.

-Pero, Takuya, quiero ir con vosotros –imploró Bokomon.

-Lo sé, Bokomon, pero es muy peligroso.

-No seremos estorbos, te lo prometemos. ¿Verdad que le prometemos que no molestaremos, Neemon?

-Sí…

-¡Con más firmeza, tontomon, que lo puedan ver!

-Bokomon –intervino Tai −, no es que pensemos que sois estorbos. Las cosas se van a poner más duras a partir de ahora.

-Es bastante difícil mantener una batalla con los niños humanos a defender también. Aunque somos más que suficientes para combatir contra quien se nos presente, habéis de entender que es muy peligroso –secundó la guerrera del tiempo.

-¿Tú también nos apartas, CrossTimemon?

-No, no os estoy apartando. Os pido por favor que marchéis a algún refugio donde podáis estar a salvo.

-¡Me niego a dejar solos a los niños elegidos! –Bokomon sabía ser insistente.

-Bokomon, nos hemos hecho mayores. Conocemos el Digimundo aunque nos parezca tan diferente ahora. A demás, tenemos a más digimon con nosotros.

-Pero… pero… yo quiero narrar vuestras hazañas…

-Tranquilo. Te prometo que lo grabaré todo para que puedas escribir las historias que quieras –le dijo Izzy mostrando su portátil.

-Aun así… aun así…

-Venga, no nos llores más, Bokomon –pidieron las chicas.

-Oye, Bokomon, yo creo que tienen razón –dijo Neemon consolándole.

-Pero…

-No hacemos nada, sólo caminamos junto a ellos sin ayudarles. Préstales el libro y marchemos –el digimon señaló el libro y dio unas palmaditas a su amigo.

Bokomon se quedó mirando el libro en cuestión. Toda la ayuda que podía dar era ese libro y sus páginas… Sin información, podrían andar a ciegas y él tenía lo que necesitaban.

-Está bien. ¡Está bien! Pero prometedme que regresaréis –dijo mientras entregaba el libro y desviaba su mirada.

-Te estoy muy agradecida –contestó CrossTimemon abrazándole.

-Tened cuidado mientras avanzáis.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.<p>

C: *O* Si Koichi ha podido hacer eso... Yo ya estoy cerca de...

No, Timy, aun te queda mucho :D

C: =_=" ¿Pa qué pregunto...?

**En el próximo capítulo...**

C: ¿Eh? ¿Que vas a hacer un avance?

Sí, ya el siguiente es el "29" en el Word sin fusiones ni nada, hace rato que hemos pasado la mitad del fic y ahora empieza a quedar menos gente por aparecer...

C: Ah, vale... ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sí, venga... (ya verás cómo se va a poner...)

C: ¡YUPIIIIII! **En el próximo capítulo...** Eh, espera... ¡NO SALGO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! ¿ANDE ME HAS METIDO?

Sigues con los demás...

C: ¡PERO ES QUE NI LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN! ¡WAAAAAAAHHHH! Lucemon... Él es el culpable de que yo no salgaaaaa

Sabía yo que era mala idea dejarle hacer el avance del siguiente capítulo. En el próximo capítulo, los Demon Lords nos dejan acceder a su cámara secreta.

Lucemon: Perdón, pero debo corregirte... TE CUELAS en nuestra cámara secreta ¬¬

¿Y tú qué haces aquí COLÁNDOTE?

L: Venía a corregirte ¬¬ Yo no os he dado permiso a nadie para acceder a mi cámara secreta...

Que, por cierto, conoce todo el mundo :D

L: ..."

C: (no preguntéis cómo, pero ahora se da cuenta de la presencia de Lucemon) WAAAAAAAAH! YO TE MATOOOOO!

L: O.o ¿Por qué se está disfrazando de los Ancients?

Eso, Timy, vete a jugar ^^ (pobre Lucemon, lo que le espera...) No os lo perdáis u os quedaréis sin ver lo que guardan con mucho recelo Lucemon y los otros Demon Lords ^^


	24. Los planes oscuros

¡Muy buenas a todos! Como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior, hoy la historia se centrará en el otro bando. ¿Qué es lo que traman los Demon Lords? ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Podrán detenerles?

Bueno, un encabezamiento cutre pero porque he quedado con una amiga para ir por ahí y tampoco me puedo entretener demasiado ahora... Y tampoco quiero acabar enterrada bajo toneladas de tierra porque tardo siglos en actualizar el fic ^^" Así que os dejo leyendo y nos vemos al final del fic ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.27: Los planes oscuros<strong>

Tras dejar atrás el último cruce hacia un refugio en el cual Bokomon y Neemon dejaron el grupo, los niños elegidos y sus digimon continuaron el camino avanzando el máximo posible para conseguir dar cuanto antes con Merukimon. Pero al mismo tiempo, en otra dirección, LadyDevimon se dirigía a dar informe sobre lo visto hacía pocos minutos.

En el punto central del Digimundo, oculto en el interior de una montaña, los Demon Lords se reunieron nuevamente para observar todo aquello que tenían en su poder. En una de las paredes de la gran gruta había instalada una vitrina donde alguien había depositado cuidadosamente objetos sagrados, entre ellos una especie de digihuevo. Junto a la vitrina, una especie de incubadora gigante contenía cuatro digihuevos conectados mediante cables a unas placas donde trabajaba un Datamon. De una placa salían dos cables que comunicaban con otros objetos aislados en una urna especial.

Dos figuras resplandecían levemente en aquella urna. Justamente eran el centro de atención de los siete demonios cuando LadyDevimon llegó con su informe.

-Mi señora Lilithmon, traigo noticias de los elegidos.

-Informa –le ordenó.

-Parece ser que los niños elegidos han hecho progresos en sus entrenamientos, sean cuales quieran que sean.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –inquirió Leviamon

-He podido ver con mis propios ojos una nueva digievolución de uno de ellos. IceDevimon y Devimon han caído.

-Je, no eran más que peones inútiles en todo esto. No pasa nada por que hayan sido derrotados –rió Belphemon.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Alguna cosa más? –pidió Lilithmon.

-Sí, mi señora. Se dirigen al este. El último punto donde les he visto ha sido a la salida del bosque rojo.

-Muy bien.

-No importa cuánto hayan mejorado. Nosotros seguimos en posesión de todo esto.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán esas cadenas en romperse, Lucemon?

-¡Datamon! Infórmanos de la situación de los espíritus –ordenó el líder de los Demon Lords.

Temeroso, el digimon se volvió hacia quien le hablaba y miró de reojo las dos figuras de la urna.

-Señor, las cadenas cada vez están más debilitadas de su sello. Aun así, tardaré algunos días más en lograr soltar las de uno.

-¿Las de uno? –preguntó Lucemon algo molesto.

-Mi señor, siento no poder hacer los dos a la vez, pero uno de los espíritus es más poderoso y por lo tanto el poder de las cadenas es mayor. Hago todo lo posible por liberar ambos espíritus al mismo tiempo, pero es complicado…

-Así pues, sólo podremos gozar de la mitad del poder.

-No.

-¿No? –se sorprendieron todos.

-Serán todos a la vez.

-¿Qué idea has tenido, Lucemon? –preguntó Demon.

-Con mi poder, haré que estos dos espíritus digitales se vuelvan corruptos, con lo cual conseguiré destrozar las cadenas que sellan su poder.

-Así pues…

-No necesito más de tu ayuda para esta misión, Datamon.

-Señor… yo…

-Céntrate en lo demás.

Con cuidado, Lucemon se acercó a la urna y extrajo los dos espíritus digitales con el poder del espacio. Las cadenas que envolvían las figuras, aunque brillantes, empezaban a mostrar un aspecto oxidado en varios puntos. Tal y como Barbamon sugirió, el poder de los objetos sagrados podía usarse también para liberar el poder del espacio de las ataduras que el tiempo puso en el pasado. Y así pasó; dejados a cargo de un Datamon, el digimon se encargó de procesar la energía y el poder de los objetos sagrados y los digihuevos para intentar rasgar el poder del sello impreso sobre los espíritus. Con las primeras señales de debilitamiento, la victoria de los Demon Lords se avecinaba cercana para todos ellos.

-Una vez tengamos libre este espíritu –observó Lucemon −, nada podrá detenernos para hacernos con el último de los poderes.

-Y pensar que están encadenados con un sello supremo… Seguro que la culpable de las cadenas está tranquila ahora pensando que jamás se podrá liberar el poder oculto en el espíritu.

-Tienes razón, Demon. Ya me gustaría ver su carita cuando descubra lo equivocada que estaba.

-Beelzemon, todo a su tiempo. Ahora hay que vigilar bien sus pasos.

-Parecen andar sin rumbo de un lado a otro –observó Leviamon.

-No van sin rumbo. Sea lo que sea lo que buscan, lo están encontrando –dejó ir Lucemon.

-Doblaremos la guardia de la entrada –sugirió Barbamon.

-Está bien.

Los siete lords oscuros salieron del lugar, dejando a Datamon y a LadyDevimon en aquel lugar. Continuaron su camino aventurando qué intentaban hacer los niños elegidos viajando de un lado a otro sin rumbo aparente.

En otra sala cercana, cuatro digimons más esperaban en silencio. En cuanto entraron los lords, se hicieron a un lado y, con una reverencia, esperaron hasta que seis de ellos pasaron de largo.

-Veo que estáis los cuatro –sonó la voz de Lucemon.

-Así es. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

-Impedid que los niños humanos lleguen hasta aquí. Aunque si lográis destruirlos, un estorbo menos que tendremos ante nosotros.

-Déjenoslo a nosotros, nos encargaremos de frenarles.

-Esta vez espero que no haya ningún error. Un fallo más, Piedmon, y te elimino.

-Señor Lucemon, le prometo que esta vez no habrá ningún tipo de error.

-Bien, ahora marchad.

Los cuatro salieron tranquilamente de la montaña y continuaron caminando varios minutos hasta que estuvieron seguros de que nadie les seguía.

-Maldita sea… Nosotros somos los Dark Masters, no deberíamos seguir las órdenes de nadie.

-Puppetmon, no deberías protestar de ese modo.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Piedmon? –preguntó el digimon marioneta.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Tal y como actúas –sonó la metalizada voz de MetalSeadramon −, es lo que pensamos.

-Dejaste escapar a los niños elegidos y los digimon –recordó Puppetmon.

-¡No fue conscientemente! –protestó el digimon.

-Pero aun así se te escaparon, incluida la portadora del tiempo y una diosa –puntualizó Machinedramon

-Repito que no fue conscientemente. A demás, en el estado que estaban no podían hacer nada.

-¿Y cómo es que lograron volver a su estado normal? –preguntó risueño Puppetmon.

-Cuando iba a atraparlos nuevamente, tuve un tropezón con cierto digimon.

-Sí, con el Caballero Real y el dios, ¿no? -preguntó MetalSeadramon

-Si ya sabéis todo, ¡¿para qué diantre me preguntáis?

-Nos gusta hacerte sufrir –sonrió Puppetmon.

-¡Basta ya los tres! Es hora de demostrar que podemos acabar con esos críos…

Piedmon salió por delante y empezó a dar órdenes a sus digimon. Por detrás, los otros tres también reunieron a sus grupos y les ordenaron dar caza a los niños elegidos y sus digimon permitiendo la destrucción de cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí todo. De momento ya hemos visto que a cartas no están jugando precisamente. Y el cuarteto del final tampoco tienen pinta de estar jugando de forma que todos sus miembros se diviertan. Pobre Piedmon, se quedan un poquito cortos...<p>

C: Si yo estuviese ahí, le deprimiría :D

Hola, Timy, ¿quieres hacer las preguntas?

C: XIIIIIIIII... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lucemon seguirá creyendo que puede con MI espíritu del espacio? ¿Llegaré a tiempo para quitárselo? ¿Puppetmon dejará de ser tan busca-peleas? ¿Piedmon hará algo bien hecho por una vez en la vida? ¿Seguirán estos tontos robándome protagonismo? ¿SALDRÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO?...

¬¬ Creo que te estás yendo un poquito con las preguntas...

C: ...¿Se acabará esta locura? ¿Jugaré yo con los espíritus del espacio? ¿Por qué estoy escuchando música en italiano?

Sí, se fue demasiado...

Bueno, pues... **en el próximo capítulo**... ¡ENTREGA DOBLE! Después de un merecido descanso, los elegidos lograrán encontrarse con Merukimon (no tiene secreto, Marsmon fue un maldito chivato ¬¬ por suerte los demás... no, los otros también... serán chivatos...)

C: ¿Eh? ¿Que voy a tener que trabajar? ¡No quiero, no, no, no!

Venga y muévete, que son las órdenes de un dios ¬¬

C: Buaaa... Seguro que nos hace barrer su santuario/templo/donde sea que viva T.T

¬¬" ¿Has intentando molestar a Piximon?

C: Sí T.T

-.-" Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer... Bueno, hasta aquí todo, que ya me tengo que ir.

Que lo paséis bien y no me tiréis tomates a mí... Tirádselos a Lucemon ^^


	25. Un pequeño descanso

¡Buenos días a todos! Llevo unos días malita, así que por poco no subo el fic... Hoy he dormido fatal, me he estado demasiado tiempo despierta durante la noche por culpa de la fiebre y esta mañana no me quería levantar, así que ni puse despertador. Pero la gente es muy ruidosa por la mañana y he acabado abriendo los ojos, dándome una ducha rápida y corriendo hacia aquí para poder cumplir mi palaba.

¡HOY ENTREGA DOBLE! Sí, vale, no se nota. ¡Eran dos capítulos de 2 paginitas de nada! Pero ya eran algo ¬¬ Jejeje, bueno, hoy ya regresamos con el grupo después de la breve interrupción de Luce...

Lucemon: yo nunca interrumpo ¬¬

Lo acabas de hacer, majete ¬¬" Pues lo que decía: después de la INTERRUPCIÓN de Lucemon y los suyos, regresan los elegidos, caminando hasta su nuevo destino. ¿Lo conseguirán?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.28: Un pequeño descanso<strong>

Guiados por el libro de Bokomon, el grupo consiguió al fin superar los obstáculos que se fueron encontrando por el camino. Incluso los enemigos que se les cruzaron resultaron un problema menor.

El trayecto se les hizo ameno y pronto localizaron un valle donde, posiblemente, se encontraría su destino según la información que obtuvieron gracias al libro y a digimons de la zona que todavía rondaban por lo que quedaba de poblado.

-Técnicamente, habría de ser por aquí –indicó Izzy, guiándose con el mapa del portátil y uno encontrado en el libro de Bokomon.

-Pues por aquí no se ve nada.

-Nosotros tampoco captamos ningún sonido –corearon Terriermon y Lopmon con las orejas alzadas.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Kari.

-Por lo pronto buscar refugio en algún lugar.

-Lo suyo sería avanzar hacia el valle o regresar al bosque –señaló Tai.

-¿Qué? ¿Caminar más? –protestó Mimi.

-Aquí no podemos quedarnos. No nos cubre nada –dijo Takuya.

-Pero avanzar… ¿Y si no hay nada allí? –sonrió tontmente Mimi.

-Pues hago un agujero en un costado de esas montañas y listo, todos refugiados –sonrió Jin.

-Seguramente habrá algo. Si por allí hay un santuario, tal y como nos han dicho los digimons… -comentó Sora.

-Por eso mismo debemos avanzar.

Media hora más tarde, todos estaban resguardándose de una repentina lluvia en una caverna que encontraron. Desde allí se divisaba, a través de la cortina de agua que caía, un santuario, probablemente el lugar donde podrían encontrar al siguiente dios.

Durante el viaje, todos habían descubierto muchas cosas sobre sus capacidades: los digimons lograban alcanzar el nivel supremo; aunque la segunda generación se vio negada de ese aspecto, a cambio de ello las ADN digievoluciones obtuvieron mayor poder y mayor rango. Tal y como se vio con Koichi, los guerreros legendarios obtuvieron la doble digievolución. La única que parecía no haber sufrido cambios era CrossTimemon, cuya única diferencia era el colgante que los dioses iban completando poco a poco, aunque nadie sabía para qué serviría eso.

-Es increíble: el mundo digital está siendo destruido y nosotros vamos jugando al escondite con los dioses –protestó JP.

-Bueno, si te paras a pensar, ahora tenemos mayor posibilidad de éxito contra ellos que al principio, cuando contábamos únicamente con cuatro o cinco del montón que somos –le contestó Willis mientras sus digimons afirmaban a todo.

-Hombre, sí, pero tampoco nos hemos acercado para comprobar el nivel que tienen. Y a demás, ya les derrotamos una vez a todos ellos.

-¿Qué clase de fuerza es aquella capaz de derrotar a bestias sagradas y grandes dragones? –le preguntó desde detrás Koji.

-Son digimons fuertes, está claro que con niveles supremos las peleas son realmente duras.

-En realidad, fueron subordinados de nuestros grandes enemigos los que atacaron. Quien rompió mi defensa antes de vuestra llegada fue Armageddemon y Mummymon le acompañaba, ni punto de comparación con Lucemon y los otros –dijo CrossTimemon.

-¿Eh? Pero tú estarías agotada de alzar muros.

-Un muro es como mi vida, sí. Cuando me debilito, él también. Pero incluso si alzo un muro y regreso a la forma de Crossedmon soy capaz de mantenerlo al menos media hora más. Y aquel tipejo con tres minutos tuvo más que suficiente para romperlo.

-Pero vencimos a Devimon y Reichmon destrozó a IceDevimon. ¿No dices que se han vuelto más fuertes? Yo creo que de ser así, se olvidaron de algunos.

-JP, no seas tonto –le recriminó Takuya −. Nosotros hemos aumentado nuestro poder. Y seguimos haciéndolo. Mientras tanto, ellos lo mantienen. A demás, caímos en la trampa de Piedmon, cosa que demuestra su fuerza en parte.

-Por favor, no discutamos por esto. Si JP no lo ha entendido, ya se dará cuenta. Ahora vamos a descansar –pidió Miyako.

Con algo de madera que les quedaba en una mochila encendieron un par de hogueras y prepararon la comida. Jin había vuelto a digievolucionar y tapó la entrada para así poder descansar todos con tranquilidad.

Estaban agotados, tanto en física como mentalmente, por lo que no tardaron en conciliar el sueño. Tranquilidad y descanso que ninguno interrumpió ni tan siquiera cuando al otro lado, en el exterior, una figura les esperaba bajo la lluvia, observando el muro de tierra creado para bloquear la entrada, sin moverse ni hacer ruido alguno.

Un pequeño agujero entre la tierra que bloqueaba la entrada filtró un rayo de luz que despertó a los más cercanos a ese brillo molesto para el sueño. La noche sin vigilancia había permitido a todos dormir por igual y descansar, incluso CrossTimemon, que normalmente no lograba dormir, había descansado y seguía durmiendo acurrucada con algunos digimons.

Jin fue el primero en abrir los ojos y observar alrededor desde su posición más cercana a la entrada. Las hogueras se habían apagado, pero el calor que se había concentrado en aquel agujero en la montaña les había mantenido a todos calientes y secos. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la formación de la entrada, dispuesto a abrir más agujeros para despertar a todos poco a poco con la suficiente luz como para no tropezar con nada ni pisar a nadie. Una respiración en el exterior le obligó a desistir de la idea de ir poco a poco y dio la alarma.

-¡Eh, todos arriba, hay alguien en el exterior!

-¿Ya es de día? –se oyó al fondo.

-¿Qué es eso de que hay alguien?

-Oigo su respiración.

-Entonces puedes oírme, ¿cierto? –habló la voz al otro lado, acabando de despertar a todos y alertándolos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tranquilos, no os voy a atacar. No es mi intención asustaros –fue diciendo la voz mientras se situaba ante el agujero e impedía la entrada de luz.

-No has respondido aún –empezó a enfadarse Jin.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no abrís y lo descubrís vosotros mismos?

-¿Cómo sé que no nos atacarás?

-Guerrero de la tierra, ¡voy desarmado!

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-Vale, llevo un arma para coger comida. Pero no me gusta la carne humana, ni tampoco la de vuestros digimons. ¿Vas a abrir?

-Aléjate del agujero y te veremos –le dijo mientras se acercaba al hueco entre la tierra y observaba.

-¿Así?

-¿Qué ves? –preguntó Tai acercándose.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué decirte. No conozco a tantos digimons como vosotros –se sonrojó y dejó hueco para que mirasen los demás.

Poco a poco, varios se fueron asomando hasta que CrossTimemon pudo mirar. La digimon permaneció un instante en silencio mientras al otro lado el digimon preguntaba sonriente cuánto tiempo más pensaban dejarle de figurín y sin recibir respuestas.

-No le reconozco, pero siento algo extraño –dijo al fin la digimon −. Déjame salir y esperad.

-¿No crees que es peligroso?

-Soy la única digimon que puede enfrentarse de ser necesario. Los demás han de digievolucionar.

-Gatomon está también a tu nivel –señaló Davis.

-Eso, deja que la gata salga solita contra alguien gigante, que la puede coger de pronto, a arañar –protestó la propia Gatomon.

Jin digievolucionó y abrió un agujero a un costado por el que le indicó que saliera para acto seguido cubrirlo nuevamente. Una vez en el exterior, CrossTimemon observó con calma en silencio.

-Has crecido mucho, pequeña digimon del tiempo.

-¿Me conoces?

-Sí y no. Conocí a tu forma del pasado.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?

-¡Porque incluso los dioses nos interesamos en cosas como el nacimiento de dos digimons de un mismo digihuevo! Son cosas que ocurren rara vez en este mundo.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres un dios?

-Perdona, podría haber empezado por ahí, ¿verdad? –rió a carcajadas el digimon.

-Dioses… ¿En qué pensáis? –protestó la digimon con los brazos en jarra −. ¿Por qué los dioses jamás os presentáis si sabéis que somos los que os buscamos?

-Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que sabríais quién era.

-Ciertamente, de mi época antigua, en especial de bebé, recuerdo nada.

-Es lógico. Ningún digimon en el Digimundo recuerda su etapa más prematura. ¿Van a salir los demás?

-La próxima vez, por todos los dioses, presentaos y no será tan difícil salir a recibiros.

-No hacen falta presentaciones, pero bueno, lo avisaré –sonrió el digimon.

Grumblemon, que lo había estado escuchando todo, tiró abajo la pared de tierra con su martillo y dejó al descubierto la caverna donde todos se refugiaron de la repentina entrada de luz. Cuando la vista se les acostumbró a la iluminación, descubrieron que ésta era más débil que el día anterior.

-Siento no haberme presentado, pero creí que vosotros mismos podías identificarme.

-¿Te vas a presentar ahora? –preguntó Grumblemon con su martillo aún sobre el hombro pero cogido con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo. Soy Merukimon. Marsmon ya me hizo llegar un aviso sobre que llegaríais aquí, así que vigilé los alrededores esperando señales vuestras. Y resulta que cuando doy con vosotros, se pone a llover y vosotros os habéis encerrado.

-¿Por qué has estado esperando sin hacer ruido? –quiso saber Grumblemon.

-No había peligro, así que preferí dejaros dormir toda la noche y cubriros personalmente.

-¿Hiciste de vigilante para nosotros? –preguntó Willis.

-Sí. No os critico el no haber dejado vigilancia. Seguro que estabais agotados y más os vale haber cogido fuerzas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Se acerca alguien? –preguntó Joe.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué? –se sorprendió Codi.

-Os toca entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? –las voces de todos sonaron cansadas de golpe.

-Sí. Os entregaré energía como todos los otros dioses, pero os va a tocar trabajar duro a partir de ahora.

Dio media vuelta riendo y empezó a caminar hacia el templo, dejando a todos confundidos donde estaban hasta que se dio cuenta que no le seguían. Sin tan siquiera dejar de caminar, les ordenó seguirle hasta la cima del monte, riendo del sonido acelerado de pasos intentando darle caza.

"_Si estos son los que van a romper la barrera impuesta a los dioses, creo que necesitan mucho entrenamiento para dejar atrás los despistes y centrarse en el camino._"

Una vez en el santuario, dejó que se entretuviesen varios minutos observando las habitaciones, con cómodas camas, donde dormirían esos días mientras permaneciesen entrenando. Tan pronto como alguien quería tumbarse sobre el mullido colchón, Merukimon les ordenaba levantarse y seguirle hasta una sala donde les dijo que podían entrenar.

* * *

><p>C: ¡PERO BUENO! ¡OTRO DIOS QUE NO SE PRESENTA!<p>

Ya, Timy, ya ^^"

C: T.T qué bien viven los ... estos...

Emmmm... eso iba a ser una palabrota?

C: Xi...

=_="

C: Y a demás... ¡YO NO QUIERO ENTRENAR! ES AGOTADOR

¬¬ Tú obedecerás a Merukimon o si no, me encargaré de fastidiarte.

C: Ya lo haces, bruja piruja =_=

Va, que estoy mala, no me seas así =_=

C: Ukas...

Va, que te dejo hacer el avance a ti ^^

C: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

¬¬"

C: **En el próximo capítulo de _Digimon. Time's__ chronicle"_...** Merukimon nos explicará qué tendremos que hacer (espero que no sea barrerle el santuario... El patio es demasiado grande T.T)

Timy, al grano ¬¬

C: Ah, sí ^^" Bueno, todos entrenaremos muy fuerte para poder vencer a Lucemon. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué diantre pasa ahora? ¡NO, NO, NO ¬¬! ¡Ahí sí que me enfado yo!

Bien, Timy con pataletas ^^

C: T.T Sólo me dejas hacer avances de capítulos puñeteros T.T

Bueno, vale, te dejaré hacer avance de todos los capítulos que quedan desde ahora hasta el final ^^ Ya sean buenos o malos.

C: ¡YAY! Eso me gusta más ^^ Pues nada, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo. Por fin las cosas se van a poner serias...


	26. Sesión uno y dos

¡Buenos días a todos! Hoy me quería levantar más temprano, pero como mi hermana está mala, pues me he retrasado... ¡He aquí el capi de hoy! Por fin sabréis qué clase de entrenamiento tienen los niños elegidos. Y esta tarde (porque no puedo estar mucho tiempo al ordenador ahora por la mañana) os subiré un shot con una muestra de lo que tienen que soportar los chicos. Y todo porque el capítulo se me hace cortito y porque no tengo ganas de alargar demasidao... El saco de las risas y los ataques a un personaje es el otro xD

Bueno, os dejo leyendo el capi y ya más tarde os dejaré el shot ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.29: Sesión uno y dos<strong>

Merukimon les habló de todo lo que había podido observar sobre el enemigo y respondió a todas las preguntas que los niños les formulaban. Para su sorpresa, quien se suponía que más preguntas podía guardar en su interior era quien más en silencio permanecía. Miró a CrossTimemon, sentada en una esquina sin mirar a nadie, y pensó la forma de comprender los pensamientos de la digimon.

-Bueno, la estancia aquí será tan larga como os sea necesario a vosotros. Pero debéis recordar que el mal sigue en movimiento, así que no os durmáis en los laureles.

-Merukimon, dijiste que nos entrenarías…

-Y lo haré. El entrenamiento consta de dos sesiones.

-¿Dos?

-Sí. La primera es descubriros a vosotros mismos, vuestros nuevos límites y nuevos poderes. Una vez tengáis eso claro, se pasará a lo segundo, que es entrenar esos poderes y saber combinaros entre vosotros.

-¿Y ya está? –preguntó Davis.

-Hombre, lo otro que puedes hacer es pasar una fregona por todo el templo. Tú también necesitas descubrirte a ti mismo y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, así que no protestes. Por lo que me has preguntado, ya puedo decir que tardarías más que un digimon en descubrir quién eres y qué fuerza tienes. Y ahora, todos a trabajar, venga. El tiempo no perdona que os quedéis de brazos cruzados.

Todos se levantaron y salieron a la luz del día a empezar sus entrenamientos. Algunos digievolucionaban, otros se sentaban a meditar… cada uno como mejor les parecía que les iría. CrossTimemon se acercó a una ventana y miró hacia el horizonte.

-Has estado muy callada –habló Merukimon.

-No tengo nada que preguntar.

-¿Seguro?

-Ante ellos, nada. ¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?

-Preguntas muy directas, por lo que veo. Poca cosa, la verdad. Me enteré de lo de su muerte y fui a ver a Anubismon, pero éste me dijo que no había pasado por aquel lugar, así que intenté saber más cosas.

-A mi hermano se lo comió Lucemon –dijo la otra sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Lucemon?

-No tuvo bastante con engañarle y robarle su media llave y los datos. Tuvo que devorar también el digihuevo. Se adueñó de los espíritus encadenados y ahora está intentando usar su fuerza con su influencia.

-Ya ves que ha logrado algo con ello: aislarnos a los dioses.

-No debería haber conseguido nada. Esas cadenas son irrompibles, sólo yo puedo liberar al espacio del castigo que le impuse.

-Olvidas que tienen elementos sagrados. Hace un día envié a alguien para que se infiltrase y echase una ojeada. Disponen de los cuatro digihuevos de las bestias sagradas, muchas reliquias de dioses e incluso el digihuevo de los milagros.

-¿Y los espíritus del espacio?

-No los vio por ningún sitio –confesó algo incómodo.

-Entonces, ¿de qué me sirve a mí que los tenga Lucemon en sus propias manos?

-Escucha –respondió Merukimon acercándose −, es duro, lo sé, pero por todos los que te acompañan no debes rendirte ahora. Tienes que seguir luchando –cogió una de sus manos y la hizo volverse −. Nada de lágrimas, ¿entendido? Que no me entere yo que te dejas vencer por semejante idiota. Esté donde esté el alma de tu hermano en estos momentos, no es un sitio claro y no está en reposo. Libérale de ello, sácalo de ese mundo y muéstrale el camino correcto hacia un lugar mejor.

-No soy tan fuerte como él creía –susurró ella.

-Sí lo eres, créetelo. Venga, te daré un entrenamiento especial a ti. Serán dos sesiones: la primera es quitarse esas ideas negativas y la segunda es concentrarse y convencerse que eres la mejor y más poderosa de los dos. ¿Crees que lo conseguirás o te ganará Davis? –guiñó el dios.

-Está bien, lo haré…

-Cuando lo consigas, ven a verme. Estaré en el patio ayudando a los demás.

Soltó la mano de la digimon y salió de la habitación. CrossTimemon permaneció quieta un rato más hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía algo en la mano. La abrió y descubrió lo que el otro digimon había depositado mientras hablaban. Un colmillo del mismo tamaño que el resto de objetos que le habían ido dando. Suspiró y sonrió aún algo triste, unió la pieza al rompecabezas que iba montando alrededor de su cuello y salió hacia fuera para centrarse en ese entrenamiento personal que le habían dado.

Permanecieron todos una semana más en aquel templo, practicando entre ellos, combinando fuerzas y ayudando en todo lo posible. CrossTimemon solía entrenar con alguno de los guerreros legendarios en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear de este modo? Lanzas algún que otro ataque pero te lanzas a puñetazos como solemos hacer los humanos –quiso saber Aldamon.

-Lucemon no puede introducir en su interior el espíritu del espacio. Por lo que debería llevarlo o en una mano o flotando inmóvil ante él. Si quiero robárselo, he de saber atacar así, de cerca.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y por qué no puede absorberlos? –preguntó Koichi. Minutos antes él había tenido que ser el contrincante de la digimon y estaba agotado.

-Porque es como tus espíritus de oscuridad: no pueden ser aceptados por quien quiera. La energía que desprenden es fuerte y dolorosa. Espacio y tiempo no son precisamente juguetes para niños, no pueden caer en cualquier mano. Yo nací con ellos, marché del Digimundo con ellos y volví con ellos. Él en cambio los robó. Que agradezca que estén encadenados –al decir aquello se frenó de repente al sentir algo, haciendo con ello que no pudiese esquivar el golpe que Aldamon le dio.

-¡CrossTimemon!

La digimon había caído de espaldas varios metros hacia atrás. Koichi corrió para ayudarla a levantarse, al igual que Aldamon. Sin embargo, ésta seguía tumbada en el suelo, con rastros de dolor en su rostro, pero con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Justo se habían inclinado junto a ella los dos chicos cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó el guerrero del fuego.

-Esperemos que Jin entrenando –pidió Koichi.

-No ha sido él –susurró la otra sin desviar su mirada del cielo −. Hemos de marchar lo antes posible.

-¿Están atacando?

-No… Es el espacio…

-¿El espacio? ¿Te refieres al espíritu digital del espacio?

-Sí… Le ocurre algo, le están haciendo algo… Hay que conseguir todas las fuerzas ya, no podemos entretenernos más.

-¡CrossTimemon! –gritó la voz de Merukimon, acercándose aun con el temblor de la tierra −. ¡Malas noticias!

-¿No me digas? –respondió ella todavía en el suelo.

-Creo que el entrenamiento se acabó –informó Merukimon sonriendo −. Pero al menos ha servido bastante esta semanita de entrenamiento.

-También para ellos –murmuró Aldamon mirando el rostro de CrossTimemon.

-Los demás están avisados ya. Debéis marchar cuanto antes.

-Entendido.

CrossTimemon cerró los ojos y empezó a levantarse. El suelo cada vez temblaba menos y el ruido de la tierra rompiéndose se suavizaba rápidamente. Cuando el temblor cesase, todos podrían marchar lo más rápido posible hacia el siguiente punto, ya indicado por Merukimon.

Salieron veloces tras despedirse del dios, concentrados en no chocar con nada. Por otro lado, CrossTimemon tenía su mente más atenta a otras cosas. Cogida a una pata de BurninGreymon, intentaba encontrar el punto exacto donde se podía encontrar el espíritu que había causado aquella sacudida. Podía detectar cuándo el espíritu del espacio se movía o actuaba, pero con aquellas cadenas por encima era imposible que hubiese podido actuar como lo había hecho. Lucemon tenía que haber intervenido de alguna forma para sacar toda esa energía. Aún sentía las cadenas en ambos espíritus, pero por alguna razón, habían podido extraer energía.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Con lo que véis al final del capítulo, se puede entender por qué Merukimon hace lo que hace en el shot de esta tarde ;)<p>

C: Igualmente, se pasó 7 pueblos...

Takuya: Exacto, exacto

JP: Yo no podía más =_=

Davis: YO ME LARGO A GOLPEARLE

Tú te quedas quieto, Davis. Venga, entre los cuatro podéis hacer el avance del capítulo siguiente ^^

Los cuatro: ¡OLEEEEEEEE! ¡Esto es mejor que patear a Merukimon!

JP: **En el próximo capítulo...**

D: ¡Ya queda menos!

T: Me siento mucho mejor después del entrenamiento ^^ Aunque he de admitir que fue una tortura...

C: Eh, que tenemos que hacer el avance, no quejarnos de lo que ya hemos hecho ¬¬

JP: Esos terremotos no se detienen ni queriendo... Y no es cosa de Jin

D: Es verdad, es muy raro todo eso... ¿Seguro que es cosa del espacio? Porque yo no lo entiendo...

C: Es demasiado peligroso que lo entiendas ¬¬ Te convertirías en un chico inteligente...

T: Bueno, al menos llegamos con el último dios.

C: Y espero que os cuide bien...

T & D: ¿Eh?

JP: El próximo capítulo se titula "**La decisión de CrossTimemon**"

Ole, ya dicen hasta el título... Bueno, vale, lo dejaré pasar...

T: Qué título más raro...

JP: ¿Es que Timy se va a poner a guiarnos a partir de ahora?

D: ¡Oh no, va a decidir entregarse a Lucemon!

C: ¡NO ME ENVÍES CON ESE TONTO! *golpeándolo*

D: X_X

... Bueno, mejor freno esta pelea...

C: ¡NI BORRACHA ME ENTREGO A NADIE, Y MENOS A LUCETONTOMON! *cogiendo a Davis por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo*

D: Vale, vale, que me ha quedado claro...

K.A, JP & T: =_="


	27. La decisión de CrossTimemon

¡Muy buen sábado a todos! Lo sé, hoy os llega más tarde el aviso de actualización que otros sábados... Pero la razón es muy simple: las tareas del hogar -.-

Sin más (y porque mi padre está en la cocina, supongo que pronto me gritará que le haga compañía), os dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.30: La decisión de CrossTimemon<strong>

El saber controlar sus poderes y nuevas habilidades animó a todo el grupo, que cada vez veía más cerca el final de esa aventura en busca del poder y la fuerza necesaria para derrotar nuevamente al mal. Algunos ya soñaban con la victoria y el regreso a la normalidad; otros eran más realistas y se mantenían alerta a cualquier movimiento, sobre todo desde que se producían algunas réplicas del terremoto que les sorprendió mientras entrenaban.

-Según los datos que nos ha facilitado Merukimon, en poco más de un día alcanzaremos el territorio de Butenmon –informó Izzy.

-Yo espero que podamos descansar en camas como las del templo de Merukimon –fantaseó Mimi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –se apuntó Miyako.

-Madre mía, sólo pensáis en camas mulliditas –rió Sora.

-Después de unos días de "reposo", vamos algo atrasados.

-Tienes razón, Takuya. Había que acelerar un poco el paso o atrasar hoy el sueño.

-¿Qué? Estás loco, Tai –protestaron Mimi y Miyako.

-¿Acaso no veis lo que hay alrededor? –les sermoneó Joe −. El terreno está destrozado y cada minuto que pasa, ellos están más cerca de lograr lo que desean.

-Joe tiene razón. Debemos apresurarnos. Si queréis descansar, podéis quedaros por aquí, pero después no digáis nada –ayudó Tai.

-¿En serio podemos? –se sorprendieron las chicas.

-Sí. Nosotros seguiremos caminando y ya nos alcanzaréis. Tommy, Codi, Jin, ¿podéis aguantar?

-Haremos todo cuanto podamos –le respondieron.

-Pues en marcha de nuevo –indicó el líder de la primera generación con un gesto de mano.

Todos continuaron su camino, excepto Miyako, Mimi y Palmon que se quedaron sorprendidas ante las palabras de Tai. Las iban a abandonar donde quiera que decidiesen pararse a descansar. Se miraron entre ellas, observaron a su alrededor y avanzaron lentamente hasta los demás, intentando no alejarse. Caminaban lentas, pero aun así nadie del grupo se frenó ni giró para observarlas.

-Quizás nos hemos centrado demasiado en nosotras –se rindió Mimi.

-Sí, hemos sido egoístas. Seguro que ellos también están agotados pero continúan con ese endiablado ritmo… ¡Nos dejan realmente atrás!

-Da lo mismo. Sabemos hacia dónde hemos de ir y nuestros dispositivos nos pueden indicar por dónde ir si nos perdemos.

-Aun así será mejor no detenernos mucho.

Ambas intentaron acelerar más el ritmo y, aunque no les daban alcance, al menos seguían viéndoles. Oscurecía rápido y empezaban a verse las primeras estrellas. Mimi, Palmon y Miyako no dijeron nada, continuaron caminando en línea recta siguiendo las pequeñas luces que estaban encendiendo sus compañeros más adelante. Ciertamente, ninguno parecía tener intención de detenerse, ni los más pequeños del grupo. Les oían hablar entre ellos, conversar tranquila y animadamente, sobre lo que les esperaba, cualquier tontería, incluso sobre televisión. Nadie protestaba de cansancio ni pedía un respiro. Una figura empezó a quedarse rezagada, pero sin detenerse. Las tres aceleraron algo más el ritmo para lograr alcanzar aquella silueta, pensando que estaría algo cansada de caminar. Al acercarse, comprobaron con la poca luz de una linterna que el rostro de CrossTimemon no mostraba cansancio.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces asustada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Es por los temblores de esta mañana? –preguntó Palmon.

-Más o menos, sí. Siento que algo no va bien, o al menos no va como debería ir.

-¿Y si descansas un poco? Quizás sólo es que estás cansada y ya se te acumula todo en la mente…

-Quizás sí debería dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza un rato.

Pocos metros más adelante, todos decidieron detenerse y descansar unas horas antes de volver a moverse al amanecer. Cenaron poco y rápido y se tumbaron todos juntos para dormir. Las rondas de vigilancia fueron más cortas para cada grupo, pero eso no hizo que la oscuridad se les hiciese eterna.

Cuando al fin amaneció, empezaron a caminar. A cada paso que daban, pegaban un mordisco a su desayuno, intentando despertarse completamente. Humanos y digimons empezaban a estar resentidos del viaje.

Un terremoto sacudió la tierra violentamente mientras comían. Recogieron todo lo más rápido que pudieron y, con cuidado, avanzaron rápidamente, aun con las fuertes sacudidas de la tierra. Miraban alrededor, buscando posibles enemigos que intentasen un ataque sorpresa aprovechando el terremoto, aunque dudaban que pudiesen hacer demasiadas cosas con esos temblores de tierra.

Varias réplicas se sucedieron a lo largo de la tarde, sobresaltando a los niños, que aceleraban sus pasos, con cuidado de no caer, cuando el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Tampoco pudieron relajarse cuando llegaron a las tierras de Butenmon. Durante la noche, las sacudidas no dejaban dormir con tranquilidad, aunque la comodidad de las literas ayudase e incitase a dormir.

En una de las pausas, CrossTimemon se levantó y salió del edificio. Una extraña sensación le impedía dormir tranquilamente; una señal inequívoca de peligro.

-Parece que el suelo se ha calmado un poco.

-Butenmon…

-Me da que está ocurriendo lo que te imaginas.

-Nunca pensé que esos tipos llegasen a dar con la forma de romper mi propio sello…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonaste el Digimundo tras los últimos niños elegidos –dijo.

-Todos los peligros habían pasado, pero seguía sin saber dónde se encontraban los espíritus digitales del espacio. Sabía que estaban bloqueados y que jamás se podrían soltar sus cadenas, pero…

-Lucemon es inteligente. No por nada es el jefe de los Demon Lords aun siendo el de menor nivel –le recordó Butenmon −. No te sientas culpable de estos terremotos.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es mi poder, en manos de otro, el que lo mueve todo. Debo sellarlo otra vez.

-Eso implica delataros.

-Sé que debería estar con ellos, no alejarme, pero he de hacer algo antes que sea más tarde. Butenmon, ¿les llevarás con el siguiente dios? –pidió la digimon.

-Minervamon vive hacia el norte, a medio día más o menos de camino a ritmo de paseo.

-Iré hacia allí. Acompáñales por mí… Y pide perdón de mi parte por no despedirme.

-Ten cuidado, muchísimo cuidado. No caigas en malas manos, ni tú ni tus espíritus. Llévate esto –dijo entregándole un círculo negro, otra pieza de su colgante.

-Muchas gracias, Butenmon. Cuento contigo –caminó hacia delante y extendió una mano al frente −. ¡Cross Space!

Extendió las cortas alas y se lanzó contra el vórtice cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. En cuanto notó que había cambiado de lugar, miró alrededor y a las estrellas, intentando orientarse. Había previsto acabar lejos del territorio de Butenmon y del último dios, puesto que sellar al espacio conllevaba a que los espíritus delatasen su posición. Tendría el tiempo justo para abrir otro portal y aparecer a escasos metros de su objetivo en el mejor de los casos.

-Está bien. Lo siento por ti, Lucemon, pero no te quiero ver actuar con mi espíritu. ¡Sello supremo, encadena eternamente al espacio! ¡Que ninguno de sus dos espíritus pueda moverse!

Asustada, vio cómo se alzaba una luz desde donde estaba y salía directa al escondite donde estuviesen los espíritus. Cual fuera el agujero donde estaban, sin importar la profundidad ni la dureza de la protección, el sello encadenaría nuevamente los espíritus.

A kilómetros de distancia, Lucemon observaba cómo se corrompían lentamente los espíritus, oxidando a su vez las doradas cadenas que tiempo atrás la digimon dorada había posado sobre ellos, cuando notó una fuerza mayor alrededor de esos espíritus. Los soltó sorprendido, pero ambos permanecieron flotando ante sus ojos, con marcas de corrupción, pero con más cadenas y más brillantes. Maldiciendo, chilló todo lo fuerte que le fue posible, alertando a otros digimons, que se asomaron temerosos para observar la escena.

El sueño de usar el espíritu del espacio inmediatamente se había esfumado como la niebla soplada por el viento. Y la culpable de ello se estaba moviendo lejos de la última posición en la que parecía haber estado al lanzar su sello. De nada serviría enviar a alguien a cubrir aquella posición.

* * *

><p>Y esto es todo por hoy ^^<p>

C: ¡Chúpate esa, Lucemon! ¡Yujuuuuu!

Sí, estás tope feliz, jeje. Bueno, escóndete, que vienen los demás.

Zoe: ¡Timy! ¿Dónde estás?

Hola, Zoe ^^

Z: Hola, Kaotik, ¿sabes dónde está Timy?

Sí

Z: ¿En serio? Dímelo, que desde que nos dormirmos todos anoche no hemos vuelto a saber de ella...

¿Qué tal si lo averiguas haciéndo el avance del próximo capítulo?

Z: =_= Eso, tú no vayas a decir nada, no sea cosa que...

C: ¡BU!

Z: ¡AAAAH! .

C: ¡Jajajajaajjaaja!

Z: ¡Timy! .

Eh, sin discutir.

C: Vamos a hacer el avance juntas ^^

Z: Está bien...

C: **En el próximo capítulo...** Menos mal, no me va a pasar nada ^^

Z: Habla por ti... Míranos a nosotros... ¿Por qué no has dejado ni una nota?

C: Sí la dejé... Butenmon .-. Él es mi nota

Z: =_=" Después del susto inicial por la ausencia de Timy, nos llega otro susto aún peor...

C: ¡AY, NO, PAPÁS EN PELIGRO!

Z: No somos los únicos en ese lugar...

C: Da igual ^^

Z: Debemos salir corriendo pero... ¿Por qué...?

Se acabó, no me hagas spoiler, Zoe ¬¬

Z: Vale, vale... El próximo capítulo se titula **_Sacrificio_**. Esto no puede ser nada bueno...

C: T.T Mami, mi mieeedoooo

Z: Miedo el que tendrás cuando te vean los demás...


	28. Sacrificio

Hoy megamadrugón porque sí ò.ó xD

Llegamos a miércoles, un día muy bonito porque llega nuevo capítulo. Así que no os voy a entretener demasiado y os dejo leer ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.31: Sacrificio<strong>

CrossTimemon había abierto el vórtice y escapado en milésimas de segundos, pero esa velocidad la dejó inmóvil junto a un árbol. Podía ver una especie de santuario en el horizonte, pero la rigidez de todo su cuerpo le impedía salir de su posición.

Un Sagittarimon apareció entre los árboles y se quedó mirándola, extrañado.

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? –preguntó al fin el digimon.

-Huir… para variar.

-¿Delincuente?

-Guerrera del tiempo –le respondió

-¡Madre mía, por los tres grandes ángeles! ¿Qué haces sola?

-Me alejé para sellar al espacio… porque eso delata posiciones…

-Y ahora estás tan rígida que no puedes dar ni un paso. ¡Válgame dios! –exclamó mientras la sentaba tras él y se dirigía al santuario a gran velocidad.

Poco a poco, la digimon fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo. Temía que la distancia recorrida mediante los vórtices no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse segura y sabía que los niños elegidos junto con sus digimons tendrían que recorrer el camino sin ella. Se preguntó si habrían descubierto ya que no estaba descansando en la residencia de Butenmon y si se habrían alarmado más de la cuenta. Supuso que, cuando los viese de nuevo, tendría que soportar una regañina por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, aunque Butenmon les explicase la situación en la que se había visto obligada a actuar.

Al amanecer, alcanzaron las puertas del santuario y puso los pies en el suelo. Los temblores habían desaparecido por completo y se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad. Varios digimons le dieron la bienvenida y la guiaron al interior del recinto. Allí ya aguardaba una digimon encendiendo velas.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado sana y salva.

-Gracias, aunque estoy agotada.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya puedes reposar todo lo que necesites. Soy Minervamon. Pensaba que Butenmon os traería a todos entre hoy y mañana…

-Me he adelantado.

-Entiendo. Todo más tranquilo ahora, ¿no?

-Sí, todo bajo control –sonrió agotada.

-Perfecto pues. Te acompañaré a una habitación –dijo la digimon indicándole con una mano que la siguiera.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, a medio día de distancia, empezaron a despertar los niños elegidos. Habían podido descansar tranquilamente y durante la noche parecían haber cesado los temblores de tierra. Prepararon nuevamente sus mochilas para salir directos al santuario de Minervamon acompañados de Butenmon y bajaron a desayunar.

-¿Dónde está CrossTimemon? –preguntó Willis.

-No la he visto en el cuarto, pensé que ya habría bajado –respondió Miyako.

-Tampoco está en el baño –comentó Sora.

-CrossTimemon marchó anoche –informó Butenmon.

-¿Cómo que se marchó anoche? ¿A dónde?

-A detener los terremotos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Tai

-El causante de aquellos temblores fue el espíritu digital del espacio. El enemigo se ha hecho con objetos sagrados de gran valor y los ha usado para sus propios bienes. Lo que más les interesa es dominar el espacio y el tiempo. Tienen en su poder los espíritus del espacio, pero éstos se encuentran sellados gracias al poder que empleó la antigua Timemon para sellar ambos espíritus. Por ello, emplean el poder sagrado de todas las reliquias y otros objetos para romper las cadenas y así ser capaces de dominar el poder del espacio.

-¿Pero el poder del espacio no era como el de la oscuridad, que no acepta a cualquiera? –preguntó Koichi recordando la breve conversación con CrossTimemon durante el entrenamiento de Merukimon.

-Lucemon es perverso. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

Ataques en el exterior les interrumpieron. Butenmon se acercó a una ventana y observó con cuidado aquellos que iban apareciendo en el cielo.

-Debéis marchar, rápido.

-¿Y tú?

-Os daré algo de tiempo. Corred todo cuanto podáis hacia el norte y ni se os ocurra volver atrás. El Digimundo os necesita a vosotros, no a mí –dijo y salió del recinto.

-Chicos, hay que largarse –sentenció Tai y empezó a recoger sus cosas con Agumon.

-¡Son demasiados para dejarle a Butenmon solo! –chilló Yolei

-Tai tiene razón. Hemos de largarnos de aquí.

-Pero, Matt, ¿le vamos a dejar solo?

-No me gusta, pero no podemos agotarnos en una pelea inútil. Quedan dos dioses: uno está al norte de aquí y muy posiblemente CrossTimemon esté allí o se dirija hacia allí a esperarnos. Y ese dios nos podrá decir dónde está el último. Coged mochilas y a correr, chicos.

Tai, Matt y sus respectivos digimons ya corrían hacia una puerta trasera por la que huir. Sin vacilaciones, sus hermanos y los guerreros legendarios les siguieron y, poco a poco, el resto cargó sus bolsas y salieron.

En el cielo se podía reconocer fácilmente las figuras de Piedmon y MetalSeadramon, dos de los Dark Masters. Muy posiblemente, los otros dos integrantes de ese grupo se encontrasen cerca o en los alrededores, por lo que debían correr al máximo y, lo más importante aún, sin llamar la atención de los enemigos que, claramente, les buscaban a ellos.

La batalla se pudo apreciar desde el santuario de Minervamon. CrossTimemon observaba angustiada la situación que podían estar sufriendo los otros y pidió ayuda.

-¡Hemos de ir a ayudarles!

-No os interesa salir a un campo de batalla todavía, Timy, y lo sabes –la detuvo la diosa.

-¡Pero son demasiados! ¡Y la gran mayoría tienen cuerpo perfecto o supremo!

-Supongo que Butenmon les ha ordenado marchar, así que como mucho, te permito salir con un grupo de Centarumons a ayudarles a llegar al santuario.

-¿Y si nos atacan?

-Entonces se luchará, pero si se puede evitar, evitémoslo de momento. Toma –dijo entregándole el colgante −, te lo quité mientras descansabas y lo acabé de arreglar. Éste es de Sakuyamon –señaló el taijitu que había colocado junto a los cascabeles.

-¿Y de ti qué hay?

-La nueva cadena y las dos cabezas de serpientes. Estás totalmente protegida y, cuando encuentres a los demás, enseguida recibirán toda la energía que les toca. Y ahora, corre a buscarles.

Agradeció y salió enseguida de la zona segura, seguida de varios Centarumons, esquivando todos los árboles y plantas que aparecían en su camino en dirección al sur. No podía arriesgarse a intentar abrir un vórtice espacial por el que pasar todos puesto que llamaría la atención de cualquier digimon enemigo que sobrevolara a cierta distancia.

Poco después de dos horas, logró sentir la presencia de más gente e indicó con una mano que todos permaneciesen en silencio. Pasos acelerados y algunas voces indicando que no se detuviesen.

-Centarumons, son ellos. En cuanto pasen a vuestro lado, cargad con dos o tres a la vez y corred de regreso al santuario.

-Entendido –respondieron todos y se situaron de cara al norte.

Pocos minutos después, el grupo de niños elegidos y sus digimons pasaron por la zona donde se había ocultado CrossTimemon. Enseguida los Centarumons fueron cogiéndolos como había indicado la digimon del tiempo y galopaban de regreso al santuario.

-¡Eh, bájame!

-¿Qué diablos ocurre?

-¡Son Centarumons! –informó Izzy.

-Y serán vuestro medio de transporte lo que queda de camino –dijo CrossTimemon apareciendo entre el grupo.

-¡CrossTimemon! Menos mal que estás bien. Ha sido imprudente largarte sin decir nada –sermoneó Zoe.

-Pero si Butenmon lo sabía. ¿No os lo ha dicho él? –se extrañó ella.

-Sí…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Ha dicho que se quedaba atrás y que ni se nos ocurriese regresar a por él –respondió Joe.

-Iré a echar un vistazo, vosotros seguid adelante.

-¡No puedes ir! Son los Dark Masters, y seguro que siguen las órdenes de Lucemon. Si te ven, te atacarán e intentarán hacerse con tus espíritus –dijo Yolei.

-O peor aún: llamar al propio Lucemon para darle el placer de despellejarte –añadió Zen poniendo énfasis en el nombre del digimon.

-No tardaré –ignoró la digimon a todos y, dirigiéndose hacia el sur, se alejó de todos.

Mientras los niños elegidos llegaban al santuario de Minervamon y descansaban de su apresurada huída, CrossTimemon alcanzó las tierras de Butenmon y observó escondida la situación.

-¿Dónde están los niños? –pidió Piedmon casi chillando.

-¿De qué niños me hablas exactamente? ¿De los Poyomons o de los Botamons? –respondió Butenmon, herido, desde el suelo y con tono burlón.

-¡No me tomes el pelo, maldito creído!

-Piedmon, aquí no hay niños de ningún tipo más allá de nuestros digimons pequeños.

-¡Mientes! Sé que les has dado cobijo a esos malnacidos. ¿Dónde están? –chilló el payaso.

-Aunque hubiesen pasado por aquí quienes dices que han pasado, nunca te lo diría.

-¿Eres un dios y aun así te atreves a mentir?

-Un dios da respuestas a aquellos que desean saber algo. Y siempre son verdades –siguió diciendo el digimon.

-Muy bien. A Lucemon no le importará que éste muera. Tampoco puede hacer nada contra nosotros, pero igualmente… ¡Trump Sword!

Ahogando un grito, CrossTimemon observó el fin de Butenmon. Permaneció lo más quieta posible y escuchó todo lo que aquellos seres tenían que decir antes de marchar.

-¡Se lo tiene merecido!

-Bravo, Piedmon –tronó la metálica voz de MetalSeadramon −, lo has matado.

-¡Sí!

-Ahora sí que no sabremos hacia dónde se largaron los humanos –añadió.

-Eh…

-Eres un estúpido. ¿Para qué le matas? –le regañó MetalSeadramon.

-¡Tenía que morir de todos modos! –se defendió Piedmon.

-Pero primero nos podría haber dicho dónde tenemos que actuar.

-No creo que haga falta –sonó una tercera voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Puppetmon?

-Pues que tenemos bastante información recogida.

-¿Crees saber dónde están los niños elegidos? –preguntó MetalSeadramon.

-Sí, y le informaré personalmente a Lucemon. A ti, Piedmon, te recomiendo que reces a quien quieras para que el señor Lucemon sea benevolente contigo. Sinceramente, me da lo mismo qué te haga. Yo me llevaré la gloria de mis deducciones y tú la humillación por haber sido tan descuidado –rió escandalosamente la marioneta.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.<p>

C: Hagamos un minuto de silencio por Butenmon *pasan 15 segundos...* Bueno, tampoco lo estoy contando ^^"

¬¬" Hazlo bien, venga *tras el minuto* Ya puedes.

C: Pues sí que son largos los minutos de silencio... Y luego parecen tan cortitos...

Cosas que pasan -.- Bueno, ¿quieres hacer el avance del capi?

C: Yo no ¬¬ Ya lo he visto y...

Vale, vale... ¿ALGUIEN HACE EL AVANCE?

Davis: ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO!

Démosle un voto de confianza... Venga, Davis... **En el próximo capítulo...**

D: Ay, ay, ay, qué nervios... A ver, cómo lo puedo empezar... ¡Qué emocion! No, no... creo que así no...

K.A & C: =_="

C: En el próximo capítulo... Vuelvo a no salir T.T Culpa: Luce-tonto-mon, tal y como lo he dicho.

Mujer, tu antagonista tiene que aparecer de tanto en tanto, ¿no crees?

C: Me roba protagonismo cuando sale él T.T Como ahora... Mírale, jugando con los espíritus del espacio... *saltando a la yugular de Lucemon... pero es una imagen en una pantalla, así que se la empotra* Au...

Tontaina... Lucemon recibe un importante dato por parte de Puppetmon que le hace mover pieza en este tablero que es el Digimundo. También es informado de los actos de Piedmon y parecen no ser completamente del agrado del líder de los Demon Lords. ¿Qué será lo que le diga Puppetmon? ¿Qué pasará con Piedmon? ¿Qué hará en relación con los niños elegidos?

C: Y lo más importante... ¿quién será ese digimon? Sólo aparece al final del capítulo, pero ya me está mosqueando su presencia...

A mí también (pero como lo sé, pues no se nota xD). Todo ello y mucho más en **La decisión de Lucemon**.

C: Últimamente, todo el mundo toma decisiones...

Bueno, el algún momento tocan hacerlas...

C: Dime quién es ese tipo del final del capiiii

Ven, anda *susurrando al oído*

C: ¡YA SÉ QUE E SUN DIGIMON! Quiero su nombre ¬¬

No, no ^^ Que se te podría escapar y quiero al final del capi de mañana hacer mi particular lotería

C: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! *O*

D: *de fondo* Ay, que nervios... yo avanzando el capítulo... Je, ya tengo ganas de ver las caras de los otros cuando sepan que he logrado hacer algo tan importante como avanzar un capítulo... Pero, ¿ya voy arreglado para la ocasión?

C: *imitando la voz de V-mon* Davis, Davis, llegas tarde.

D: ¿V-mon? *buscando*

C: Jijijiji... No está xD Y el avance ya lo hemos hecho Kaotik y yo porque estabas en las nubes

D: T_T No se vale...

K.A & C: ¡Hasta el sábado a todooooos!


	29. La decisión de Lucemon

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! **Lo sé, es mañana, pero da lo mismo, yo soy como Papa Noel, trabajando el día 24, salvo que él lo hace de noche y yo durante tooooodo el día por la simple razón de que no sé magia (bueno, algo bruja sí soy, pero no como para dejaros el regalo por la noche y con toda la familia mirándome).

Empiezan las fiestas para nosotros, pero por otro lado Lucemon está tramando algo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Lucemon para fastidiarnos estas bellas Navidades? ¡El principio del fin ya llega de la mano del siguiente capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.32: La decisión de Lucemon<strong>

Puppetmon alcanzó la fortaleza de Lucemon y preguntó por el Demon Lord. Con la cabeza alta, siguió a Cerberusmon hasta una sala en donde los siete digimons observaban detenidamente los espíritus digitales depositados sobre la mesa. Sus cadenas eran de un dorado brillante, pero la figura seguía corrompida y, poco a poco, el negro teñía más y más su figura.

-Mi señor Lucemon –habló Puppetmon con una reverencia.

-¿Traes algo interesante?

-Sí, mi señor. Aunque he de informaros de un nuevo error de Piedmon –sonrió.

-¿Otro error de ese incompetente? –rugió Demon.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó Beelzebumon.

-Contesta, Puppetmon –ordenó Lucemon.

-Sí, mi señor. Piedmon ha matado a Butenmon.

-Eso no es un error, es más bien un peso que nos hemos quitado de encima –soltó Belphemon.

-Sí, pero lo mató sin haberle sonsacado la posición de los niños elegidos.

-¿Ese imbécil ha hecho qué? –se escandalizó Leviamon.

-Se notaba claramente que Butenmon estaba mintiéndole cuando decía no haber visto a ningún niño humano, pero Piedmon se enfadó y le eliminó. Y no contento con ello, se ha alegrado de haberlo eliminado sin sacarle la información –contó el digimon sonriendo al imaginar el castigo que sufriría Piedmon.

-Después le daremos su merecido –dijo Barbamon.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y qué noticias buenas traes, Puppetmon?

-He estado observando los momentos en los que nos hemos topado con ellos, mi señor, y he tratado de trazar una línea para saber por dónde se podrían haber movido. Desgraciadamente, siguiendo los pasos no se llega a ningún sitio.

-¿Entonces para qué nos haces perder el tiempo? –protestó Belphemon.

-No, mi señor, no os hago perder el tiempo. En esos caminos, he descubierto cosas interesantes: Etemon les vio con Kuzuhamon, una diosa. Y Piedmon, en su patética actuación de capturar a los niños elegidos, junto a la mismísima diosa Kuzuhamon, se encontró a Neptunemon. Y ahora, Butenmon, otro dios aunque menor. Eso nos lleva a que se mueven por los territorios de los dioses.

-Tiene razón –habló Leviamon −. Esos cretinos se mueven en busca de los dioses.

-¿Pero para qué? –preguntó Lilithmon.

-Desgraciadamente, no estoy seguro de los motivos –respondió Puppetmon, temeroso de que su respuesta no agradase a los Demon Lords.

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo Lucemon −. Buen trabajo, Puppetmon. Puedes retirarte. Y haz venir a Piedmon, por favor.

-A sus órdenes, mi señor Lucemon –respondió aliviado el digimon mientras caminaba de espaldas haciendo una reverencia.

Salió de la sala y sonrió alegre. Había recibido un buen trato de los Demon Lords, su información había sido de gran ayuda para ellos. Y lo más importante para él: era posible que viese el severo castigo que recibiría Piedmon por sus errores.

Lilithmon había sido quien logró hacer regresar a Lucemon a la vida con la acumulación de datos recogidos por ella misma. Y Lucemon fue quien invocó a los Dark Masters ante él, por lo que, aunque a los cuatro miembros del grupo les fastidiase, estaban bajo sus órdenes. Habían descubierto cuán duro podía ser aquel digimon y habían sido testigos de numerosas ejecuciones a manos de aquel ser. Temían su ira y su poder, por lo que intentaban actuar correctamente.

Por desgracia, Piedmon no actuaba de acuerdo a lo tratado y llevaba a que el grupo sufriese a veces severos castigos por sus errores. Había querido ser independiente, actuar por su cuenta y sin seguir las órdenes de Lucemon, moviéndose por sus propios instintos. Puppetmon sentía también deseos de ser libre de órdenes, pero Lucemon era demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarle. Que ahora fuesen a castigar a Piedmon, muy posiblemente con la muerte, quitaba a los Dark Masters la carga que estaba suponiendo su presencia.

En una sala, Piedmon, Machinedramon y MetalSeadramon esperaban en silencio. Puppetmon entró tranquilamente y se quedó mirándolos, sonriente, hasta que al fin Piedmon habló.

-¿Y bien?

-Lucemon quiere verte, Piedmon.

-¿A mí?

-Ui, sí, a ti. Les he dicho que has matado a Butenmon.

-¿Y qué han dicho? –quiso saber Machinedramon.

-Que Butenmon era un estorbo y que con su muerte, ese estorbo se ha quitado de en medio –respondió irónicamente.

-¡Entonces llaman para felicitarme!

-Sí, claro –sonrió Puppetmon, sin poder ocultar del todo una risa malévola. −. ¿Me acompañas?

Piedmon salió junto a Puppetmon y caminó animado hacia la sala donde los Demon Lords estaban reunidos. Iba susurrando palabras, como inventando un discurso o palabras de agradecimiento. Puppetmon llamó a una puerta, se asomó y a los pocos segundos se volvió a Piedmon.

-Ya puedes pasar.

-¿No entras? –le miró Piedmon.

-Prefiero no verlo, para no ponerme celoso –sonrió Puppetmon.

-Lo siento por ti –respondió Piedmon mientras se dejaba ver por la puerta.

-Por cierto –dijo Puppetmon sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para el otro digimon dar marcha atrás −, les he contado que lo mataste sin sacarle información del paradero de los niños humanos.

Dicho aquello, con una suave risa, empujó al interior de la sala al otro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sentía deseos de ver el final de Piedmon, pero el terror de lo que podría ver le obligaba a quedarse detrás de la puerta, escuchando simplemente los gritos que profería el digimon atacado.

Dentro de la sala, Piedmon era severamente castigado hasta que Lucemon se detuvo frente a él.

-Te dije que no volvieses a fallarme.

-Mi señor… no, por favor… no me matéis –imploró Piedmon.

-¡Dead or Alive!

-Una forma patética de morir –comentó Lilithmon mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Sinceramente, algunos de los soldados podrían ser eliminados. Nosotros mismos nos podemos valer para luchar contra esos niños.

-No. Hay que desgastarlos primero –dijo Belphemon mientras golpeaba en la mesa con el puño.

-De cualquier forma, lo que importa ahora es que sabemos dónde pueden estar. Si la información de Puppetmon es cierta, la posición de los niños debe ser en el santuario de Minervamon. Es el territorio más cercano al de Butenmon.

-¿Y si no están ahí?

-Ella les habrá enviado a otro lugar –dijo Demon −. ¿Qué haríamos?

-Sonsacarle la información. Aunque esta vez, iremos personalmente a hacerlo.

-Lucemon, ¿estás seguro?

-Los espíritus digitales tienen las cadenas, pero con nuestro odio y rencor haremos que se corrompan y ellos mismos destrozarán las cadenas que les bloquean.

Se puso en pie y cogió ambos espíritus. Con un poco más de oscuridad, ambos quedaron enterrados en negro, aun con el brillo de las cadenas que los ataban. Sonrió triunfante al notar el suelo temblando bajo sus pies. El resto de los Demon Lords miraban alrededor algo extrañados cuando la tierra rugió con el movimiento. Lucemon abrió la puerta y salió al encuentro de todos los soldados, los cuales también estaban algo asustados por el repentino temblor de tierra.

-Es el momento de partir hacia la victoria, apreciados digimons. Muy pronto dominaremos este mundo y partiremos a otros mundos y nos alzaremos con el poder en todos ellos. Y nadie nos lo podrá impedir.

-¿Y qué hay de los niños elegidos? –preguntó alguien.

-¿Niños elegidos? Haced lo que os apetezca con ellos. Matadles, torturadles… Os doy total libertad para actuar. Pero tened en cuenta una cosa –dijo haciendo callar de golpe las risas y vítores que estaban sonando −: la portadora del tiempo es mía y la necesito viva.

Siguió caminando hacia la salida de la guarida, seguido de los demás Demon Lords. En cuanto alcanzó la puerta se giró hacia un digimon en concreto:

-Encárgate de atraerla. Y ten cuidado con el espíritu digital –dijo entregándole una de las dos figuras encadenadas.

-Las cadenas…

-Caerán en breve –dijo alejándose del digimon.

Todos los digimons malignos salieron del escondite y empezaron a movilizarse en todas direcciones. La destrucción iba a ser a gran escala y Lucemon había prometido que nadie se lo impediría. Todo el Digimundo sentía la maldad y presentía la muerte que esos seres traían consigo.

* * *

><p>C: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MALDITO ZORROOOOO! A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE ESTÁS DANDO MIS ESPÍRITUS DEL ESPACIOOOOOOOOO!<p>

Ya, Timy, frena...

C: Crossedmon digievoluciona a... ¿eh?

Je, je *con los espíritus del tiempo en la mano* No vas a empezar a matar el día de Nochebuena, que luego para limpiarte y limpiar la suciedad me tiro todo el día y aún tengo cosillas que acabar antes de la cena ¬¬

C: Hija de perrilla...

=_=" No te pega hacer de Ned Flanders...

C: XD

Bueno... **El próximo capítulo de _Digimon. Time's chronicle_...**

C: ¡PERO BUENO! TÚ ERES UNA TRAIDORA ¬¬

Lo siento, chicos, pero como es el día de los Santos Inocentes, tendréis un capi de relleno porque debo salvaguardar mis espaldas.

C: ¡LO QUE LO HACES PARA QUE NO SEPAMOS QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESE ASQUEROSO QUE ESTÁ PONIENDO SUS ZARPAS SOBRE EL ESPÍRITU DIGITAL DEL ESPACIO!

Vale, vale, Timy, también es eso

A.I: ¿Me he perdido algo?

C: Xi, mami... Que Kaotik va a poner un capítulo de relleno T.T

A.I: Bueno, también es verdad que muchos lectores no van a poder leer y como ella nunca falta a su promesa de actualizar miércoles y sábado... Tampoco pasará nada.

A demás, ya lo aviso ahora... **EL DÍA 31 MUY POSIBLEMENTE NO HAYA CAPÍTULO (cae en sábado) PORQUE ME VENDRÁ MÁS FAMILIA A CASA Y, POR LO TANTO, VOY A TENER QUE AYUDAR MUCHO MÁS EN CASA. LAMENTO LAS** **MOLESTIAS.**

C: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Osease, que aún tardarás en sacar el capítulo en el que se supone que se resolverá quién es ese tipejo odioso... ¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

A.I: Timy, entiéndelo, el día 31 es en el que más faena va a tener Kaotik.

C: Ooookeeeey -.- Pero que conste que no me hace gracia esperar tanto...

*en el jardín*: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA ALGO PARA COMER!

C: WIIIIIIIIII MI ARBOLITO!

=_=" Lleva ahí un par de semanas... Con guirnaldas y otros adornos navideños... incluso luces... como si fuese un árbol... aunque a los árboles no se les alimenta...

A.I: =_= Lo soltaremos esta noche, para que pase la Navidad con nosotros

Gracias, Irismon, eres la mejor del mundo T.T no veas lo pesado que se pone por las noches...

A.I: Ya, me lo imagino...

Bueno, gente, hasta el día de los Santos Inocentes ^^ Los que no podáis estar, tranquilos, que es relleno y hasta el año que viene no habrá otro capítulo, jejeje

BESOS PARA TODOS Y QUE PASÉIS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD DE PARTE DE TIMY (jugando ahora mismo con su caballo de Navidad) Y DE MÍ MISMA ^^


	30. Últimos minutos de paz

HOLAAAA Primero de todo: Feliz día de los inocentes ^^ Yo ya os he gastado mi primera broma: este capítulo no era relleno xDD (el siguiente sí, que aprovechando que lo subiré el día 4 y aún tendré gente rondando cerca...)

De segundas: **anaiza18** FELICIDADEEEEES! El capi de hoy para ti ^^

De segundas: **Hikari198** siento tardar con tu regalo T.T Me deprimí mucho porque mi madre me hizo trabajar mucho, quise acabar tu regalo el mismo día 26 y enviártelo antes de las 12, pero me enrabié mucho más porque nos habían timao y eso significaba volver a salir de "viaje" el 27 y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. A demás, quise despertarme el mismo 27, aprovechando que mi madre salía a desayunar, pa ir haciendo algo, pero nadie me despertó y acabé sin ducharme, sin desayunar, sin nah =_=" A ver si hoy puedo T.T Aunque con las ganas de limpieza de mi madre...

De terceras, sé que estoy retrasándome subiendo el capítulo, pero es que mi madre me ha dado la INOCENTADA de hacerme sentir Cenicienta (por si no lo entendéis, la escena de la película de Disney en la que está la madrastra al piano, las hermanastras una con la flauta y la otra desafinando... y de mientras Cenicienta la pobre tirada en el suelo frotando... pos así estaba yo). Tengo las manos tope congeladas y estoy reventada =_= Dios bendito, y mañana quiere limpiar ventanas mi madre... Ay ay ay...

Bueno, que no os entretengo más. Siento haberos hecho creer que el capi de hoy era una broma :p

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.33: Últimos minutos de paz<strong>

Los niños elegidos sintieron bajo sus pies el repentino poder liberado que amenazaba con resquebrajar el Digimundo en instantes. El miedo se mezclaba con la rabia y el odio en los rostros de todos ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –intentó hacerse sonar Willis.

-El mal avanza rápidamente…

-Y los espíritus del espacio se agitan violentamente –dijo CrossTimemon.

-¿Pero que no los habías vuelto a sellar?

-Quizás lo hice demasiado tarde o se las han ingeniado para liberarlos al completo… Maldito Lucemon…

La tierra dejó de vibrar y todos se reunieron para prepararse. Empezaban a llegar noticias de ataques por todas partes, de destrucción, de dolor…

-Lo suyo sería dividirse para alcanzar todas las zonas y frenar el ataque enemigo.

-Hay que cubrir todos los puntos y destruir a los cabecillas lo antes posible para poder reunirnos todos en un mismo punto y enfrentar a los Demon Lords.

-No hará falta que os dividáis –informó una voz desde la puerta.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Soy Magnamon, tranquilos. Estoy por esta zona y he venido a informaros: nosotros, los Caballeros Reales, junto con los doce Devas, nos encargaremos de frenar al enemigo.

-Necesitaréis gente igualmente –observó Ken.

-Muchos son los digimons que están enfadados con la situación y los planes de Lucemon y quieren luchar también por proteger sus tierras.

-¡Eso sería llevar a muchos a morir! –chilló Mimi.

-Necesitáis todas vuestras fuerzas juntas para derrotar a los Demon Lords –dijo Magnamon −. Por mucho que alguien venga conmigo y eliminemos esos esbirros, de nada sirve si no se acaba con la cabeza, es decir, Lucemon y su grupo.

-Aun así, algunos debemos ir a ayudar a esas zonas –dijo Joe.

-Yo os he avisado. Ahora, lo que hagáis es decisión vuestra. Por favor, que nadie muera –pidió Magnamon mientras se alejaba del grupo.

-Supongo que debemos organizarnos, ¿no?

-Niños humanos, vosotros deberíais regresar a vuestro mundo –habló Minervamon.

-¿Qué? Hemos venido a ayudar a nuestros digimons.

-Y nosotros tenemos los espíritus de los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios.

-Lo sé, los diez antiguos pueden permanecer aquí, pero los otros deberían marchar al mundo humano de nuevo.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Es peligroso. Si se han movilizado tan fuertemente y los espíritus del espacio han sido corrompidos, es peligroso que estéis en este mundo. Todo el Digimundo será un campo de batalla, no existirán lugares seguros; os podrían usar como escudo, atraparos o incluso eliminaros, capturar vuestros datos –explicó CrossTimemon.

-¿Y ellos?

-Los espíritus digitales necesitan un cuerpo. También es peligroso para ellos, pero al contrario que vosotros, ellos tienen dos oportunidades.

-¿Dos oportunidades?

-Antes de eliminarles como humanos, tienen que eliminarles como digimons. Y son fuertes, se nota en los entrenamientos.

-Me fastidia, pero tiene razón –dijo Tai −. Chicos, nos vamos a casa de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? –preguntó Davis.

-Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de todo y apoyaremos a nuestros digimons desde el mundo humano. No podemos quedarnos, seríamos un blanco fácil y no podemos pedirles a los digimons que nos protejan mientras luchan con el enemigo.

-Pero si es así, ¿para qué hemos venido?

-Las cosas se han puesto más feas de lo que nos imaginábamos –habló Gatomon, cabizbaja −. No pensé que tendrían un ejército tan grande. Lo que yo vi fue un reducido grupo. Nunca imaginé tal magnitud. Lo siento, chicos.

-No es culpa tuya, Gatomon –intentó animarla Kari.

-Bueno, yo decido marchar. Agumon, cuento contigo para poner a raya a todos esos. Destrúyelos a todos y cuídate, ¿vale?

-Ten cuidado tú también, Tai.

-Hermano, ¿de verdad te vas a ir?

-Kari, no podemos hacer nada, y lo sabes –respondió.

-Tranquila, Kari, soy fuerte –sonrió Gatomon.

-Pues yo no quiero irme –dijo Davis.

-Allá tú, yo también me voy a ir…

-Pero TK, ¿por qué?

-No perdonaré jamás que se juegue con la vida de los digimons ni que estos seres intenten apoderarse de todos los mundos existentes y me enfrentaré a ellos. Pero en esta batalla seré un estorbo para Seraphimon. Me duele dejarle a su suerte ante todos ellos, pero no me apetece que le ataquen por mi culpa –dijo mientras acariciaba a Patamon.

-¿Y qué hay de las ADN digievoluciones?

-Lo siento, Davis, pero lo que se me ocurre es hacerlas ahora, dejar a los digimons aquí y marchar nosotros –respondió Ken.

-¿Tú también, Ken?

-Por favor, Davis, no empieces. ¿Dónde piensas ocultarte para animar a V-mon sin que te vean?

-En cualquier sitio.

-¿Has mirado alrededor mientras viajábamos? –preguntó Yolei −. Todo se ha ido destruyendo desde que llegamos y seguro que ahora está peor.

Las bombas cercanas hicieron que todos se volviesen a mirar. El terreno se rompía y los terremotos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Varias figuras oscuras en el aire se dirigían directamente hacia ellos.

-Ya no hay tiempo para decidir qué hacer, chicos. CrossTimemon, ¿sigues teniendo el poder robado al espacio?

-Sí.

-¿El poder robado al espacio?

-Ya os lo contaré cuando reestablezcamos la paz –sonrió la digimon mientras alzaba sus brazos −. ¡Alternative Time! Venga, chicos, digievolucionad y los humanos, preparaos para marchar.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo os abriré un portal aprovechando una brecha.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? Sin tu espíritu…

-El poder robado al espacio me permitirá atraer la brecha y abrir en ella el lugar deseado.

-Buena suerte, chicos.

Uno a uno, los digimons fueron alcanzando niveles superiores, fusionándose entre ellos hasta aumentar sus niveles mientras los diez guerreros permanecían aún con forma humana.

-Buen viaje de regreso a todos. ¡Cross dimension! –un vórtice apareció a un metro de la digimon, mostrando el mundo humano en él.

-Iré con ellos –dijo Minervamon −. No conviene que obtengan información de mí.

-Espera. ¿Para qué es el collar?

-Entrégaselo al último dios.

-¿Dónde le encontraré?

-En todos ellos –sonrió Minervamon mientras esperaba que el último de los humanos cruzase el vórtice para entrar.

-Más enigmas… ¿No se da cuenta que estamos en guerra? –rió CrossTimemon.

-Nosotros nos moveremos hacia todos los puntos para ayudar –informó Imperialdramon.

-Tened cuidado –dijo Takuya.

-Vosotros también. ¡En marcha todos! –gritó WarGreymon.

Salieron del espacio controlado por el poder de CrossTimemon y se desperdigaron en todas las direcciones. Las figuras que había en el aire también empezaron a dispersarse, como intentando frenar a todos con los que empezaban a alejarse del grupo.

-Bien, vuestro turno. Despertad a los Ancients –indicó CrossTimemon.

-Eso es fácil –rió Tommy.

-Antiguo espíritu digital, ¡digievolución!

-CrossTimemon morfodigievoluciona a… Ancient Timemon.

-Hemos logrado… la forma Ancient…

-Hacía tiempo que no los veía –sonrió Ancient Timemon.

-Bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a los Demon Lords y dejarles las cosas claras.

-¿Piensas hablar con ellos, Ancient Beatmon?

-No exactamente…

-¡Sigues siendo raro, Jin! –rió la guerrera del agua.

-¡Calla, sirena de agua dulce…! –protestó el otro.

-Los más normales parecemos Ancient Garurumon, Ancient Sphinxmon, Ancient Irismon y yo –dijo la guerrera del agua −. Aún me recuerdan a las otras formas.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? –preguntó el de fuego.

-Bueno, bueno, tú también.

-Basta de charlas. Nos toca actuar –dijo la guerrera del tiempo mientras cerraba el vórtice espacial −. Por aquí nadie puede colarse ya, ni hacia allí ni para entrar aquí. Todos cuentan con nosotros, así que no les decepcionemos.

El muro en el que se encontraban empezó a perder brillo mientras se preparaban para atacar. Para todos, la batalla empezaba en ese momento y nadie sabía cómo iba a acabar, pero algo sí tenían claro: no iban a permitirse perder.

* * *

><p>C: WEEEEEEEEEEEY Mejor me describo un poco, ¿no?<p>

Casi que sí ^^

C: Vale, pues veréis. Timemon es algo así como una doble digievolución: soy como CrossTimemon pero con las grandes alas de la forma animal y la ropa cambia un poco (en vez de ser como una camisa normal, es más cálida, como de plumas ^^). Y la forma Ancient es prácticamente igual, simplemente me hago más grande -o- Soy una digimon muy simple, pero muy peligrosa ^^

Y como ya nos llaman para comer, hago el aviso y me largo:

**ESTE SÁBADO, DÍA 31 DE DICIEMBRE, NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULO (y va en serio), POR LO TANTO, EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ EL DÍA 4 DE ENERO Y SERÁ UN CAPÍTULO DE RELLENO COMPLEMENTADO POR SHOTS QUE IRÁN SALIENDO CONFORME PUEDA (o me dejen xD).**

K.A & C: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS ^^ Y NO OS ATRAGANTÉIS CON LAS UVAS


	31. ¿Regreso de la muerte?

**¡Muy buenas a todos!** Por petición expresa de Timy, he suprimido el capítulo de relleno...

C: Me debéis todos y cada uno de vosotros una ¬¬

...Porque estaba hasta las narices de esperar a ver quién era aquel digimon que iba a jugar con el espíritu digital humano del espacio...

C: Algo imperdonable ¬¬

...Voy a trabajar duro para subir el capítulo que me he saltado (sin previo aviso) en los "_Detrás de las escenas_", alargándolo y uniéndolo a lo que serían otros shots. Por lo que posiblemente antes de que finalice la semana espero que os llegue un aviso sobre actualización de ese apartado (si lo tenéis en alertas). Y digo espero porque no sé cuánto me puede entretener mi madre...

C: Esa es pero que Lucetontomon .

...Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.34: ¿Regreso de la muerte?<strong>

Las cosas se complicaban en todos los sectores. Muchos eran los grupos que se batían en retirada, esquivando la muerte. Aquellos que lograban alcanzar una base aliada intentaban respirar aliviados, pero todos sabían que de nada servían las bases puesto que ya nada proporcionaba seguridad y protección más allá de las armas y ataques de cada uno. Todos temían aquel ser que estaba empezando a anclar sus brazos en la tierra y amenazaba con eliminar el terreno en unos instantes.

Ancient Timemon miraba tristemente mientras sobrevolaba en busca de su verdadero enemigo. Se sentía culpable de toda aquella destrucción aunque no hubiese lanzado ningún ataque. Si hubiese sabido la forma de enfrentarse a su hermano en el pasado, nada habría pasado. Los Ancients buscaban por tierra, salvo Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon.

-Quítate todos los malos pensamientos de encima, Timy.

-Eso quiero hacer, Irismon, pero me es imposible.

-No lo es.

-Todo es por no haber sabido hacer las cosas bien –se lamentaba la guerrera del tiempo.

-¿Crees que hubiese servido de algo haber conservado a tu hermano junto a ti? Nos lo contó Seraphimon: ambos visteis algo y él creyó que serías tú la causante de los problemas.

-Si nos hubiésemos llevado mejor, posiblemente se habría quedado aunque lo creyese.

-Nunca sabremos qué pudo haber pasado. Pero sí podemos ver lo que podemos hacer. Mantente alerta y vigilante –dijo Ancient Greymon.

Una gran cantidad de digicódigo alertó a todos, que se volvieron en dirección a la destrucción.

-¿Qué veis desde ahí arriba? –pidió Ancient Volcamon.

-Muchísimos datos… Alguien se está apoderando de gran cantidad de datos… Es algo horrible…

-Debemos ayudarles nosotros también. No hay forma de dar con Lucemon y los suyos.

-Estoy contigo Ancient Greymon.

-Yo también os acompaño.

-Timy, te dejaremos venir si prometes protegerte bien.

-¿Cuándo no lo hago? –sonrió la otra digimon.

-Nosotros también nos acercaremos al límite –oyeron gritar desde tierra.

Todos avanzaron en aquella dirección, sin mirar atrás siquiera. Sin esperarlo, en el cielo se cruzó una gran figura alada que arrastró consigo a Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tú no te vas a ir de aquí, guerrera del tiempo –la marioneta digimon apareció ante ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡Puppetmon! Malditos…

-Te pondré las cosas fáciles. Acompáñame ante el señor Lucemon por las buenas y no te pasará nada.

-¿Crees que me dejo pillar tan fácilmente? Sígueme si eres capaz –dijo mientras empezaba a volar alejándose del digimon.

-¿Huyes? Eso no será bueno para ti, porque me veo obligado a atacarte. ¡Hammer Gun! ¡Pero estate quieta! –protestaba al ver cómo esquivaba todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

-Sí, claro, para ti. ¡Esfuérzate más si quieres detenerme! –rió la digimon mientras seguía esquivando todo ataque de la marioneta que la seguía.

La digimon pretendía acercarse más a donde la destrucción había sobresaltado a todos hacía unos instantes, pero se veía obligada a correr en dirección contraria. Intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse del molesto Puppetmon, pero éste la seguía allá donde fuese sin dejarle respirar. Sin perder de vista su objetivo, frenó repentinamente y comprobó que el digimon, pillado por sorpresa, le pasaba de largo. Sonriendo, volvió a dirigirse a donde en un principio se disponía a ir, siendo perseguida nuevamente por Puppetmon.

Una figura apareció ante ella. Logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarla, pero no pudo evitar detenerse y observar estupefacta lo que ocurría.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Puppetmon, preparado para atacar.

-Tu peor pesadilla, posiblemente, muñeco de madera. ¡Cross dimension!

-No, ¡no!

El vórtice oscuro se tragó por completo a Puppetmon, que intentó luchar contra su fuerza para destruir el agujero negro que se lo llevó a otra dimensión. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, la digimon intentó analizarlo todo lo más rápido posible.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, Timy.

-¿Spacemon? Pero si…

-Lucemon me eliminó, ¿no? Bueno, ya me ves.

-No eres el mismo, estás muy cambiado –dijo observando detenidamente al otro. Aunque el cuerpo parecía el de un humano y su rostro, así como sus brazos y piernas eran más propios de un gato, e incluso las orejas y la cola que tenía indicaban su aspecto más felino, el brillo de la piel de su hermano no era el mismo.

-Ah, ¿te refieres al color? Bueno, es lo que tiene estar controlado por Lucemon. Al menos me ha dado vida, un cuerpo, ha utilizado mis datos para devolverme a esta tierra. Y ahora que lo tengo todo, le estoy agradecido, pero quiero rehacer mi vida, a ser posible lejos del peligro y contigo, Timy –respondió Spacemon.

-¿Qué?

-No pienso obedecer a Lucemon. Se acabó todo. Los espíritus del espacio están en mí. Marchémonos juntos de este lugar, llevémonos los espíritus del espacio y el tiempo bien lejos.

-Pero los demás…

-¿Qué les pasa? Lo importante es que no te atrapen a ti.

-Pero…

-¿Qué ocurre, hermanita? –preguntó el digimon sonriendo.

-No puedo dejarles aquí… Los Ancients están luchando nuevamente, esta vez por mí.

-Timy, ¿ves esa zona destruida? Es obra de Apocalymon. Seguro que ellos ya han sido engullidos por Apocalymon. Y han luchado bien para protegerte, pero ahora toca marchar.

-¡No! Sé que están vivos y quiero ir con ellos –protestó la digimon.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te matarán! Larguémonos de una vez y ya está. ¿Por qué te importan tanto?

Ancient Timemon se detuvo al instante y empezó a pensar. Bien era cierto que, si su hermano estaba ante ella y le decía de huir, era lo que debían hacer para no ser capturados por Lucemon. Pero empezaba a sentir miedo. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar con claridad, sin mirar directamente al otro guerrero ante ella.

-¿Por qué dudas tanto? Ellos seguro que serán felices si saben que estás a salvo en otro mundo. Venga, marchemos los dos lejos de Lucemon y toda esta guerra.

-Pero no cesará la guerra… Lucemon no descansará y morirán muchos…

-¿Vas a ponerte sentimental ahora? Si tú mueres, ellos también morirán, no cambiará nada que te quedes o te largues. Venga, vámonos. ¡Cross dimension!

La digimon se quedó mirando el vórtice unos instantes. La oscuridad que desprendía la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Se dio cuenta entonces de su debilidad, del temor que sentía, de la inseguridad que le producía aquel agujero por el que Spacemon le invitaba a pasar. Avanzó unos centímetros directa al vórtice que estaba manteniendo el otro digimon, pero un ataque desde el suelo le hizo apartarse justo para ver dos grandes espadas volviendo a caer.

-¿Pero qué…? –Spacemon solo pudo apartarse para evitar ser herido.

-¡Ancient Garurumon! –reconoció la digimon al guerrero de la luz.

-He regresado hacia atrás al no veros ni a ti ni a los otros dos. ¿Dónde están y qué está pasando?

-Tsk. ¿Lo ves, hermanita? Todos están en perfecto estado. Marchemos ya de este infernal mundo.

-Alto ahí. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó el guerrero de la luz alzando una de sus armas.

-He renacido, como todos vosotros. He sido manchado por Lucemon, sí, pero no le debo respeto ni nada a ése que me destruyó. Y ahora, Garurumon, como bien comprenderás, la mejor forma de que Lucemon no nos vuelva a tocar un pelo a mi hermana y a mí es yéndonos de este mundo. Vamos, Timy.

-No… No voy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que prefieres que Lucemon te encuentre y acabe contigo? –se impacientó el creador del vórtice.

-¿Por qué quieres separarme de los Ancients? –respondió ella con una pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué quieres separarme de ellos? –repitió, aunque sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Quién mejor que tu hermano para protegerte ahora? Oh, vamos, dame la oportunidad de hacerlo. Seré un buen hermano, te lo prometo, no te abandonaré ni te dejaré al cuidado de otros.

-No pienso acompañarte.

-Oh, venga, Timy…

-Entra tú primero –desafió la digimon echándose más hacia atrás al tiempo que Ancient Sphinxmon ascendía por detrás suyo.

-No puedo dejarte atrás, hermanita. Si lo hiciese, el vórtice se cerraría.

-Pues no lo sabía…

-Estaba claro que no; eres la guerrera del tiempo, no del espacio. Es normal que no sepas cómo funcionan los vórtices dimensionales cuando nunca has tenido un poder para comprenderlo. Es decir, cuando nunca has usado el espacio, porque desde el primer momento, no te pertenecían.

-Comprendo –susurró ella, cabizbaja.

Sonrió y alcanzó el rostro de Ancient Sphinxmon. Se situó por detrás de la cabeza del digimon, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú no eres mi hermano –dijo bien alto.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Timy? Te he salvado de Puppetmon, te ofrezco protegerte de Lucemon y una vida tranquila para siempre. ¿Es que quieres algo más?

-Casi me engañas, pero al final no. Y sí, hay algo más que quiero: entrégame ese espíritu digital, impostor.

-Maldita sea, soy tu hermano, Spacemon, el guerrero del espacio. Tu mellizo.

-Mientes –sonrió la digimon mientras se echaba más hacia atrás −. Si realmente eres quien dices ser, entra en ese vórtice tú primero.

-Timy…

-¿No entras? ¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Está Lucemon? –chilló intentando hacerse escuchar hasta en el otro lado del vórtice.

-Maldita sea, Timy, ¡no juegues así conmigo! Si entro, el vórtice se cerrará y tú no…

-¡Absolute zero! Ni se te ocurra tocarla ni un pelo –le detuvo Ancient Garurumon.

-Maldición… ¡Dile que me suelte!

-¡Espíritus digitales del tiempo! –empezó a decir la digimon.

-¿Qué haces? –se extrañó Ancient Sphinxmon.

-¡Tiempo, detente en mi interior para siempre! –unas cadenas doradas aparecieron alrededor de ella y se apretaron contra su cuerpo varios segundos antes de desaparecer.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, hermanita?

-Sphinxmon, atácale. Él no es mi hermano.

-¡Sí soy tu hermano, maldita sea!

-¡Mi hermano murió hace siglos! Está muerto… y nadie lo puede devolver a la vida. ¡Nadie! Y mi hermano no era así. No te pareces a él ni queriendo. Quítate tu disfraz.

-¡Dark blast!

-¡No...! –el digicódigo empezó a envolver la figura, que oscureció a la vez que un espíritu digital sin cadenas aparecía ante él.

-Esto no te pertenece, impostor –dijo la digimon mientras se acercaba a la figura.

-¡Ten cuidado, Timy! –corrió Ancient Sphinxmon y la apartó justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque.

-Vaya, vaya. Pensé que el fantasma de tu hermano te haría bajar la guardia. Pero le has descubierto antes de tiempo.

-Lucemon, tú…

-Ahórrate las molestias –interrumpió el digimon mientras cogía el espíritu digital del espacio −. Sé buena chica y entrégame también los tuyos.

-¡Devuélveme el espíritu digital del espacio, maldito canalla!

-Combativa, ¿eh? Hubiese sido más interesante tenerte encerrada en esa celda especial donde no podrías usar ninguno de tus poderes, atacarte hasta que perdieses totalmente la consciencia, robarte los espíritus digitales y tu digicódigo al completo. Eliminar todo rastro de ti, tu miserable vida… como ocurrió con tu hermano.

-Engañaste a mi hermano y luego lo mataste. Yo no voy a caer de ese modo. Mejor dicho, no voy a caer ante ti –se corrigió mientras Ancient Sphinxmon la cubría situándose entre ella y el Demon Lord.

-Eso habrá que verlo. Y en cuanto a ti –dijo volviéndose a la figura negra que permanecía inmóvil −, desgraciadamente has fallado en tu misión. Ya no me sirves.

-No, mi señor Lucemon, por favor, no me haga eso…

-Así que eras tú quien se hacía pasar por mi hermano, ¿eh, Murmuxmon? –sonrió la digimon.

-Si no hubiese sido por tus Ancients, te hubiese arrastrado al vórtice…

-Y dime: ¿quien se llevó a Ancient Greymon y Ancient Irismon fue tu pájaro de corral, Ornismon?

-Maldita mocosa…

-Basta ya –ordenó Lucemon −. Murmuxmon, se acabó todo –se volvió hacia el digimon e hizo aparecer su digicódigo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No me mates! –imploraba mientras veía desaparecer su cuerpo a medida que el digicódigo caía en manos de Lucemon.

-Aquellos que no son capaces de cumplir con una simple orden han de ser eliminados. Al igual que todos aquellos que osan oponerse o enfrentarse a mí. Disfrutad del final de vuestra existencia, descendientes de los antiguos.

Lucemon alzó el espíritu digital del espacio y creó un vórtice por el que se escabulló. Ancient Timemon intentó acercarse y atravesar también aquel vórtice, pero en el último instante, una luz les envolvió a los tres.

* * *

><p>C: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOLTADME QUE LE ATIZO... SOLTADME QUE LE MATO!<p>

Koji: Para quieeeetaaa

Koichi: Que te han dicho que te pareeeees!

C: NO QUIERO, ME LO QUIERO CARGAR!

Koji: ¿Es que no ves que está pasando algo raro?

C: ¿Eh?

Koichi: Al fin quieta ^^

Bueno, ya que estáis aquí los tres, encargaos del siguiente capítulo...

Koichi: ¡Genial! **En el próximo capítulo...** Maldición... Hemos sido capturados...

Koji: Al menos, no hay ni rastro de Lucemon y Timy se quedará quieta

C: ¡Y UNA LECHE QUIETA, YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¿EH, QUÉ OCURRE?

Takuya: ¡Hola! ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?

Koichi: Sí... a punto de ser eliminados...

Takuya: ¿QUEEEEEEE?

Koji: No hace falta que chilles...

C: El próximo capítulo se titula... **El terror de Apocalymon**

Koichi: ¿Ves ahora lo que ocurre?

Takuya: ^^"


	32. El terror de Apocalymon

Takuya: En serio, no sé dónde estoy... No encuentro punto de referencia para guiarme de vuelta a donde estaba...

Cross: Lo que yo no sé es por qué tuvo que ser él...

Koichi: Ale, ale ^^"

Koji: De alguna manera podremos salir, ¿no?

Cross: Pregúntale a Kaotik, que es bruja...

Oooooyeeee ¬¬

Cross: Sin ánimos de ofender -o-

Pues ahora no os saco ¬¬ Agradecédselo a Timy

Takuya: GRACIAS TIMY ¬¬

Cross: =_= No me mires así...

C2: ¡Hey! O.o ¿Qué hacéis ahí dentro?

Cross: AAAACEEEEEE ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

C2: No puedo hacer eso =_= No sé...

Cross: Eres el guerrero del espacio ¬¬ Sí puedes

C2: ¿Y qué? Lucemon sigue teniendo mis espíritus...

Cross: *llamaradas en los ojos*

Takuya: Oh, oh... Y aquí no hay agua...

Koichi: El mismo mal genio que Zoe ^^"

Cross: ¡LUCEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, TE VAS A ENTERAR TÚ...

C2: Mejor que Lucemon se esconda...

Sí...

Takuya: Quiero salir T.T

A ver, chicos... Tú Takuya te has adelantado ¬¬ Vale que lo habías avanzado, pero ya es suficiente...

Zoe: Oye, ¿empieza el capítulo ya? Es que los demás estamos ahí, de brazos cruzados sin saber qué hacer porque cierto digimon no se mueve... Como si tuviera mal de tripa, empachado o a saber qué...

Cross: *imitando a Kaotik* Os agradecería que no adelantarais acontecimientos...

Zoe: Pero si sabes que se mueve... Es una forma de decir que os dejéis de tonterías y permitáis a Kaotik avanzar la historia.

Koji: *tapándole la boca a Timy (ya iba a hablar, sí)* Está bien, está bien... Al final recibo yo y eso que soy el más callado...

Gracias, Zoe ^^ Bueno, "hola" aunque sea tan tarde ^^" Dejando de banda a esos cuatro *Ace les mira como si fuesen un gran ovillo de lana* vamos a dar paso al capítulo de hoy. Sin más entretenimiento, ahí va.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.35: El terror de Apocalymon<strong>

Cuando lograron abrir los ojos y la vista se les acostumbró a la blancura del lugar, todos los allí presentes se sentían confusos. Miraban alrededor, intentando situarse. Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Sphinxmon permanecían atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, mientras que Ancient Timemon intentaba avanzar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-A saber…

-Aquí hay muchos digimons… Y todos parecen confusos…

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido? –preguntó la guerrera del tiempo a un grupo de Centarumons.

-¿Qué nos ha ocurrido? A ti también te ha pescado Apocalymon… ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Apocalymon ha lanzado su ataque y nos ha atrapado aquí.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Ancient Garurumon golpeando su mano con su puño.

-¡Eh, chicos!

-¡Ancient Greymon! ¿Tú también? –se sorprendió el guerrero de la oscuridad

-Ornismon nos apartó a Ancient Irismon y a mí de Timy y acabamos ante MetalSeadramon, así que nos hemos entretenido pegándole una señora paliza. Veníamos hacia aquí y de pronto toda la zona ha quedado envuelta en esa luz blanca.

-¿Y Ancient Irismon? –preguntaron.

-La empujé para alejarla, y al abrir los ojos no la he visto, así que debe de haberse salvado de esto.

-Al menos podrá dar la voz de alarma…

Los cuatro Ancients permanecieron juntos y en silencio varios minutos más hasta que un Datamon se les acercó.

-Disculpadme, pero parecéis muy relajados.

-Intentamos averiguar cómo salir de aquí –respondió Ancient Sphinxmon.

-No hay salida. Nadie ha salido nunca de aquí. Éste es un mundo de datos; en cualquier momento, Apocalymon puede empezar a disolvernos a todos en datos.

-¡Por eso aquella cantidad de datos! –Ancient Greymon empezaba a unir cabos.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos a punto de ser completamente eliminados? –preguntó la guerrera del tiempo.

-Sí. No hay esperanza alguna –respondió el digimon cabizbajo.

-Algo debe quedar… Si se pudiese hacer algo…

-Se necesitaría un milagro, Timy, o tus espíritus del espacio. Y no tienes ni uno.

-Lo sé –dijo enojada.

-Datamon, estabas en el campo de batalla, ¿verdad? ¿Qué viste? –pidió Ancient Sphinxmon.

-Lo siento, no estaba en el campo de batalla. Me escapé de las instalaciones de Lucemon con esto –dijo mostrando un paquetito −. No pude coger todo lo que tenían allí recogido, pero al menos cogí lo que podría ser más valioso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Es el digihuevo dorado de los milagros! ¡Nuestra salvación! –exclamó Ancient Timemon mientras lo cogía de las manos de Datamon −. Aún tenemos una esperanza.

-¿Con eso nos vas a sacar a todos? Siento ser incrédulo, pero somos muchos, en un lugar desconocido y dudo que tengamos tiempo.

-No, no hay tiempo –apuntó Datamon observándose. Su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer, dejando escapar una secuencia binaria 0-1.

-¡Nos están descodificando!

-¡Que todo el mundo se acerque aquí lo más rápido posible! –gritó Ancient Timemon mientras apretaba contra su pecho el digihuevo −. Confiad en mí, sé lo que hago.

Todos se acercaron lo más que pudieron y esperaron. La digimon seguía apretando el objeto mientras sus piernas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente. Los Ancient notaron el repentino nerviosismo que la digimon sentía y se acercaron más.

-Pase lo que pase, nosotros no te vamos a dejar.

-Y piensa esto: si nos destruyen aquí, Lucemon no podrá hacerse con tus datos o tus espíritus. Así que tú tranquila.

-Céntrate en tu idea, no en tu desaparición.

-Ancients… Espero que todo salga bien…

Volvió a centrarse en su idea mientras todos temían desaparecer. Un pequeño brillo surgió del digihuevo y empezó a envolverlos a todos. Aquella luz dorada cegó a todos que, sin moverse de donde estaban, se llevaron una mano a los ojos para cubrirse del resplandor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ancient Irismon estaba confusa. Tras derrotar a Ornismon, ella y Ancient Greymon habían regresado en busca de Ancient Timemon, pero cuando les quedaba poco, una repentina luz les cegó y el guerrero de fuego la había empujado. Al abrir los ojos, la gran bestia rojiza había desaparecido y tampoco se veía ni rastro de las otras figuras que habían estado flotando en el cielo. Tras bajar a tierra, se unió con los grupos que intentaban frenar el paso de un gran ser extraño.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Es Apocalymon –le informó Alphamon.

-¿Apocalymon?

-Acaba de lanzar su ataque y se ha llevado por delante a gran número de guerreros.

-No puede ser…

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-¡También ha atrapado a Ancient Greymon y me parece que Timy está allí también!

-¿Qué? De ser así, ya hemos perdido. Aquel ataque los ha enviado a un mundo de datos, en donde serán descodificados y reducidos a la nada. Ningún dato quedará de ellos –explicó el Caballero Real.

-No puede ser…

-Hay que retirarse. Si las cosas han sucedido como has dicho, la batalla está perdida. Sin el tiempo que puede contrarrestar al espacio, no tenemos nada que hacer.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡Algo ha de haber! –chilló la guerrera del viento mirando a todos lados.

-¡No hay forma de traerles de vuelta!

-¡Pues me ocuparé yo misma de buscarles! –se giró hacia el enemigo y se dispuso a avanzar, pero Alphamon la volvió a llamar.

-¿No ves que no hay forma de llegar al mundo al que han sido enviados si no es siendo enviado también y, cuando eso pasa, desde allí no hay retorno?

Ancient Irismon se detuvo al oír aquello. Pudo ver cerca a otros Ancients, pero no se entretuvo en fijarse quién había allí. Se rindió y empezó a correr para ordenar la retirada justo cuando una nueva onda blanca les envolvió a todos. Sin saber qué hacer, todos intentaron correr huyendo de aquella luz que hacía desaparecer todo cuanto tocaban.

-¡Retirada inmediata! ¡Todo el mundo atrás! ¡Ni se os ocurra mirar atrás! –iba gritando Alphamon.

-¡No lo lograremos! –gritaron algunos.

-No lo sabréis hasta que no lo intentéis, así que ¡a correr!

Todo el mundo se movilizó, intentando alejarse de la zona blanca. Algunos escapaban volando, otros intentaban esconderse bajo tierra y cavar hacia abajo y otros simplemente intentaban escapar de ser engullidos. Alphamon se vio de pronto completamente envuelto de blanco; dejó de correr y miró atrás. Si tenía que morir en ese momento, al menos tenía la intención de mirar a los ojos de su enemigo y mostrarle que no intentaba huir. Pero no vio los ojos de nadie.

-¿Qué demonios…?

La luz blanquecina seguía brillando alrededor de él, pero algo acababa de aparecer. Una figura dorada flotaba en el centro de su visión, rodeada de otras figuras. La luz empezó a menguar, pero el brillo dorado de aquella visión perduraba. Ya con claridad, observó alrededor. Muchos digimons, creyéndose haber sido enviados a la eliminación, también estaban observando embobados lo que acababa de aparecer ante ellos. Ancient Irismon también se acercó más para observar.

-Creí que ibas a ser eliminado –le dijo.

-Yo también, pero ha aparecido esto…

-¡Ellos son…!

Ancient Timemon observó sus cambios. Su traje había cambiado ligeramente y tenía la armadura dorada cubriéndole por completo. Ante ella, Ancient Greymon y Ancient Garurumon empezaban a tomar otra forma. Ancient Sphinxmon, a su lado, también observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó.

-Pedir la fuerza necesaria para salir de esa zona.

-¿Y ellos dos por qué…?

-No lo sé, sólo he pedido la fuerza para salir.

-Vosotros, corred lejos de aquí –ordenó el león negro al resto de digimons.

Obedeciendo, corrieron al máximo, alejándose de la extraña forma de Apocalymon, junto con muchos otros que también huían de la zona. Pronto quedaron únicamente los Ancients y Alphamon. Como atraídos por aquella luz, aparecieron el resto de Caballeros Reales y los digimons elegidos.

En el cielo, el brillo dorado empezó a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que emergía una gran figura roja y azul. Algunos señalaban confusos, aunque un reducido grupo sabía claramente de quién se trataba.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Imperialdramon.

-Me temo que ése es el último dios al que andábamos buscando –respondió Ancient Megatheriumon, negándose a aceptar que les hubiese costado tanto pensar en él.

* * *

><p>Takuya: LIIIIBREEEEE MENOS MAL QUE HE SALIDO DE ESE SIIITIOOOOO, SOY GENIAAAAAL *adaptación a lo Kanbara del tema de Nino Bravo*<p>

Koji: Será idiota... Takuya, baja de las nubes... ¿No ves que está ocurriendo algo más?

Takuya: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Cross: A demás, es gracias a mí y mis conocimientos que has salido de ese lugar ¬¬

C2: Mejor sería decir "gracias al digihuevo de los milagros"

Cross: . Ace malo...

Koichi: Oye, ¿y Kaotik?

Zoe: Hasta las narices de todos vosotros -.- No le dejáis hablar y se ha ido a preparar una infusión

Takuya: ¡FIESTA! ¡ESTOY EN EL EXTERIOR!

Zoe: *sartenazo a Takuya* ¿TE QUIERES CALMAR?

Koichi & los dos Cross: *midiendo el chichón que le está saliendo a Takuya* Taaakuuuu, ¿cuántas estrellitas ves?

Takuya: Nya... Muuuuuchaaaas... *más mareado, imposible*

Koji: Te has pasado, Zoe... Ahora lo vas a volver más imbécil...

Zoe: Al menos ha dejado de saltar... Bueno, en ausencia de Kaotik Angel porque Takuya y los Crosseds no paran de pelear entre ellos (sí, un detrás de las escenas fijo), me ocuparé de poner en línea a los de detrás... Y espero que ayuden ¬¬

*Escena: Takuya todavía en el suelo, como un loco por el golpe, los tres que miden su chichón están ahora dándole con palitos y Koji es el único que de momento está quieto*

Koji: No grites o Kaotik acabará con dolor de cabeza también...

Zoe: Qué se le va a hacer... Koji, me vas a tener que ayudar tú solito. Bien, **en el próximo capítulo...**

Koji: El último dios, por fin. Aunque deberíamos haberlo pensado antes, ¿no?

Zoe: Andábamos pensando en otras cosas todos, es normal que no hubiésemos pensado en eso...

Koji: Ah, perdonad, pero hemos leído unas anotaciones de Kaotik y, "por petición de ella", no vamos a revelar el nombre del dios... Aunque seguro que ya sabéis de quién se trata

Zoe: Je, je, seguro que sí. Y por suerte se va a encargar de Apocalymon. Menuda angustia me ha hecho pasar ese digimon... Es o-dio-so ¬¬

Koji: Vale, vale, no te enfades ahora... Se revelarán muchos secretos, aunque parece que no lo van a saber todos de momento...

Zoe: ¿Eh? Sabes algo, ¿verdad? Dímelo, porfi *carita encantadora*

Koji: Esstoooo... no lo puedo decir aquí...

Zoe: Vaaa...

Koji: Ahora después te lo digo, primero acabemos con esto *está algo sonrojado*

Zoe: Bueeeeeno... *leyendo la hojita de papel de Kaotik* Ah, no podemos decir el título... Sale el nombre del dios y es mejor que confirmen el próximo día los lectores mismos si estaban en lo cierto.

Koji: Pues nada, sin título. Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Más el miércoles, como siempre.

Zoe: Ahora sí me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? *otra vez el ataque encantador*

Koji: Vale... pero ya te he dicho que aquí no...

*Los de detrás*

Cross: Taaaaakuuuu... te toca la tortura del hielooooo

C2: Aquí traigo el cubo...

Koichi: Si con eso no despierta, ya no sé qué hacer...

*Más lejos... exactamente con una tila en las manos* =_= sólo piensan en jugar... sólo piensan en hacer ruido... ¿por qué pienso en ellos? T.T


	33. En el interior de Susanoomon

Buenos días a todos ^^ El capítulo de hoy es cortito, pero tiene bastantes cosas.

Cross: ¡Hey! Mensaje para **raf-lily**: pronto tendrás un shot con lo que ocurrió después de subir el último capi :p

Bien, y después de esto... No voy a entreteneros mucho, os dejo ir ya a la lectura ^^

* * *

><p>Cap.36: En el interior de Susanoomon<p>

-Han vuelto a fusionarse –informó Ancient Sphinxmon.

-Pero es extraño… Continuamos con nuestras formas de digimon.

-Y con nuestros espíritus. ¿Por qué?

-No os entiendo –dijo Silphymon.

-La última vez que apareció Susanoomon para derrotar a Lucemon, cuando nosotros vinimos al mundo digital –empezó Ancient Beatmon −, tanto Takuya como Koji recibieron todos los espíritus digitales y entre ambos pudieron con los veinte espíritus que forman a Susanoomon.

-Ello hizo que nosotros permaneciésemos con nuestros cuerpos humanos, porque no teníamos espíritus con los que digievolucionar.

-Pero en cambio ahora míranos: seguimos siendo los antiguos guerreros y Susanoomon es corpóreo completamente.

-Puede… puede que haya sido porque lo pedí al digihuevo dorado –dijo Ancient Timemon mirando el digihuevo de sus manos −. Quería la fuerza para salir de allí y posiblemente esa fuerza era el dios Susanoomon, que surgió de la unión de los diez antiguos.

-Pero no estábamos los diez juntos. Y aunque fuese así, yo habría vuelto a la forma de Koichi y sigo siendo Ancient Sphinxmon.

-Es obra de los dioses –habló Datamon.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –le regañó la digimon.

-Los emblemas de los dioses deben de haber ayudado en el milagro del digihuevo dorado.

-¿Quieres decir que esto ha permitido que apareciese Susanoomon?

-Todas las reliquias juntas y la confianza de todos puede hacer que el dios aparezca para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan.

-La confianza de todos…

Susanoomon se estaba enfrentando a Apocalymon, esquivando todos los ataques y alejándolo de todos los que allí permanecían. Alphamon indicó que debían ir en busca de Lucemon y derrotarle, aprovechando esa oportunidad que les ofrecía para escapar de Apocalymon y todos sus brazos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a retirarse, en dirección al escondite que indicaba Datamon. No habían recorrido ni diez metros cuando Ancient Timemon se frenó en seco, alertando a los que tenía más cerca.

-Debo regresar con Susanoomon.

-¿Por qué?

-He de entregarle esto, me lo dijo Minervamon –contestó cogiendo el collar.

-¡Ahora mismo está luchando! ¡No vas a poder acercarte a él y hablar tranquilamente mientras Apocalymon esté vivo!

-Lo intentaré.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir sola! –gritó Ancient Mermaimon mientras corría tras ella.

Algunos fueron los que la siguieron, deteniéndose únicamente cuando la figura de Apocalymon les impidió avanzar más. Desde tierra, sólo pudieron observarla cómo esquivaba todos los brazos intentando alcanzar a Susanoomon mientras le llamaba la atención. Aún con el digihuevo en los brazos, la digimon se lanzó veloz hacia el frente, sin detenerse. Los de tierra observaron sorprendidos cómo la digimon chocaba contra el dios, pero no caía ni le atravesaba, sino que desaparecía, fusionándose con él.

Ancient Timemon esperó varios segundos más con los ojos cerrados. A cada lado sintió dos voces alertadas que la llamaban.

-¡Timy! Responde, por favor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dentro?

-Takuya… Koji…

-¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí dentro?

-No lo sé…

Miró alrededor. Ambos se mantenían a cierta distancia, cada uno manteniendo diez espíritus. Suspiró aliviada al verse a salvo y entonces empezó a explicar lo que sucedía.

-Alphamon ha dicho de ir en busca de Lucemon y justo me he acordado de las últimas indicaciones de Minervamon sobre el collar que me dieron los dioses.

-¿Aquello de que se lo entregases al último dios?

-Sí… He regresado para ello, pero no me esperaba acabar aquí dentro.

-Has traído también el digihuevo dorado –dijo Koji señalando los brazos de la digimon.

-No me he dado ni cuenta de ello…

-¿Y ahora qué? No puedes permanecer aquí –le recordó Takuya.

-No lo sé, pero… –por su mente pasaron repentinamente varias imágenes que la dejaron quieta, ante la preocupada mirada de los dos humanos −. Debo permanecer aquí dentro.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? –quiso saber Takuya.

-Liberándoos de la carga de Susanoomon. Yo ocuparé vuestro lugar.

-¡No vas a poder con los veinte espíritus!

-¡Es demasiada carga para ti sola!

-¿Quién dice que lo vaya a hacer sola? –sonrió tímidamente la digimon y, dejando ante ella el digihuevo dorado en suspensión, puso sus brazos en cruz, con las palmas hacia fuera y los espíritus digitales apareciendo. Toda su figura perdió el brillo de la armadura dorada y cambió de forma.

-Tú…

-¿Tú también eres humana?

-Sí. Renací en el mundo humano y desde allí regresé al Digimundo. Soy medio digimon, medio humana –dijo algo tristemente −. Debéis salir de aquí, los dos.

-¡No vamos a dejarte cargar con todo a ti sola!

-Se ocuparán los espíritus del tiempo –respondió mientras aparecían la forma espectral de ambas digievoluciones −. Si algo me pasase a mí, no ocurriría nada, pero a vosotros dos os podrían hacer mucho daño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Susanoomon! Me ofrezco voluntariamente para entregarte toda mi energía. Permíteme liberar a ellos dos de su carga –invocó ignorando la pregunta de Koji.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –preguntó Takuya mientras a su alrededor las cosas parecían moverse del sitio.

-Sacaros de aquí y proteger vuestras vidas –dijo mientras los espíritus digitales empezaban a rodear las figuras espectrales a cada lado de la muchacha −. Por cierto, mi nombre es Camelia, pero podéis llamarme Kami, como hace mi madre.

-Camelia…

-Digihuevo dorado, ¡haz salir a Ancient Greymon y a Ancient Garurumon del interior de Susanoomon!

-¡No! –gritaron ambos chicos, pero el digihuevo brilló y al abrir los ojos ambos estaban fuera de Susanoomon en las formas de los Ancients −. Maldita sea, tenemos que regresar como sea.

Susanoomon volvió a brillar. Esta vez, parte de su cuerpo se cubrió con una armadura dorada y en uno de sus brazos empezó a aparecer su gran arma. Todos permanecieron inmóviles mientras el dios alzaba ante él su arma y atacaba a Apocalymon, partiéndolo en dos trozos y destruyéndolo al instante.

-Se te acabó el juego, Apocalymon –dijo Susanoomon −. Se acabó toda tu maldad para siempre. Tus datos permanecerán eternamente sellados en este dispositivo digital y en los espíritus digitales.

Poco a poco, el digicódigo del ser fue desapareciendo en la palma de la mano de Susanoomon. Cuando ya no quedó nada, el dios bajó al suelo y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Dónde está Timy? –preguntó Ancient Troiamon.

-Dentro de Susanoomon –respondió la bestia de fuego.

-Timy, vamos, hay que ir en busca de Lucemon.

-Lucemon tiene los espíritus del espacio –dijo Susanoomon −. Será difícil atraparle. Encargaos de los demás Demon Lords y yo intentaré frenar al espacio de nuevo.

-Pero ¿cómo lo vas a hacer sola?

-No estoy sola –se oyó la voz de la joven humana tras la metálica voz del dios −. Susanoomon está conmigo y, en cierto modo, también están los otros dioses. Y también vosotros, vuestros espíritus digitales. No va a pasarme nada.

-¡No vas a poder hacerlo sola! –gritó Ancient Greymon.

-¡Podrías perder tus espíritus digitales!

-Ni tan siquiera podría tocar mi digicódigo. Y ahora, mejor marchar en busca de Lucemon.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que ya podemos darle la bienvenida a los comentarios a Camelia ^^<p>

Kami: Hola ^^

Cross: ¡FIESTA!

C2: Mi hermana es la reina de los pompones...

Kami: Sí, me he fijado =_="

C2: ¡DAME UNO, TIMY! *directamente le quita uno*

Kami: Pensé que eras más sensato...

C2: Es que siempre juega ella con pompones .

Kami: ... Sin comentarios

Jejeje... Bueno, queridos lectores, supongo que más tarde o mañana subiré un shot para que conozcais mejor a Kami ^^. ¿Os lo esperabais?

Kami: No hice bien el viaje a través de las dimensiones ^^"

Cross: Es lo que tiene viajar a un lugar que no conoces ni de oída ^^"

C2: Seguro que lo que pasa es que os entretuvisteis por el camino pidiendo indicaciones... *mirada asesina de las otras dos* ¡Era broma, era broma, no me queméis!

Va, chicas, dejadle *se me ha subido a los hombros y pesa lo suyo* Ains... -.-

Cross: Tú tampoco es que hayas acabado precisamente genial ¬¬ A saber dónde se ha perdido tu alma

C2: La tienes delante ^^

Kami: Bueno, no importa...

Oye, Kami, ¿te apetece avanzar el siguiente capítulo?

Kami: ¿Puedo?

Sí ^^

Kami: ¡Vale! ^^

Crosseds, id a jugar *corren más que Forest Gump*. Bien... **En el próximo capítulo...**

Kami: Al fin dan la cara los Demon Lords, aunque no de forma fácil. No importa, seguro que todos juntos, los podremos eliminar.

Takuya: ¡A LA CARGA!

K.A & Kami: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Takuya: Ui, perdona Kaotik, no sabía que estabas con una amiga ^^"

Kami: Oye, Takuya, que soy Camelia

Takuya: .-.

Kami: =_= ¿Timy?

Takuya: ¡Osti, Camelia! No te había reconocido...

Kami: =_="

No vuelvas a chillar así, Takuya ¬¬ Y dime que has venido solo

Takuya: Sí, yo solito ^^

Kami: *susurros* Qué mayor... *empujando a Takuya* Bueno, ¡empieza la pelea contra los Demon Lords! Maldito Lucemon... Devuélveme el espíritu digital de mi hermano ¬¬

Takuya: Está... furiosa...

Kami: *sonrisa* El próximo capítulo se titula **Primer asalto: Ogudomon **Ahora sí que es todo o nada...

Takuya: Oye, Camelia... Tengo una duda... ¿Por qué dices que te podemos llamar Kami? ¿Eso no es "dios"?

Kami: Sí, y más o menos va por ahí las cosas...

Ya lo veréis también en el shot que tengo preparado desde hace... un año -no, no tanto, el año pasado quiero decir xD-

Bueno, saludos a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo ^^

Kami: Hasta otra ^^


	34. Primer asalto: Ogudomon

Buenas ^^ Hoy voy algo tarde, pero tiene explicación: he ido a la ducha antes de ponerme al ordenador

Bueno, como aún tengo que limpiar bastante (y tengo el presentimiento que lo voy a hacer yo sola), no me entretengo más y os dejo con el siguiente capítulo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.37: Primer asalto: Ogudomon<strong>

Lucemon apareció junto al resto de Demon Lords y observó las tropas que le quedaban. Con sus propios ojos había visto caer a Apocalymon a manos del más odioso de sus rivales, aquel con el que ya se las tuvo que ver en su renacimiento y acabó destruyéndole.

-Todos los que podáis moveros, salid y matad a todos esos desalmados –ordenó mientras se giraba y, en voz baja para que sólo le oyesen sus otros camaradas, añadió −. Aquel que no sirva para el combate, eliminadlo.

Salió de la sala, seguido de algunos Demon Lords mientras los digimons iban saliendo del lugar. Cuando el movimiento cesó y sólo quedaron un reducido grupo herido, Lilithmon atacó destruyéndolos a todos tal y como había ordenado Lucemon.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Demon, no te creas que estoy acabado. Esa digimon me entregará sus espíritus junto con su vida, ya lo verás. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es fusionarnos.

-¿Temes a algo?

-Barbamon, el gran Susanoomon se ha presentado para atacar. ¿Piensas responderle con un tamaño tan reducido como el que tenemos?

-No creo que necesitemos alcanzar ese nivel para deshacernos de un ser insignificante como Susanoomon –protestó Beelzebumon.

-Idiota, los diez antiguos también están reunidos. Y los Caballeros Reales. Y los digimons elegidos del pasado. Necesitamos eliminarlos a todos de un golpe.

-¿Han logrado reunirse?

-Sí, pero ellos no tienen todo lo que nosotros poseemos. Lo vamos a usar todo.

Lucemon continuó por las grutas en dirección a la sala donde reposaban todas las reliquias. Abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de Demon. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, y no parecía haber absolutamente nadie en aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde está ese Datamon?

-Maldito desgraciado… Se ha largado y nos ha dejado un buen regalo.

-¡Está todo destrozado!

-Incluso los digihuevos y las reliquias están tocadas. Da lo mismo: usaremos lo que haya aquí.

-Lucemon, siento interrumpirte, pero falta el digihuevo dorado –informó Leviamon.

-¿Qué? Bueno, no importa. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Coged todo esto y salgamos.

Cada uno cogió lo que pudo de aquel lugar y salió siguiendo a Lucemon. Datamon le había traicionado y se había encargado de entorpecer inútilmente sus objetivos. Transformó todo lo que tenía ante él en datos y esperó que todos estuviesen preparados para lograr la fusión.

-Lucemon, está todo listo –llamó Belphemon.

-Espero que todo vaya bien –comentó Barbamon al ver el rostro lleno de ira de Lucemon −. No quiero ni imaginar lo mal que podemos pasarlo si algo falla.

-Nada fallará. Y si alguien intenta algo, le enviaré a un mundo del que no pueda salir jamás.

-Eso espero –susurró Barbamon, sin acabar de creer lo que Lucemon aseguraba.

-Grandes señores oscuros, reuníos todos en un único ser para eliminar al enemigo y así gozar del poder para gobernar este mundo –recitó ignorando el tono de Barbamon.

La fusión de los Demon Lords provocó el derrumbe absoluto de la guarida, así como la huída de digimons de los alrededores, asustados por la sacudida de la tierra y el derrumbe de terreno.

A cierta distancia, los Ancient observaron cómo se levantaba el grotesco cuerpo de un ser oscuro. Se prepararon para atacar y vigilaron atentamente alrededor. Poco a poco, se iban acercando gran número de enemigos que corrían sedientos de sangre, intentando destrozar el máximo para así ser recompensados cuando la batalla hubiese acabado y el mundo fuese gobernado por la oscuridad.

-Preparaos para atacar al grande. Estos son estorbos únicamente –indicó Alphamon.

-Los Demon Lords se han unido en un solo ser. Hay que estar muy alerta.

-Y a demás, posee el poder del espacio –añadió Susanoomon.

Un fuerte rugido sacudió el Digimundo en su totalidad, helando la sangre de gran número de digimons, incluso del bando oscuro. Algunos decidieron marcharse y olvidarse de la batalla cuando el gran ser oscuro empezó a moverse y a destruir con cada paso que daba todo aquello que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Avanza sin inmutarse en si mata a sus aliados…

-No parece tener mente propia, como pasaba con Lucemon en modo satánico –recordó Ancient Irismon.

-Pero algo tiene que haber que le envíe directamente a nosotros –observó Ancient Wisemon.

-Vigilad bien dónde os movéis –indicó Omnimon.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!

-No, no es rápido… ¡Está usando los espíritus del espacio para moverse a esa velocidad!

Susanoomon esquivó el primer y el segundo golpe, pero el tercero le lanzó lejos. Por debajo, esquivando las otras patas del ser, los demás intentaban atacar y ayudar al dios que había salido despedido. Nuevamente, un rugido estridente retumbó por todo el lugar, ensordeciéndolos a todos.

-Maldita sea, ¿no se puede hacer nada?

-¿Dónde ha caído Susanoomon? –buscó Duftmon.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien –respondió el dios, apareciendo entre unos árboles −. Hay que atacar todos a la vez a las patas y los ojos. Sólo así podremos frenarle un poco, el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda entrar en él.

-¿Entrar? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –chilló Imperialdramon.

-Hay que ir haciéndolos salir de ahí para poder eliminar a Ogudomon –dijo Alphamon

-Se necesitan al menos dos Demon Lords para que Ogudomon tenga cuerpo.

-¿Pero cómo que vas a entrar ahí dentro, Susanoomon?

-Ya entré en Lucemon, esa asquerosa larva… Esto no será peor.

-Aun así, tú…

-Insisto, no me va a pasar nada. ¡Yakusa no Ikadzuchi! –atacó el digimon −. No perdáis más el tiempo y atacad todos ya. Sólo tenéis una oportunidad.

-Adelante, ya sabéis qué hay que hacer. Hay que acertar en el punto exacto.

Sin perder el tiempo, todos lanzaron sus ataques hacia las patas y los ojos mientras Susanoomon se acercaba al enorme cuerpo de la criatura y lo traspasaba.

-¡Maldito seas, Susanoomon! –chilló Lilithmon al ver al dios aparecer donde estaban ellos.

-¿Cómo has logrado entrar a este lugar? –preguntó alterado Barbamon.

-Maldito… ¡Tienes el digihuevo dorado! Ese traidor de Datamon te lo ha entregado…

-¿Y aún te sorprende? –contestó Susanoomon −. Datos sagrados, descansaréis a la sombra del tiempo.

-¡Los datos! Ni te pienses que podrás cogerlos. ¡Evil inferno! –atacó Demon.

-¡Dark horn! –Belphemon también atacó, casi entorpeciendo a Demon.

-¡Crimson flame! –incluso Barbamon parecía atacar atropelladamente.

-De nada sirven vuestros estúpidos ataques –dijo tranquilamente Susanoomon mientras acababa de recoger el digicódigo.

Ante él apareció su arma y, sin dar tiempo a los demás a reaccionar, disparó a corta distancia contra el grupo que tenía ante él. Cogió bien la empuñadura y, desapareciendo las grandes partes de metal azulado, dejó al descubierto la brillante espada con la que creó un corte en una zona que supuso sería el principal punto de visión de Lucemon.

-Maldito seas… Susanoomon…

-Es… imposible que haya podido… hacer todo esto simplemente… con el digihuevo dorado –murmuró Lucemon, aunque en aquel lugar se oyó claramente.

-Se acabó jugar con vuestra mascota, chicos.

-No es posible…

-Ni nuestros ataques le han causado efecto…

-¿De dónde has sacado la fuerza suficiente para entrar aquí? –preguntó Demon

-¿Qué más da eso ahora? –preguntó a su vez Susanoomon mientras se acercaba a Beelzebumon y lo cogía por el cuello −. Tú serás el primero.

Desde fuera, y tras sentir que el ser oscuro se había detenido por completo, observaron el extraño corte abierto en la cara frontal. Sin previo aviso, de aquella brecha surgió una figura que empezó a caer.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? –se extrañó Ikkakumon.

-Es Beelzebumon –identificó Duftmon.

-¿Qué? –MegaKabuterimon no acababa de comprender lo que ocurría exactamente.

-Los Demon Lords están siendo expulsados de la unión –explicó Alphamon.

-¿Quieres decir que Susanoomon los está tirando fuera por esa herida?

-No dispone de mucho tiempo. Si ese corte se cierra, no podrá tirar a nadie a no ser que produzca otra herida desde el interior.

-Me encargaré de mantener abierta esa brecha –dijo Shakkoumon al tiempo que se alzaba hacia allí, esquivando el segundo cuerpo que surgía, Leviamon.

-Vamos a eliminar a esos seres antes que se recuperen.

Lucemon estaba horrorizado. Seguía sin entender cómo era posible que ocurriese aquello. Tanto Beelzebumon como Leviamon habían sido arrojados fuera de Ogudomon y peligraba que el resto acabase igual.

-¡Slash nail!

-Muy lento.

-¡Nazar nail!

-No lograrás tocarme si sigues siendo tan lenta, Lilithmon.

-¡Lampranthus!

-Oh, Belphemon, tu pereza te ralentiza más que al resto –se burló el dios. Con su espada, le propinó un corte en un brazo y, mientras el pecador de la pereza se retorcía del dolor, Susanoomon tiró de él hacia la brecha −. Otro menos.

-Maldición. ¡No le deis la oportunidad de cogeros! –ordenó Lucemon.

-Buen intento, chicos, pero no podrá ser –alzó nuevamente la espada y las piezas metálicas volvieron a tomar cuerpo sobre ésta al mismo tiempo que disparaba.

Por detrás, Shakkoumon observó la brecha. Muy lentamente se iba cerrando, pero la actuación de Susanoomon en el interior parecía quitar importancia a ese detalle. Aun así, se mantuvo alerta por si intentaba cerrarse de golpe para poder estirar si hiciese falta de la carne. A sus pies, los tres primeros Demon Lords eran atacados sin descanso y el digicódigo empezaba a envolver sus cuerpos.

Barbamon y Lilithmon cayeron también por la brecha al exterior. Ogudomon chilló fuertemente, ensordeciendo a todos, al notar que en su interior sólo quedaban dos de los siete señores que le habían formado. Sus patas se doblaron, aplastando los árboles y las rocas que se encontraban bajo ellas. Todos esquivaron la caída de la bestia mientras atacaban también a los Demon Lords debilitados.

-¡Tened cuidado con la garra de Lilithmon! Puede pudrir cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos –advirtió Omnimon.

-¿Pudrir? Entonces creo que necesita una buena ducha. ¡Great Maelstorm!

-Si no la secas, pillará humedad, Mermaimon. ¡Storm Gazer! –atacó la del viento.

-Recoged cuanto antes los datos de estos tipos. No podemos permitir que regresen al cuerpo de Ogudomon –ordenó Alphamon.

-Ya hemos eliminado a cinco.

-Sólo quedan dos. Con que muera otro más, Ogudomon será historia.

Susanoomon volvió a disparar su arma, esta vez hiriendo letalmente a Demon. Cargó sobre el arma el cuerpo del Demon Lord y lo disparó hacia el exterior. Nuevamente, los rugidos de Ogudomon ensordecieron a todos los allí presentes y empezó a agitarse violentamente. Imperialdramon saltó a tiempo para capturar los datos de Demon y ponerse a salvo junto al resto.

-Maldito seas, Susanoomon.

-He vuelto a entrometerme en tus planes, Lucemon. Ríndete y entrégame el poder del espacio.

-No sueñes con eso –respondió el Demon Lord alzando ante él los espíritus digitales y abriendo una brecha por la que tanto él como Susanoomon desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.<p>

Timy & Kami: LUCEMON DE LAS NARICES...

^^" Están bastante enrabiadas las dos...

Duftmon: ¿Se puede?

Si quieres morir, sí *señalando*

Du: Oh, oh... No será otra vez por mi culpa, ¿no?

No, es culpa de Lucemon...

Du: De él te quería hablar... Lo he visto que venía en esta dirección, aunque a ritmo de paseo...

Ah, genial, ya me va a molestar... O me lo van a matar antes de tiempo ¬¬

Du: ^^" Encantado iría a alejarlo, pero creo que pasa olímpicamente de mí...

Nada, ya voy yo... ¿Me haces un favorcito?

Du: Vale

Toma *pasándole un papel*, diles esto a los lectores.

Du: Está bien... Oye, ¿y esto cómo lo digo?

Lo pones en negrita *cogiendo abrigo y bate de baseball*

Du: Ok...

*Las otras dos siguen furiosas y maldiciendo a una foto de Lucemon*

Du: Je, je, je ^^"... Vamos a ver... *leyendo la nota* **En el próximo capítulo... **Ogudomono ya es historia. Sólo falta recoger los datos y guardarlos a buen recaudo. Es extraño, pero no se ve por ninguna parte a Susanoomon... ¿Le habrá pasado algo? El próximo capítulo se titula **El regreso de Lucemon. **No, si ya digo yo que mala hierba nunca muere, pero... Si Lucemon está aquí... ¿qué ha pasado con Susanoomon?

Cross: Anda, mira... Es Dufty

Du: ¿DUFTY?

Kami: ¿Dufty? Oe, Timy, ¿por qué le llamas así?

Cross: Porque se puede ^^ A Magnamon, por ejemplo, le llamo enano

Du: Eso todos...

Cross: A Craniamon le llamo Cra-cra-chan

Du: ¿Cra-cra-chan? o.O ¿Y te lo permite?

Cross: Oh, sí, claro ^^ A Examon le llamo grandullón

Kami: Si alguien lo dudaba...

Cross: A Omnimon le llamo Omni-chan

Du: Vale, vale, prefiero el mío...

Cross: Me faltan tres nombres ¬¬

Du: Pero somos más Caballeros...

Cross: Pero no a todos les acorto el nombre -o-

Kami: Ay, cielos... Qué revoltosa soy en forma de digimon =_="

Cross: A Dynasmon le llamo Dinastía, a LordKnightmon le llamo Lory

Du: ¡LOOOOORYYYY JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Cross: Es bien bonito... Bueno, y el último es el de Alphamon.

Du: No me lo digas: ¿Alfita?

Alphamon: Para tu información *repeluses en Duftmon*, me llama Alfil ¬¬

Du: Hola... Alphamon... Me pongo a correr, ¿no?

Al: Ya estás tardando ¬¬

Du: ¡SOCORROOOOOO!

Kami: =_="

Cross: ¡Corre, Dufty Gump! *pompones... otra vez*


	35. El regreso de Lucemon

¡Buenas a todos! El de hoy es un capítulo mega corto porque no tengo tiempo de mucho más y porque os voy a seguir dejando con la intriga de dónde está Susanoomon -jojojo-

Kami: Pero qué mala eres ¬¬

Cross: Eso, eso ¬¬

Se siente ^^ Hasta el sábado no habrá nada ^^ Bueno, que tengo prisa. Aquí os dejo el mini-capi

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.38: El regreso de Lucemon<strong>

Todos observaron en silencio. Ogudomon había caído y su cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en datos. Por otro lado, nadie veía por ningún rincón a Susanoomon ni a Lucemon.

-Hay que recoger todos estos datos.

-Es demasiada cantidad –indicó MegaKabuterimon.

-Por eso hay que hacerlo entre todos.

-Parece no acabar nunca esta secuencia de datos –comentó Ancient Beatmon.

-A saber cuánta información ha podido captar antes de ser eliminado. ¿Se podría usar algo de esto?

-Lo dudo, Dynasmon –respondió Alphamon −. Si hay algo no contaminado ahí dentro, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en encontrarlo.

-¿Y los datos de los Demon Lords que hemos capturado? –quiso saber el guerrero del metal.

-Esos deberán ser sellados en el área oscura y de ahí no ha de salir absolutamente nada. No se tiene que volver a repetir esto.

La gran cantidad de datos acumulados pronto empezó a agotar a todos. Aunque cambiaban los turnos, el cansancio de la batalla seguía presente. Desde el aire, buscaban dónde podría estar Susanoomon y controlaban quién se acercaba a la zona, la gran mayoría digimons curiosos que ante el repentino silencio tras la caída del monstruo se habían acercado a observar.

-¿Se ve algo desde arriba? –Ancient Troiamon alzaba la cabeza intentando divisar a los "vigilantes aéreos"

-Absolutamente nada. Un pequeño grupo de Gotsumons se acerca por vuestra izquierda, pero nada más.

-De acuerdo.

Aún no habían desaparecido todos los datos de Ogudomon cuando una distorsión espacial se abrió a escasos metros de ellos.

-Dejad esos datos. ¡Son míos!

-¿Quién…?

-¡Grand cross!

-¡No puede ser…!

-Con esos datos volveré a ser adulto.

-Maldita sea… Si Lucemon está aquí, ¿qué ha pasado con Susanoomon? –se alertó Ulforce V-dramon mientras ante él crecía Lucemon.

-Malditos guerreros… Se os acabó todo. Sin vuestro dios, ¿qué podréis hacer?

-¿Qué le has hecho a Susanoomon? –gritó Ancient Greymon preocupado.

-Tranquilos, no me he comido sus datos. Le he dado un billete de viaje sin retorno a un lugar especial. Digamos que es una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Cómo que…? –nadie sabía qué quería decir el Demon Lord, pero no les sonó nada bueno.

-Debo decir que habéis sido una gran molestia para mis planes, pero eso se acabó. En cuando os haya eliminado, me apoderaré de todos esos datos que tan orgullosos estáis de haber capturado, volveré a hacer renacer a mis camaradas y marcharemos al mundo humano para hacerlo nuestro.

-¡No creas que te lo permitiremos!

-Obedeced o morid, vosotros elegís –dijo señalando hacia ellos.

-Jamás seguiremos tus órdenes, Lucemon –respondió Alphamon

-Entonces estáis condenados a morir.

-¿Es que acaso pensabas dejar a alguien con vida? –preguntó retóricamente Ancient Mermaimon.

-Os ofrezco el poder para sobrevivir, un futuro nuevo, una vida nueva. ¿Y vosotros la rechazáis? ¿Para qué queréis vivir entonces?

-No piense que lograrás algo con tus palabras. Nadie te seguirá nunca.

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos, Dynasmon y LordKnightmon?

-Nos engañaste una vez –respondió LordKnightmon.

-No volveremos a dejarnos dominar por ti –añadió Dynasmon.

-Así que todos estáis en contra mía, ¿eh?

-¡No te vamos a hacer lo que te de la gana! –chilló Silphymon.

-Pues tendréis que desaparecer junto a este mundo a partir del cual crearé un lugar idílico donde todos podrán vivir en paz. ¡Dead or alive!

* * *

><p>Kami: Maldita sea... A Lucemon bien que lo has traído de nuevo, ¿eh?<p>

Mujer, no lo iba a matar de esa forma tan absurda...

Cross: Ya podrías, ya, que es un gran estorbo...

¡Dejaos de protestas! Todo el mundo sabe que al final acabará palmándola, dadle unos minutos de gloria.

Kami: Sí, sí, claro, unos minutos de gloria... **En el próximo capítulo... **

¿EH?

Kami: Es para al menos no enrabiarme más...

Vale, vale...

Kami: Menos mal, estoy a salvo... Ese Lucemon me la ha jugado y ahora estoy en un callejón sin salida... O eso cree él...

Cross: Kami, hay que regresar al Digimundo.

Kami: Lo sé, Timy. Es hora de poner en práctica truquitos humanos, jeje... El próximo capítulo se titula **Desde el mundo humano**. Que se piensa Lucetontomon que me voy a quedar aquí quieta...


	36. Desde el mundo humano

Buenas a todos ^^ Sé que me he retrasado varias horas, pero tengo mis motivos: sin contar que por la mañana han hecho un jaleo tremendo que me ha dado dolor de cabeza, que por la tarde he tenido faena y que mi madre está algo enfadada... el único momento que he pillado para subir esto ha sido ahora, diciéndole a mi madre que "se te han descargado varias cosas del emule", que entonces me hace la señal de "tira a tu cuarto y ya me los estás pasando a la memoria externa" y yo, muy obedientemente, voy y se lo hago...

Y como tampoco dispongo de un tiempo enorme, aquí os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.39: Desde el mundo humano<strong>

Confusa, Camelia dio varios pasos. Recordaba haber sido engullida por un vórtice espacial y había perdido su aspecto de digimon. Nada de lo que allí había le recordaba al Digimundo y empezó a preguntarse dónde había sido enviada y por qué le había fallado la digievolución. Tampoco sabía si, de poder activar nuevamente el poder del tiempo, podría recuperar la forma de Susanoomon.

Siguió caminando hasta salir de la zona arbolada; allí sólo había humanos. Había sido enviada al mundo humano y no tenía ninguna forma de entrar al mundo digital: sabía de buena mano que todo portal al mundo digital fue cerrado y que sólo podría funcionar la estación subterránea en Sibuya, pero tal y como había quedado el digimundo, muy posiblemente esa estación habría sido destruida, no debían quedar vías que pudiesen comunicar ambos mundos.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su falda y se sobresaltó. Ambos contenían algo: uno tenía un dispositivo digital dorado y plateado; el otro, una figura dorada. Sorprendida, miró alrededor, pero sólo vio árboles, un lago y mucha gente. Si aquellos objetos estaban en su poder, tenía todavía una esperanza para regresar al mundo digital. Sólo necesitaba encontrar un ordenador desde el que abrir una puerta. Sabía cómo hacerlo, e incluso podría haberlo hecho ella misma de no ser porque no podía digievolucionar.

Corrió ignorando a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Estaba a punto de abandonar el parque cuando reconoció a alguien, avanzando rápidamente e intentando pasar sin ser visto entre unos arbustos. Sin dudarlo, le siguió; aunque le perdió de vista, se guió por las voces que hablaban a cierta distancia. Las reconocía y sabía que en su forma humana no la reconocerían, intentarían esconder todo lo que estuviesen haciendo y, posiblemente, no se la creerían. Estaba dispuesta a enseñarles el dispositivo digital, explicarles todo, pero presentía que no disponía de tiempo para ello. Rió ante la ironía de ser la guerrera del tiempo y no tener ni dos minutos para malgastar y siguió avanzando hasta que vio la primera figura.

-¿Cómo va?

-Nada. No logro contactar con ninguno de ellos. No hay ninguna señal para comunicarnos ni portal para abrir y ayudar.

-¿Y si el mundo digital ya no existe?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso, Yolei? –le chilló el chico más alborotador que Camelia había conocido en el Digimundo.

-Davis, no te enfades conmigo.

-Seguro que tú también estás pensando que no debe de haber nadie que responda a nuestras llamadas porque han sido todos eliminados.

-¡Ken! ¿A qué tanto pesimismo? –el líder de la segunda generación empezaba a desesperarse ante aquellas palabras.

-Yo confío en Patamon, y estoy preocupado por él. Pero si nuestro enemigo era tan poderoso esta vez, me temo que no responda porque no puede –expresó TK.

-De todos modos, no debemos deprimirnos de este modo.

-¿Veis? Tai tiene razón y no anda tan pesimista como vosotros…

-No te equivoques, Davis. Tengo mentalizado que Agumon puede perder la vida en esta batalla –le interrumpió.

-¿Tú también?

-Davis, entiende a tus amigos.

-Minervamon, si ese maldito de Lucemon viene aquí, le detendremos, ¿verdad?

-Sakuyamon y yo no somos lo suficientemente poderosas para enfrentarnos a todos los Demon Lords si se da el caso que llegan aquí con los poderes del espacio y el tiempo.

-¡Maldición!

Camelia permaneció escuchando en silencio. Ella había sido quien les había abierto un vórtice hasta ese punto y ahora debía abrir una puerta por la que pasar, pero sólo podría atravesarla ella. En cuanto alcanzase el mundo digital, debería cerrarse para impedir que los demás entrasen y se arriesgasen demasiado, pero también para evitar que digimons malignos cruzasen hacia el mundo humano… Aunque sospechaba que Lucemon ya habría enviado a algunos. Vaciló unos segundos antes de moverse. El ruido de la vegetación alertó al grupo, que enseguida se movió para cubrir a las dos digimons.

-Lo siento –dijo Camelia −, no quería asustaros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesto Davis.

-Tenéis un ordenador, ¿verdad? Lo necesito.

-¡Ni tan siquiera te conocemos!

-Es de vital importancia que logre introducir unos datos en el ordenador –le respondió llevándose una mano al bolsillo.

-¿Tan vital que te metes a buscar ordenadores entre matojos?

-Di lo que quieras, Davis, pero necesito ese ordenador –contestó empezando a molestarse Camelia.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Dejádmelo, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones –pidió sacando su dispositivo.

-¡Eso es… un dispositivo digital!

-Me gustaría quedarme pacíficamente a charlar, pero los demás están en grave peligro. Izzi, el ordenador, por favor.

-Vale…

Camelia se sentó a su lado y empezó a abrir ventanas. La última vez que tecleó aquella secuencia, acababa de recibir un aviso de Ophanimon y, desobedeciendo el castigo de su madre, había conectado el ordenador y desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Y no sabía cuándo tiempo podría haber pasado desde aquel instante.

-Esto… ¿Qué haces?

-Introducir una secuencia de datos para abrir un portal que me permita llegar al mundo digital, lo más cerca posible de los otros, aprovechando las distorsiones espaciales ya existentes por la pérdida del equilibrio del Digimundo.

-¿Es eso posible? Esto…

-Camelia, me llamo Camelia. Y sí, si se tiene esto.

-Un dispositivo… ¿Esas no son las formas de CrossTimemon?

-Sí, soy la guerrea del tiempo –admitió mientras continuaba tecleando −. Os lo contaría todo, pero no puedo estar de charla.

-Pero si eres CrossTimemon, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes forma humana?

-Lucemon me ha enviado aquí mediante el espíritu del espacio. Y ahora, debo volver o las cosas se pondrán muy feas. Y tengo esta forma porque soy una humana.

Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo, con Izzi al lado intentando captar algo de lo que la chica escribía. Era muy rápida y apenas tenía tiempo para entender por qué escribía todo aquello.

-Ya casi estoy… Maldita sea, no recuerdo las coordenadas.

-Si te sirve de algo, tengo el mapa del Digimundo. Podría servirte.

-Sí, gracias –agradeció mientras Izzi abría un mapa en el ordenador.

En menos de un minuto, Camelia tuvo todo listo y dejó el ordenador en manos de Izzi. La puerta estaba abierta aunque no duraría mucho.

-Siento no haberos dicho a nadie que era humana. Quizás cuando regrese os lo pueda explicar con calma.

-La puerta al digimundo está abierta…

-¡Pues yo me voy! –gritó Davis y enfocó su dispositivo hacia la pantalla.

-No vas a poder entrar. He bloqueado el acceso a todo aquel que no posea el tiempo. Lo siento, pero las cosas son muy peligrosas para un cuerpo humano –dijo mientras alzaba su dispositivo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró nuevamente en el mundo digital. Miró sus manos y suspiró al verse todavía humana. Se lo había esperado, así que volvió a coger el dispositivo y el digihuevo dorado.

-Antiguos espíritus digitales, digievolución.

A ambos lados volvieron a aparecer los espectros de sus espíritus, rodeados por el resto de espíritus digitales. Sonrió y corrió al máximo en busca de los demás, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por hoy. Al no haber tiempo, no voy a dejar el avance del próximo capítulo (ya podéis imaginar los riesgos que estoy corriendo ahora para subiros el capítulo...)<p>

Kami: ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que no?

Porque no hay tiempo, Kami... ¿Llegará a tiempo Camelia? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vivirá Lucemon? ¿Ocurrirá algo más? Las respuestas, en el próximo capítulo: **Segundo asalto: Lucemon**.

Kami: Cielos, esto parece un combate de boxeo con tanto asalto...


	37. Segundo asalto: Lucemon

¡Buenos días a todos! ^^ Hoy toca el segundo asalto de este combate

Kami: Jope, debo de haber introducido fatal los datos en el ordenador... A saber a cuántos km de distancia he aparecido.

Anda, tranquila, que te vas a poder vengar de Lucemon.

Cross: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE QUE ME MOSQUEA

A: ¿Estás bien, hermanita?

Kami: Parece ser que está rabiosa...

Pues apartaos antes que os muerda... ¡Timy! Mira, salta la línea de ahí y podrás morder al primer digimon que veas (contando el título)

Cross: WAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA

Kami: =_=" Y ésa soy yo...

A: Tranquila, heramana, tranquila...

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.40: Segundo asalto: Lucemon<strong>

En el suelo permanecían heridos los digimons en su fase inicial, sin poder moverse ni un milímetro. Los Caballeros Reales también se encontraban muy tocados, aunque intentaban mantenerse en pie junto a los diez guerreros que habían perdido su forma Ancient.

-Ya no os queda mucho aguante. Esos de allí –señaló Lucemon a los digimons de nivel menor −, con un ataque más morirán. Pero prefiero eliminaros a todos a la vez.

-Maldito canalla…

-Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada –protestó Mercurimon.

-No… no debemos permitir que logre irse al mundo humano… Allí sí que no hay resistencia alguna que le vaya a retener…

-Muy bien, estorbos innecesarios, preparaos para recibir vuestro más doloroso golpe –creó dos esferas en sus manos y sonrió −. Agradecedle que ocurra esto a vuestro querido Susanoomon. A él también le mataré con luz y oscuridad.

-Oh, no, ahí vienen esas esferas otra vez.

-Dead or alive.

Los gritos de dolor resonaban entre las risas de Lucemon. Cuando la esfera desapareció, todos habían caído al suelo. De los diez guerreros, no quedaba ninguno en forma digimon.

-¡Solo un golpe más y os elimino a todos!

-Es… el fin… aquí se acaba todo –lloró Miyako.

-Después de esto… sólo quedan vuestros cuerpos humanos –habló Examon.

-Niños humanos… escapad –pidió Magnamon.

-Nosotros le entretendremos y os daremos tiempo.

-No, Dynasmon… no tenéis energías suficientes –como pudo, Zoe intentó cogerle el brazo para retenerlo.

-Aún tenemos algo de fuerza para movernos.

-LordKnightmon, a la mínima que queráis levantaros…

-El mundo humano… yo quería visitarlo, incluso protegerlo –dijo de pronto Dynasmon.

-Ese mundo necesitará protección… marchad –pidió LordKnightmon.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo? –gritó Lucemon −. ¿Os despedís unos de otros? ¡Qué tierno! Pero me aburro. Así que con un adiós bastaba.

Lucemon volvió a lanzar su ataque. Rápidamente ambas esferas se unieron, pero para sorpresa de Lucemon, todos aquellos que quería eliminar permanecían fuera del ataque.

-¿Quién es el estúpido que ha dado un paso al frente para morir?

-Posiblemente tú –respondió la metalizada voz de Susanoomon.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Se me da bien la informática y también piratear mis propios datos –rió el dios.

La esfera en la que Susanoomon estaba preso empezó a moverse, regresando hacia Lucemon y envolviendo al Demon Lord.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –gritó el digimon al verse en su propio ataque.

-Utilizando la fuerza del tiempo, la luz y la oscuridad que existe en mi interior. No te creas el único capaz de utilizar esos ataques.

-¡Maldito seas, Susanoomon!

-Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda –pidió Susanoomon −. Al ser capaz de usar estos poderes corro el riesgo de sobrecargarme de datos.

-¿Y tenías pensado hacerlo tú sola? –le regañaron Takuya y Koji.

-He "pirateado" los poderes en mi breve estancia en el mundo humano, así que hasta ahora no corría ese peligro. Rápido, el Dead or alive no aguantará mucho más.

-Cierto. Hay que actuar…

-¡Antiguo espíritu digital, digievolución!

Camelia sonrió cuando todos accedieron al interior de Susanoomon. Los espíritus se fueron repartiendo mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Eres una humana?

-Algo largo de explicar.

-Claro… huiste al mundo humano y naciste allí, como una humana –observó Zoe.

-Bueno, no es momento para eso. ¿Preparados?

Lucemon se liberó de su técnica y se lanzó ferozmente contra Susanoomon. Intentó todo tipo de ataques y esquivó la variedad de poderes del dios contra el que luchaba. Parecía una pelea muy igualada hasta que Susanoomon hizo aparecer su espada.

-Se te acabó el juego, Lucemon.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Vas a volver a cortarme con tu espada?

-No del todo.

Mientras flotaba ante el dios su arma, a ambos lados aparecieron dos espadas más.

-¡Esa es la espada de Omnimon! –reconoció Duftmon.

-Y… y la otra es la de Imperialdramon en modo paladín –añadió DemiVeemon.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlas aparecer?

Susanoomon situó las dos nuevas espadas de costado junto a la suya. La gran pistola que fue apareciendo era totalmente diferente a lo que todos conocían del dios.

-Esto es por todos mis amigos que has eliminado, por el Digimundo entero y por el mundo humano, al que jamás lograrás ir.

-Susanoomon, ¿no crees que destruirás todo? –rió temeroso Lucemon.

-Solo a ti.

Disparó el arma; un gran haz de luz dio de lleno en Lucemon, que gritó del dolor. El digicódigo empezó a formarse ante él y ambos espíritus corrompidos también flotaron en él.

-¡Eso me pertenece! –gritó Camelia, saliendo del cuerpo de Susanoomon transformada en Timemon.

-No… los… toques…

-Lucemon, esta vez no vas a lograr impedírmelo –contestó mientras cogía ambos espíritus y se alejaba.

-Y ahora, despídete de todo. ¡Ama no habakiri! –el ataque del dios alcanzó de lleno al contrincante.

Los datos se fueron aumentando alrededor de Lucemon. Susanoomon se acercó y empezó a recoger el digicódigo, repartiéndolo en los diez dispositivos de los humanos de su interior. En tierra, Timemon seguía abrazada a los espíritus del espacio, aún oscurecidos.

-Se acabó todo, al fin…

-Sí. Al fin el mundo digital y el mundo humano están a salvo.

-Esta vez, los datos capturados deberían quedar mejor sellados –dijo Susanoomon.

-¿Y cómo se va a hacer eso?

Susanoomon brilló; la digievolución se deshizo y los diez humanos miraron alrededor. Lo único que permanecía flotando era el digihuevo dorado, resplandeciendo.

-Quizás sea mejor que los dioses se encarguen de esto –propuso Takuya.

-Deberíamos enviarlos a un sitio en concreto –habló Timemon, abrazada a los espíritus −. Pero no sé por qué aún no puedo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mis espíritus del espacio están muy corrompidos… Estoy intentando purificarlos, pero parece que me llevará un tiempo, unos días posiblemente.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-De momento, buscar la forma de que Tai y los demás regresen aquí. Se necesitarán muchas manos para reconstruir todo esto…

-¿Y el digicódigo?

-Puedes probar a soltar digicódigo de las zonas, pero seguirán habiendo cosas destruidas -negó con la cabeza la digimon.

-Pues habrá que hacer arreglos…

Los espíritus del espacio brillaron con luz negra, captando la atención de todos. Sin previo aviso, entraron en el cuerpo de Timemon y cambiaron la digievolución de ésta.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Los espíritus han entrado en ella…

-Pero seguían siendo espíritus corruptos…

* * *

><p>Mira qué bien... Me he quedado sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo... ¡Jojo! Estoy hay que aprovecharlo ^^<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? Al final, Lucemon ha acabado muriendo casi que de la misma forma que la última vez (no aprende este tipo...)

L: ¡MALDITA ESCRITORA DE PACOTILLA!

Oh, vaya, ya decía yo que estar sola era una extraña bendición... Dime, Lucemon ¬¬

L: ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ PAREZCO UN IDIOTA QUE TROPIEZA DOS VECES CON LA MISMA PIEDRA?

Porque eres un idiota y te has topado dos veces con el mismo pedrusco: Susanoomon

L: ¡AGH! NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA

Susanoomon, Susanoomon, Susanoomon, Susanoomon...

L: NOOOOOOOOOO *se larga corriendo*

Ole ahí, qué estilazo que tengo... *llaman a la puerta* Adelanteeee

Dynasmon: Hola.

LordKnightmon: Buenos días ^^

Hola ^^ ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

D: Queríamos preguntarte cómo sigue.

¿Ah?

L: El capítulo, qué pasa ahora.

¡Ah! Jeje... ¿Hacéis el avance del capi?

D: Por supuesto *no preguntéis por qué, pero ambos se están poniendo gafas de intelectual*

L: **En el próximo capítulo...** Timy está actuando de una forma muy rara... Hace y dice cosas que no son propias de ella...

D: Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Será cosa de esos espíritus corruptos? ¿Ese daño hace estar corrupto?

L: Creo que más que ver lo que pasará, estamos aprendiendo una seria lección, Dynasmon.

Eh, chicos, ¿no continuáis? ... =_= Pasan de mí.

Ophanimon: Ah, aquí estáis... Alphamon os busca a los dos.

Y ahora me viene la otra =_= No, si ya digo yo que nunca habrá un avance en condiciones...

D & L: Gracias por dejarnos ver cómo sigue, Kaotik.

Sí, sí, de nada *ya se han ido* Ains...

O: Ah, es el siguiente capítulo... Mira, vendrá XXXXX y todo ^^

Oye, eres genial... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que se han dedicado a hacer los avances? Tú sí que sabes guardar secretitos.

O: Como ya tenías a gente, no quería molestar.

Pues que sepas que tú nunca molestas.

O: ¿Te vienes a comer algo?

Sí, pero antes hay que dar el título del siguiente capítulo.

O: Ya me encargo yo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Timy? La respuesta en **La amiga enemiga. **Y ahora, nos vamos a por algo ^^


	38. La amiga enemiga

Buen fin de semana a todos ^^

Hoy no voy a entretenerme, porque ayer debí golpearme la muñeca y me duele horrores... Y lo sé, voy algo tarde... Cuando iba a despertarme, he oído a mi padre pasando la escoba y me he vuelto a hacer la dormida... Pero me he quedado dormida de verdad ^^"

Bueno, espero que nadie me grite por intentar salvarme... A delante con el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.41: La amiga enemiga<strong>

La digimon que lentamente se ponía en pie no se parecía en nada a Timemon. Con una tonalidad más oscura y un aspecto más felino, la única idea que podía cruzar las mentes de todos era la influencia de los espíritus corruptos.

-Timemon, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Humanos, apartad. No es Timemon –señaló Alphamon.

-Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución!

-Koichi, ¿qué intentas hacer? –se extrañó Koji al ver a su gemelo digievolucionando.

-Esos espíritus están cargados de odio y sé cómo hacerle perder ese sentimiento –respondió Loewemon mientras se acercaba a la digimon.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Vamos, tienes que despertar de una vez. No es correcto lo que haces –le dijo a la digimon.

-¿Qué crees que quiero hacer? No sabes nada de mí –sonrió la digimon.

-Loewemon solo no va a poder. Espiritu digital, doble digievolución. ¡BeoWolfmon!

-Si siguen así, lo que harán será provocar una pelea –dijo Miyako.

-Timemon, regresa a tu forma.

-¿Timemon? ¿Quién es esa? –sonrió la digimon nuevamente.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Sin previo aviso, un ataque los lanzó a todos hacia atrás. La fuerza de la digimon parecía ilimitada. Se lanzó al combate contra Loewemon y BeoWolfmon al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que ayudarles. Espíritu digital, doble digievolución. ¡Aldamon!

-Espíritu digital animal, digievolución. ¡Zephirmon!

-Cielos, esto es horrible… ¡Espíritu digital, doble digievolución! ¡Mermaimon!

-Oye, oye, si Miyako también va, no me pienso quedar atrás. ¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución! ¡Gigasmon!

-Supongo que eso lo haces para darle miedo –bromeó la guerrera del agua.

-¿No has perdido las ganas de hacerme enrabiar?

-Así golpearás más fuerte –rió simplemente la guerrera híbrida del agua.

Aunque parecía que contaban con superioridad numérica, la otra digimon enseguida se las ingenió para quitárselos a todos de encima.

-Es demasiado poderosa…

-No –habló Aldamon −. En realidad nosotros estamos debilitados de enfrentarnos a Lucemon…

-¡Despierta de una vez, Timy!

-Seguid llamando a la nada. Esa Timy no existe –dijo con arrogancia la digimon.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Llamadme BlackSpacemon si os apetece. O también podéis usar… –dijo mientras el digicódigo la envolvía y cambiaba su digievolución − BlackTimemon.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-La maldad acumulada en los espíritus del espacio ha manchado también los espíritus del tiempo…

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –pidió Zephirmon.

-Como sea, hay que detenerla. Vamos, chicos.

-¿Qué intentáis? No podréis detenerme. En mí existen el espacio y el tiempo. No hay nada que pueda detenerlos fuera de mí.

-Eso habrá que verlo. ¡Atomic inferno!

-¿Crees que me alcanzarás con eso? ¡Cambio de digievolución! ¡Deflection space!

-¡Ah! –chilló de pronto la híbrida del agua, tirada en el suelo.

-¡Mermaimon! ¿Estás bien?

-¿A dónde has enfocado? –protestó la digimon.

-Ha tenido tiempo de cambiar de digievolución y cambiar la trayectoria del ataque antes de que le golpease…

-¿Cómo la podremos frenar?

-Seguid soñando despiertos, guerreros legendarios –sonrió con superioridad la digimon.

-Reacciona de una vez, Timemon. Tú no eres así, y lo sabes.

-Las palabras ya no funcionan con ella, Loewemon. Hay que luchar sí o sí –le dijo BeoWolfmon posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano de la oscuridad.

-De nada servirán vuestros ataques. Ninguno me alcanzará –rió la figura oscura.

Algo más apartados, los Caballeros Reales observaban, agotados todavía, la batalla que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Ellos están agotados. Así no lograrán hacerle nada.

-Algo podremos hacer nosotros –dijo Tentomon mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

-Es imposible, no tenemos fuerzas ni para aguantar de pie –suspiró Biyomon.

-Si al menos me quedase fuerzas para digievolucionar a Ophanimon…

-Pero no puedes, Salamon –le dijo Gabumon.

-Eso me da rabia. Podría eliminar esa maldad con mi poder acercándome a ella.

-Lo único que nos queda es observar –suspiró Patamon.

El cansancio de todos se notaba en los lentos movimientos que intentaban alcanzar a la digimon. Poco a poco, todos caían al suelo agotados.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?

-Maldición… No podemos hacerle nada…

-Una vez más… Esta vez seguro que la alcanzo…

-¿Aún crees que me vas a alcanzar, Aldamon? Si ni tan siquiera te mantienes recto.

-Sí, voy a poder contigo y con todo… No pienso rendirme…

-Deberías. Las consecuencias para aquellos que no se rinden a tiempo son muy duras, por no decir insoportables. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –sin previo aviso, golpeó a Aldamon, haciéndolo caer de rodillas nuevamente.

-¡Para de una vez, Timemon! –chilló Loewemon.

-Tsk, qué pesado estás con ese nombre. ¿También tú quieres recibir?

-Ten cuidado, Loewemon…

-Loewemon, cambio de digievolución.

-¿Qué ganas transformándote en Reichmon con esa poca energía que tienes? –rió la otra.

-¡Heaven's judgement! –el ataque golpeó a la despistada digimon oscura.

-Ese es…

-Parece que he llegado tarde –se lamentó el ángel animal.

-Kerpymon, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ayudaros. Timemon, has absorbido el odio de todos los que te han tocado y te has acabado convirtiendo en lo que eres. ¿Es por un casual lo que tú querías?

-Maldito Kerpymon… ¿Nunca te han enseñado que atacar por la espalda es jugar sucio?

-¿Es lo que querías? –volvió a preguntar.

-No sabes nada, Kerpymon. Nadie sabe nada del espacio y del tiempo. Y tenéis la desfachatez de decirme que hago las cosas mal. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Actuáis correctamente?

-Vuelve a ser la de antes, Timemon. Abandona esa forma. Déjanos ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a qué? No sabéis nada acerca de mí.

-Sí que lo sabemos –habló Salamon mientras corría hacia ellos, seguida de Patamon −. Sabemos que estás sufriendo mucho ahora mismo.

-Por eso mismo, deja que te ayudemos –pidió Patamon.

-¿Unos digimons infantiles y sin energía? Lucemon tenía razón: un solo ataque más y desapareceríais para siempre.

-¡Pero tú no eres como Lucemon y sabemos que no harás eso jamás!

-Salamon, ¿realmente crees eso?

-Si no es así, detenme –contestó Salamon mientras se lanzaba hacia ella.

-Insensata, ¿tantas ganas tienes de morir que te lanzas directamente?

-¡Salamon, no! –chilló Zephirmon.

Aunque intentaron detenerla, Salamon logró escapar de todos hasta acercarse a la otra digimon. Saltó a sus brazos y se agarró a las ropas.

-Sé que el odio no es lo único que invade tu corazón y mancha tus espíritus. Hay tristeza, mucha tristeza y dolor. También sé que la chica que realmente eres está sola. Pero no es así, porque ahora tienes a gente.

-Salamon…

-No tienes que temer a nada ya… Déjame que te libre de esa oscuridad.

-No… ¡no necesito tu ayuda! –gritó la digimon mientras alzaba un brazo dispuesta a golpear a Salamon.

-Yo creo y confío en ti y sé que no lo harás –susurró la pequeña cachorro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

El brazo de BlackSpacemon empezó a descender dispuesto a golpear a Salamon, pero en el último momento, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, temblando ligeramente. Sin previo aviso, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras con un brazo mantenía a Salamon. Kerpymon aprovechó y se acercó también con Patamon.

-Se acabó todo –dijo Patamon−. Ya no tienes por qué cargar más con ese dolor. Puedes soltarlo todo.

-Estamos contigo, no tienes que temer a nada ahora.

Los guerreros legendarios regresaron a las formas humanas, agotados, y permanecieron algo distantes observando. Takuya volvió a intentar levantarse, pero a nadie le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Datamon llegó cargando con una especie de televisor encendido. Lo dejó ante ellos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. En la pantalla, aparecían el resto de niños elegidos.

-¿Me recibís? –preguntó Izzi.

-¿Cómo puede haber un televisor conectado a tu ordenador? –quiso saber Suzaku acercándose.

-Antiguamente, entrábamos por el ordenador y mediante televisores como ese que tenéis delante. Me alegra ver que seguís vivos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Nos lo han intentado explicar, pero decían que era demasiado arriesgado enfocar a la batalla…

-Todo ha sido demasiado duro, pero por fin ha acabado.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra chica? Camelia creo que se llamaba…

-¿Camelia? –preguntaron Jin y JP.

-Está bien –respondió Koji rápidamente.

-Aunque ahora mismo está descansando –añadió Takuya sin revelar la verdad −. Los espíritus del espacio son muy poderosos y la han agotado, así que está durmiendo.

-De acuerdo. Hemos ido hasta Sibuya, pero allí la estación subterránea está destrozada. Intentaré abrir un portal para traeros a todos de nuevo al mundo humano –informó Izzi.

-Gracias.

El televisor se apagó y volvió a reinar el silencio. Zoe y Miyako se levantaron y caminaron hacia la digimon del espacio y el tiempo. Ambas estaban cansadas, por lo que se dejaron caer junto a ella.

-Kami, ¿nos oyes? –Miyako intentó hacerle alzar la vista.

-Vamos a volver a casa. Todos juntos –dijo Zoe.

-Y saldremos de compras –sonrió Miyako.

-Venga, vuelve a ser tú misma.

-Yo… misma…

-Vamos, haz un esfuerzo.

Salamon y Patamon empezaron a brillar. Ambos digievolucionaron a sus formas supremas para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ellos mismos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kerpymon.

-Está pidiendo ayuda. Quiere salir de ese cuerpo… –respondió Seraphimon.

-Tranquila, Kami, enseguida te liberamos de esa oscuridad. Purificaré tus espíritus digitales, ya lo verás.

-Espera… Debo hacer una cosa antes…

-¿El qué?

La digimon volvió a ponerse en pie y alzó ambos brazos ante ella. Una gran cantidad de energía se alzó envolviéndola por completo.

-¡Espíritus digitales del espacio!

-¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?

-Esperad, esos movimientos…

-Ya los hizo antes, ante Murmuxmon, ¿no es así, Koichi? –preguntó Koji.

-Sí. Justo a mi lado…

-¡Espacio, detente en mi interior!

-Esas cadenas están ennegrecidas…

-Ambos espíritus están corruptos, es normal que tengan un brillo oscuro.

-Ya puedes hacerlo… Te será más sencillo ahora que como estaban antes –su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo.

-No te preocupes, enseguida serás libre de esa oscuridad.

Ophanimon posó ambas manos sobre ella y un aura multicolor las envolvió, haciendo desaparecer toda la oscuridad que envolvía la figura de la última guerrera legendaria.

* * *

><p>Al fin se acabó.<p>

Takuya: Oye, no se vale...

Kami: No sabes perder *burla*

Takuya: Sé cuándo he perdido, que no es lo mismo ¬¬

Kami: Ya, ya...

Oye, vosotros dos, que a mí me duele la muñeca... ¿Os encargáis del resto?

Kami: Claro que sí ^^

Takuya: Yo lo haré, jeje... **En el próximo capítulo...**

Kami: Es hora de regresar al mundo humano. Venga, Takuya, muévete ¬¬

Takuya: Eh, espera, ¿por qué me empujas ahora?

Kami: Pues porque he dicho que es hora de regresar, así que tira, andando.

Takuya: ¿Y tú qué?

Kami: Tengo una cosilla que hacer, así que adelántate.

Takuya: Nanai ¬¬

Timy: Adiós, Taku-chi ^^

Ace: Ha sido un honor patearte el trasero ^^

Takuya: ¡Pero bueno!

Kami: Venga, venga, vete yaaaa *lo está echando a la calle... y le cierra la puerta en las narices* Jojojo...

Timy: ¡Yupi! ¡Digimundo libre!

Ace: ¬¬"

Kami: Mis últimos minutos en el Digimundo... ¡Quiero saber antes una cosa!

Ace: El próximo capítulo... **Despedidas**.

Timy: Siempre... me hicieron llorar las despedidas... T.T

Ace: Ya, ya, hermanita...


	39. Despedidas

Hola a todos ^^ Siento que no sea la hora habitual, pero me he quedado dormida y me he puesto a limpiar un poco en casa para que mi madre no me diga nada cuando regrese en menos de una hora... jeje ^^"

Kami: Se acerca el final, ¿eh?

Sip, no tendré que encontrarme con Davis o Takuya pidiéndome explicaciones...

Kami: xD

Bueno, a lo que vamos, otro capi de esta aventura:

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.42: Despedidas<strong>

Spacemon abrió los ojos. Su figura era muy similar a la que había mostrado en su forma corrupta, pero ahora el plateado tenía más protagonismo en ella. Aunque era un digimon femenino, quedaban rastros que confundían a todos y hacían pensar en un digimon masculino, como su cabello corto, los grandes hombros, la ropa y las pesadas botas sin tacón.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Ophanimon.

-Sí, aunque me siento rara… Éste era el cuerpo de mi hermano, su verdadera forma…

El televisor volvió a encenderse. Todos se acercaron hasta el pequeño aparato y observaron.

-No logro abrir ningún portal ni nada para haceros regresar, chicos. Y, por ello mismo, tampoco puedo hacer regresar a Minervamon y a Sakuyamon al mundo digital. Lo siento.

-Tranquilo, Izzi, no es culpa tuya.

-Yo podría hacer algo –dijo Spacemon.

-¿El qué?

-Abrir un vórtice que permitiese regresar al mundo humano, si tenéis prisa para regresar, claro.

-No es prisa, es que el tiempo sigue en marcha allí también y es posible que nuestros padres, al no recibir señales de vida, se impacienten.

-Entonces permitidme abriros un vórtice por el que abandonar el Digimundo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Camelia?

-Regresaré también, pero antes he de reparar el daño que he causado…

-¿El daño que has causado? ¡No es culpa tuya!

-Lucemon me buscaba a mí desde el principio. Por mi culpa, muchos han muerto protegiéndonos dentro o fuera del campo de batalla. Por mi existencia, el mundo digital ha sufrido daños. Incluso si no hubiese regresado nunca al Digimundo, Lucemon habría atacado hasta eliminar todo el mundo únicamente para encontrarme. Y tras ello, habría saltado a cualquier otro mundo, buscándome, y lo habría destruido –dijo no muy animada la digimon plateada.

-Pero…

-Me reuniré con vosotros, os lo prometo. ¡Dispositivos digitales, regresad el digicódigo de la tierra y la vida a su sitio!

Todos los dispositivos se alzaron y empezaron a soltar digicódigo que se dispersó en todas direcciones. Los digihuevos empezaban a aparecer por todas partes, renaciendo digimons de todos ellos.

-Es hora de partir, chicos. ¡Cross dimension!

-Ese vórtice…

-Soy la guerrera del espacio y del tiempo, ahora ya no me supone ningún problema crear estos vórtices. Pasad vosotros hacia el mundo humano y que las dos diosas que se ocultan en nuestro mundo regresen también por él.

-Kami, ven con nosotros –pidió Miyako.

-Debo hacer un par de cosas antes de nada. Marchad rápido. No me obliguéis a forzaros a atravesar el vórtice, que puedo moverlo hacia vuestros pies –sonrió.

-Tened cuidado, niños elegidos –dijo Alphamon −. Espero poder volveros a ver algún día.

-Yo también espero poder volver a luchar junto a todos –respondió Takuya.

-Mostradnos cosas de vuestro mundo a través de esos televisores, por favor –pidieron Dynasmon y LordKnightmon.

-Tranquilos, que lo haremos con mucho gusto –le respondió Tommy.

-Recordad que siempre estaremos aquí y que podéis contar con nosotros.

-Si ni tan siquiera podemos entrar, ¿cómo pensáis salir? –rió Jin.

Poco a poco, todos fueron pasando por el vórtice. Tras la partida de ellos, aparecieron las dos diosas refugiadas en el mundo humano.

-Bienvenidas nuevamente al Digimundo.

-Bienvenida tú también, Spacemon.

-Gracias, pero yo debo marchar a mi mundo –respondió mientras cerraba el vórtice.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho ya?

-Porque debo hacer unas cosas antes –sonrió y, mirando al cielo, empezó a recitar −. Espacio bloqueado por las ambiciones oscuras, rompe tus cadenas nuevamente y libera a todos los apartados de este mundo de su prisión. Que aquellos que una vez se vieron al margen de los asuntos del mundo digital regresen a este mundo, su mundo.

Varias luces aparecieron ante ellos, creando las figuras de los dioses digimon. Por detrás, Agumon y los demás digimons de nivel infantil miraban sorprendidos lo que ocurría.

-Bienvenidos al mundo digital, dioses digimon. Siento las molestias causadas por mis espíritus del espacio.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada –dijo Apollomon.

-Tú nos has liberado, por lo que debemos darte las gracias, no perdonarte –añadió Dianamon.

-Ahora debes regresar a tu mundo, muchacha, aunque creo que conoces los riesgos que corres haciéndolo sin una puerta abierta –habló Anubismon.

-Sí, los conozco. Por eso te pido que seas tú mismo quien se encargue de hacerme llegar sana y salva.

Volvió a su forma humana. Para muchos, era la primera vez que veían aquella humana en ese mundo, aunque gran parte sabía desde el primer momento que no era una digimon completamente.

-Regresarás al lugar del que desapareciste. El tiempo ha pasado allí, por lo que es posible que haya cambios, como habrás podido intuir. Piensa que ahora no estás sola y que, pase lo que pase, aún podrás contactar con nosotros para hablar si así lo deseas. Tú conoces la forma de hacerlo sin necesidad de abrir puertas.

-Gracias por todo. A todos –dijo mirando a los digimons −. ¿Volveré a ver a…?

-Los espíritus digitales permanecerán aquí, es su lugar. Pero si deseas ver algo, puedes hacerlo por última vez.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió Camelia.

-Te doy permiso para ello –dijo Anubismon entregándole los espíritus digitales.

-¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Antiguo espíritu digital, doble digievolución! –la fusión de ambos poderes cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

-Dinos, ¿qué ves? –preguntó Merukimon.

La única respuesta fue una sonrisa, una sensación de tranquilidad y, después de aquello, la digimon volvió a caer en un estado de somnolencia, regresando a la forma humana. El cansancio se empezaba a apoderar de aquella muchacha; todo lo que había aguantado ante los demás, la fuerza ancestral que todavía corría por sus venas y le permitía soportar todo aquel dolor y cansancio, absolutamente todo, empezaba a parecer increíble viendo la agotada figura de una humana de cabellos de color marino.

-Es hora de que regreses a tu verdadero hogar. Espíritu digital, muéstrale el camino a esta humana.

Como respuesta a las palabras de Anubismon, el espíritu digital brilló, abriendo un vórtice que empezó a tragarse únicamente a la adormecida muchacha.

* * *

><p>¿Creíais que ya se acabó? Aún quedan varias sorpresitas ;)<p>

Izzi: Eh, ¿y Kami?

¿Mmm?

Izzi: Llevamos varios días sin saber de ella... Incluso con el mundo digital es difícil contactar...

Kari: *viene corriendo* No he encontrado ni rastro de ella por los parques...

Sora: *otra que corre* Tampoco he encontrado nada por los patios de institutos...

Izzi: Pues habrá que ir investigando...

JP & Zen: ¡Tenemos algo!

*acaban de llegar el resto como por arte de magia*: Contad, contad...

¿Y tenéis que reuniros en mi casa? ¬¬

Tai: Lo sentimos, Kaotik, pero vives en el centro...

¿Desde cuándo?

Kari: Desde que mi hermano usa mapa...

Yolei: JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA

Takuya: Eh, venga, las noticias que tenemos, quiero saberlas...

Tommy: ¿Y eso?

Takuya: Porque ya estoy cansado de buscar por toda la ciudad una y otra vez.

Emm... Chicos, no iréis a hacerme un spoiler aquí, ¿no?

Todos: Uy...

Todos: **El próximo capítulo** se titula... ¿Cómo se titula?

Izzi: *accediendo a mi ordenador a través de su portátil* **Nuevo futuro...** así se titula.

¡Eh, no tienes permiso para meterte en mi ordenador! ¡Ven aquí, maldito hacker!

Izzi: ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

Tai & Matt: ¡Venga, Izzi, que tú puedes!

Izzi: Traidores...

Zoe: Pues a mí sí me preocupa dónde puede estar esa chica... Como digimon ha viajado siempre o pegada a mí o a Koji... ¿Estará bien?

Koji: Ya la conocemos, aunque a su lado digimon... Seguro que estará bien.

JP: Bueno, ¿pero a alguien le interesa mis noticias?

¡QUE NO HAGAS SPOILERS, JP!

JP: ¡Mamá, que yo no corro mucho! *para no correr mucho, acaba de desaparecer del lugar...*

Todos: =_="


	40. Nuevo futuro

Buenos días a todos ^^ Espero que este bello sábado no sea tan frío como el mío (estoy viendo los árboles agitándose fuerte)

JP: ¿Puedo hablar ya?

Oye, JP, no me interrumpas ¬¬

JP: Perdona, pero Zen y yo queremos...

¡QUE NO TE ADELANTES!

JP: ...

Zen: Eeeeeoooo reacciona, JP...

Déjale, así no molestará... Bueno, pues sin más, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy antes que a JP le dé por volver a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.43: Nuevo futuro…<strong>

Hacía casi tres semanas que todos habían regresado al mundo humano. Willis había regresado a Estados Unidos, pero mantenía contacto con todos, al igual que con el mundo digital. Izzi mantenía también contacto con el Digimundo; el primer día había preguntado por Camelia, pero al segundo día, le dijeron que la joven había regresado al mundo humano. Nadie sabía dónde podría vivir la chica, así que, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano para intentar saber algo de ella: verla, encontrar gente que la conociera…

Lo que no sabían era que Camelia no podía salir de su casa. Cuando el vórtice la devolvió a su hogar, apareció tumbada en su cama. Su madre, que había oído ruidos, había entrado al dormitorio y, al verla, rompió a llorar al sentirse aliviada tras el regreso de su hija. Después de casi medio año en paradero desconocido, había regresado a su hogar. Pero ello no hacía que el castigo que le habían impuesto antes de desaparecer le fuese levantado. No podía usar ningún ordenador y no conocía ninguno de los números de teléfono de los demás niños elegidos para hablarles, por lo que no había podido avisar a nadie.

Aun en aquel solitario dormitorio, logró sacar fuerzas para no decaer. Recordaba cómo había abandonado el mundo humano, transformándose en una digimon para ayudar en el Digimundo y le costaba creer que de aquello habían pasado seis meses. En esos momentos, tres semanas más tarde de su regreso, se sentía envejecida repentinamente.

-Camelia, ¿puedo entrar? –se oyó en la puerta, sobresaltándola.

-Sí, claro. Adelante…

-Hija, ¿por qué no quieres decirme dónde has estado?

-Porque no me creerías. Nunca has creído nada de lo que te he dicho…

-¿Sigues todavía molesta por aquella vez que viste dos monstruos cuando eras pequeña? Fue una explosión, un atentado. Lo dijeron en las noticias. ¿Dime tú entonces por qué no había ningún monstruo cuando se vieron los daños?

-¿Lo ves? Necesitaría mucho más para que me creyeses…

-Lo he intentado, de verdad te lo digo, pero no he logrado nada. Bueno, quería decirte que preparases la maleta.

-¿Para qué?

-Nos mudamos a América.

-¿Qué? No estás hablando en serio –dijo molesta.

-Tu padre quiere que…

-¿Papá? ¿El mismo del que te divorciaste hace años y que se juntó con otra? ¿Para qué nos necesita?

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu padre, pero…

-¡Se largó, rompiendo todas las promesas que hizo! ¡Desapareció de la noche a la mañana y ni tan siquiera tú me dijiste nada hasta que pasaron dos semanas! ¿Por qué tendría que estar de acuerdo con ir?

-Porque tienes trece años y aún no eres mayor de edad para quedarte sola. Mira, allí tendrás un hermano un año mayor…

-¡Él no es mi hermano! –chilló. Aun sin los espíritus digitales, sin su cuerpo de digimon, para ella el único hermano que existía era Spacemon.

-Bueno, no es tu hermano de verdad, pero ahora sólo le queda papá para cuidar de él.

-¡Pues ya está! ¡No nos necesitan! ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí, con mis amigos! Ni tan siquiera me has dejado salir a verles para decirles que estoy bien. Les has dicho a las vecinas que he aparecido, has ido quitando carteles, pero no me has dejado ni coger un teléfono para llamarles –protestó.

-Bueno, pues tienes permiso para salir ahora y despedirte. Hemos de coger un vuelo hacia Nueva York mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –se escandalizó la joven.

-Te lo estoy diciendo…

-Mis motivos tuve para largarme de casa, aunque no te los creas. Pero es que tal y como actúas, dan ganas de escaparse más a menudo –dijo fríamente mientras se ponía las zapatillas −. Podrías pensar un poco más en mí en vez de quedarte disgustada porque papá nos abandonase –la miró, algo enojada, pero enseguida cambió la expresión del rostro al ver la preocupación en el de su madre −. Volveré en dos horas, te lo prometo.

-Camelia…

-¡Bájame una maleta bien grande para poder meterlo todo!

Salió de casa, cogiendo su móvil y sus llaves y corrió hacia el parque en el que hacía tres semanas había hablado por primera vez con parte del grupo en su forma humana.

Las investigaciones de todos empezaron a dar resultados. Aquella tarde, se reunieron todos en el parque para poner en común lo que habían descubierto.

-¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó Tai.

-Bueno, sabemos que vive en esta ciudad porque apareció aquí y su acento no indicaba que fuese de fuera.

-JP y yo hemos oído algo interesante. Hace seis meses, una joven desapareció de su casa sin dejar rastro. No se había dejado ninguna nota ni se llamaba pidiendo rescate. Tampoco encontraron ningún cadáver que concordase con la descripción de la muchacha –dijo Zen.

-Parece ser que la noticia salió en diarios y la televisión –añadió JP.

-Podrías buscar la noticia, quizás así daremos con algo –propuso Mimi.

-Enseguida –dijo Izzi tecleando. Varios segundos más tarde volvió la pantalla hacia el resto para que pudiesen mirar.

-¡Es ella! –señaló Mimi reconociendo la chica de la foto.

-Pero ahora habrá regresado, ¿no?

-Ahora que lo decís… Me parece que he oído a una vecina decir que la hija de no sé quién había regresado sana y salva –dijo Koichi.

-Por narices ha de vivir cerca de alguno de nosotros. Ocupamos casi toda la ciudad –rió Miyako mientras se imaginaba la posición de todas las casas y marcaba en el aire puntos.

-Pero que se lo haya oído decir a una vecina mía no significa nada. ¿Qué pone en la noticia, Izzi?

-Veamos… Sí, hay una dirección.

-No os hará falta direcciones –dijo una voz tras él.

-¿Camelia?

-Lo siento, estaba castigada y se me olvidó pediros el teléfono… Aunque de nada serviría estando castigada –sonrió animada mientras algunos se levantaban para abrazarla.

-Maldita granuja… ¡Nos has preocupado a todos! –saltó Takuya.

-Mi habitación no da a la calle principal, sino a un patio de luces, así que da igual que pasaseis por delante de mi casa, no os podría chillar ni nada.

-Bueno, si has salido es porque te han levantado el castigo –dijo Yolei −. Por lo que da lo mismo, ya podemos quedar para tomar un helado o un refresco.

-Os lo agradezco, pero mi madre me acaba de decir que mañana nos mudamos –dijo tristemente.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Tu madre está fatal o qué? –protestó Davis.

-¿Y a dónde te vas? –preguntó Tommy haciéndose oír por encima de las quejas de Davis.

-A Nueva York… A vivir con mi padre y mi hermanastro mayor, que me hace una ilusión…

-No pareces muy contenta –observó Suzaku.

-¡Y no lo estoy! Mi madre no quiere creerme cuando le digo que estuve en el mundo digital. Mi padre nos abandonó y como que no me apetece que vuelva a engañar a mi madre. Y ese hermano… un año mayor, como que me da que no me va a querer ni un pelo.

-Bueno, pues aprovechemos hoy.

-Venid a mi casa. Sólo puedo estar fuera dos horas y llevo ya media.

-¿Qué?

-Le prometí a mi madre que volvería en dos horas, pero si vuelvo antes, con gente, quizás cancele el vuelo de mañana por la mañana.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? –todos la miraban entre sorprendidos e irritados.

-Así me he quedado yo también –dijo viendo las caras que ponían y empezando a reír.

-Pues entonces, vamos a tu casa y le decimos un par de cosas a tu madre.

-Eso, eso, Joe que es el mayor del grupo y con diferencia le cantará las cuarenta a tu madre y tú te quedarás aquí.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó extrañado el aludido.

-Eres el mayor. Venga, hombre, que lo harás muy bien.

Riendo, caminaron todos de regreso a casa de Camelia. La joven iba explicándoles cómo había abandonado el mundo humano hacía seis meses, tras un aviso de Ophanimon y todos los problemas que había pasado hasta alcanzar el castillo de Seraphimon, en donde permaneció refugiada hasta que Koji y Zoe aparecieron allí para coger los espíritus digitales de la luz y el viento.

-Aquí no te has lanzado contra nosotros como aquella vez –recordó Koji.

-Bueno, ya lo hice allí. Aquí somos completos desconocidos mientras que allí, para mí, que llevaba todavía el recuerdo de los antiguos en mi mente, sus descendientes eran como ellos mismos y me siento muy agradecida –contestó −. Si no hubiese sido por ellos, no habría podido renacer en este mundo. Pero bueno llevaba un tiempo en forma de digimon, así que se me quedó la manía de digimon en la mente, por eso me comportaba como tal y me costaba ser humana –rió.

-Pero no viniste aquí gracias a ellos –le dijo desde detrás Suzaku.

-Ellos me protegieron y me cuidaron como si fuese una más de la familia. De no haber sido así, quizás mi hermano me hubiese acabado matando o hubiese caído yo también en manos de Lucemon… Y éste hubiese despertado antes de lo que lo hizo… Pero por suerte, vivir con los Ancient y después con los grandes ángeles, me permitió sobrevivir para huir a este mundo y renacer.

-Entonces ¿tú qué eres? –preguntó Davis.

-Una humana, reencarnación de una digimon.

-¿Y eso es posible?

-Sinceramente, alguna unión ha de haber entre ambos mundos para lograrlo –dijo mientras sonreía con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Cuánto nos queda hasta tu casa? –preguntó Jin.

-Es ese edificio de allí.

Camelia abrió la puerta y enseguida oyó los apresurados pasos de su madre. Todos por detrás hablaban animados mientras la mujer esperaba, sorprendida, que todos entrasen.

-Hola, mamá, he traído a mis amigos. Espero que no te moleste que no avisase.

-Para nada, niña, para na… –la larga fila accediendo al piso sorprendió de tal manera a la mujer que la dejó sin habla.

-Buenas tardes, señora –iban diciendo todos al pasar por su lado, siguiendo a Camelia hacia su dormitorio.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y riendo, con el mundo digital conectado a la pantalla del ordenador de la muchacha. La madre de Camelia, Katia, entró la merienda al cuarto, pidiendo perdón por no poder ofrecer nada más y sobresaltándose al oír una voz desde el ordenador que también pedía un bocadillo de aquella bandeja.

-Mamá, te prometo que te lo contaré todo. Aunque he intentado hacerlo en las últimas tres semanas.

Cuando al fin marcharon todos, tras darse números de teléfono para mantener el contacto, Camelia le explicó todo a su madre. Aunque todos habían insistido en que no se fuesen, ella sabía que su madre jamás cambiaría de opinión y que tendría que volar al día siguiente a su nuevo hogar con todas sus maletas.

* * *

><p>JP: T.T Se acabó... Ahora ya sí que se acabó...<p>

Takuya: ¿Qué pasa?

Zen: Pues que desde que se ha acabado el capítulo que está así.

Takuya: ¿Y Kaotik?

Zen: Ha recibido una llamada y se ha ido. Nos ha indicado dónde estaban las galletas... ¿Quieres? *ofreciendo el paquete*

Takuya: Gracias ^^

JP: T.T Ya no hay más aventuras...

Zen: Ya saldrán...

Takuya: Venga, hombre, anímate ^^

JP: No... T.T

Z & T: =_="

Tai: Eh, ¿qué ocurre?

Takuya: Hola, Tai. Nada, JP, que no quiere que se acabe ya...

Tai: ¿El qué?

Zen: El fic, quiere más aventuras

Tai: Bueno, aún quedan los shots del _Detrás de las escenas_, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Kari & Zoe: ¡Hola a todos! Ui, qué caras más largas.

JP: Porque este fic se ha acabado...

Zoe: No, aún no...

JP, Z, Tai & Taku: ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Kari: Ah, ¿no lo sabíais? *risitas*

Zoe: Anda y dejadnos a nosotras.

Kari: Tengo el placer de decir que... **En el próximo capítulo de _Digimon. Time's__ chronicles..._**

Zoe: Kami se va, no hay vuelta atrás. Ella y su madre abandonan Japón para vivir en Nueva York.

Kari: Aunque no es la única ¬¬

Zoe: Eh, ya sabes qué pasará si haces spoilers... Kaotik-hime nos mandará a la ahorca...

Kari: Sí, se pondrá la corona de reina y dirá "que les COOOOOOOOOOrten la cabezaaaa!" =_= Prefiero conservarla sobre mis hombros...

Zoe: Y yo, y yo...

Kari: Bueno, que sí, perdemos a Kami... Pero no estará sola ^^

Zoe: El próximo capítulo se titula...

Kari: **...Nuevas sorpresas**

Las dos: ¿Queréis saber de qué se trata?

Los chicos: ¡DECÍDNOSLO YAAAAAA!

Kari: ¬¬"

Zoe: Voy hacer como hizo Koji cuando iba a aparecer Camelia por primera vez: callarme y no decir nada hasta que los "fastidio todo" estén bien lejos.

Davis: ¡Hey! He traído patatas para la fiesta de despedida del fic... *no va alegre aunque el "hey" haya parecido lo contrario*

Kari: =_= Este viene con retraso...

Ken: Perdonad, se me ha escapado ^^" Vamos, Davis, que ya te he dicho que la vida sigue...

Davis: Sin yo haciendo heroicidades, no...

Takuya: ¡EH! ¡TÚ NO ERES EL HÉROE!

Kari, Zoe & Ken: Ay, no...

*Escenita: JP llornado en una esquina, Takuya y Davis peleando, Tai y Zen intentando separarles*

Kari: ¿Qué hacemos?

Zoe: ¿Los dejamos aquí tirados?

Ken: No, pobre Kaotik...

Kari: ¿Pobre? Yo digo de correr *señalando*

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO EN MI CASA?

*Todo el mundo quieto*

¡SHIBAYAMA, BASTA DE LLANTOS! *JP se pone firme* ¡KANBARA, MOTOMIYA, UN PUÑETAZO MÁS Y OS MATO YO MISMA! *otros dos que se ponen firmes* Cielos... Sois imposibles, ¿eh?

Ken: Esto...

Kari & Zoe: Hemos hecho el avance del siguiente capítulo por ti, Kaotik.

Gracias, chicas. ¿Queréis galletitas?

Zen: *dejando el paquete en la mesa* Aún quedan...

Tranquilo, he comprado de las de mantequilla *sacando la caja* Podéis comer todos menos Takuya y Davis por pelear. Y a JP le dejo si para de llorar ¬¬

Takuya & Davis: Jope..

JP: Me calmo, me calmo...

Los demás: ¡WIIIIIIIIII GALLETAS!


	41. Nuevas sorpresas

Buenos días a todos ^^ Soy Kami. En estos momentos, Kaotik está ocupada intentando que ciertos personajillos no hablen más de la cuenta, así que aquí yo me voy a encargar del capítulo de hoy. Pasadlo bien ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.44: …Nuevas sorpresas<strong>

Camelia despertó antes de que sonara su despertador. Se vistió, acabó de recoger lo que le quedaba y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí ya estaba su madre acabando de guardar cosas.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Kami. Si quieres desayunar, tendrás que coger pastas o galletas. Las tazas están ya en las cajas y no hay mucho más. Como nos íbamos, no compré mucho, para que no sobrara…

-Tranquila, no tengo hambre –mintió.

-Igualmente echaré un paquete de galletas al bolso por si de camino tienes ganas.

-Gracias. Voy a sacar mis cosas.

Con cuidado, cargó las bolsas hacia el recibidor. Su madre tenía una furgoneta en la que cargarían todo y marcharían al aeropuerto. Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir.

-Buenos días, Camelia. ¿Está tu madre? –preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, en la cocina.

-¿Quién es, hija?

-El vecino.

-Ah, sí, viene a ayudarnos a cargar todo en la furgoneta.

-¿Queda algo más por sacar al recibidor, Katia? –preguntó el hombre.

-Un par de maletas mías y la caja de la cocina.

-Bien, pues voy empezando a cargarlas. ¿Me ayudas, Camelia?

-Sí, claro –respondió y empezó a coger cajas y bolsas −. Esa mochila no la guardes. Es donde tengo el monedero, el móvil y todas esas cosas.

-De acuerdo.

Media hora más tarde, Camelia y su madre se estaban despidiendo de todos los vecinos antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. La joven habría preferido salir corriendo en busca de sus amigos, pero no podía hacerle aquello a su madre. Ya había desaparecido una vez y no quería asustarla nuevamente.

-Allí también conocerás a gente nueva y harás amigos –le dijo su madre mientras conducía −. Tu hermano te podrá ayudar con lo que necesites…

-Aún no me has dicho cómo se llama ese hermano que dices que voy a tener –repuso.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó. Se llama Eric, y espero que seas buena, ¿de acuerdo? El chico lo ha pasado muy mal y…

-Siempre soy buena, madre –le interrumpió −. Pero que conste que él también tendrá que poner de su parte. No voy a ir de santa con él para que me trate mal.

-Hija, no seas así. Eric no te hará nada malo.

-Ya lo veremos –susurró mirando por la ventana.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Camelia bajó del vehículo y esperó a que su madre entregase a un encargado las llaves para llevar la furgoneta al avión. Estaba nerviosa, puesto que nunca antes había montado en avión y no sabía qué pasaría. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaba alguien por la espalda.

-¡Kami! –saltó una chica rubia a sus hombros.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Zoe? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quisiera decir que despedirme de ti, pero es que yo también he de coger un avión.

-¿Te vas tú también? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-Bueno, no sé. Ya lo había dicho, pero quizás se me olvidó decírtelo a ti. A demás, al decir tú que te ibas, se me olvidó por completo decirte que nos veríamos aquí.

-¿Te vuelves a Italia?

-Sí. Papá vuelve a ser enviado allí. La verdad, no sé por qué le envían de acá para allá cada dos por tres… Podría quedarse en un punto fijo, no me importa si es aquí o en Italia… Aunque prefiero aquí, la verdad. Por… muchas razones –sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Ya veo, ya… –respondió con una sonrisa pícara la otra.

-Eh, no te desanimes, que seguiremos en contacto –dejó ir rápidamente Zoe en un intento de no desviar el tema de conversación al camino que parecía querer la chica del tiempo.

-_El vuelo con destino a Roma está a punto de efectuar su despegue. Por favor, rogamos a los señores pasajeros que se dirijan a la zona de embarque_ –sonó por megafonía, salvando así a Zoe.

-Ese es mi vuelo. He de marcharme –dijo y abrazó a Camelia −. Cuídate mucho y recuerda que, en cuanto se pueda abrir un portal, hemos de quedar para hacer un picnic con los digimons.

-Me muero de ganas de ir allí ya mismo –respondió.

-¡Buen vuelo!

-¡Lo mismo te digo!

Camelia permaneció en el sitio, despidiéndose con la mano de Zoe mientras la veía alejarse con dos adultos. Su madre llegó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La siguió allá a donde iba, sin inmutarse de por dónde pasaban. Desde megafonía, anunciaron el vuelo a Nueva York y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta de embarque. Fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño a sus espaldas. Se giró y buscó, pero no había nada ni nadie.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Katia cuando llevaba casi diez veces girándose repentinamente en busca de algo.

-No, no lo sé. He notado como si alguien me tirase de la mochila.

-No hay nadie por detrás. Te lo habrás imaginado.

-No lo creo…

-Va, que ahora llegaremos al avión y podrás dejar tu bolsa.

Al entrar al avión, la azafata les indicó sus puestos. Camelia empezó a quitarse la mochila y, cuando la tuvo ante ella, dispuesta a alzarla sobre su cabeza, vio que se movía algo en ella. Estuvo a punto de soltarla y dejarla caer al suelo, pero algo más fuerte, la curiosidad, le hizo abrir y mirar en su interior. Algo ovalado danzaba en el centro, rodeado de todos sus objetos. Algo con un dibujo llamativo en su superficie, de un color dorado como si tuviese purpurina. Con cuidado, metió una de las manos y tocó uno de los costados del huevo, tropezando con algo que no recordaba haber metido.

-Cielo, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó la madre al verla todavía de pie.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es que te has olvidado algo en casa?

-No, no…

-Va, deja la mochila y siéntate.

-Prefiero… prefiero cargar la mochila en las piernas un rato… Si es posible…

-Claro. Pasa –dijo Katia algo confusa.

Camelia se sentó junto a la ventanilla y se abrochó el cinturón. Acomodó la mochila en sus piernas y volvió a tocar los objetos de su interior. Tanteando, acertó a situar su móvil y su monedero y junto a ellos, un objeto alargado. Lo sacó con cuidado de no golpear el huevo y lo observó. Era como una especie de consola con tapa; encontró el botón que la abría y observó pensativa.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, hija?

-No lo sé…

-¡Pero si es tuyo! O al menos, en tu bolsa estaba.

-Me resulta familiar…

-Yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

-¡Pues claro! –gritó de pronto −. Es un D-Terminal, como la de los otros.

-¿Qué otros y qué terminal? –preguntó su madre sin entender nada

-Entonces, es posible que… –volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y tanteó los alrededores del huevo hasta que dio con lo que quería. Lo sacó, lo alzó ante ella y lo observó satisfecha −. Sí, es el dispositivo…

-¿Dispositivo? Kami, todo lo que dices me está haciendo creer que tienes una bomba ahí dentro.

-¡Mamá! Si dices eso, aún me quitarán la mochila y no hay nada por lo que preocuparse –respondió la chica.

Con la madre aún confusa, Camelia bajó la bandeja que había tras el asiento delantero y depositó la mochila, el D-Terminal y el D-Tector. Con cuidado, metió ambas manos en la mochila y lentamente extrajo el huevo, asustando a su madre. En esos momentos, totalmente visible ante ella, podía ver claramente como resaltaba el único dibujo dorado en aquella superficie amarillenta.

-¿Qué es eso, Camelia?

-Mamá, esto es un digihuevo, de donde nacen los digimons.

-¿Y por qué hay uno aquí?

-Creo que el digimundo y el mundo humano han acabado uniéndose. Y ahora, los humanos pueden tener un compañero digimon.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé, mamá, pero así ha pasado.

-Entonces… ¿de ahí saldrá un bicho como el que había en tu ordenador ayer?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué graciosa eres, mamá! Aquel era V-mon. Creo que no habrán muchos más como él.

-¿Es que pueden haber muchos iguales?

Riendo, Camelia le explicó más cosas sobre los digimons mientras despegaban e iban alzando vuelo. Su madre parecía no acabar de comprender nada de lo que la hija le contaba, pero se esforzaba en entender cada palabra extraña que sentía, como "digihuevo", "Digimundo" o "digievolución". Incluso el nombre de los objetos le sonaba rarísimo.

-¿Entonces no se sabe qué nacerá de un digihuevo?

-Bueno, hay digihuevos que ya están marcados. Es el caso del de los tres grandes ángeles, por ejemplo, que son de un solo color con un símbolo identificativos en ellos, como éste.

-¿Tienes un gran ángel ahí dentro? –señaló la mujer intentando imaginar a un ángel saliendo del huevo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No, mamá, pero este digimon también es un ángel a su manera.

-No te entiendo.

-Verás, normalmente los digihuevos son de un color con un diseño que ocupa todo el huevo, pero los hay especiales, que sólo tienen un dibujo. Y a demás, son únicos.

-Entonces, los tres ángeles esos también son únicos.

-Digamos que existen más como ellos, pero que no llegan a la última fase como ellos.

-Es demasiado complicado para mí…

-¡Je, je! No te preocupes, mamá. Si tú tuvieras un digihuevo, te ayudaría a cuidarlo. Se me dan bien. Estuve un tiempo ayudando a una Swanmon con los bebés.

-¿Swanmon?

-Es una digimon con forma de cisne. Es muy buena y cuidaba ella sola de todos los digihuevos y los bebés que nacían de ellos. Y eran muchos –dijo mientras recordaba el breve espacio de tiempo que estuvo allí, antes de su destrucción en manos de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon.

-Así pues, de ahí saldrá un bebé.

-No sé cómo será, pero de momento… Mamá, te presento a Timy –dijo pasándole el digihuevo.

-¿Timy? Creo que todos los digimon que te he oído nombrar acababan en "mon".

-Y esta también. No sé cómo será en bebé y su siguiente digievolución, pero este digihuevo pertenece a Timemon, la antigua guerrera legendaria del tiempo.

-¿Guerrera?

-Todos los digimons pelean por proteger lo que más aprecian. Y Timemon, junto con su hermano y otros diez guerreros, salvaron el mundo digital de la amenaza de Lucemon, un digimon malo.

-¿Este huevo tiene hermano?

-Bueno, existió un hermano, no sé si volverá a existir porque… Bueno… fue eliminado.

-Querrás decir asesinado.

-No, eliminado. Si matas a un digimon, éste se convierte en digihuevo otra vez y renace. Los digimon nunca desaparecen por completo… Pero el hermano de Timemon sí que desapareció para siempre.

-Oh, vaya… Bueno, guárdalo todo, que pronto llegaremos a Nueva York y papá nos vendrá a recoger.

* * *

><p>¡YAY! ¡QUÉ FELIZ QUE SOY! *abrazada al digihuevo* ¿Os gustaría saber quién sale? Ni yo lo sé ^^<p>

Zoe: ¡Bon giorno!

Hola ^^

Z: Se te ve feliz con tu digihuevo, jeje.

Aaaaaahhhh es que es mi pase VIP a la felicidad 0

Z: Va, seguro que no será tan malo vivir en Nueva York. Mimi dice que ella se lo pasa bien cuando va.

Porque salía a comprar...

Z: Sí, bueno, eso también... Y parece que le da igual estar sola y sin los demás elegidos...

En su propio mundo... Tendré que pedirle unas clases para aprender a ser como ella por las calles de Nueva York o me encontraré totalmente muerta =_=

Z: xD

Bueno, ¿y a ti cómo te va por Italia?

Z: Molto bene ^^ Aunque sigo teniendo ganas de estar con los demás...

Sí, lo sé *mirada picarona*

Z: Eh, deja de insinuar cosas con la mirada ^^"

Ya, ya, ya pasó todo mami...

Z: Aaaaaahhh!

¡Estás completamente roja!

Z: Calla, calla, callaaaaa

Sora: Hola chicas... ¿Qué hacéis?

Hey, Sora ^^

S: ¿Ya habéis hecho el avance del siguiente capítulo?

Zoe: Ui, pues mira que había venido expresamente para preguntárselo yo misma...

^^"

S: Entonces no... Está bien... Va, que os ayudo. **En el próximo capítulo...**

Z: Pues vaya, Kami, ya tienes problemas nada más comenzar...

Sí, mami, sí...

Z: -/./-

Jiji... La verdad es que la relación con mi padre es pésima... Se largó siendo yo pequeña y no dijo nada. Me enteré de la realidad semanas más tarde (querían comprarme con "papá trabaja hasta muy tarde y se levanta muy temprabo, por eso no le ves" ¬¬)

S: Pues menudo plan... ¿Y ese otro chico se supone que es tu hermano?

Sí... Y ya ves cuánta atención me pone... Seguro que mi padre le ha dicho cosas malas de mí...

Z: ¿Que llamas a tu padre monstruo con grandes dientes?

Eh, que papi Garuru me salía muy guapo. No es por presumir, pero se me daba de maravilla dibujar... Y más todo aquello que yo quería mucho mucho mucho.

S: Creo que un gran lobo con espadas no es precisamente algo a lo que le pondría "papá" encima si no es que alguna vez se disfrazó así...

¡Pero si es un soso! Como ese hijo suyo... ¡Ui!

S & Z: ¿Qué pasa?

Mi digihuevo, que se mueve...

Z: ¿Estará Timy protestando ya antes de nacer y todo?

S: Bueno, bueno... El próximo capítulo se titula **New York**. Cada vez estamos más cerca del final...

Z: ...cosa que a ciertas personas que conocemos hace llorar...

... ¿JP & Davis? ... Bueno, que lloren, que lloren, menos ocuparán el lavabo.

S: Cámbiate el cabello, ponte unas orejas puntiagudas, échate purpurina dorada por encima y repite eso con los ojos cerrados...

Z: Quita, quita, que entonces hasta los "mami" suenan con la voz de Timy...

Mami no quiereeeeee ¡buaaaaaaaa!

Z: xD


	42. New York

Buenos días a todos ^^ Ayer quise subiros un regalito, pero durante todo el día no funcionó FanFiction (sí, os habéis quedado sin regalo). Temía que hoy pasase lo mismo y que ni tan siquiera pudiese subiros un aviso, pero por suerte (Kaede, Miroku, a vosotros os escucha to dios!) esto funciona de nuevo.

Bien, no llamemos al mal tiempo y dejemos esto como está, con el capi y todo bien puestecito y ya después que pase lo que los de arriba quieran

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.45: New York<strong>

La primera impresión que tuvo Camelia de su hermano no fue la que los padres se esperaban. Ambos creían que no habría tensión entre ellos, pero nada más encontrarse uno enfrente del otro, el ambiente se cargó entre ellos. Él pasó de ella y la joven, sin vergüenza alguna, abrazó al padre y decidió no dirigir ni la palabra ni una mirada a su nuevo hermano.

El viaje a la nueva casa se hizo en dos coches. Camelia acabó viajando con su padre y la madre montó en la furgoneta con el muchacho. Aunque hubo conversación en ambos coches, la que mantuvieron padre e hija fue más dura.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más amable con Eric?

-¿Es que tengo que decirle que existo? ¡Si ni tan siquiera me ha mirado!

-No, no tienes que decirle que existes, pero sí que podrías intentar entablar conversación.

-Eso, que el niño no dé el primer paso. Parece un crío malcriado o mimado.

-Camelia, no consiento que digas eso de Eric.

-¿Estás defendiéndole?

-Estoy diciendo que te estás pasando. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, más te vale intentar hablarle.

-Antes prefiero cortarme la lengua.

-No pienses que no te he oído.

-Lo he dicho alto para que lo oigas.

-Como sigas con esas…

-¿Qué harás? He vivido sin ti mucho tiempo; ni te has dignado a enviarme regalos de Navidad o felicitaciones. Gané concursos, aprobé exámenes con notas excelentes. ¿Me has felicitado? ¿Te ha interesado algo de lo que he hecho yo? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? ¿Un sexo masculino y los gustos de fútbol y deportes?

-Mira, más te vale cambiar esa actitud o hago que te metan en un correccional.

-Ya decía yo que tenía que haberme quedado en Japón… Allí tengo amigos que me acogerían encantados de la vida, y no un padre que a la mínima se quita la niña de encima…

-Camelia…

Estuvo a punto de regañar a la chica cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose resonó en el coche. Camelia se giró asustada hacia el asiento trasero, donde tenía su mochila. No había movimiento alguno y de pronto la joven temió que el digihuevo que ocultaba allí se hubiese roto por alguna sacudida. Echó el asiento hacia atrás y alcanzó su bolsa. La abrió y observó con cuidado el interior.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó su padre.

-Nada que te interese –respondió dirigiéndole una severa mirada antes de centrar la atención en el oscuro interior de su mochila.

El digihuevo había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había un bulto blanco. Metió una mano para tocarlo; era cálido y blandito. De pronto, dos puntos oscuros se alzaron, dos pequeños ojos que la miraban con curiosidad junto a una sonrisa inocentona. Camelia quería sacar aquella pequeña bolita blanca, hablar y jugar con ella, pero su padre estaba furioso a su lado y temía que pudiese pasar algo. Aun así, se arriesgó y la cogió con cuidado.

-¡Buenos días, chiquitina! ¿Quién es esta cosita tan cuca?

-Oh, dios, ¿le hablas a los peluches?

-Déjame en paz, padre, y conduce. Aún nos chocaremos… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Cuando lleguemos a casa comeremos… Aunque si te portas bien.

-A ti no te lo decía. ¿Tienes hambre? Sí, claro que la tienes. Espera –dijo mientras la pequeña bolita saltaba sobre una mano y hacía ruiditos, a lo que el padre se asustó y frenó −. ¿Estás loco? ¡Casi nos matamos! –chilló temblando la chica, con el digimon apretado a su pecho.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Mi mejor amiga desde ahora.

Alguien llamó a la ventanilla del coche. Allí, pálida del susto, se encontraba Katia.

-¿Por qué has frenado así? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡Tu hija! –gritó enfurecido el hombre.

-Nada, mamá, no ha pasado nada. Que quiero cambiar de coche.

-Pero…

-Que me cambio –dijo mientras salía del vehículo, cargando la mochila al hombro y acurrucando en su pecho a la pequeña digimon.

-¡Llévatela a la furgoneta, que será lo mejor para todos!

-Ya te dejo con tu hijo, no te preocupes, padre –dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta. Se dirigió a la furgoneta, parada detrás −. Tú, bájate ahora mismo. Te quieren en el coche.

-Como digáis –respondió simplemente el joven.

Esperó que bajase de la furgoneta y, cuando ella subió, cerró de golpe la puerta, se puso el cinturón, dejó la mochila a sus pies y a la digimon en sus piernas, haciéndole caricias en los mofletitos sonrojados en un intento de relajarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kami?

-Prefiere a su hijo.

-No es así.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ser yo la que tiene que abandonar todo lo que tenía, venir a un lugar desconocido para mí y ser la primera en hablar? ¡Que hable él y se ofrezca para enseñarme este lugar! ¿Es que lo tengo que pedir todo? Al final tendré que pedirle permiso para respirar…

-Así que habéis discutido por eso… Y ha pegado el frenazo para ordenarte bajar del coche.

-No, ha pegado frenazo porque me he puesto a hablar con mi digimon –dijo mientras la pequeña bolita hacía un ruidito como de pedorreta.

-¡Qué cosita más cuca! ¿Esta es Timemon?

-Exactamente es una SnowBotamon, un bebé digimon. No sé, pero me esperaba un Poyomon… es la forma más simple de digimon…

-Pero esta es cuquísima. ¿Y ésta digi… lo que sea a Timemon?

-Antes creo que pasará por Crossedmon… No estoy muy segura de cómo irá, pero que es Timemon sí que lo sé.

En el otro coche, Eric tenía que aguantar el tenso ambiente que reinaba en el vehículo desde que su hermanastra había montado en él.

-Tu hermana tiene una mascota… Un hámster blanco muy peludo…

-¿Un hámster? No le he visto jaula ni nada.

-Lo llevaba en la mochila, como si fuese un objeto más…

-¿Puedo decir algo sobre ella?

-¿El qué?

-Que es rara… Meter al hámster en la mochila…

-Sería para no tener que facturarlo. Se guarda la jaula en una de las cajas de la furgoneta y al bicho en el bolso.

-Pero le habrían detectado cuando pasaron ante los guardias.

-A saber qué hizo para poder cargarlo. Pero igualmente, ese bicho no me gusta nada. Su madre la ha consentido demasiado… ¿Qué habrá hecho para que le comprasen un hámster con lo que odia esta mujer los animales? Se les tiene que limpiar la jaula, limpiarlos a ellos, alimentarlos, cuidarlos, llevarlos al veterinario como si fuesen personas…

-Ya, papá, ya –le frenó Eric.

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando. Antes de que bajes quiero pedirte algo.

-Tú dirás.

-Sé que te costará, pero ¿podrías intentar llamar a Katia "mamá"? Por favor, esto lo hago precisamente porque necesitas una madre.

-Haré un esfuerzo.

-Así me gusta. Vamos a ayudar a entrar las cosas.

Ambos bajaron del coche al tiempo que la furgoneta aparcaba detrás y de él bajaban Camelia y su madre. La chica cargaba su mochila y ocultaba en la capucha de su camisa a la pequeña SnowBotamon. Eric intentó buscar el hámster que le había dicho su padre, pero no logró ver nada. Se acercó a la furgoneta y empezó a sacar cajas. Por su parte, Camelia tenía un montoncito de cajas y bolsas y estaba moviéndolas ella sola.

-¿Dónde está mi cuarto?

-Pues no lo sé, hija, pregúntale a papá.

-Bueno, ya buscaré uno vacío.

-Camelia, por favor…

-Vale. Padre, ¿y mi cuarto, por favor?

-En la planta de arriba, al fondo a la izquierda –le respondió sin mirarla.

-Gracias. Ya cargo yo con lo mío, no os preocupéis por ello –dijo y entró en la casa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre comprarle un hámster a la niña? –preguntó el hombre cuando la joven ya no podía escucharle.

-¿Hámster? –preguntó extrañada Katia.

-Sí, esa bola blanca que la niña pasea en una mochila.

-¡Oh! –exclamó al entender de qué le hablaban. Supuso que su marido no sabía nada sobre los digimons y prefirió seguirle la corriente −. Si te refieres a Timy, ese hámster tan cuco, no tienes que preocuparte. Kami lo cuida muy bien.

-¿A santo de qué se lo compraste?

-Bueno, me aprobó todas las asignaturas con excelentes, ganó varios concursos y premios del centro y…

-¿No me dijiste que se pasó seis meses desaparecida?

-Bueno, aquello fue otra cosa.

-¡Se te escapó de casa y te dejó al cuidado de ese infernal animal!

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las mascotas? –preguntó enfadada la mujer justo cuando Camelia volvía a aparecer por la puerta de casa.

-¡Padre! Deja en paz a mamá. Ni se te ocurra volver a recriminarle nada de mi amiga.

-¡Niña, no te metas en esto!

-Ojalá no hubieses llamado nunca –protestó la chica y, cargando con dos bolsas y una caja más, volvió a desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

En casi una semana, Camelia no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a su padre. Con Eric hablaba lo justo; prefería coger el D-Terminal y escribirles a los que había dejado en Japón y a Zoe, o en el ordenador en conversaciones a través de videoconferencias por las que no solo veía a sus amigos, sino también a sus digimons, que habían aparecido en el mundo humano al mismo tiempo que su digihuevo.

-¿Qué tal te va? –preguntó un día Takuya por una de las cámaras mientras daba un biberón a su pequeño Sunmon.

-Fatal. Mi padre sigue cabreado. Y por si fuera poco, me prohíbe darle de comer a SnowBotamon lo mismo que como yo… ¡Pretende que le de pienso! Ni pelarle pipas puedo…

-Ya tienes menos problemas que Koji y yo –rió Koichi mientras hacía cosquillas a un pequeño Kiimon −. Al ir por partida doble, se queja de que nuestros "dimos" comen demasiado.

-Tu hermano porque tiene uno, pero el mío parece que si me despisto, me quita a la pequeña y la tortura…

-¡Exagerada! –habló Yolei mientras su Pururumon revoloteaba por detrás con un heladito en el pico −. Seguro que no es así.

-¿Ah, no? Pues ya me dirás tú por qué está tan a la espera de que me aleje del cuarto para entrar a por ella.

-¿Y si le dejas jugar con SnowBotamon? –preguntó Codi −. Quizás lo que le pasa es que está celoso…

-O quizás son órdenes de mi padre. Sea como sea, yo quiero volverme a Japón. No puedo salir de paseo y de momento a clase sólo va Eric… A mí parece ser que se han olvidado de inscribirme o es que los papeles se han perdido misteriosamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso quisiera yo! Y quedarme en casita tranquilamente con…

-Davis, Davis, quiero comer.

-Maldita sea, Demiveemon, acabas de comerte un paquete entero de galletas. ¡Tú solito! –protestó mientras todos reían.

* * *

><p>Kami: ¡PAPÁ TONTO! ¡TIMY NO ES UN HAMSTER! Por eso prefería mil veces ver un dibujo de Garuru y llamarle papi ¬¬ Ese no trata a los SnowBotamons como si fuesen hamsters...<p>

Ya, Kami, ya, que llevas así todo el día ^^"

Kami: Me voy a darle de comer a Timy *está escondida en la capucha de su sudadera*

Vale ^^

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Antes de que me preguntéis: a Takuya le he puesto un Sunmon porque en cierto modo Apollomon (el mega de ese digi) se parece a Agunimon (al menos, en eso de melena rubia xD), y el Kiimon de Koichi... simplemente porque me hacía gracia ^^

Davis: T.T ahora sí que ya es el fin...

Tai: ¡Eh, no se puede ir entrando a las casas de los demás sin llamar!

Mira quién fue a hablar ¬¬

Tai: Hola, y perdona que entrásemos así... Dice que se acaba ya todo...

Eh, Davis...

Dav: ¿Sí?

**En el próximo capítulo... **SnowBotamon se enfrentará a un terrible rival. ¿Quién será? No os digo el título del siguiente capítulo porque si no, la pregunta es una tontería :p

Dav: ¡AÚN HAY CAPÍTULOS! Pero seguro que mañana es el último...

Tai: *empezando a arrastrarlo* Anda, que te voy a llevar a un sitio divertido... Un puesto de fideos, para que te llenes la tripa de comida y no de dudas, tristeza o a saber qué te estás metiendo ahora con esa cara tan larga.

O.O Tai... Eso ha sonado a...

Tai: ¿Una tontería?

No, todo lo contrario...

Tai: Ah, se lo oí decir a Sora.

¿Eh? ¿A quién llevaba Sora a comer fideos?

Tai: No, no, no eran fideos, jeje ^^" Mimi, que andaba un poco de bajón por no sé qué y Sora le dijo que le iba "a llevar a un sitio divertido: el centro comercial, para que te llenes las manos de bolsas de ropa en vez de cargar con tanto pesimismo o a saber qué diablos te cruza la cabeza para poner esa cara tan larga"

OoO ¡Tai, estás creciendo!

Tai: Pues no mucho, la verdad... Ya empiezo a tener una edad en la que no crezco más...

¬¬ Tai, ya vuelves a ser tú...

Tai: ¿?

Venga, llévate a Davis, que yo he de subir el capítulo... Y yo que pensaba que se le había pasado toda aquella tontería de golpe...


	43. ¿SnowBotamon vs Botamon?

¡Buenos días a todos! Otra vez voy con retraso de minutos porque me he ido a la ducha a desperezarme antes de subir el capi, que aún estaba muy dormida... (no, no es que duerma mucho, es que anoche me fui a dormir a las 4 de la mañana con la tontería ¬¬)

Pues nada, hoy se desvelará contra quién se enfrenta la pequeñita.

Davis: ¡Una batalla épica!

¡AH! ¿De dónde sales tú? ¬¬

Ken: Lo siento, se ha escapado y no me preguntes cómo...

Da: Ya tengo ganas de ver un buen combate.

Pues como no te quedes sentado... Creo que te cansarás tanto esperarlo ¬¬"

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.46: ¿SnowBotamon vs Botamon?<strong>

Llevaba un mes y medio en Nueva York cuando Camelia fue por primera vez a clase. Su pequeña SnowBotamon había sufrido una digievolución extraña: simplemente había crecido de tamaño y era capaz de hablar. Como su cartera escolar era estrecha, no podía llevarla a clase, así que la dejaba en el cuarto. Katia solía llevarle comida mientras su hija asistía a clase y le permitía salir del dormitorio cuando su marido se marchaba al trabajo. La mujer había empezado a comprender mejor los digimons y a veces, cuando Camelia regresaba de clase y acababa sus deberes, le pedía que le contase más cosas sobre aquellos seres, fantaseando juntas cómo sería su propia compañera.

-¡Mami, mami, quiero galletitas! –pidió SnowBotamon.

-Vale, ahora te bajo el paquete. Pero no comas demasiadas, ¿vale? Que te puedes poner malita.

-No pasa nada. Los digimons obtenemos energía de la comida. Demasiada es una sobrecarga y no es agradable.

-¿En serio cuando eres un bebé no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada y ahora que vas haciéndote mayor sí?

-Sí, nos pasa a todos. Aunque en el caso de los guerreros legendarios es diferente. No sabemos a qué digievolucionaremos.

-¿A no? Pero si Kami dijo que serías Timemon.

-Sí, bueno, eso sí lo sabemos. Pero verás, los antiguos dividieron su espíritu en dos, por lo que cualquier digimon que cogiese uno de esos espíritus podía digievolucionar en el guerrero en cuestión, al nivel adulto. Ahora que hemos renacido de digihuevos, tenemos una forma bebé también. Pero esas formas nos son desconocidas. Después vienen las formas infantiles y, a parte de la mía, sólo conozco dos más: Flamon para el guerrero del fuego y Strabimon para el de la luz. A los demás no los he visto jamás.

-Así pues, la forma de SnowBotamon es una nueva experiencia para vosotros, ¿no?

-Exacto –sonrió la digimon mientras atacaba a las galletas.

Katia rió mientras con un dedo frotaba una mejilla de la digimon. Le dejó un platito con leche y fue a pasar la aspiradora por las habitaciones. SnowBotamon le ayudaba como podía, con un plumero en la boquita y pasando por los muebles a saltitos. Cuando abrieron la puerta del dormitorio de Eric, las cosas cambiaron. SnowBotamon se subió a la aspiradora y se dejó arrastrar al interior antes de saltar a la primera estantería para pasar el plumero por encima de los objetos.

-No se ve mucho…

-Ahora subo la persiana, tranquila –contestó Katia mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-Sí que tiene cosas Eric en su dormitorio… ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una lámpara de lava.

-¡Es divertida! –sonrió mientras sus pequeñas y redondas orejitas se estiraban y encogían.

-Venga, pasa el plumero antes que lleguen los hombres.

-Sí, mami. A ver… Pues sí que hay polvo aquí… ¡Anda! Una pelota de calcetines… Qué chico más sucio…

-¿A quién llamas pelota de calcetines? –chilló la bola y dos puntos amarillentos se abrieron ante ella.

-¡Aaah!

-¿SnowBotamon? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Bubble bow! –atacó la bolita negra

-¡Ay! –la bolita blanca cayó al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, SnowBotamon?

-Ay, ay, ay…

-¡Los intrusos fuera del cuarto de Eric!

-Pero si habla…

-Ese bicho me ha hecho enfadar. ¡Diamond dust! –atacó la digimon y dejó congelado al otro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Es un Botamon!

-¿Otro digimon?

-Sí.

-La verdad, se parece mucho a ti.

-Yo soy un Botamon blanco, una variante, por lo que en mi nombre se añade el "snow" indicando la diferencia. Hay muchos digimons que se diferencian por eso, por un "snow" o un "black" delante del nombre: misma forma, diferente color, diferente poder y digievolución.

-¿Y qué hace este digimon en el dormitorio de Eric?

-Eso quisiera saber. ¡Tú, habla o te muerdo! –chilló la bolita blanca.

-No pienso decir nada.

-¡Ya lo has hecho, mentiroso! –saltó la digimon blanca persiguiéndolo por todo el cuarto.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y se oyó la voz de Eric saludando al tiempo que subía las escaleras.

-¡Ya he llegado!

-¡Eric, ayúdame! –chilló el Botamon mientras saltaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendieron Katia y SnowBotamon.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? –protestó Eric al ver a la madre en el dormitorio.

-Pasar el trapo y la aspiradora…

-¡Me han atacado! –volvió a chillar Botamon.

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó enfadado el joven.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un digimon, Eric? –preguntó también Katia.

-¿Qué?

-Ese Botamon, ¿por qué lo tienes?

-Es mío. Y ahora sal del cuarto, por favor.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Katia? –chilló de pronto SnowBotamon saliendo en defensa de la mujer.

-¿Un digimon? –miró sorprendido la bolita blanca

-¡Esa! ¡Esa me ha atacado! –Botamon se escondía en los brazos de Eric.

-¿Esa digimon?

-Sí, esa. Me ha atacado sin motivos.

-¡Tú me has lanzado un ataque de burbujas primero! –protestó SnowBotamon.

-¡Estabas tocándome las narices!

-¡Parad los dos ya! –pidió Katia −. Eric, ¿sabe tu padre algo acerca de Botamon?

-No –confesó.

-Está bien. No diré nada. SnowBotamon, ve al cuarto.

-Vale.

-Ah, no, ni hablar. Le ha atacado, ¿no? Pues que pida perdón.

-¿Quieres perdón? ¡Diamond dust! –atacó a una de las piernas del joven y salió del cuarto botando −. Lo siento –dijo con voz cantarina.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ven aquí, maldita bola blanca!

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez fue Camelia quien saludó.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Estamos arriba, Kami –dijo Katia.

-¿Te crees normal lo que ha hecho esa bola? –protestó Eric haciendo caso omiso de su hermana.

-Basta ya, Eric.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Camelia asomándose por el pasillo −. ¡Tu pierna está…!

-Más vale que enjaules a esa bestia o me encargaré personalmente de ella.

-¡Cállate, idiota! –chilló SnowBotamon asomándose por la puerta del dormitorio de Camelia.

-¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?

-Mira en los brazos de tu hermano.

-¡Es un Botamon!

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también conoces a Botamon? –se sorprendió él.

-Tanto Botamon como SnowBotamon se han asustado el uno del otro y se han atacado. Ahora tu hermano quiere que le pidan perdón –explicó Katia.

-¿Qué? Está claro que ambos se han asustado y han atacado para defenderse. Y a demás, ¿qué haces tú con un digimon?

-La pregunta es ¿qué hace esa bestia en casa?

-¡SnowBotamon no es una bestia! ¡Es solo un bebé!

-¿Un bebé puede congelar una pierna?

-Es su ataque de bebé. Y da gracias que no te ha mordido. Y deja de quejarte: el tuyo asfixia con tantas burbujas de jabón.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a contar? –dijo y volvió la mirada a su madre −. Mami, he encontrado a un amigo, ¿puede venir esta tarde?

-Pues claro, hija.

-Eh, esperad, papá también tiene que dar su opinión.

-¡Pero mira que es egoísta! No me extraña que Botamon sea como es –habló SnowBotamon saltando al lado de Camelia.

-Cálmate, no pasa nada. Le preguntaremos también a él y ya está. Él también tiene que dar su opinión.

-Pero Kami, papá está enfadado contigo… No te dejará.

-Pues si no me deja, "me iré a la biblioteca a hacer deberes", que eso seguro que sí me deja.

-Me chivaré –amenazó Eric.

-Entonces yo contaré lo de Botamon –contestó Camelia.

-Tienes mucho que perder, porque le diré lo de SnowBotamon.

-¡Él ya la ha visto! ¿Qué más da que conozca también su verdadero nombre? Mamá, estaré en mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo. Eric, ya que me has echado, acaba de pasar la aspiradora. Y vigila más a Botamon.

Katia abandonó el cuarto, dejando los aparatos de limpieza dentro y bajó a la cocina. Por otro lado, Camelia se sentó ante el ordenador, apagado, y suspiró.

-Kami, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tiene un Botamon? ¿Y por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?

-Los bebés no somos tan peligrosos como los infantiles o los adultos, por lo que quizás el D-Tector no lo detectase. A mí me detecta porque es tu dispositivo y yo soy tu digimon.

-Puede ser. Bueno, hablemos con Izzi –dijo encendiendo el ordenador y conectando las ventanas −. Hola, Izzi, ¿te pillo en mal momento?

-¡Para nada! ¿Ocurre algo? Aún no es la hora de quedar…

-Ah, es que posiblemente luego me vaya por ahí con Willis. Me lo he encontrado de camino a casa.

-¡Genial!

-Oye, ¿me puedes ayudar? Tengo un problemita…

-Cuenta.

-Eric tiene un digimon.

-¡Venga ya!

-Sí, es un Botamon. Mamá también lo ha visto –chilló SnowBotamon.

-Lo peor de todo es que SnowBotamon se ha asustado y… bueno, ha atacado a Botamon y después le ha congelado una pierna a Eric –explicó Camelia.

-Bueno, ahora tienes a Willis por allí y puedes hablarlo también con él. Pero si ves que tienes problemas y no te da tiempo de llamarle, abre la puerta al mundo digital a las coordenadas del castillo de Kerpimon, que SnowBotamon entre y yo la cuidaré en mi casa con Tento.

-Gracias, Izzi. ¿Sólo se puede abrir esa puerta? –preguntó, pero justo llamaron a su puerta −. Adelante.

-Camelia…

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó Eric.

-Hablaba con un amigo de Japón. Espera, Izzi –dijo mirando el monitor.

-Botamon y yo queremos pediros perdón.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron sorprendidas ambas.

-Pues que tienes razón, ambos se asustaron y lo que hizo tu digimon fue simplemente defenderse, como todo bebé…

-Oh, ¿te lo ha dicho mamá o ha salido de ti? –preguntó ella mirándolo desconfiadamente.

-¡Lo digo en serio! Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie… Y me gustaría arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, creo que eres la única con la que podría hablar…

-¡Venga ya!

-¡De verdad! Botamon y yo… bueno, desde que nació el día que viniste que hemos estado los dos solos…

-Kami –llamó Izzi −, tengo que ayudar a mi madre. Dejo a Tento aquí por si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo, Izzi. Buena suerte –dijo −. ¿Nadie más que conozcas tiene digimon?

-Absolutamente nadie.

-Veremos qué puedo hacer –dijo mientras se volvía hacia el ordenador y conversaba con Tentomon.

Eric no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, quería salir de aquel dormitorio con Botamon y esperar que pasase algo. SnowBotamon iba saltando por el suelo, a los pies de Camelia, sin mirarles directamente hasta que se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica haciendo reír al digimon del otro lado de la pantalla. Botamon rió pero enseguida se calló al ver los pequeños ojos directos a él.

-¿Por qué no os vais? ¿O es que queréis quedaros a hablar con los otros elegidos? –preguntó al digimon haciendo que Camelia, sorprendida, girase un poco la cabeza.

-No… nosotros…

-Tráete una silla, Eric. Tento, este es el tonto de mi hermano. Hermano, este es Tentomon, el compi de mi amigo Izzy.

-¿Podemos… quedarnos?

-Ya has pedido perdón, y estás perdonado. No conoces a nadie más con digimons, por lo que te puedo presentar a algunos –respondió la chica mientras saltaban señales de gente conectándose −. Aunque me deberás una, porque son mis amigos.

-Pues… Gracias… supongo. Me quedaré aquí sentado en el suelo mejor… Una silla ocuparía espacio….

-Como quieras –respondió simplemente ella y se volvió a la pantalla y abría una ventana −. ¡Hola Willis! Buenas noticias, puedes venir a mi casa –decía ella.

-Oye, SnowBotamon… ¿Te hiciste daño antes? –preguntó Botamon sin mirarla.

-¿Cuando me lanzaste burbujitas o cuando me caí al suelo? –dijo con enojo antes de cambiar la mirada a una sonrisa −. Eso debería preguntártelo yo, que os he dejado congelados.

-La próxima vez, no me enfadaré… Pensaba que eras el digimon de mamá –dijo Botamon cabizbajo.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué va! Pero la ayudo mucho porque es muy buena –sonrió.

-Vosotros tres, me alegra que hayáis hecho las paces, pero ahora necesito orden y tranquilidad. Nuestra "reunión" va a comenzar. Y también –Camelia posó una mano sobre la digimon de su cabeza y se giró para mirar directamente a su hermano −, de cómo os comportéis dependerá el formar o no parte del grupo de los elegidos –acabó con una sonrisa y regresó nuevamente a la pantalla.

* * *

><p>Davis: ...<p>

Ken: ... -_-"

... ¬¬"

TK: Ah, al fin os encuentro... ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Davis?

Shhh... *bien flojito*

Ken: Lleva callado todo el capítulo *en susurros*

TK: ¿Ah?

Nosotros también estamos sorprendidos, extrañados e incluso no nos lo creemos *siguen los susurros*

TK: Vale *se une a los susurros* Resulta que Tai quiere hablar con Davis de no-sé-qué, pero parecía urgente, porque ha mandado a Izzi que rastrease la señal de su móvil...

Ken: ...

=_= Y yo que llegué a pensar que había madurado... Ahora hace locuras que ni su hermana es capaz de excusar... *ya no digo más que estamos susurrando, así que hacedlos vosotros*

Ken: Pues ya ves dónde está, lo que no te sabría decir es si se podrá mover de ahí...

Tengo una carretilla, por si os interesa ^^

TK: ¬¬" Y la tendremos que arrastrar nosotros, claro...

Hombre, si te parece la arrastro yo... Pues claro, aún no le he agregado un turbopropulsor, ni airbags, ni tracción a cuatro ruedas...

Ken: Ya, porque aún no has modificado ni la única rueda que tiene, ¿no?

Exacto ^^

Takuya: ¡HOLA A TODOS! *sí, son chillidos*

K.A, Ken & TK: ¡SHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¬¬

Taku: Ups... *bajando la voz* ¿Qué pasa? *todos señalando a Davis* ¿Qué hace?

Ken: Ni idea...

Taku: Pues a preguntarle...

Taku: Eh, Davis ^^

Davis: ...

Taku: ¿Que has visto un fantasma?

Sí, a ti... ¬¬

Taku: ¿Has perdido la memoria?

TK: Como si eso fuera posible... ¬¬"

Taku: ¿Has visto a Kari saliendo con JP, en una cita?

Ken: Tal mentira no se la cree ni Tai

Davis: ...

Taku: Oh, no... ¡Que Ken te ha besado!

Ken: ¡EH, A MÍ NO ME METAS EN TUS TONTERÍAS!

TK: Ya, ya, vuelve a ser un chico tranquilito *cogiéndolo*

Eso, vuelve a ser un chico tranquilo, dulce y nada agresivo *con la sartén preparada*

Davis: ...

Taku: Este tío es una piedra... ¡Ah! *bombilla encendida* ¡Espíritu digital, digievolución! ¡Agunimon!

Oh, lo que me faltaba...

Agunimon: Jejeje... ¡Ataque de salamandra ardiente!

¡QUE ME QUEMA LA CASA!

TK & Ken: Ya, ya, tranquilizate, no se está quemando absolutamente nada *cogiéndola entre los dos*

¡MI CASAAAA!

Ken: Que sólo le está quemando el culo a Davis...

TK: Y parece no reaccionar...

Aguni: ¬¬* Este tío es duro... *se lo lleva a caballito (el culo le sigue ardiendo)*

¡EXTINTOR! *apagando una llamita que hay en el suelo a pisotones* ¡VAMOS O ESTO SE AVIVARÁ!

Ken: ¬¬" Creo que Kaotik ha acabado loca...

TK: *volcando un vasito de agua*

Graciaaaaaas ToT Me has salvado la casaaaaaa

TK: ..."

Ken: Oye, Kaotik, ¿qué te parece si nos dejas a nosotros dos al cargo de acabar esto y te vas a descansar? Hoy has tenido demasiadas emociones...

TK: Ken, tío... =_="

Sí... vale... mejor me vuelvo a dormir... (no paro de dormir con estos críos cerca...)

Ken: Ale, pues toca acabar esto... Se cierra aquí...

TK: Eh, espera.

Ken: ¿Por?

TK: **Super aviso: El próximo capítulo d****e "_Digimon. Time's chronicle"_** **es el último ya. Su título: "Epílogo"**

Ken: Y no es que sea un capítulo, es que es el epílogo.

TK: Ale, ahora sí que se puede cerrar todo.

Ken: Bien. ¡Hasta la próxima a todos!


	44. Epílogo

Buenos días a todos ^^

Timy: BUAAAAAAAAA T.T

¿Qué te pasa?

Timy: Davis me ha pegado la llantera... Lleva semana y media llorando... y ahora me pongo a llorar yo... BUAAAAA

=_= Davis, Davis, Davis... ¿Para qué te le acercas?

Timy: Mi hermano y yo íbamos a gastarle una broma... Y ya sabes lo sentimentalista que soy... No puedo gastar bromas a alguien que llora...

Sí puedes ¬¬

Timy: Pero Davis estaba horrible... No podía golpearle con la sartén... Así que... BUAAAAAAA

=_=" Bueno, dejemos a esta llorando y centrémonos en lo importante.

Ace: Hola, Kaotik... Se me ha escapado mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Sí, ahí la tienes.

Ace: Gracias. Venga, Timy, que JP no está llorando... Vamos a quitarle las chocolatinas, que he oído que el chocolate quita las penas.

Timy: ¿Chocolate? ... *en la puerta* ¡ACE, LENTORRO! ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?

Ace: Je, je... Voy, tranquila.

=_=" Pobre Ace... Bueno, es el último capítulo, así que disfrutadlo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

El mundo humano y el mundo digital acabaron uniéndose por completo; aun así, aún se podía acceder al Digimundo real. Gran parte de los humanos gozaban de la compañía de un digimon, incluso los malhechores, que aprovechaban para causar más de un destrozo aunque topaban con digimons justos que defendían a sus compañeros humanos o digimons sin humano, como Dynasmon o LordKnightmon, emocionados al ver su sueño de conocer el mundo humano hecho realidad.

Una tarde de verano, la puerta digital fue abierta y un grupo de humanos con sus respectivos digimons entraron hacia el mundo digital. La suave brisa de aquel día animaba aún más las ganas de hacer un picnic en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos y tantas aventuras les había dado a cada uno de ellos. Mejoraron como personas, conocieron nuevos amigos o incluso familiares. Pero también conocieron a los digimons.

-Un año más y no ha pasado nada.

-¡Y que lo digas, Davis! –se le unió Ken.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que tanto el mundo digital como el mundo humano estuvieron a punto de desaparecer bajo el control de las fuerzas malignas y, en cambio, nadie lo notó –comentó Yolei.

-Mejor así. No podemos hacer que cunda el pánico, ¿no crees? –rió Sora.

-Bueno, ya está la puerta digital abierta…

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó una chica de cabello color marino.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al mundo digital, Willis y Kami! Y bienvenido por primera vez al Digimundo, Eric.

-Pues no parece tan malo este lugar –observó el chico.

-Eres un pesimista, hermano –le golpeó una pierna la digimon de piel dorada.

-¡Crossedmon!

-¡Bien! ¡Los legendarios! –saltó la pequeña digimon.

-¡Como si tú no lo fueras! –le respondió BlackStrabimon alborotándole el pelo entre las risas de todos.

-Ya, bueno, pero yo me mantuve en secreto por mucho, mucho tiempo –sonrió −. Chicos, ahora sí que podéis ver y tocar en persona a mi hermano Crossedmon. Venga, no seas tímido.

-Son muchos –susurró el digimon escondido tras las piernas de Eric.

-¡Oh, venga, no me seas gallina! Más humanos hay en Nueva York y no te pones así.

-¿Hemos llegado los últimos? –preguntó Willis

-Aún falta Zoe. Tiene varios problemas para llegar a un ordenador… Ah, ya está. Cuidado, que le abro la puerta –indicó Izzi.

-¡Bon giorno! Perdón por tardar –saludó Zoe dejando caer una bolsa junto a la comida.

-Tuvimos que limpiar mucho antes de ponernos al ordenador. Por no decir que mi madre estaba vigilándonos… –dijo Tamekimon.

-¡Mamá-guardia! –rió Kokabuterimon.

-¡No te burles, Kokabuterimon! –regañó la pequeña digimon del viento.

-Ni queriendo es caballeroso con las mujeres... ¿Qué tal por Italia? –preguntó JP intentando desviar la atención de su digimon.

-Mucho calor. Aquí se está más fresquito.

-Pues ahora que estamos todos, ¡a comer! –Davis ya se iba a lanzar a por el primer bocadillo cuando una vocecita a su lado le detuvo.

-Davis, Davis...

-¿Qué quieres, V-mon?

-¿Te lo vas a comer todo? –le preguntó mirando también la fuente de bocadillos.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó sacudiéndole.

-Davis, Davis... me mareo...

Todos rieron y conversaron mientras comían juntos a la sombra de los grandes árboles del digimundo. Se contaban lo que habían estado haciendo o cómo les iba todo, aunque cada día mantenían todos contacto por internet. Jugaban todos juntos, inocentemente; corrían, caían, se reían y volvían a correr.

-Por cierto, tenemos una noticia que daros –dijo Patamon, buscando con la mirada a Gatomon.

-¿El qué? –le preguntó TK.

-Veréis, Gatomon y yo...

-¡NO ME FASTIDIES QUE VAIS A TENER UN BEBÉ! –chilló Davis, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Sí, claro, de ti lo vamos a tener –dejó ir Gatomon. Todos respiraron aliviados.

-Si no es un bebé, ¿qué es? –preguntó Mimi.

-Y dale con el bebé –Gatomon hizo rodar sus ojos y se sentó junto a Patamon.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido, hemos decidido adelantar nuestra jubilación.

-¡VAIS A MORIR EN BREVE! –volvió a chillar Davis. Esta vez, Kari saltó de su sitio y le golpeó con fuerza.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA MATARME A GATOMON!

-Ay, ay... –Gatomon se frotaba las orejas por el chillido de su compañera.

-Si Davis no nos interrumpe, lo explicaremos –dijo Patamon.

-Lo que Patamon quiere decir es que hemos nombrado a otros dos ángeles para proteger el Digimundo. Nosotros dos hemos visto que preferimos estar con los elegidos, ser parte de ellos, nada más –explicó Gatomon.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que habéis renunciado a ser dos grandes ángeles –dijo Tai.

-Exactamente –sonrieron ambos digimons −. Así podremos estar con Kari y TK siempre que querramos.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡Gatomon volverá a vivir con nosotros, Tai! –exclamó Kari.

-Esta vez sí que podré quedarme a dormir contigo, con Tai y con Agumon –sonrió la gata blanca.

-Y yo también podré dormir en el cuarto de TK –rió Patamon.

-Ya tienes ganas, ¿eh?

Eran tiempos felices en los que nada podía molestar a los niños elegidos. Pero esa paz tan preciada no podía durar para siempre. El mal continuaba presente en el mundo aunque su aspecto fuese el más insospechado.

* * *

><p>Uf, ya se acabó. Bueno, agradeceros que...<p>

Patamon & Gatomon: Kaotik, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Lo que sea (pero que sea rápido, que tengo la última faena)

Pata: Davis...

Gato: ...y Mimi.

=_=" A ver...

Pata: Davis sigue insistiendo en que Gatomon y yo la vamos a palmar.

Gato: Y Mimi me ha traído esto *unos peúcos de bebé* ¬¬

o.o" Eh... ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con eso?

Pata: Dótale de inteligencia a Davis en el siguiente fic. Eres autora, así que te está permitido.

Eh, si a Davis le das inteligencia, no tenemos Davis ¬¬" Y de rebote, tengo que serenar a V-mon y nos quedamos sin V-mon...

Gato: Ponle un hijo a Mimi ¬¬

Oye, oye, eso es demasiado ya, Gatomon.

Gato: Pues que cuide algún bebé ¬¬

Qué maliciosa eres =_="

Gato: Tú hazlo, así podré pasarle los peúcos a ella ¬¬ Ui...

Pata: Oye, Gatomon, se te eriza el pelo...

Mimi: ¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!

Pata: Vale, es que la has oído venir...

Mimi: Kaotik, ¿me ayudas con...? Ah, Gatomon, deberías estar en reposo.

¡FUEGO! ¡SE QUEMA LA CASA! ¡Y NO ES BROMA! ... Vale, los tres han salido corriendo, no sé si por el fuego o por el susto que les he dado... *asomada a la ventana* Hola, Grey, ¿por qué estás haciendo una hoguera aquí?

A. Grey: Chocolate a la taza. ¿Quieres un poco?

Timy & Ace: *con la cara sucia de chocolate, una taza cada uno y untando churros* Cortesía de JP.

¿En serio le habéis quitado tanto chocolate para hacer esto? ... Dame una taza ^^

Timy: Toma ^^

¡Ñam! Qué buena forma de acabar un fic, con chocolate calentito y churros ^^

Ace: ¿Ya has acabado?

Sip, he puesto el punto y final.

Timy: ¿Ya has agradecido, disculpado y todo lo que se hace en estos casos?

Pues no, han llegado Patamon y Gatomon y como he visto el humo de la fogata esta...

A. Grey: ¿Te ayudamos?

Vale ^^

Timy: ¡Yupi!

Antes de nada, agradeceros a todos haber seguido mi primer fic. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto o más que yo cuando ocupaba horas vacías de verano escribiendo (horas vacías = aquellas que quería tomar el sol y éste decidía ocultarse, salirme con día lluvioso/tormentoso y todo eso... Que por alguna extraña razón, fueron muchos...)

Ace: Kaotik, que te vas por las ramas ¬¬"

A. Grey: Agradecimiento especial a **raf-lily**, por permitir a Tamekimon hacer un pequeño papel en la obra. Esperemos que pueda salir más en un futuro.

Timy: Esto no es un teatro, Grey-chu.

A **Sakura Li'Minamoto**, **anaiza18**, **animaster27**, **Yami Kagamine**: gracias por los reviews (la última también, aunque hace tiempo que no los deja, pero sí que lo comenta después vía msn). Espero que los sigáis escribiendo en los **_Detrás de las escenas_** que, por cierto, van a continuar activos por mucho, mucho tiempo. Anda que no tienen travesuras los Crosseds por contar... A demás, se os hará amena la espera del siguiente fic ;)

Timy: A... Esto, Ace, esta la haces tú.

Ace: =_= Ambos estamos en Nueva York, deberías saber...

Timy: Se me da fatal, me sale acento japonés.

Ace: Vale... To **Jackpot 2**: we're working on the translation. Now we have more time: stories from **_Detrás de las escenas_** are written in one day, so there's more time to work translating it and writting the new story.

Timy: *O* Qué bien hablas, hermano...

Ace: Fijo que no has entendido nada.

Timy: ^^"

A. Grey: A **Nipijilguera**: se ha acabado ya el fic, pero aún quedan los **_Detrás de las escenas_** y Kaotik está ya enfrascada de nuevo en la continuación. Cuando la tenga finalizada, empezará a subir.

Timy: A **raf-lily** (otra vez): a ti te hemos dejado sola porque es uno especial... De primeras, te guardo una taza de chocolate, en compensación por salir corriendo de nuestra entrevista. De segundas, ya me encargo yo de redirigir a Kaotik a **_Code Frontier_** cuando se le gire la cabeza a lados más siniestros...

Ace: Timy, a lo que se tiene que ir ¬¬

Timy: Sí, sí, pues eso, que gracias por no matar a Kaotik por las siguentes locuras: mandar a la pobre Kami a NY con ese padre tan regañón, mandar a Zoe a Italia, no ponerte más romance...

Vale, vale, que son agradecimientos, no "pongamos en evidencia las faltas de Kaotik"

Timy: Jiji ^^

Y límpiate la cara, que la tienes llena de chocolate...

Ace: Por último, recordaros lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

A. Grey: **_DDLE _**seguirá teniendo actualizaciones. Algunas serán explicaciones de cosas que pueden haber quedado colgadas en este fic, otras serán explicaciones para entender el siguiente fic (ya se os avisará de ello) y otras pueden que sean cosas que han ido pasando entre este fic y el siguiente. Ah, y también continuará cogiendo las tonterías que el grupo haga en el siguiente fic ^^

Timy: El siguiente fic aún no tiene título, por lo que cuando se quiera referir a él dirán... se...

Ace: "Secuela"

Timy: Eso, gracias ^^

Estás más concentrada en el chocolate que en ayudar... ¬¬

Timy: Un poco ^^" Bueno, que se irá escribiendo al mismo tiempo que se trabaja en _**Code Frontier** _y los **DDLE**, y saldrá una vez esté completamente acabado. Como dijo Kao no hace mucho "las buenas series de televisión también dejan meses entre temporada y temporada" (yo añado "salvo _Cuéntame_ cómo pasó, que nunca lo he visto fuera de programación... y creo que son más de 10 años... o por ahí anda la cosa...)

Ace: Ya se me va... **_Dile al sol_** y **_Cumpl__ir un año menos_** tendrán una tercera parte, solo que Kaotik no encuentra canción para acoplar a su idea (sí, tiene la idea pero le falta la canción) y no quiere usar de LODVG otra vez porque dice que no pegaría. Así que tened paciencia, cuando salga la canción indicada, se sabrá el desenlace (si es que lo deja bien cerrado) de esta historia.

Y por último, agradeceros haber tenido que esperar día a día la llegada de los miércoles y sábados que os traían el fic. Depende de cómo me salga el siguiente, miraré de mantener este ritmo de actualización de 2 días a la semana (así que rezad para que las musas me den mucha, mucha inspiración).

Timy: ¡Ya llegó el fin! *alzando la taza*

Ace: ¡Un brindis!

A. Grey: ¿Con chocolate? Nunca lo había oído...

Tampoco tenemos otra cosa ^^" Os dejo a todos... Por ahora, claro. Nos leemos tras bambolinas.

Timy: Pero que no estamos en un escenario.

Ace: Timy, la vida es un teatro... Créeme, hay mucha máscara en la calle...

Timy: Claro, porque es carnaval, ¿no oyes la música de las carrozas que se están preparando para esta tarde?

Ace: No, Timy, no me refería a eso... =_=

Kaotik & A. Grey: ¡Jajajajajajajaja! *es cierto, están haciendo pruebas de sonido los de la carroza del barrio*


End file.
